Bless The Broken Road
by beautifulxlife
Summary: Trent and Courtney are best friends, so are Gwen and Duncan. Yet, they all mutually hate each other. They all have to survive high school together, dealing with the daily drama of teen crisis. But, what happens when everything they're use to changes?
1. Setting out on a narrow way

**Hey everyone, Johnna here. So this idea of a story randomly came to me today, at like nine in the morning!(I stayed home sick from school, and I ended up writing a whole first chapter!) Just one thing you need to know is whenever ---------------- is at the end of a section, it means I am switching Point Of Views. P.O.V's only come from Trent, Gwen, Courtney or Duncan! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know in the review, thank you so much!**

I sat down on my freshly made bed. The comforter a navy blue, the sheets green. I had just made my bed, like my mother had asked me to do twelve different times. I reached over to my left, and grabbed the neck of my guitar, and brought it over to me. It rested on the side of my painted white wooden bureau.

I rested my guitar on me, and I pulled my red guitar pick out of my pocket. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, and began strumming my guitar. Waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit me. It could be about anything. Love, hate, waiting for someone, missing someone, break ups, anything. I have written songs about all those things, but I have never been in love. Yes, I have had several girlfriends who I did at the time love, but I was never in love with them.

It might sound bad, but the only person who understands what I mean when I explain that to her is my best friend, Courtney. Courtney and I have been friends since kindergarten. But, we both have different versions of how we became friends. Mine goes a little something like this, our teacher let us out on the playground for recess. None of us new each other before that day, and no one really cared, so we all just played with whoever wanted to have fun.

I was running to the monkey bars. Which at this time is still my favorite pastime. I remember the monkey bars like it was yesterday. They were brand new, a bright fire engine red color, hard metal texture, I remember my fingers feeling cold because of the metal bars. It had rained for a week straight and that was the first sunny day.

I climbed up the ladder for the monkey bars, and reached out for the first bar. I swung out and I had to be at least six feet up in the air, but at the time it felt like one hundred feet. All the other kids were scattered around the playground. Maybe on the swing set, taking turns on the slide, playing tag, but she was in the sand box.

Sitting on her knees, being very careful and still. She took a yellow shovel, and filled sand into the purple pale. Once it was filled she would turn it upside down on the sand, and slowly pull the pale up. Trying to make the perfect sand castle. She had three castles aligned perfectly, although I couldn't be sure, it looked like she was looking for a stick to place on top, making it a flag.

I was amazed by her concentration and how perfect she made her castles. I swung to the next bar, making my away across the monkey bars. I looked out to the sandbox. I saw her standing up, with her hands on her hips. Looking upset at the boy standing in front of her. Her sandcastles were knocked down, and the boy looked like he had a mean smile of his face.

The boy stomped on what was left of her sand castle, and he began laughing, as her mouth dropped open a little, her face looking hurt. After I saw that, half way through with the monkey bars, I let go of the metal bar, dropped down to the ground. I walked over to where the two were, and poked the boy in the shoulder.

"Did you mess up her castle?" I asked.

The boy snickered, "What's it to ya?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. I shrugged, "Nothing I guess. But that's not nice." I said.

The boy began laughing. "I don't care about what's nice." He said bitterly, and stormed away from the sand box. The girl turned to me. "Thank you." She said kindly.

"No problem. My name is Trent." I remember sticking my hand out. She looked at my hand, and ignored it. Instead she waved, "My name is Courtney. My mom says I should not touch anyone I do not know." I remember giving her this strange look, which offended her. Then I apologized, and we have been friends ever since.

Entering our junior year in high school, we're still friends. Courtney has her good side, and her bad side. Her good side is this really fun girl that I love to be around, she can be funny, and outgoing, and generous. But her bad side, is just awful. She can be pushy, bossy, and controlling. In school her bad side comes out a lot, which could be the reason why she doesn't have many friends.

Courtney is on the debate team, the international club, girls soccer team, and the academic decathlon team. Our freshmen year of high school she tried out for the cheerleading team, she didn't make it to reasons I still yet to know why. But she still claims that cheerleading is for stupid, trashy, bimbos who have nothing better to do with their time. I never argue with the fact that, that is what she wanted two years ago.

You might think that doing those extra curricular activities she would have a few friends, believe me, I thought once we made it to high school we would somehow stop being friends, but Courtney is complicated. I have been to most of her soccer matches, her parents have never been to a single game. Courtney is not captain of the team, but she sure acts like it. She calls the plays, and intimidates the captain into listening to her. But, Courtney is always right, and they practically never lose a match.

Courtney takes all her aggression out on soccer. How her parents never listen to her, or have time for her. Courtney thinks that she has to be the best for her parents to notice her, and love her. But, that is not true. Her parents love her unconditionally. They are just not good at showing it.

The first time I met her parents I was about ten. We were partners in our school's Annual Science Fair project. I walked into her large mansion. The yard was amazing, flowers blooming everywhere in the garden and bushes. The lawn so green and freshly cut. When I walked into the house the maid took my backpack and jacket, along with hers and we walked into her fathers study.

He sat on a large brown polished desk. He had a calendar at the bottom, a black telephone on the far right corner of the desk. He had his checkbooks stacked in a tall pile on the near left corner. He had his planner placed in the center. Her father was on the phone sounding more angry than the second before.

The study had a maroon color carpet, and painted beige colored walls. He had a tall, and long book case taking up a side of one of the walls. On the opposing wall, was a long and large family portrait, of Courtney and her parents. Courtney looked about five in the picture. It was painted perfectly. Except, none of them were smiling. They looked still, and maybe a little unhappy.

Behind Courtney's father, and his desk were four long windows. Courtney's father sat in a large leather swivel chair. Beside him in a corner was a long lamp, with a white shade over it.

"Uh, daddy?" Courtney asked in a small voice, once her father angrily hung up the phone. Her father didn't look up at her, and only began writing in his planner. Her father had light brown hair, with some gray slowly growing on top. He had fairly tan skin, wrinkles forming in his forehead. He looked really stressed out.

"Yes, Courtney?" He asked.

"Um, this is Trent." She introduced me, her father looked up, I gave a smile and a wave.

Her father looked un amused. "No." He firmly said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"I said no. You're too young." He said again.

"Too young to work on my science project with my partner?" She asked. Her father looked foolish and embarrassed.

"Oh, my mistake. I'm Courtney's father, Mr. Mason." He stood up, and walked around his desk, and stuck his hand out. I shook his hand and nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Very well then, Courtney if you do not mind, I must be getting back to my work. Your father is a very busy man, you know." Mr. Mason said walking around his desk, and sitting back in his chair. He picked up his phone, and began punching in numbers.

"Okay dad." Courtney said, leading me out of the study.

We walked out of the study, and into her kitchen. The walls painted perfectly white, with a black and white tile flooring. The kitchen was generally large, with a marble gray island in the center, with four chairs on either side of it. The counters matched the island. The counters went around the whole kitchen, stopping at the silver refrigerator. There was a sink under the small open window, and an oven, dishwasher, and trash compactor under three separate counters.

Courtney's mother was sitting on one of the stools beside the island, she was looking at a recipe book, humming to herself. She had her blond hair cut short, to her shoulders. No wrinkles, no sign of stress. Her brown eyes glanced up to Courtney and I.

"Hello Courtney. Who is this?" She asked her.

"Hi mom. This is Trent. He is my science fair partner." Courtney explained.

Before her mom could say anything, her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID, and picked up the phone.

"Barbara! How are you!" She said answering the phone. Courtney and I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her room, and we worked on our science fair project. He won second place that year. We lost to one of those lame volcanoes.

When Courtney didn't make it on the cheerleading squad, I convinced her to go out for the debate team. It started out as a joke when we were fourteen. I always teased her about how she got her argumentative side from her lawyer of a father. I remember we were at our lockers, first period was beginning in two minutes, which was actually plenty of time.

"Trent can you please hurry up! We are going to be late, again because of you!" Courtney said impatiently.

"Says the girl who always insists that I should spend more time at my locker, so it can be clean and perfect, like you." I shot out, searching for my algebra notebook.

"Ugh, I didn't mean now!"

I chuckled as I pulled out my algebra notebook. "No time like the present, right? Hold this will you?" I asked handing her my notebook, as I began to straighten out my books.

"Trent! Hurry up, you know how Mrs. Manning gets if we're late! Detention!" I laughed and slammed my locker shut, and took my notebook out of Courtney's hands.

"Oh right, we wouldn't want detention, because then you would miss tryouts for the debate team! I totally forgot." I said as we began walking down the hallway.

"Debate team?" She asked as we took a turn around the corner.

"Uh, yeah?""Cool." Courtney smiled and we entered class.

Since then, Courtney has been kicking ass on the debate team. I kept strumming my guitar, nothing was hitting me. My cell phone rang its ring tone, and I stopped strumming, and placed my guitar down on the side of my bed. It was Courtney.

"Hey Courtney." I said casually, laying back on my bed.

"So did you understand number fifteen on the Calculus homework? I swear Mr. Boulet has finally lost it with the homework, and it's not even October!" Courtney said skipping the her greeting.

"Oh yeah, I did that one, it's tough." I said thinking back on the homework.

Even though Courtney and I were still juniors, we were both in the advanced classes, we both had been getting straight A's since grade five. Our calculus class is mostly seniors, with three other juniors in the class as well.

"Ugh! I guess I'll have to go over it, again! I am so done with this class already."

"Oh come on, Courtney. It's not that bad." I say.

"Yeah, but our teacher sucks." It always had to be someone else's fault according to Courtney, but this time she was right. Mr. Boulet could be a better teacher.

"Yeah, he should just stick to teaching freshmen year French classes." I agree.

"So what are you doing today?" She asks me.

"Nothing, trying to write a song for the winter talent show." I say.

The winter talent show was a pretty big deal at our school. I performed my freshmen year, and my sophmore year. It gets easier every year. There is usually a cash prize, and a small trophy. I have yet to won though. I have been beating myself up about finding a song since school began.

"Already? The talent show isn't until December." Courtney said a little surprised.

"Well, I want to win this year."

"That would be good." Courtney said.

"Do you want to hang out?" I ask her.

"Sure, your house?"

"Sounds good." I say.

"See you in ten." With that we both hung up our phones.

I got off my bed, and looked at myself in my full length mirror. My typical weekend clothes on, cargo pants, long sleeved camouflage shirt, with my t-shirt layering over it, with a hand logo stamped on front. I shake my hair our a little, and walk down the hallway and into my kitchen.

Neither of my parents were home. My mom is a principal at an elementary school uptown, she had a council meeting today, and my father is a real-estate agent. He was out on some kind of business meeting in the states, I think in the headquarters, located in Philadelphia. I am an only child, when I was younger my mother was pregnant, I was about four years old. When she was about six months in she had a miscarriage. In was one of the saddest things to hit our family.

Although I was only four, I could see the hurt and pain in my parents eyes. She was suppose to be a girl, I remember they wanted to name her Maria. The reason for the miscarriage was due to the cause of overwhelming stress. My mom's sister, my Aunt Christina, was going through a painful divorce, from her abusive ex-husband, my ex-Uncle Danny. He cheated on her, denied it, he hit her twice, had a horrible temper, and was constantly screaming.

The stress kept getting to my mom, and then one horrible day the miscarriage came. She screamed, and cried, on the floor. She was sent to the hospital, and the doctor delivered the news. We don't talk about the baby, even though it was over ten years ago, it still affects us in strong, painful way.

The doorbell rang, and I walked to the main living room, where our door was located. I opened the door, revealing Courtney, giving a wave. I unlocked the screen door, and let her inside the house.

"Thank you for saving me from the boredom contained inside my house." She said.

I chuckled. "No problem."

"So can I hear your song?" She asked, taking off her corduroy cropped jacket, and hanging it on the coat rack behind the door.

"Uh, well it's not exactly done yet." I admit rubbing the back of my neck.

"Who cares, let's go." She said leading me out of my living room, and into my room.

She walked into my room, and plopped herself onto my wide sized bed. She kicked off her shoes, and placed them perfectly by my door, and crossed her legs, and waited for me to take my guitar and sit beside her on my bed. I grabbed my guitar pick, and began strumming.

"I don't have any lyrics yet, but I am really feeling these cords." I say continuing to strum.

"Yeah, it's nice." She says listening. I change the cords up, forming a different beat I was thinking of doing for a chorus or a bridge. Then I stop playing.

"So what do you want the song about?" She asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Most good songs are relationship songs, which I have a feeling could get me to win first prize at the winter talent show. But," my voice trails off, and I place my guitar down.

"But what?" Courtney asks.

"I never felt, love before." I admit sheepishly.

"Oh no, not this again." Courtney says rolling her eyes tiredly.

"What! I want to write something real, my music is me, and if I can't that feeling, then what's the point?" I argue.

"Trent, you can't make yourself feel these things. It just happens when it's suppose to." She tells me.

"I know, but it's just so confusing. I have had dozens of girlfriends, and I still haven't found that one."

"You have had dozens of girlfriends only in this town. Hello, our town is pretty small." She reminds me.

"You'll find the one when you're meant to. Love finds you, you don't find it." She finishes.

"I guess you're right." I give up.

"Oh, I know." She says giving a half laugh.

"Well, what do you think." I ask her

"I just told you what I thought, didn't I?"

"Not about finding the one. You know, your perfect match, your soul mate." I say laying back on my bed, staring at my ceiling."Oh, that." She says sounding a little stumped.

"I think that is a load of shit." Duncan said turning to me as we exited the arcade together.

"It is not!" I argue.

"Please, true love, and soul mates, is for sissy boys. Look at me, do I look like I give a care about finding who is 'meant for me.'" Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"You are so full of it." I roll my eyes as we walk down the street together.

"Gwen, we're sixteen. We have for the rest of our crummy adult lives to find our 'soul mate.'" Duncan said rolling his eyes, and putting the word soul mate in quotations.

"Why do you care all of a sudden anyways. It's not like there's anyone special in our school anyways. I mean, besides me." Duncan shrugs.

"Yeah, we don't have any modest guys like you anymore." I say sarcastically.

"Right. Besides there is no one I'm interested in our school, all the girls are uptight or insane." Duncan finishes.

"Whatever dude." I finish.

We walk into the pizza parlor, _Antonio's Pizza Parlor_ and I slide into one of the red leather booths. With a red and white checkered table cloth. Duncan sit across from me, and grabbed the menu in front of him and began looking for something to eat.

Meet Duncan. My sarcastic, rude yet funny, trouble maker of a best friend. People have the sense to keep away from him when they first look at him. I mean he has a green Mohawk, and multiple earrings on his face and ears. But, I think they're cool. Duncan has been judged his entire life, everyone in his family is somehow working for the law. They're all mostly cops. You would think Duncan would be like them, but he's a rebel. He really is misunderstood, no one will ever listen to him, or give a care about what he has to say.

To the world he is one person, to me he means the world. He is a my best friend, he will always be there for me. He isn't exactly reliable, but I can depend on him for anything. He's almost like the older brother I never had. I remember us meeting in kindergarten. I know that sounds corny and sentimental, believe me I am not like that at all. I'm not into labels, but everywhere I go I am the weird Goth girl.

It was recess and we were all let out to the play ground. At first I was just walking around, trying to find someone to play with. I was actually playing with this one girl, Heather. We were playing hop-scotch. Even though those were the first, and last minutes we were civil with each other, I can't help but have the grudge to hate who Heather has become over the last eleven years. She is a life ruin-er. No exaggeration there.

So we played hop scotch, and it was my turn. I tossed the rock, and it went too far. It actually flung across the whole playground. I sighed, and Heather laughed. "Now you have to hop on one foot and cross the whole playground to get the rock back!" She laughed. Even then she was pretty awful. For some reason, I believed her. So I hopped across the play ground, to the sandbox to get the small gray stone. Which was ridiculous, there were a dozen rocks just like it.

I bent over, on one foot and picked up the rock, and quickly wobbled, losing my balance, falling head first falling, into the boy in front of me. At the time, I did not know it was Duncan. He let out a yelp, and fell into the sandbox, on top of one girls sandcastle. At the time I didn't know her name, but now I know it. I also can't stand her. Courtney. She let out an upset cry, and stood up angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ouch!" He shouted, rubbing his head, as he stood up. I stood up, and checked myself out, making sure I was okay.

"Gwen!" I heard Heather call my name, and I grabbed the rock, hopping back to her.

We continued our game until we had to go back inside for snack time. Snack time was right after recess, a half hour before lunch. I walked to my cubby, and pulled out my small blue lunch box, and took a seat at my table, next to the boy I fell into. I remember being nervous, hoping he wouldn't know that I was the one that fell into him.

He looked upset, and he didn't have a snack. So I offered him some of mine, it was the least I could do. He happily accepted, and we became friends since then. I never thought we would still be friends. When we were fourteen he began getting more and more piercing's and I dyed my hair a darker shade of black, and added in blue steaks. I cut my hair shorter, because that was how I liked it. I began to change. So did he. He shaved his shaggy black hair, and created a Mohawk, and died the color green.

"So what should we order? One large pizza, with everything?" Duncan asked looking through the menu. I snapped back to the present, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, sounds fine." I fold the menu, and walk to the counter, and waited for my turn. I looked at my booth, and Duncan drummed the table with his fingers, waiting. I wondered if he was considering on a dine and dash. Knowing Duncan he didn't have any money. I put my hands in the back pock of my shirt, and checked for money. I pulled out a twenty, and smiled gratefully.

I made it to the counter, and looked at the teen with the black curly hair, dressed in the red polo shirt, and jeans. He gave me a smile, "Can I take your order?" he asked me. I recognized him. He was a sophmore at my school. Even though I was a junior I was only in regular geometry. Instead of being in Algebra 2 with the other average kids my age, I wasn't very good in math. I looked at his name tag, Derek.

"Yeah, two diet cokes and one large pizza with everything on it. Except anchovies, ew." I say. Derek chuckled a little, and wrote down my order.

"Alright, that will be eleven ninety five. You can pay for it up front, or when you're finished." He tells me, putting down his pencil, and looking up at me. I slip him the twenty, and he makes me change, and place it in my hand.

"You're order number fifteen, I'll call the number when it's ready." I nod my head, and stuff the change in my pocket, and walk back to my booth, sliding into my seat.

"How are you grades so far?" I ask Duncan.

"Are you kidding me? It's not even October, and you're seriously already checking in on me? Are you my mom?" He asks me.

"You almost failed three classes last year, I saved you. It's sink or swim, you need to quit treading water." I say crossing my arms.

"What is with the water analogies. Corny, much?"

"See you're just ignoring the whole concept! What class are you already failing?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Chemistry." He says giving up.

"I knew it!" I say snapping my fingers.

"It's only because Ms. Harper hates me. Sure, she is an attractive blond teacher, but she is rough."

"I have that class with you, and Mrs. Harper is perfectly fair. Maybe hitting on her, and calling her sweet cheeks, by checking out her butt isn't as flattering as it may seem." I point out.

"You don't know anything." Duncan says rolling his eyes. I began laughing, as I heard the bell on the entrance door ring, as the door open. I stopped laughing as I saw out of the corner of my eye who entered the restaurant. Duncan stopped laughing too, and began to growl a little under his breath.

Trent from my period seven music theory class, and Courtney from my period four gym class. They were talking, until they saw us. Courtney sent a weird look in our direction, and Trent led her to one of the tables away from us.

"Man I can not stand them." Duncan growled.

I shook my head and looked down. Duncan has never liked Courtney or Trent, for the longest time. Courtney and Duncan had always had a grudge against each other, when Duncan fell into her sand castle. Which he and I now know was my fault, and accidental. Yes they both got over it, but they both always found a reason to get at each others throats. But, that was how it all began. Duncan always had a small grudge against Trent only because he was friends with Courtney. I didn't have a personal problem with either of them, except for the fact that they didn't like Duncan.

We always just kept our distance from one another, even though it became harder once we all occasionally had classes together. "Table fifteen, your order is ready." I looked up at Derek who spoke into the microphone. I got up from the table and got into line to pick up my order. Once the man in front of me was finished putting in his order, I walked forward and Derek from behind the counter handed me the red tray with the pizza on it, and two cans of diet soda.

"Thanks." I say taking it out of his hands.

"No problem, see you Monday." He says, I give a small smile, and turn to the right to get straws, and two paper plates. I stopped myself before walking into Trent, who was blocking the cup of straws, he was staring up at the menu. I became irritated, "Uh, can you move?" I ask trying to keep my attitude under control.

He glanced and looked at me for a minute. He didn't say anything, and just studied me. I furrowed my brow, and repeated my self, "Can you move?" I say a little slower. He nodded his head, and stepped aside. I grabbed two straws and paper plates. I walked around Trent, trying to ignore him.

"By the way," I heard his voice say to me before I walked too far away from him. I stopped and turned around, "I liked the song you presented in music theory, well I liked the lyrics, is what I mean."

"Oh. That. Yeah, it was no big deal. Lyrics are just like poetry. No big." I say turning back around.

"Cool." I heard him say. I walked back to my table ignoring him. I placed down the tray, and dropped the paper plate in front of him. I sat down into my booth and Duncan took a slice of pizza and asked me, "What did he want?" I opened my can of soda, and put the straw into it.

"Nothing." I shrug, taking a sip of my drink.

"Whatever." Duncan took a bite of his pizza and chewed annoyed, I could tell he was trying not to look at Trent or Courtney.

I took a slice of pizza and began eating, we ate in silence for the first few minutes. The more time went by, the more I tried not to look at Trent and Courtney as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a creep." I protested, glaring at Duncan and Gwen who were eating their pizza. Trent rolled his eyes, and gave a chuckle.

"What's he doing this time?" he asked me.

"Ugh! Just _look_ at him Trent! He has more earrings then I do, and his hair? Seriously, what is that." I said glaring at him. I looked back at Trent, who looked slightly amused. "When will you give up this grudge?" Trent asks.

"It's not a grudge! It's a constant ongoing argument between he and I." I simply said.

"I'm not even going to comment on that.""Oh, but you just did." I say smirking.

"Table eighteen your food is ready." One of the workers called into the microphone.

"I'll get it." I say sliding out of my seat, and walking to the counter. I walk up to the counter, and collect the food Trent ordered, a large cheese pizza with two sodas. I walk to the side and collect a few napkins, when I suddenly and rudely shoved to the side, the food almost spilling onto of me. I scoffed angrily, and looked at Duncan, who was rushing to grab napkins wiping his face, and his shirt.

"Hello! What is your problem!" I shouted angrily, placing the food tray back on the counter.

"Sorry princess, but I had a slight problem." Duncan said cockily.

"What did you just call me!?" I demanded.

"Princess. You know someone spoiled, and annoying?"

"Excuse me! You don't even know me!"

"Thank God for that!" He said putting his hands together as if he was praying.

"You are such an ogre!" I shouted. I grabbed my tray and walked around Duncan and stormed to my table.

"What was that about?" Trent asked concerned, peering to the side to see Duncan who was now walking back to his table.

"Just the common stupidity of the common man." I say passing the food towards him.

"Ah, same old, same old." He joked.

"Pretty much." I say taking a bite of my pizza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanna ditch this place?" I ask Gwen as I slid back into my booth. She was chewing her pizza before responding, "What was _that_?"

"Ugh, nothing. Do you wanna go or not?"

"Fine, I'm just about done anyways. I already paid too, by the way. I knew you'd want to pull a dine and dash." Gwen says to me getting out of the booth.

"You know me so well." I smirk.

We exit the Pizza Parlor, and walk down the street, "Where to?" Gwen asks me.

"Anywhere. The book store." I say to her. She leads the way to the bookstore, and we walk in together.

"Since when are you the reading type?" She asks me walking backwards onto the gray carpet of the bookstore. I snort, "I am not." I reply, and walk to the magazine section.

I grab one of my favorite magazines, _Bikes, Girls, and Dirt. _Gwen scoffs when she sees me holding the magazine, staring at the girl on the cover.

"You're kidding me right?" She asks over my shoulder.

"Should I be?" I ask looking at her.

"You know all those girls are fake. Airbrushed? Hello." She says to me, tossing the magazine down.

"Airbrushed or not, they're hot." I smirk bending down and picking up the magazine again. Gwen rolled her eyes and walk around the corner to the poetry section. I look out the large window, the sun was setting slower, and slower. From a distance, I can see Trent and Courtney exiting the Pizza Parlor. Courtney had her arms crossed, and Trent looked calm and relaxed. I glance at the magazine, and sigh. I put it back on the rack.

I walk around the corner looking for Gwen. I find her opening one large poetry book. She looks thoughtfully studying some of the pages. "Let's go." I say to her, she glances up.

"No, you go. I want to stay." She says to me closing the book.

"Whatever you say, Gwen. Don't you need a ride home?" I ask her leaning on the side of one of the book cases.

"I can call my mom." She shrugs.

"If you're sure. I'll see you Monday, Gwen." I say walking away from her.

"Bye, Duncan." She called out at me.

I walk out of the book store, and walk out of the plaza, and into the nearby parking lot. I pull out my car keys from my back pocket, and walk to my car. I unlock the door to my old beat up 1999 red Camry car, and slide into the front seat. I sigh, and run my fingers through my hair. I put my key into the ignition, and let the car start up. I roll backwards out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. I begin driving until I get to a stop light. I was behind a silver Jetta. The light turned green, and the car remained there. I tapped my fingers annoyed on the steering wheel.

I honk the horn, twice. The car didn't do anything. I groan and pull out of my spot, and attempt to go around the car, and before I got fully around the car, the car now decides to pull forward, and hit my car, smack dab in the side. I lost control, and pulled my foot off the pedal, I slammed to the side of my door on impact. My car lurched to the side, and bounced back into place. I saw fumes coming from the other car. I quickly take off my seat belt, and open the car door.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted angrily. I walk over to the other car, where the gray fumes were getting in my face. I broke out into a coughing fit, and avoided the front of the car. I walk to the passenger seat, and try to look into the window. Courtney? I try to pull the car door open, once it jammed open, she fell out of the car, and fell onto the pavement, she also broke out into a coughing fit.

"Trent. Driving. Go, get him." She said in between coughs. I nod my head, and run to the other side, and pull open the other car door, catching Trent as he fell sideways out of the car. He began coughing too, and stood himself up, and tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks man. Our doors were stuck." Trent says calming down.

"Don't thank me yet." I grumble.

"Courtney! Are you okay?" I follow Trent who walked on the other side of the car, I look at Courtney who was already on her cell phone.

"Who is she on the phone with, man?" I ask Trent annoyed with Courtney."I don't care if his wife is giving labor! I was just in a major car accient! I need my lawyer now!" She shouted into the phone.

"Lawyer!? Are you kidding me!" I shouted. Courtney pulled her phone away from her ear, and covered the receiver part.

"Yes, since I'll be needing one due to the idiocy that is you! Crashing into me!" She shouted.

"Hey, you drove into me, princess!" I begin to become tense.

"Oh you better watch it, I will smack you with a lawsuit so fast, you won't know what hit you! And my name is Courtney!" She shouted, and put the phone back to her ear.

I roll my eyes, and reach for her cell phone, snapping it shut. Her jaw drops and her eyes narrow, "Your lawyer is busy. Feel free to call him back later." I say with a smirk.

"You must think you're so funny. Hand it over!" She demands sticking her hand out.

"What? This?" I drop her phone, and step on it. Before Courtney could begin screaming Trent stepped in.

"Hey, dude what is your problem?"

"My problem is this control freak over here, thinking she can sue me, and acting all righteous when she doesn't know the whole story!" I say closing in on Trent.

"Maybe you should just calm down." He suggests.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do!" I say my voice getting tighter which each second.

Now we were squinting at each other until one us blinked, which was not going to be me. He sighed and stepped back.

"My car." I heard Courtney groan.

I glance back at Courtney who had her palm to her forehead. "I'll call the police, at least we can get a report filed." Trent says digging for his cell phone in his pocket.

"Whatever." I say checking out my car, with a giant dent into the right side, and two of the windows shattered. I sit on the hood of my car and looked at Courtney freaking out over her car. At least she can get a new one, I had three more payments on this one!

"Okay, okay. Thanks." Trent hung up his phone, and turned to Courtney.

"They're sending someone over here to get the cars, and give us a ride to the station. We can call someone from there." I overheard him tell her.

So I guess I would wait with them, and see where it would all go from there.

**So! How was that? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Let me know! Hit the review button, thanks again!**


	2. Except For The Distance Between Me & You

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! It makes me all happy inside haha! I see all these e-mail alerts telling me about the people alerting my story, which is awesome! I'm glad you guys are reading it! So here is my second chapter, I hope you like it! Please, give me some feedback so I know what to work with! Haha! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

That car ride on the way to the station had to be the longest car ride of my life. Not only did my car get toed, along with that Neanderthal, but I had to sit in the back seat of the police car, sandwiched between Trent and Duncan. You would think either guys would let me have the window seat.

Duncan kept grunting and making uncomfortable noises, staring out his window, or glaring at me. I don't know what his problem is. He is the one who was acting recklessly, trying to go around my car. He couldn't wait for me to go? I didn't see his car coming up from behind mine. He is such an idiot.

Duncan shifted his side, bumping his elbow into my stomach. "Excuse you!" I cried.

"What?" Duncan asked annoyed.

"Your elbow just slammed into my rib cage, thank you very much!""Well, excuse me, Princess. It was an accident. Kind of like the one we just got into."

I held my tongue, and glared. "It's Courtney." I corrected him, jabbing my elbow into his rib cage with all the strength I had. Duncan winced, and I smiled, pleased.

Trent shot me a disapproving look, "Cool it, Courtney. Save the damage for when we don't have a police officer chauffeuring us to the station." Trent whispered. I rolled my eyes, and sighed in defeat.

Trent and I were always balancing each other out, we kept each other out of trouble. Ever since kindergarten, when the idiot next to me fell into my sand castle. Trent and I have different versions of the story, but I know mine is exactly how it happened.

It was recess, and our teacher let us all out on the play ground. I knew I wanted to play in the sand box as soon as I saw it. I ran over to it, and grabbed a shovel and pale. I sat in the sand, carelessly making a mess. Then I had the idea to make a sand castle, like I had that summer, at the beach. With my two cousins, Jen and Ryan. They're thee years older than I am, fraternal twins. I sat in the sand, piling sand into the pale. Once it was filled all the way, I would flip it over, and let it sit there for a moment, then slowly pull the pale off, revealing my sand castle. I grinned when I successfully finished this process. I would fill more sand into the pale again, and repeat the process until I had three sand castles. Once I finished, I was searching for a stick, I would use this as my flag. When I found my stick, I saw Duncan on top of my sand castle,. I stood up shocked, I placed my hands on my hips firmly. "Why would you do that!" I cried.

"It was an accident!" He said sounding angry.

"An accident? You fell into my sand castle on purpose!" I accused.

"No, this is on purpose!" He began laughing evilly, and stomped his foot on the already destroyed sand castle.

Before I could scream or shout, out of no where, Trent was there. I don't exactly remember what happened at this part, but I am pretty sure they ended up wrestling each other to the ground. Boys are always so reckless. Don't get me wrong, I forgive Duncan for crushing my sand castle, but it's not my fault we constantly fight. He always starts it. He always acts like he's right. Even when he's not, he still fights to be! He is such an insecure, stupid, little, Neanderthal, who will never make it anywhere in life, because I absolutely positively ha-

"Alright, we're here." My thoughts were interrupted by the police officer who pulled over in front of the police station. Trent opened his door, and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt, and slid out of the car on Trent's side. I adjusted my outfit, and followed Trent and Duncan inside.

"Just take a seat, and wait for someone to call you up to the front desk." The police officer told us. I sat down in the far corner, next to Trent and the wall. Duncan slouched in his seat.

"What's the matter, does this look all too familiar to you, Duncan?" I sneered.

"Yeah, but who would think the girl who always brags about running for office would be here, I don't know how far you'll get with a _record._" He shot at me. My mouth dropped a little.

"A record! For what?" I shouted. Standing up from my seat.

"You hit my car!" Duncan shouted standing up as well. He stood right before me, he had to be towering at least three inches over me.

"You were recklessly driving! You couldn't wait for my car to move?"

"You were sitting at a green light for a good five minutes! How long should I wait, this isn't a merry Sunday, with driving Miss Daisy!" Duncan's voice began to raise. The police officer at the front desk glared at us.

"Look," I began lowering my voice. "I just want to get out of here, as soon as I can. Let's just get this over with." I muttered, sitting back in my seat.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Duncan smirked, and sat down in his car. I was about to stand out and begin arguing again, but luckily for Duncan's sake, Trent put his hand on my shoulder, signaling me to calm down. I took a deep breath, and tried some mediation exercises.

"You three, front desk, now." The man at the front desk said to us. How improper. We went up to the front desk, I read his name tag. Artie.

"I filled a report on our way here. The name is Trent."

Artie looked at some papers, and nodded his head. "It says here there was a car accident on the corner of Chalkstone and Miller street? In front of the red light. Is that you three?"

"That's us." I chirped in.

"Great." Artie said flatly. "Okay, you each get one phone call, before we take you in for some questioning on the accident. From there you can feel free to call your parents, lawyers, blah, I don't care." Artie said lazily, picking up the black phone and putting it on top of his desk.

I attempted to snatch the phone quickly, but Duncan, being the ass that he is, grabbed it first. He smirked, "Guess I'm just faster." Duncan shrugged and turned around and started dialing in his phone call. "Such a ogre." I muttered to Trent, who nodded in slight amusement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew exactly who I would call, Gwen. I dialed in her cell phone number, because she always picks up. I listened to her boring dial tone as I waited impatiently.

"Duncan?" She greeted.

"Yeah, hey. Listen I need your help."

"That's what I figured." She sounded bored.

"I'm at the station."

"The police station?" She sounded surprised, for some reason.

"No, the train station. Yes, the police station!" I snapped.

"Calm down, what happened?" She asked.

"Car accident."

"Are you okay?" She sounded worried.

"I'm fine, can you come down here, now? I'm on the one near the Zip Gas Station and Market." I explained.

"I'm coming, I'm leaving the book store now." She said.

"Okay, thanks." I hung up the phone feeling relieved.

I turned around and faced the impatient Courtney, and un amused Trent. Lovely. Courtney snatched the phone away from me, quicker than I could blink. She walked to the corner while dialing in some phone number.

"What is that chick's damage?" I asked taking a seat.

Trent stood in front of me, arms crossed. "It's you, man. Why can't you like cool it for one second? I think it's obvious she's scared."

I smirked, "Of me, or the police station."

"See, you're doing it again! Man, what is with you? You act like you're so high and mighty, but all you do is get amusement by scaring people!" Trent threw his hands up in the air exasperated.

"Hey, you don't know the first thing about me. If anyone has a problem, it's you." I gritted.

"Oh, Mr. intelligent, please tell me, what is my problem?" Trent asked sarcastically.

"Well, since you asked." I sat up in my chair. "You have to stop babying Courtney, isn't she suppose to be sixteen? She has parents for that. You've been protecting her since kindergarten, with that friggen' sand castle incident! Oh, and your music sucks. No wonder you never win that damn winter talent show." I chuckled, a little.

"Who do you think you are!" Trent yelled at me. "You don't know me, or Courtney! She needs someone to be there for her, and that's me. You can't go around acting like you know everything! I've tried to cut you some slack, but it's pointless! Don't whine about being judged, because it's all you do!" He shouted.

My eyes widen slightly, and Trent bawls his fingers into a fist, and pushes the door open, leaving the station.

"Where is he going?" Courtney asked me, once she hung up the phone, putting it back on the front desk.

"I think the drama queen needs to cool down." I shrug.

"What did you do?" She immediately asked, placing her hands on her hips. Like. She. Always. Does. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing, can't you chill out, for like five minutes?"

She sits in the chair next to me. "Five minutes. That's all it takes." She said softly to herself. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay, humor me. What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You don't care." She said shaking her head.

"I never said I did. Never said I didn't." I say.

"It doesn't matter, anymore, Duncan. Do you ever think before acting?"

I didn't answer her question.

"I didn't think so." She shook her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside I sat on the front steps of the station. Frustrated. I could have punched Duncan in the face. I could have kicked him in the gut. I could have done a lot of things. I let out an upset groan, and put my face into my hands. I groan out loud, again. I run my fingers through the front of my hair. Who was I suppose to call? My dad isn't home, my mom would surely have some kind of break down. Maybe, I'll just catch a ride with Courtney. Yeah, my mom doesn't need to know anything.

"Trent?" I looked up, and saw Gwen standing in front of me. I don't care how much Courtney hates her, or how much I should hate her. I still think she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

"Gwen?" I say studying her confused face.

"Yeah. What is our whole school here or something? I got a call from Duncan."

"Duncan." I mumbled under my breath, being reminded of my sudden outburst I gave to him.

"Yeah the guy's inside."

"Okay. Thanks." She said stepping around me, and going inside the station. The cold wind came around, and blew against my face, cooling me off. I stood up, off the front step, and went back inside the station.

Courtney was impatiently tapping her foot reading a magazine, while Gwen and Duncan looked like they were having some kind of argument.

"Did you make your call?" Courtney asked me, once I sat down next to her.

"Nope. I'm just going to catch a ride with you."

"Oh, okay. Sure. But, what about your parents? Shouldn't they know?" Courtney lowered the magazine.

"Yeah, well my dad's on a business trip, and my mom would just have a break down." I shrug.

"Um. Okay, whatever makes you comfortable." Courtney closed the magazine and put it back on the table, among the other magazines.

I folded my hands on my knee, and tapped my leg up and down repeatedly, annoyed with this whole situation. "Look at them. Two trouble makers. It's like they were made for each other." Courtney whispered to me disgustedly. My stomach dropped a little.

"Stupid Goth girl, and mentally challenged Punk boy. God! I just hate him!" Courtney's voice became tenser and tenser.

"Court, chill out." I said to her. "it's going to be okay. Just calm down. Do your breathing exercises or something." I suggest to her.

"Fine!" She accepted defeat, and took deep breaths, closing her eyes. This received weird stares from Gwen and Duncan.

"Uh, is she okay?" Gwen asked me.

"Yeah, she's fine." I answer trying to hold back a chuckle, but I let out a smile.

Duncan shot me a death glare. "What is being weird part of her religion or something?" Duncan asked. Courtney opened her eyes, and stopped her meditation exercise.

"Why, is being an idiot part of your daily life?" She asked.

"That was weak." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"Like you I.Q!" Courtney's voice began to raise.

"Okay, you four! Stop your arguing. You can now enter room thirteen for question on the accident. You can explain your case there." Artie from the front desk said.

"Oh, I'm not with them. I'm just the ride." Gwen says stepping back and sitting down on one of chairs.

"Whatever." Artie said.

Courtney led the way out of the waiting room, into the hallway, and into room thirteen. We each sat down in a chair behind a long white table, with stacks of paper on top of it. A police officer entered the room after us, and sat down on the other side of the table. He took out a pen, and grabbed one of the pieces of paper.

"Now, where should I begin?" He asked us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll begin!" Courtney said immediately. I scowled, I knew how this was going to go down. The cop was going to believe her and Trent, and I would get thrown into jail, or pinned with some kind of fine. All because of how I looked. I knew this cop was eyeing me funny from the second he looked at me.

"Trent and I were in my car, the silver Jetta. We left _Antonio's Pizza Parlor_, and we were going to drive back to Trent's house. We came along the stoplight on the corner of Chalkstone and Miller street. So I stopped the car and waited. Then my cell phone went off. Trent was going to pick it up for me, he saw the caller ID, it was my mom calling," Courtney told her story, and I just sat there staring at the cop who wrote all of this down. "Trent dropped my phone under his seat. He couldn't reach it, and my phone kept ringing, so I bent down to reach for my phone. I grabbed a hold of my phone, but by that time the call ended, so I just put my phone in the ashtray. I didn't notice the light had turned green, so I drove forward. Then out of no where this idiot crashes into me from my right side!" Courtney finished, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, that is not exactly how it happened, and you know it!" I snapped.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

"Yes! You were sitting at the green light for five minutes, I honked my horn several times. You weren't exactly moving, and I needed to be somewhere. So I tried to drive around your car, but since you weren't checking your mirrors, you couldn't see me coming." I argued.

The cop also wrote all this down. "Is this true, did you or did you not check your mirrors, Miss uh-

"Mason. Courtney Mason. My father is Kristopher Mason, the lawyer working at Cohen and Strause law firm. My mother is Lisa Mason." Courtney said proudly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Mason. I know him very well." The cop nodded his head.

"I would assume so." Courtney said a little smug.

"But, Miss. Mason, is it true you didn't check your mirrors before going forward?" The police officer asked. I hid my smirk very well.

"Well, I suppose that is true. But, usually a driver should not have to check their mirrors while going through a streetlight. The people behind them should wait patiently instead of recklessly driving!" Courtney's voice angered and as aimed at me. I just sat their still, which pissed her off even more.

"That may be true, but Mr. uh-

"Scott." I said giving the cop my last name.

He must be new on the force, I've been to this station plenty of times before. I've been in juvey plenty of times before. But, hey. Eighty-five percent of the time, I was framed! Okay, ninety-five percent of the time.

"Okay, Miss. Mason, Mr. Scott claims he honked his horn several times, which should have been signal enough to look at the street light, or check your mirrors to see why in the world a car behind you would honk their horn."

Courtney's jaw dropped a little, I snickered. She was actually losing, to me. I couldn't let her off easy for this next time she finds a reason to get into some stupid fight with me.

"But, Mr. Scott you also should not be driving around cars, it could have been worse. A third car coming from Killingly street could have been coming from the side, and smashing into you. I think the only thing I can do is put you, Mr. Scott, and you, Miss. Mason under community service for the town. The car damages are a different story, you may have to hire a lawyer for that, but the damages seem pretty similar. I am going to submit this permit for your community service hours. You each need thirty six hours. One hour a day."

"But, what about him?" I asked pointing to Trent, who was quiet this whole time. Who knew what the kid was thinking. He seemed out of it the whole time. The police officer stared at Trent. "Name please." The cop sighed, taking out his pen again.

"Trent Morrison." He sighed.

"Trent you were in the passengers seat, looking for Miss. Mason's phone, correct?" The cop asked. Trent nodded his head.

"Trent is not responsible for the damages in anyway, I think I can let you off easy." The cop decided.

The cop stood up, and opened the door, to let us all out of his office. "I'll need your phone numbers, I will contact your parents, and have a form sent in the mail requiring your community service duties."

Courtney groaned irritated, and Trent folded his arms. I shrugged as we walked back into the main room. Gwen stood up as soon as she saw us.

"So. What's the final conclusion." She asked quietly.

"Community service, Princess and I, one hour. Thirty-six thrilling days." I replied sarcastically, walking up to Gwen.

"Don't push my buttons, Duncan. You've already done enough damage for one day." Courtney snapped.

"Let's go, Trent. I had my mom get here early to pick us up. I am so dead when I enter that car." Courtney complained as she and Trent exited the station.

"Don't get my hopes up!" I called after her cackling. I looked at Gwen who wasn't laughing, and only looked disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Shut up, Duncan." She said, walking out of the building. I followed her outside.

"How are we getting home?" I ask walking beside her. The autumn wind swept through the air, making a cold chill run through my body.

"Like this." Gwen answered.

"Great." I said flatly.

"Yeah, well you only make so much money when you work at some lame music store. I can't afford car insurance, let alone a car!"

"Damn. Insurance. I should of thought of that!" I said slamming my hand to my forehead.

"Why, didn't you steal that car anyways?" Gwen asked, sounding annoyed.

"No! I bought it from the guy that stole it. I got a great deal on that car too." I said defending myself, even though it didn't actually help.

"Whatever." Gwen mumbled.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"Nothing! I'm always like this when I have to get my best friend out of jail!" She replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't actually in jail, Gwen! We were taken in for some questioning! Turns out I got off real easy, happy?"

"Super." Gwen said dryly.

I didn't respond, we just kept walking. We walked seven blocks, until we got into our neighborhood. Gwen and I live a block away, so I was almost home.

"So what are you going to tell your parents?" Gwen asked. The sky was setting, and the streetlights turned on.

"The truth." I shrugged.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

"Why, is that weird?" I ask.

"Coming from you, a little." She admits.

"Thanks. That means a lot, best friend." I say with slight sarcasm.

"You know what I mean! The truth isn't exactly your angle." Gwen says.

"Well, what are my parents going to do to me? Take away my TV privileges? Oh, I'm so scared."

Gwen and I laughed for a second. "I guess you're right." She shrugged.

"Obviously."

"Well, this is my house." Gwen says, as we stop in front of her house.

The medium sized white house, with the red shutters. The lawn perfectly cut, and perfectly green. One car in the driveway, it belongs to her mom. I looked at the house, the lights were on inside, her mom was probably waiting up for her. But, it was only eight thirty, so who knew.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Probably nothing. I have work ten to seven."

"On a Sunday? That's gross." I say.

"Yeah, well. I need the money." She shrugs.

"Okay. Call me when you're done, I'll need entertainment." I joke.

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Duncan." She says to me, as she walks up her driveway.

"Bye, Gwen. Oh, and thanks. For bailing me out." I say.

"Someone has to." She says with a slight smile.

She opened her door, and let herself into her house. I sighed and looked at the street. I have one more block to walk, until I get to my house. I knew my dad was working tonight, and mom was probably home. I'm not afraid of my parents, in fact, I wonder if they're afraid of me. Cool. No, not cool. On my way home I practiced what I would say to my parents. I come to my front steps. My brick house, and red door. I put my hand on the knob, and let myself inside.

"Mom?" I call aloud. "I'm home." I step inside, and shut the door.

"Duncan?" I hear my mom's voice, she comes from the kitchen, with a pink apron on, her black hair in a bun. She had some kind of blue sweater on, that I've seen her in a million times.

"Where on earth have you been?" She asks me.

"The police station." I admit.

"What! Duncan what happened!" She demanded, as she took off her apron. Before I could explain, the door opened again. My dad stepped in the house. He took off his police officer hat.

"Duncan, Stephanie." My dad greeted my mom and I.

"Michael, our son has something to tell us." My mom says to my dad. My dad gives me this look that reads, 'don't tell me he's in trouble again?' But, instead he says, "Oh, really?" My mom nods her head.

"I got into a car accident." I say. My parents gasp, and my mom rushes to me, her anger gone. She puts her hand on my forehead, and my face, inspecting me for scars, or injuries.

"Mom, mom! I'm fine. Don't touch me." I say stepping away from her.

"I'm sorry, Duncan. I was just concerned, like how I am when I hear my son was in the station all night!" My mom puts her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?" My dad demands.

"Just stop! Let me explain!" I say loudly.

I take a deep breath, and explain to my parents the whole story. Giving them the beginning, from when I left Gwen at the bookstore, to the end where Gwen and I walked home.

"Duncan, you have no idea how lucky you got off!" My dad tells me. He is taking off his jacket, and hangs it up inside the hallway closet.

"I know." I say tired.

"It could have been so much more hurt." My dad continues.

"I know." I say getting a little annoyed.

"Especially with that Mason girl. Her father is a lawyer, he could get us sued." My dad says.

"I know."

"Be careful, next time. I don't know what to say to you Duncan, because well, you've heard it all before. Twice. Coming from just me. You know how to be responsible, how to act. It's your life, I guess all I can say is, do the right thing. Look before you leap, please." My dad says to me.

"I got to get to bed." He finishes with a good night, and goes to his room. That was easy. I walk to my room and shut the door, and lock it. My unmade messy bed awaits me. My green comforter, and white sheets. White walls, with no posters, and full length mirror next to my closet. I hardly spent time in my room, I was only in here to sleep. It never felt like my room. I did have a tall collection of comic books from when I was ten stacked under my bed though. I was into super powers, and hero's and shit. I can't believe it either.

I pick up my black t-shirt from off the floor, and take off my shirt. I put on the black shirt, in place of my other shirt. I change my jeans, and leave on my boxers. I throw my clothes on the floor, and hit my light switch. I collapse on my bed, and look at the ceiling. What a night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I escaped the third-degree my mom gave me, I took a shower, I needed to wash myself after being in the station for a good hour and a half. Something about the station grossed me out. Once I was finished I changed in my pajamas, and entered my room. I grabbed my diary from under my pillow, and a nearby pen, and open to a new page.

_September 18, 2009. Dear, Diary._

_What a day it has been. It started off okay, Duncan and I were walking around the plaza, and we decided to go out to eat at the pizza place. But, Trent and Courtney show up there not long after we do. So we do our best to ignore them, whatever. When I go to pick up me and Duncan's orders, Trent is like right in front of me, staring at the large overhead menu. I could have slammed into him. He stands there like a zombie, and then looks at me funny, which gave me a weird feeling._

_Afterwards Duncan spelt food all over himself, he had to go get a few napkins, and he and Courtney start having an argument - SHOCKER. When we leave we go to the bookstore, and Duncan decides to get his car and go home. I don't know what happened next but, Duncan calls me. HE'S AT THE POLICE STATION. AGAIN. He got into a car accident with Trent and Courtney. OF COURSE. Of all people! So he's fine now, no one was hurt. Just the cars. He has to have community service. He got off so lucky, I wonder if he knows how lucky he is at times._

_Tomorrow I have to go to work, from like ten, to seven. I will surely die. I hate my manager, the rude customers with lousy taste in music, and the smell of the store. Disgusting. I guess that's all I want to write about._

_- Gwen._

I close my diary, and lay back on my bed. I try really hard, not to think about him. Because it's becoming really weird. I'm probably reading way too much into this anyways. He doesn't like me. Why would he? He could probably have any girl he wanted. It's weird to admit, especially to myself. But, whether he knows it or not, he has a hold on me. An attraction, like two magnets.

I'll just ignore him. Stupid teenage hormones. I hate being a girl, sometimes. I'll ignore him, and he'll eventually go away. Him and his stupid music cliché's. It's meaningless and a phase. Not even a phase. A small crush. Kind of thing. Yeah. Trent is just a small, meaningless, attraction.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Let me know what you all think!**

**- Much Love, Johnna**


	3. Waiting For You Right Outside

**Here's my newest chapter! I hope you guys like this one, thank you for all the reviews!**

Duncan P.O.V

I got to wake up bright and early, eight A.M. on a Sunday. My mom gave me the punishment of cleaning out the entire garage, for being in the station last night, and for getting in a car accident. I guess I'm lucky for princess not pressing any charges, but I'm not thanking her for it. My parents say they aren't helping me pay off my car damages, and I'm on my own. Pft, thanks family. Since I have a record, it's pretty difficult to get a job, or even keep a job.

I had about three jobs in my entire life. I was fired from my first one because my manager claimed I took many unnecessary breaks, and had a bad attitude. That's when I worked at the general store.

My second job I had early this year, it was at the arcade, I spent enough time there, I figured I could get paid for it. Plus my boss was so laid back, he didn't care if I showed up late. But, he fired me when he caught me making out with his girlfriend. That was a mistake.

My third job was pretty recent. I was a delivery boy, and for anyone who laughed at me when they saw me on their doorstep in a dorky uniform, holding their pizza, I could have easily rearranged their face. They're lucky. I quit that one.

In my garage, the brick is dirty, and old, bordering the inside, with the cement ground, filled with cracks. I take a look a the clock radio, ten A.M. I groan, and turn the radio on. Some random eighties song comes on. It's catchy, and has a repeated chorus. I begin moving boxes on the white, plastic, picnic table out of the garage. I could move all of this into the shed I figure. "We're not gonna take it. No, we ain't gonna take it. We're not gonna take it anymore." I started singing quietly to myself.

"That's quite the song there, Duncan." I jump up suddenly surprised, and embarrassed. I drop the large box I'm holding onto my foot. I let out a scream. "Damn it!" I shout. It's my mom, standing in the doorway, laughing at me.

"Oh, it's just you." I scowl, bending over, and picking up the box again.

"I use to love this song." She tells me, as she walks over.

"Oh yeah?" I say uninterested.

"Yeah it's by-

"The Who." I say cutting her off.

"Yeah, The Who." She says crossing her arms, and smiling, remembering some silly memory I don't care about.

I walk around the garage, and into my backyard, to my shed. I hear my mom's footsteps following me. I drop the box carelessly, and open the shed, and place the box in there.

"What was in that box?" My mom asks.

I shrug, and walk around the backyard, back into the garage, to grab another box. While a Motown song played on the radio. I pick up a heavier box, and grunt to myself.

"Drop that box, I want to see it." My mom says suddenly.

I roll my eyes, and do as she says. She kneels down on the garage floor, and checks the box out. She opens and lets out a surprised gasp.

"What?" I ask.

"Look at this, Duncan." My mom coos, as she pulls out a baby blue pajama jumper, with a red airplane desgin on front.

"It use to be yours!" She says.

"So I gather." I say flatly.

"I remember, it was a gift from your grandmother. Your fathers mother. She passed away not too long after you were born. She loved you, first one to hold you. After me, of course." She tells me.

"Oh yeah?" I ask kneeling down next to my mom, and check to see what else was in that box.

A hour later, we went through that box, to find old things that belonged to my parents, and me when I was a baby. My first rattle, my first pair of drumsticks, I use to play until I was eleven. My mom's colored leg warmers, from the eighties. She must of went through some 'Flash Dance' craze. My dad's blue leopard printed briefs. Yeah, I gagged when I saw them too.

Old photo albums, my mom's senior year yearbook. My dad's old football letterman jacket. All sentimental things. I guess you could call it sweet, but I just don't care.

"Um mom, the garage? Do you want me to clean this or not?" I ask her standing up, once again.

"No, do it another day, Duncan. Go out and have fun." My mom says going through her yearbook. "Safe, legal, fun!" My mom adds quickly.

"Okay, can I take your car?" I ask.

My mom begins laughing. I frown, and furrow my eyebrow.

"I'll be walking to the music store, I'll go visit Gwen, I guess." I grumble.

I go inside quickly, and into my room to grab my cell phone. I step over my clothes on the floor, and kick my pillows out of the way, and make it to my nightstand. I snatch my phone, and drop it in my front pocket, and walk out of my room. I walk out of my house and eventually out of the neighborhood. Gwen works fifteen minutes away, if you're walking. So the walk isn't horrible.

She works inside a strip mall, some music store. Cool Tunez. Trust me, if you're spelling tunes with a Z, it's not cool. The days are getting colder, and the leaves are starting to change. Fall. New season, new school year. Great. I don't mind fall, I rather have nice, windy weather than the scorching heat we get in the summer.

I make it to the strip mall, and walk through the parking lot. Cool Tunez is sandwiched in between Jump In! A sports store, and Candy Express, some female accessory store. I walk into Cool Tunez, and see Gwen sitting at the counter, with her arm proped up, and her head in her hand. I snickered, I practically read her mind. 'I'm so bored, I could die. I hate my job.'

"Fighting off customers as usual, eh Gwen?" I ask her when I make it to the front counter. She rolls her eyes, and pushes me backwards with her free hand.

"Shut it."

I shrug. "Thought I'd give you some company. My mom was having me clean the garage as punishment, but she got all sentimental, and let me go free.""So you come and see me? This is my punishment." She says.

"Seeing me? Me, Gwen? Your best friend? I for one am totally offended." I say with fake concern.

"Shut up! No, working here is like torture!" She groans.

"Right, dealing with all this chaos? I would die too." I say sarcastically.

I look around the store, which is dead empty.

"It's so boring! Only one person came in here today, and guess what? She had to use the bathroom! I told her if she had to go, she had to buy something." Gwen says.

"Gwen, this isn't a restaurant." I tell her.

"So what? If she had to pee that bad, she could buy a candy bar at the front desk." Gwen says sliding her arm off of the counter.

"I need a job." I tell her.

"Super." She says flatly.

"Do you think you can hook me up with one here?" I ask her.

"Here? Why would you want to work here?" I snort.

"You do, can't be too hard." I shrug.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, search for other jobs, this one sucks. I think I'm going to try and see if I can get a new one, at like a book store, or something. This one gets no customers. They all go to that F.Y.E music store! Band names, pft. Stupid people." Gwen fumes silently.

"Maybe I should get a job there." I say suddenly.

"I'd kill you."

"So I want money, and to work at a place where they have decent music instead of this place. Look, the 'latest and greatest' CD is from 1987!" I say walking over to the New Releases rack. I pull out a Pat Benatar CD, and wave it in the air.

"See, I don't see anyone fighting over it." I say placing it back on the shelf.

"Pat Benatar is cool! Hit Me With Your Best Shot is an awesome song!" Gwen says defensively.

I start snickering. "Wow, Gwen. Do a 180 twist on me, why don't you." "What is that suppose to mean?" She asks.

"You were totally rocking over to hard core, head banging music with me two days ago. Now you're all, 'well you're a real tough cookie, with a long history, of breaking little hearts, like the one in me.'" I say quoting the song.

"Ha! See, Pat Benatar is awesome! You just quoted her." Gwen says.

I roll my eyes. "I guess, I'm gonna go walk around this place. Maybe fill out some job application. The rents aren't helping me pay for my car damages, lucky for me, _she_ isn't pressing any charges." I say.

"Wow, that's surprising." Gwen says.

"Seriously, well. I'll see you later." I say walking backwards out of the store.

I lean back on the door, and push myself out, and walk down the plaza sidewalk, to find a store that I could apply to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch Duncan walk out the door, and I sigh. Now I was bored and alone. I listen to the overhead radio, filled with static play country songs. I check the clock. I had five and a half more hours of disgusting work.

I heard the door open, and I glance over. Great, a customer. Now I actually have to do something. I've grown use to the comfort of doing nothing here. I glance to see who walked into the store. Then my face flushes white. My cheeks turn red, my stomach goes into this weird knot feeling. It was Trent. The last person I wanted to see. Why was he even here. He walks over to the new releases section, which is to the right of my counter, so he walks by me, and says nothing. Maybe he didn't notice me. Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe I'm being stupid. Yeah, I'm being stupid.

I look at him, he picks up a CD. It was an old Rascal Flatts CD. Not exactly new, neither was anything else in this store. He made some hums, and noises. He looked deep in thought, but I couldn't be sure.

I wish I could go on break. But, I was the only person here. There is my manager, Rick. Who only comes in once a month. Then there is Tara, who only comes in days that I'm off. I couldn't walk anywhere without him seeing me either. I was stuck. I fumed to myself silently.

Trent walked up to the front desk, and handed me an old Journey CD. I took it from him, without saying anything, and scanned it. I then placed it under the counter, to get the large plastic case, over the CD off. It was a security tag, basically. The alarm would go off as soon as you walked out of the store, faster than you could even breath.

"So, this is where you work?" He asks me.

"Obviously." I say.

"Yeah, well. Usually when I come in here, there's that blond girl, Tara working here." He talks while I suddenly hear these loud, crunching noises. I look under the counter to see the machine.

The machine gets stuck, and begins making a disgusting, obnoxious sound.

"Oh crap, now what." I say aloud, and I bend down, trying to see what was going on. It was jammed. I unplugged the machine, and brought it over the counter.

"Your CD is stuck." I say to Trent.

"Obviously." he mocks.

I shoot him my usual glare, but he does the strangest thing. He. Smiles. What the hell? I tug at the CD, trying to get the CD out of the machine.

"This is going to take a while," I begin. "You can always come back later.""Nah, I got nowhere else to be." he says.

"Cool." I say sarcastically.

He watches me tug at the CD. "Want to let me try, I don't want you to crack it." He says walking around the counter, and stands next to me.

"No customers around the counter." I say firmly.

He ignores me, and pulls the machine towards himself, and starts wiggling the CD side to side, slowly and gently. He eventually gets it out. He grins at me, and holds the CD successfully. I snatched the CD from him, and punch the numbers in the cash register.

"That will be fifteen ninety five, have a nice day!" I say dropping his CD in a plastic bag, and shoving it into his chest.

"Fifteen ninety five? The sign said ten fifty!" he said pointing to the sale sign.

"So it does." I grumble.

I change the price I put into the cash register, and it opens again. Trent pulls out his wallet, and handed me eleven dollars. I insert it in, and give him his change.

"Thanks." He says, and drops it in his pocket.

"So, why do you shop here anyway? It's all crappy old music." I say.

"Well, I like old songs. Sometimes they give me inspiration." He shrugs.

"Do you listen to the 99.5 radio station? It's all oldies songs." I say to him, as he walks around to the other side of the counter. I shove the broken machine back under the counter.

"Yeah, I do all the time. It puts me in a good mood, sometimes."

"Like when you have to deal with bitchy sale clerks?" I joke.

"Exactly." He agrees.

For some reason, this makes me laugh. He smiles at me, and begins to walk out of the store. "So uh, see ya around?" He asks.

"See you around." I nod my head.

He smiles at me again, and leaves the store. Now my stomach is twisting and turning, but in a good way. No, a great way. But, I don't like him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My parents sat me down, and gave me a lecture that lasted me about an hour and a half, on behavior, car accidents, and choosing the right friends. I was bored to tears, don't they know that I am mature enough to handle real life? I am sixteen, people meet people they don't like. Look at my dad, he has his fair share of enemies. People get into car accidents, my mom has a long scar on her back from a tragic car accident she got into when she was twenty.

I think she was in some college sorority club, and she was with a couple of the girls. They had to be drunk, or high, or something. My mom never told me the full story. I sat at the dinning room table, where they sat down and had this long talk with me. Then they talked about my punishment. As if thirty six days of community service with the Neanderthal wasn't enough! They're taking away my PDA for a month. That PDA is my life! Now I have to stick to using a pathetic agenda.

Today I have been doing as much good as possible. I made my parents breakfast, I made my room as spotless as possible, I cleaned the house. That consisted of vacuuming every room, cleaning the windows, cleaning the refrigerator, cleaning out the dishwasher cleaning the bathroom, doing the laundry, dusting, and cleaning the wooden furniture. I went into a coughing fit when I was fitting. I sweated so much from moving around, I was secretly hoping I lost weight.

I was only doing all this because I was hoping my parents would lift my restraint of my PDA privileges. I changed my clothes, out of my usual sweater, and green pants, to khaki Capri's, and a white polo shirt. A little more relaxed. I collapsed on my bed, at this point I would pull out my PDA, to see what I have to do. I am usually very busy, but now I'm just bored.

My door was left open, and my mother was standing in the hallway, with a manila envelope in her hand. "Courtney, package for you." She tossed it on to my bed, and walked out of the room. I'm pretty sure I heard her cell phone ringing.

I dreadfully grab the package, and sit up on my bed. I tear it open, I know what this is. It's the freaking community service form. Isn't it? I pull out the packet of papers, and forms. Yep, community service. _Thanks a lot Duncan._

The first form was the list of times and days I would be working, and where. They were all around this area, and the days were mainly on Saturdays, if not they were after school hours. I could manage. As long as no one would see me. I better not have to wear one of those ridiculous orange jump suits. I would surely die then.

I skim through the packet, mostly rules and regulations. I got off my bed, and walked down to my father's study. I knocked on the door, but he didn't hear me. He was busy screaming on the phone, I had a feeling he was dealing with a case that he was losing. My father isn't very pleasant when he loses his case.

I open the door, and walk in. I take a look around the study. I swear it hasn't changed in over ten years. I walk up to my dad's desk, and take a seat in the green chair, in front of his desk, with the forms in my hand. I watch the anger grow in his face, so I patiently sit and wait for him to focus on me.

"Fine! But, I'm telling you, Drew, it's not going to work!" My father said into the phone. Drew was his assistant. My father often looked to him for advice too, sometimes.

"Fine, alright. Call me tomorrow then, very well. Goobye." My father hung up his phone, and scribbled something down on his notepad, before he looked to me.

"Courtney! When did you get here?" He asked me.

"Just now, daddy." I said placing the forms on the table.

"What's this." My dad asked, taking the forms. He read it briefly.

"Oh, that community service." My dad said, he pulled a pen out of his pocket, and scrawled his name on the parent signature line.

He handed it back to me, and nodded my head and mumbled a quick, 'thank you', and left his room, closing his door behind me. I walked into the living room, to find my mom, reading a magazine.

"Mom, can you sign this." I ask sitting next to her on the couch.

She placed the magazine down, and took the forms from my hand. She looked at what she was signing, and grumbled something, and signed the paper quickly, and gave it back to me. I didn't say anything this time, and I just went back to my room.

I had to go to the town hall to submit these forms. There was no way I would ask either of my parents for a ride, and I can't drive. So, maybe I will ask Trent, he said he didn't tell his parents. So he probably got off easy.

I slammed my door shut, and dropped the papers on my buearu, and picked up my cell phone, and dialed in Trent's phone number. I waited for him to answer the phone. I tapped my foot on the floor repeatedly. He picks up.

"Hey Courtney.""Hey, Trent. Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Anything for you." He replies, and I smile.

"Thanks. Can you give me a ride to town hall, I have to drop off these forms I got in the mail today, for the community service." I explain.

"Sure, I'll be right over?""Yeah, that would be great. Bye." I hang up my cell phone.

I look in the mirror, and brush my hair with my comb that was lying on my dresser. I didn't need to get ready, or fix myself up. I grabbed the forms, and papers and put them back in the manila envelope. I left my room and entered the living room.

"Mom, I'm going with Trent, to drop off these forms."

"Okay, Courtney." She says.

She wasn't even listening to me. She was looking at her finger nails, with a bridal magazine propped up on her lap. I roll my eyes, and walk back into my room, and slide on a pair of shoes. I clutch the envelope in my hand, and walk out my front door, and sit on my front porch steps, and sit and wait for Trent.

I sigh and watch passing cars go by. Trent has a green Volvo. It's small, and cramped, and old. He got it for his birthday, all the money Trent saved by himself, his father matched it. So Trent is super obsessive with his car. It has to be spotless, which I can't lie it is immaculate. You can't tell it's a 1999 model.

I hear a car coming down my street, and I look up. I see the car pull up my driveway, he beeps the horn twice, and I stand up. I walk down my path, and down my driveway, and open the door on the passenger side. I slide into the car, and Trent smiles at me.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi." I say, closing my door and putting my seatbelt on.

Trent backs out of my driveway, and turns down the street. I listened to the radio, some song I didn't recognized played. I never really know what songs are playing in his radio, but this one sounded unfamiliar.

"What CD do you have in?" I ask him.

"Journey." He answers, as he takes a right turn out of my neighborhood, onto the main road.

"New?" I ask.

"I got it about an hour ago, so yeah." He answers.

I snort and then ask, "What loser store sells this old CD?" I ask finding the CD case, and seeing how old the CD actually is.

"Cool Tunez." he answers.

Now I begin laughing. Trent looked at me funny, he stopped at a red light.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Um, Cool Tunez, is the lamest store in the history of the world." I answer as my laughter dies down.

"That's a little harsh." Trent says.

"No it's not! The music is old, and worn out, and used. The store has a weird urine smell, and the employees are so rude. Like only two people work there, and one of them is Gwen." I scowl a little.

"She's not that bad." Trent mumbles, driving forward when the light turns green.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I ask a little shocked.

Trent sighed, "What I meant was, Gwen isn't so bad. She isn't as rough as she comes off to be."

"Yeah, okay." I say rolling my eyes.

Since when does my best friend defend the freaky goth girl. He knows how much I hate Duncan, and her. Well, mainly Duncan. But Gwen hates me. I know it. Doesn't she hate Trent too? Unless, she likes him. No, no way does she like him. Why would she?

I glance at Duncan who hums to the Journey song playing on the radio. Oh, because he's a musician. Anyone with ears knows Trent is amazingly talented. So Gwen probably thinks she can get on the Trent fan bandwagon now, well she can't, she's just using him for his fame. His non-existent fame. I roll my eyes again. I really hate that Goth Girl.

"Trent," I begin.

Trent turns onto the street of the town hall, "Yeah, Court?"

"If you like…anyone. Like, _like_, like. You would tell me right?" I asked real hesitant.

"Uh, sure." He answered a little confused.

"Okay." I say.

Trent pulls into the parking lot at the town hall, and parks the car. I grab hold on the manila envelope. I open the car door, as does Trent. Trent locks the car, and we walk together up the marble stairs of the giant town hall.

He holds open the door for me, and I thank him. We walk to the front desk, this place is immaculate. There is a woman, she is sitting behind the large marble front desk, she has a brown short hair cut, she's thing with thick black glasses. She is typing away, and doesn't notice Trent and I standing in front of her.

I clear my throat, hoping to catch her attention. She looks up, and I open my mouth to speak. "My name is Courtney Mason. I'm here to drop off community service forms." I put the manila envelope on the desk.

"Okay, thank you." She says taking the envelope and putting it under the desk.

Trent and I exchange looks. Was that it? Trent shrugs, and we turn around and go out the door, and down the steps.

"That was easy." I say getting into his car.

He slides in as well, and shuts his door. "Seriously." He agrees.

He starts his engine. "So, where to?" He asks.

"Uh, home I guess. I'm grounded." I say.

"Bummer." Trent pulls the car out of the parking lot, and begins driving back to my house.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Good news." Trent says to me.

"Tell me." I say.

"I got a job!" He says grinning like crazy.

"You did! Where! I didn't know you were applying places!" I say.

I look at Trent, who can't seem to focus, he is beaming.

"It's at the sports store, Kick It! It's not the greatest place, but the pay is eleven dollars an hour, which is pretty awesome!" Trent grins more.

"No kidding! That is awesome." I agree.

"Yeah, I actually start in like, two hours." Trent starts laughing.

He takes a turn onto my street.

"Oh wow! You better go get ready, do you have to uh…wear that…uniform?" I ask him chuckling.

The uniform for the store is absolutely hideous, but hilarious at the same time. It's khaki pants, with this hideous green polo short sleeved shirt. On the back it says in giant gold colored print, "You got the cash, we got the balls."

I remember the first time Trent and I went in there. We were about thirteen, for our gym class we were required to have special gym gear, we don't have to buy our own things anymore, the school actually provides it for you now.

We walk into 'Kick It' together, not really sure where to look. We walk up to an employer who worked there. He held a clipboard, he had the shaved head look, hazel eyes, and wore that uniform.

"Can you tell us where the tennis racket's are?" I asked him. His name tag read 'Doug'. He smiled, "Sure, follow me." he said. He turned around and began walking.

As soon as he turned around, Trent and I caught sight of the back of the shirt. I read it out loud, not completely understanding what it meant right away. Once I read it out loud, my cheeks blushed a deep red, and Trent had a laughing fit. As did other shoppers around us.

Trent pulls up my driveway, and I get out of the car, and he rolls down my window. I smile, and wave. "Good luck, on your first day!" I say.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow, if I don't call you later." Trent says.

I nod my head, and head inside my house, and Trent backs out of my driveway, and down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dropped Courtney off at her house, and I drove in the opposite direction to get to my house. The Journey CD came to its last song, and I kept the radio off. I had to get to Kick It in an hour, my first day. I'm kind of nervous, but it won't be so bad. Kick It is actually in the same plaza as Cool Tunez.

I smirked a little. Not like it would matter, Gwen thinks I'm repulsive, I'm sure. I kept driving. I don't understand why I have this interest for her. I don't want to. But, I guess you can't help who you like. It's weird.

I pulled onto my street, and into my driveway. I shut my car off, and I run my fingers through my hair, and sighed a little. I get out my car, and go into the house. My mom was home, I saw her car on the side street, my dad gets back from his business trip tomorrow.

"Hi, honey." My mom greets me, as she cleans the dishes in the sink.

"Hi, mom." I say with a smile.

"You going to work?" She asks me, putting a plate down.

"Not for another hour." I answer, walking past her, and going into a different room. I go down my hallway, and into my room.

I walk into my room, and open my closet door. I search through for my green polo shirt, and the pants. I go through all my clothes, passing old Christmas sweaters my grandmother had knitted for me in the past. The most recent, my green sweater with a red stitching on the edges, and a reindeer on the front.

I chuckle at it, it's ridiculous. I find my green polo, and pull it off the hanger, and toss it onto my bed, as I continue searching for the pants. The deeper into my closer I went, the more I realized I had a lot of jeans. I found the pants, and tossed them onto my bed.

I kicked off my shoes, and socks, and change my clothes for work. I grabbed a new pair of socks, and slipped them on, along with my sneakers, and threw all my clothes from today into my hamper, placed in the corner of my room.

I walk out of my room, and back into the kitchen, where my mom was finished doing the dishes, and she was draining the sink of the soap, and water. I grab my car keys from off the counter and begin to walk out the door.

"Trent!" My mom calls. I drop my hand from off the door knob.

"Yeah, mom?" I ask.

"You're leaving already?" My mom looks at the clock.

I walk back into the kitchen to look at her. She dries her hands on a yellow cloth. She folds it, and places it on the counter.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I don't want to be late." I answer.

"Well you were only here for fifteen minutes, you'll be pretty early.""Yeah, I know. Bye mom." I shrug.

I turn around and begin to walk out of the kitchen today. I could hear my mom mumbling something to herself, followed by an disapproving gasp. I smiled, she was reading the shirt.

***

I enter Kick It, and walk to the front desk, a brunette girl with her hair in a pony tail, and bangs covering her face, was leaning over, reading a magazine chewing gum, obnoxiously.

"Uh, hey." I say breaking the ice.

She glances up, and looks at my name tag, and back to my face.

"Newbie?" She asks.

"I guess." I answer squinting my eyes for second.

"Great." She says drawling out each letter sarcastically. "Hang on." She says.

She looks around me, and starts waving someone over. "Come here, we got the new guy here!" She shouts.

I tried to keep my mouth shut, this girl was pretty rude. A tall guy stood next to me, wearing a matching uniform, he had brown hair that was short and kind of spiked up, he probably used half a bottle of hair gel a day. He had freckles scattered across his nose. His name tag read Evan.

"Hi, I'm Evan. I'm the assistant manager, and _Monica _I need you to be less loud and obnoxious. You're scaring the customers." Evan scolded.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah. I'm taking my breaking." Monica said, snapping her gum. She shut her magazine and walk away from the counter.

"Can she do that?" I asked as Monica walked away.

"No, but her dad is the production manager. Her father wants her working here, so he can see that she has some kind of work ethic." Evan said throwing in a sigh.

"Interesting." I say.

"Well, I guess I'll show you how this works." Evan says walking around the counter.

Evan taught me how to use the cash register, how to add money onto gift cards, and how to do a return properly. It's all pretty easy, and quick. He told me I could work the cash register for now, and we would see how it goes. He said he would put Monica on stock check.

"She'll have to do it, she has to do at least something." Evan said walking around the counter, leaving me behind it, next to the cash register.

"Checking stock probably the most boring job, so I don't feel guilty." Evan shrugged.

"Nice." I say.

"Oh, and a few people came in this past week, and applied for jobs. The application forms are under the counter. Can you just hand them to me?" Evan asks me.

I nod my head, and look around the counter, I find the stack of applications and pull them out. I glance at the top name, as I handed them to Evan. I didn't let go right away, I froze. Duncan. Duncan applied for a job here. No way. No freaking way. I begin to panic, I drop the papers, and Evan holds them. "Thanks, let me know if you need help." Evan walks away.

I still remain frozen, a wave of panic crashes onto me. But wait. I think. Duncan has no work ethic, he won't even do homework. No way will he get the job here. I smile, everything will be okay.

I won't have to deal with him, why was he even looking for a job anyways? Where would he have the time, he's going to be too busy picking up trash with Courtney for community service. My poor best friend.

***

The rest of my shift went pretty well, two customers. One had a return, and one was looking to buy a gift card. Monica yelled at me when she saw I was taking her place on the cash register. Evan tried to keep from falling apart when she screamed at him for putting her on stock check.

The thought of Duncan working here still admittedly made me worried, so I had to ask. "Evan, you know the applications I gave you?"

"What about them?"

"You hires the people?"

"I do, or the manager, Dominic." He answers.

"Oh." I say.

"Is that all?" Evan asks, as he closes the cash register, and locks it up.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Evan." I say walking out the door with my car keys jingling in my hands.

"Bye Trent, nice work today."

I smile and walk out of Kick It. I walk into the parking lot to get to my car. I purposely walk by Cool Tunez, to catch a glance of Gwen, to see if she was working there. I look in quickly, she was there. She looked like she was closing.

I sigh to myself, knowing she'll never want me anyways. It's a weird feeling, I guess this is rejection from a distance? Whatever. I walk farther into the parking lot to my car, I get in. Start it up, and drive myself home.

**Okay, let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review!  
- Johnna :)**


	4. Down Hearted, and Hoping

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the nice reviews, and thanks so much for reading! & for all of my readers who also read my Camp TV fanfiction, I'll have a new update for that one soon! Just so you all know :) Thank you again for all for reading :D**

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world. The alarm cock. My alarm clock does not even have a pleasant sound. It has a screeching eeh-eeeh-eeh- noise. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, and slapped my hand on the top of the alarm clock repeatedly until it would shut off.

I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow for the longest time. I sat up, and rolled over. I rubbed my eyes, and arose from my bed, and walked to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, so I would wake up, and brushed my teeth. I hate that annoying morning breath taste.

I walked back to my room, and went through my closet. I don't wear the same thing everyday, but everything is pretty similar. I changed into my clothes, a black skirt with black leggings underneath. I pulled on my black shirt which was blue on the shoulders, and green on the sleeves. I slid on my black boots, and brushed my hair carelessly.

I did add on a little make up. Eyeliner and some mascara. I threw my bed together sloppily, and grabbed my black sling over back pack. I walked out of my bedroom, and into the kitchen. My mom was still asleep, and so was my brother. He didn't need to wake up for half hour.

I looked at the clock, I guess I have time for breakfast. I grabbed a muffin that was in the package sitting on my counter, and poured myself a cup of milk in a plastic cup. I walked out the door with my backpack and breakfast, and locked the door with my house key.

I put my key in my back pocket, and began walking to Duncan's house. I know for a fact he isn't awake, he needs me to help him get him ready, like he's some kind of stupid eight year old.

It's not even seven thirty. This is disgusting. School begins at Seven thirty, which is too early. Teacher's do not even want to be up at this time. The weather is freezing now, I do like the fall weather, but here in Canada it becomes so cold. I took a bite out of my muffin, and tried to fill my stomach. I drank my milk, and crumpled the cup, and dropped it into a random trash can.

The wind hit my face, it has to be forty-seven degrees outside. I walked up Duncan's front steps, and just let myself into the house. I knew the door was unlocked. I dropped my backpack on the floor, and walked through Duncan's house, quietly without waking anyone.

I swung open Duncan's door, and open the blinds and opened his window. I let the light into his room, and I watch him cringe.

"Gwen!" He groaned annoyed.

"Morning, sunshine." I say, leaning against his wall.

"I hate you." He muttered, sitting up.

"Wow, you're not being difficult this morning." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said.

I shrug, and open his closet, and start going through his clothes, and pulling out his outfit for today. I dropped the clothes onto his bed, and threw his red sneakers onto his face.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

"Your parents are sleeping, God Duncan." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up! Get out of my room, Gwen!" He said angrily, sitting up, and throwing his clothes on the ground.

"Get out of my room, shut up Gwen. Duncan, when did you get so whiny?" I tease, looking at him.

He rubbed his eyes, and sat hunched over. He slept with no shirt on, and his black sweatpants. I looked at him, and crossed my arms.

I looked over at his bureau. I spotted a large manila envelope sitting on it. It was still sealed, and unopened. I had the greatest temptation to grab at it, and tear it open. What is that? I bit my lip, and looked back at Duncan.

"Come on, you know the school has an eighteen day absent policy, we haven't even been in school for a full month, let's go." I say softening my voice.

He looked at me and shook his head. "You're always making me do things I don't want to." He said.

I shrug, and walk out his room, closing his door. "Just get dressed." I say on my way out.

I stand outside of his bedroom, and cross my arms. I tap my foot repeatedly and waited for him to hurry up. I checked my watch on my wrist, seven-fifteen. Since we have no car we have to walk to school. School is like ten minute walk. We'll just make it. I figure, and I hear Duncan swing open his door, and mumble, "let's go."

I follow him out of his house, picking up my backpack on the way out, and his. I slung my over my shoulder, and he slammed his door. I threw his backpack to him, which was pretty light. It must have had one notebook in it. He caught it with his hand, and put it on over his shoulders, and we began our walk to school.

"I hate Monday." Duncan muttered on our walk.

I snorted a little, "Uh, join the club!" I say keeping up with him as we walked.

It was quiet as we continued to walk, the silence was driving me insane. We were never this quiet. We usual had Duncan's car radio to make some noise, or the loud motor engine. "What was with the giant envelope on your bureau this morning?" I ask.

Duncan didn't answer me at first, he was actually trying to figure out what I was talking about. If he wasn't so disorganized, he would know. I turn my head to look at him, as we continue to walk on the sidewalk, up the street.

Our feet stepped on the fallen leaves, and we listened to the crinkle. One of my favorite things about fall, was the trees changing color, and the sound of me stepping on old leaves.

"Oh, the manila envelope?" Duncan asked figuring it out, finally.

"That would be the one." I say looking down at the sidewalk.

"Community service, shit." Duncan shrugs.

"Oh, well don't you have to drop that off at town hall, or whatever?" I ask, looking back at him.

"I guess, but my folks gotta sign it first." He says shrugging.

"How did they take the news?" I ask.

Duncan shrugs carelessly. "I don't know. They're just glad the royal pain isn't pressing charges, and I'm not getting my ass landed back in juvey." Duncan answers.

"Sounds pretty lightly to me." I say.

"I guess, I mean they're making me pay for my own car charges and crap." Duncan says.

"Trust me, Dude. You're getting off way easy." I say.

Duncan shrugs, as we enter the school property, and walk past the kids standing in front of the school, Duncan holds the door open for me, and he follows me into the school foyer.

I look at the banners plastered on both sides of the blue and white tiled walls. The banners are a navy blue and white, our school colors. The banners on the right side of the wall were banners dedicated to all the sport teams.

All of the division and state championships the football team, the boys and girls basketball teams, the golf team, the boys and girls swim team, and the soccer team had won. There was also a banner for the cheerleaders.

I think these banners are a stupid idea. They were added this year, and yet the most recent award won was for the football team, in 2005. Looking at the banners, we have won a lot of awards, in like the nineties. But, it's just a waste of money.

We could be using that money to support the art and writing courses. Instead of stupid banners. Who cares if it 'pumps up the school spirit'. I can picture the stupid cheerleaders in their ridiculously short skirts, and tight tops, which Duncan is a big fan of, which pisses me off, cheering annoyingly at football games. "Go Panthers! Rah, rah, rah." Shoot me.

On the left side of the foyer was a trophy case, filled with trophies, medals, and pictures. In the center was a trophy the boys basketball team won in 1999. It was for the country division championship, which I do have to admit, is impressive.

The only reason why we still have the trophy is because it was the first and only county championship trophy. We have medals from the academic decathlon competitions, and for super geek robotic competitions.

Duncan and I walk through the foyer, Duncan and I walk through the foyer and into the main hallway. Students rushed back and forth crossing the hallway, and going up and down different stairwells.

"What class do you have first?" I ask Duncan.

"Crap…I don't know." Duncan starts laughing a little.

"I'll just wing it, and say American studies." Duncan shrugs.

"Nice." I say flatly. "I'm going to my locker, I'll see you later." I say towards the left stairwell.

"See ya." Duncan says, and walks in the opposite direction.

I walk up the blue stairs, along with the other several teenagers going in the same direction as me. I felt so cramped going up these stairs. I walk past the school library, and to my locker hallway.

Times like these, I am very lucky to have my locker so close, so I wouldn't have to walk around the school for my locker. It was number 104, a full length locker. I hate those stupid top and bottom lockers we're given in junior high school.

I cringed thinking about the bottom locker I was given from sixth grade to eighth grade. Torture. I had a sweaty football player with the locker above mine back then.

I spun the dial, entering in my locker combination. It unlocks, and I swing open my locker. I put my backpack on the floor, and open it up. I put my math book, and notebook away. I exchange them for my bag of gym clothes, and shove my backpack in my locker.

I hate gym first period. First of all it's Monday, and it's cold outside. Now I have to go to the school's basement, go to the locker room, change into the gym uniform, and run laps outside. Yay.

I slam my locker shut, and carry my red drawstring bag, filled with my dark blue gym shorts, and white t-shirt, with the school name on the back, downstairs. I squeeze through the crowds of kids trying to make their first period class.

I was wedged between two kids, I knew the boy on my right, Owen. I have known Owen since first grade. Owen is a rather large, guy. Blond hair, gullible, happy-go-lucky. He really is a nice guy, friendly. But, it gets really annoying.

Over the years he has blown up like a balloon. The girl on my left I recognize but I don't remember her name. She is a blond bimbo. I can't stand her, she's an airhead. I have one of my classes with her.

She's a cheerleader, it's an obvious cliché, she's best friends with Heather, who I still to this day despise. She only says stupid things, because she only has stupid thoughts. Lindsay. That was her name.

Lindsay was trying to go up the stairs, and Owen was trying to make his way down, I tried to make my way in between them, but I tripped trying to do so. I fell down four steps, and landed flat on my face.

"Oh my god." I groaned.

"Gwen! Are you alright?" It pained me to look up, but I did anyways.

It was Owen, by my side. Like a friendly puppy, checking to see if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie.

My face had just gone through some serious damage, I feel my head pounding, and my face throbbing. Owen stuck out his hand, and I took it.

"I'll walk you to the nurse." he offered.

"No, you don't have to. You'll be late for class." I say, standing up steadily.

"You sure?" He asks, holding his textbooks.

"Positive." I say. I even add a smile in.

He buys it, smiles back and walks off to class. I groan when he's gone, and limp to the nurses office, which was around the corner from the stairs. I open the door to the nurses office, and see no one sitting at the brown wooden desk.

I take a seat in one of the green leather chairs, and wait. I tap my foot, and all I can is the ticking of the clock, which can grow to be extremely irritating. I slouch in my seat until I hear the door open, and the nurse walks in.

Her light brown hair falls at her shoulders, she walked in wearing a turquoise sweater, and khaki pants. She held a clipboard in her hands, as she walked in.

"Oh, hello." She greets me, surprised to see a student in here so early.

"Yeah, hi. I just fell down half a flight of stairs, and slammed my head into the cold tile floor." I say standing up, and following her into her office."You poor girl!" She says placing her clipboard onto her desk.

"Lay down on the couch, I'll grab you an ice pack." The nurse says leaving her office quickly.

I sat on the brown suede couch, which was extremely comfortable, and waited for the nurse to come back in. She walked back in with an ice pack in her hand, and she threw on her white lab coat, with her name tag on it. She left it unbuttoned, as she handed me the ice pack.

"Any headaches?" She asked me, picking up her clipboard and a pen.

"My head is throbbing." I answer.

She writes this down, "What's your name, sweetie?" She asks me in a kind voice.

"Gwen Sanders." I answer

The nurse nods her head and writes this down. "Do you think you'll need to stay here for a while, or do you think you can do to class?" She asks me, taking a seat at her desk.

"Well, I have gym now so…"

"Gotcha." She smiles. I let out a small smile, and lay back on the couch.

I stumble into my Calculus class, just barely making it in time before the bell. Courtney was already sitting in her desk, her legs crossed at the ankle, her books placed neatly under her desk. She was drumming her fingers along the desk, waiting.

The bell rang as I sat in my seat next to Courtney. She turned to look at me, "Good morning, Mr. Punctual." She said teasingly.

I caught my breath and let out a small smile. "Well, I woke up late today, and I had to rush to get everything together, but hey. I got here on time!" I say defending myself.

"Why did you wake up late? Miss your alarm?" She asked.

"I forgot to set it, I was up pretty late last night. I began writing more chords for my song."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She admits sheepishly.

"I figured." I say not trying to sound disappointed.

The sound of the classroom door slamming filled the room, and our teachers footsteps, Mr. Bowers walked through the room. He went to his desk, and placed down his black breifcase, and looked through his desk searching for something.

Mr. Bowers was a tall man, with a shaved head. He usually wears dress pants and blue or white dress shirt. Maybe even a green shirt if he was feeling spontaneous. He wasn't a bad teacher, he gave more tests than homework, and more quizzes than tests. In the end it evened out.

He went to the green chalk board, and picked up the piece of chalk, and began writing on the board. Everyone pulled out their notebooks, and something to write with. Mr. Bowers walked back to his desk, and everyone caught sight of what the board said. Pop Quiz. A chorus of groans were released, and everyone put their notebooks back.

"I know, I know. Mr. Bowers it's too early to have a quiz! I can't think straight without my triple frap mocha chocolate coffee!" Mr. Bowers mimicked the common teenager excuses. He walked around the classroom passing out the quiz. "If you did the homework I assigned on Friday then this test should be a snap." He finished passing out the paper, and walked back to his desk.

He sat down, and simply said, "Your quiz begins now. You have until quarter past."

I looked down at my quiz, I try not to panic, and to remain calm, it's just simple equations. Okay, not really. I glance over at Courtney, her pencil was practically burning rubber against the quiz paper. I swear I am looking at her writing so quickly, and I see steam coming out from her pencil. My eyes widen slightly. Then I heard Mr. Bowers voice boom. "Morrison!" I look up, and panic washes over me. Oh no. Does he think? That I'm? No! I am not, I wouldn't!

"Here, go to the office." Mr. Bowers said holding out a white hall pass.

I try to find my words to speak, "No! I-I wasn't. I wouldn't cheat, I wasn't-

"No, save it for another time. I need you to go down to the office, without disrupting your fellow students, some of them are trying to take a quiz, the _right _way."

Okay, that kind of hurt. I groan, and get out of my seat. I walk to Mr. Bowers desk, and take the hall pass out of his hands. I walk back to my desk, and grab my books, and exit the classroom.

I can't believe this. I walked down the hall, and to my locker. Might as well drop off my stuff anyways. I stop at my long locker, number 109. I spin the dial, putting in my combination. I throw my stuff carelessly in my locker, and slam it shut.

I walk down to the main office, I'm probably going to get some ridiculously long amount of detention time. That is just fantastic. With one hour of detention after school, I infinite amounts of homework for when I come home, my daily chores, dinner, shower time, and if I am not dead, then I will have time to work on my song.

This is just great. It is not like I was going to cheat off of Courtney's paper anyways, I just wanted to see if she was in the same state of panic as me. Clearly not. I walked down the stairs once I cross the hallway, and I walk into the main hallway. I take a turn, and walk pass the nurses office, then I walk back. I look into the glass window of the nurses office, and stare into it.

Gwen. It appeared as if she was walking out of one of the smaller offices, and to the front desk. She was holding a icepack to her head, she grabbed a small blue box of tissues off of the main desk, and walked out of my sight.

Without thinking, I opened the door to the nurses office and walked in. I put the hall pass in my back pocket, and knocked on one of the doors. The nurse walked out, with a small smile on her face. "Hello dear. How can I help you?" She asked me in a semi-perky voice.

I looked at her nametag, pinned safely in the corner of her white lab coat. It read Miss Hilare. I glance back at her, and she still had her smile on her face."Um…yeah." I say. "I-I have had this weird stomach ache thing, I wanted to know if I could lay down or something." I lie.

"Of course, there's a patient in my first room, just come to this room right here." I followed Miss Hilare to the room exactly next door. She opens the door, there is a large window next to the long green couch.

"Lay down for now, and let me know how you feel in fifteen minutes." She says.

I walk into the room, and lay down on the couch and shut my eyes. Miss Hilare taps me on the shoulder, she was holding a clipboard, and a pen.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Trent Morrison." I answer.

She nods her head, and walks out of the room. Now, I need to figure out how to get to Gwen. Just to talk to her, without having her think I'm some creepy stalker. Which I am not. I just want to spend time with her. In order to do that, I need to be convinced that she doesn't hate me.

So I waited. I watched the clock, mounted on the wall. I waited fifteen whole minutes. I waited for her to come back in my room, to check on me. Sure enough she did. She had her clip board, and a pen tucked behind her ear.

She took a look at her clipboard, and glanced at me, I was still laying back on the couch. "Okay, Trent. How are you feeling now? Any kind of nausea, intigestion, cramps?"

"I'm feeling a little nauseous. Do you think you can get me a vomit bucket?" I ask, purposely trying to make my voice sound a little strained, so I sounded sick.

"A vomit bucket?" She repeated.

"Yeah." I say.

She furrows her brow a little bit, "I'm sorry Trent, I'm not sure if we have one of those." She says a little confused.

"The janitor probably does." I say.

I actually know for a fact he does. In his utility closet, along with a mop.

"Um, I'll go down there and check, I suppose." Miss Hilare says, exiting the room.

"Don't move, I will be right back." She says as she walks out.

I smirk, and count down backwards from ten. I then sit up, and walk out of my room. I look around her office, and I walk into the room next to mine. I wrap on the door lightly. Gwen was sitting back on the couch, her legs dangling off the couch, her ice pack to her head still.

She looked really confused when she saw me. Now I wasn't sure what to do. This was pretty out of character for me. I would never do something like this. What am I doing here? Panic overwhelms me. I swallow, and Gwen opens her mouth to say something.

"Uh, hi?" She sounds confused.

"H-hey." I stutter.

Crap, now I'm stuttering. I take a deep breath, and shut my eyes.

"Are you okay? The nurse like just left her office. I think if you wait out there, she'll come back in." Gwen sounds a little worried.

"No! No, I'm fine. I- I just…." My voice trails off.

Gwen still looks freaked out. Trent calm down. I tell myself. You've played in front of crowds and audiences before. Pretend she is just another face in the crowd. Another face in the crowd. Trent. Be cool. Calm. Collected.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by in here, and see you." I suddenly say, each word flowing out smoothly.

"Why?" She asks.

Why? What does she mean why? Wasn't that suppose to charm her?

"Well, it's kind of boring in the other room over there." I shrug.

"Oh." She says not looking at me in the eye.

"Actually, I was thrown out of class." I begin, walking into the room, and sitting next to her on the couch.

She slides away from me, and doesn't look at me, still.

"Why?" she asks.

"Mr. Bowers thinks I was cheating. He didn't even stop to ask let alone listen to my side of the story. The guy is an asshole." I say, suddenly feeling angry.

"Mr. Bowers? The calculus teacher?" Gwen asks, now looking at me.

"That's him." I answer.

"Wow. But, you're a junior. Shouldn't you be in Algebra II?" She asks.

"Advanced classes. I get straight A's." I say.

"Impressive." I heard Gwen mumble to herself.

I hid a smile. "But, it's no big deal." I shrug.

"How's Cool Tunez?" I ask.

She snorts, "The same." She answers sounding amused.

"Is something funny?" I ask looking at her.

She glances at me, "Um yeah. Cool Tunez isn't exactly the coolest place." Gwen says shifting her position, looking at me.

"Well, I think it's kind of cool." I say, turning so I face her.

"Really?" She asks, putting the ice pack down. She places it in her lap, and rubs her a head a little.

"Yeah," I shrug. "Plus there's this really cool girl who works there." I say.

She looks up at me, I couldn't read her expression, she looked shocked, and yet confused. But I have no idea what she was thinking. So I quickly say, "I think you know her, blond hair? Blue eyes?"

Her facial expression completely changes, and she lets out a small, it sounds slightly nervous laugh. I laugh along with her, to ease the tension. Somehow I think it made it a little worse.

"Gwen, here is two main relievers, they should ease the pain. Oh, and Trent. Hello. What are you doing here, do you need something?" It was Miss Hilare, walking into the room, holding a bottle of medicine.

"No. I was just um, asking Gwen about our homework, for our last period Music class." I lie.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you're feeling better you can go back to class." Miss Hilare said to me.

I glance at the wall clock, I had ten more minutes until first period would end. If I wait it out I can probably go to next period with no trouble. I look back at Miss Hilare, who was also holding a giant white bucket, the vomit bucket I made her go get from the janitor.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a few more minutes, thanks for the bucket." I get up off the couch, and wave to Gwen. Miss Hilare hands me the bucket, and I take it back to my room.

I plop down on the couch, and place the plastic bucket on my stomach, and for some reason, I smile.

I didn't have American Studies. In fact, I had woodworking. The most boring class I was given this year. All we do in class is listen to Mr. Drafter give us rules and regulations on how to properly cut wood. Or saw it. Whatever. I was actually given a text book for that class too.

I mean I don't take it home, or cover it or whatever. I was given it the first day, and I threw it in my locker. If I took it home I would have lost it somewhere in my room anyways. So at least I know it's safe here.

I arrived to class late, Mr. Drafter scolded me with his long, boring, monotone, somehow southern drawl of an accent. I made a smart remark, some kids in the class laughed, and he wrote me a detention slip.

Mr. Drafter is an old man. He has to be at least seventy years old. He's a tall guy, with a good head of white hair. He's tan, wrinkles around the eyes and forehead mostly. He has a raspy, yet loud voice. He always dresses up nicely too. Dress pants, loafers, dress shirt. No idea why, we're in woodworking. You would think he would wear suspenders and overalls, and be thirty years younger.

The class room isn't a normal classroom with desks, it has long tables with three seats per table. There is a black chalkboard, with his desk on the side of it, in front of the window.

The desks were in the center of the room, and next door to the room were the woodworking tables, equipment, and more. To be honest, woodworking is one of my better classes. We don't have quizzes, or tests, but we are given a lot of homework. I usually put that aside, and discard it.

I've made some pretty cool things in that class. Like a CO2 car, a small shelf, I even started a collection of skulls. When I was in grade eight, I started making wooden skulls by using my pocket knife. I usually used tree bark.

When I started woodworking my freshmen year all I could make for the first semester were wooden skulls. I made at least seventy. It got so bad it got to the point where Mr. Drafter threatened to give me detention if I continued it. Of course at first I didn't listen, but it got annoying after, that's when I began actually creating something else. Like a bookshelf, how useful. Not. But, my mom did like it, she mounted it on the wall in our basement. It was my first A on a project.

"Alright, let's go to the other room, you can continue on what you were working on last class. I want everything finished and completed by Friday!" Mr. Drafter said facing us.

We all got up and walked to the other room. We grabbed a pair of goggles off the metal blue cabinet, and went to our small cabinets where our materials were. Right now what I am working on is a chair. It's really small, no one over the age of four will be able to sit in it.

I am almost finished with it, I need to smooth the edges, and sand the sides. Last class Mr. Drafter made some sort of crack about me making a chair for toddlers. I don't know what he expects, some kind of rocking chair? Psht, not in this lifetime.

I slip on my goggles, and grab my chair from my cabinet, and the sander. I go to an empty table, this is a pretty small class. Maybe fifteen kids, mostly guys but a few chicks too. None of them really my style. They're all serious, or really disgusting looking. Not that I'm vain or anything. I just would like someone that isn't hard to look at.

I don't get the greatest luck with girls, well I don't want the luck anyways. All I'm looking for is a good time, not like I need some kind of long relationship. If I ever need to pour out a pathetic sob story, I can just dump it on Gwen. She does the same for me, so it's not like I take advantage of her or anything. It's what we do.

I place the chair on the table, and try and get a good angle on it before sanding it. I heard a clunk, and I look to my left. I see Jeanine Shrink put down her project, she was working on a bird house. She put goggles on her face, her long black hair flowing down.

It was pretty, not that I noticed that kind of stuff. Honestly, she was one of the prettiest girls at our school, in my opinion. She didn't look at me, or acknowledge me. She just started working on her birdhouse. She was probably one of the rudest, but that kind of turns me on, sometimes.

I smirk, and look at her. I open my mouth to say something, but she beats me to it.

"Shut up, I'm here because I need a place to work on my project, I have no interest in talking to you, let alone you period." She said not even looking at me.

Ouch. "What makes you think I'm interested in you in the first place?" I ask turning back to my project.

"That stupid smirk on your face, you always look at me like that. It's weird." She says.

"Okay, and this proves I would want you how?" I ask.

"I just know guys like you." She answers."Wow, you don't judge." I say, smoothing out the legs of my chair.

Jeanine didn't say anything, she just made some humming noise to herself. I rolled my eyes, she was acting like someone I know. Courtney. That was it. They acted exactly alike, except Courtney was a lot more annoying, and insane. They probably had a lot of the same classes, Jeanine is an advanced student. Not that I care, again. What is wrong with me today?

I focus on my project, smoothing out the chair legs. I am so happy to be practically finished with this project. Mr. Drafter is so pushy, and specific on things involving wood. I wonder how he would react if someone would drop a plastic jar filled with two hundred termites in this room.

I smirk grew on my face, as I sanded out the back of the chair, as I pictured the chaos that would release in this room if I did that. Mr. Drafter would freak out so much, he would pull the fire alarm, and send us all outside.

Then the fire station would come, and send us all home for the day. Awesome, if my ass wasn't already practically back in juvey I would so consider doing that. But, I'm already in enough trouble. I have that community service thing beginning soon.

My parents have to sign that today, and I have to drop that off for tomorrow. That is the deadline, or something. Then this whole thing begins on Saturday. Great, spending time picking up crap with Courtney, as she whines.

I rolled my eyes, and stop sanding the chair. I lift my goggles, and dig in my pocket for a pen. I pull out a black paper-mate pen, and write my first name on the back of the chair, and the date.

I pick up the chair, and walk up to Mr. Drafter who was talking to another student about how to properly use a saw, or something. I waited for him to finish, and he turned around and looked at my chair.

He took it out of my hands, and examined it, he looked more than pleased.

"Well, Duncan. I am very pleased, great effort." He smiled, and handed me back my chair, and walked away.

I walked back to my table. Great _effort?!_ Are you kidding me? I busted my ass for this stupid chair, and all I get is great effort!? This blows. I grumbled to myself, and dropped the chair carelessly on the table.

This made Jeanine cringe, and jump a little. She glared at me, "I'm trying to work here, if you don't mind!" She said annoyed.

Just like Courtney.

The bell rang, first period ending. I put my chair and my goggles back inside the little cubby. I walked back to the other room, grabbed my notebook and folder and walked out of the class still pretty annoyed. I turned the corner, and walked down the hallway. I needed to take stairwell E, that's the stairwell closest to my locker hallway.

That's probably one of the only things I actually bothered to remember about this damn school. I turned to walk up the stairs, slamming into a body. I stumbled backwards off the second stair, onto the ground.

The body fell forward from the third step, all the way onto me. My eyes were still shut, as I sat up on the ground, not knowing a body was hunched over me. I grunted, and opened my eyes, and so did that person. Courtney. Of course.

She let out a shrill, and disgusted yell. She quickly got off of me, and said "My God, Duncan! Can't you watch where you are going for like, three seconds?" She chastised. She turned around and picked up all of her books and notebooks.

Where other students just ignored us, and went on with their day. I picked myself up from off the floor, and bent down, grabbing my one folder, and one notebook. I ignored the comment Courtney made, and started walking again, when she turned around, and slammed into me. Again.

"Hm, can't you keep yourself off of me?" I ask half amused.

"I've had enough of you, it's bad enough we have to spend, what, thirty-six days together, picking up garbage! I am not a garbage collector! I'm suppose to be running for office when I'm of age! You're ruining my life!" She shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to be late for class." I say walking around her, and up the stairs.

"Oh wow! Because, you seriously care!" I heard her say sarcastically to me, as she walked in the opposite direction.

The problem with Duncan, besides the fact that he has been a jerk since I've met him, is that he thinks he's always right. It's so annoying. Part of me wishes he would just leave Canada and go somewhere far, like the Artic. The weather can match his heart, cold.

Then part of me, disagrees. I don't know why, so I ignore it, and go on with my life. First period I had this pop quiz, and I know I passed. It was pretty difficult, but I know I aced it.

I think about my next class, English III. I don't have many friends in that class. Okay, Trent isn't in that class. My teacher loves me, her name is Mrs. Marti. She's older, wears a lot of sweaters. Everyone says she's an old stiff, and grades hard. But, she gives me high marks on all of my tests, quizzes, and homework assignments.

But, because I deserve them. She doesn't pick favorites. But, I am the favorite, no doubt. There is this one boy in that class with me, Noah. He's pretty book-worm like. Brown hair, tan skin, he always has some kind of book with him.

In eighth grade there was some kind of rumor that he supposedly read all of the encyclopedia's. I would never do that, not because I can't. I just have too many other things on my mind, and on my schedule. His grades are just as high as mine, actually our GPA's have a 0.3 difference. Mine is higher, and I will hold onto that.

I walk into English, and the class was already, there. My usual seat, in the front row, right corner was filled. I usual got to class early, but because of that run in with the loser, I missed my seat. Noah was sitting in my seat. I growled as I passed the desk, he was holding up a book, and reading.

I swear I saw him smiling. I like that seat because it's a great view of the board, it's right across from Mrs. Marti's desk, and all the freaks sit in the far back, so they don't bother me.

But today, I have to sit in the back. Far right corner. I sat in the desk, and threw my books underneath, and tried not to touch the desk too much, I felt like I was catching a disease looking at it.

It had carvings, and doodles all over it, it looked older than me. It had different colored gum under the desk, all over. So disgusting. I sat up straight in my seat, and watched the clock. The bell rang, Mrs. Marti entered the room, and taught our lesson. I dreaded this class period, and I hoped for it to go by quickly.

But, it's not like I have anything to look forward to. It's just another day closer to working with Duncan, picking up trash. I shuddered, and tried not to think about it.

**Please review, let me know what you think! Thank you :]**

**much love, Johnna :)  
**


	5. Are You Overloaded?

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! It's awesome feedback, and i did like you asked and actually wrote in who's P.O.V you're reading, haha! That was an admittedly stupid mistake, haha! Won't happen again! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if i should keep going! Thank you!**

**Duncan P.O.V**

It was finally my favorite time of the day, lunch. I ran out of my physics class as soon as the bell rang. We just took the worlds hardest quiz. I hate when teacher's give you pop quizzes, seriously what is that? I will tell you, it's there way of getting back at us when we don't do the stupid fifty question work sheet they assign us for homework that previous night.

I escaped the physic's room, and cut through one of the locker hallways, to get to mine. I saw that Gwen was already at her locker, looking really annoyed. I went up to her to see what was up.

"You look bitter. Well more bitter than usual." I say.

"Gee, thanks." She says sarcastically.

"Seriously, what's up?" I asked, leaning against a random locker.

"Well, I fell down the stairs, thanks to Owen, that large idiot, and Lindsey that stupid idiot." She said, slamming her locker shut.

"I spent the first two periods in the nurses office." She finished.

"Two periods? How did you get away with that, there's not even a scratch on you!" I exclaim checking out her face. She shrugged. "I have my ways." We began walking together down the hallway and walk down the stairwell, the one where Gwen fell, she explained. I tried not to laugh, picturing her being sandwiched between Lindsey and Owen.

She walked with me to my locker. "So what did you do for the two hours in the nurses office?" I ask swinging my locker door open, and throwing in my notebook, and slamming it shut.

"Well, nothing. Held an icepack to my head." She half laughed.

"That's it? There wasn't like a TV in there or whatever? Psht, I would have gone to class." I answer as we walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well, Trent was there." She says, not looking at me, but instead looking at her feet.

"And?" I say with a shrug.

I could care less about that Mamma's boy, guitar playing poser. I doubt he even writes his own songs. They always sound really familiar to me.

"So we talked…a little." She said shrugging.

"And?" I ask again.

"And…that was it!" She finished.

"I don't like him." I said flat out.

"I know." She said crossing her arms. "I don't either." She adds.

"Then why were you talking to him?" I ask.

"Why are you cross examining me?" She shoots back."Cross what-ing?" I ask baffled.

She lets out a sigh, and drops her arms. "Why are you asking so many questions.""Just curious." I shrug.

"Come on Curious George, let's go eat lunch." Gwen says opening the door to the cafeteria. I follow her inside the lunchroom, where there's chatter spread out everywhere. Some people were in line buying lunch, others bullying kids for their money.

But who still does that? I was so over that when I hit fifth grade. But, don't get me wrong, I still kick the crap out of nerds for money. Or just for a good nerd wailing. I mainly do this to who I would like to call my target. Harold. Harold is this geek I met in the fourth grade. He kept picking his nose, and breathing disgustingly heavy. He liked to eat paste too.

One day we were inside working on some kind of project, Harold accidentally glued his hand to my hair. We were attached like that for an hour. I thought I was going to explode. We were attached for so long because the teacher couldn't get the super glue off of Harold's hand.

As soon as she ripped us apart, along with a chunk of my hair, I tried to jump on him and punch him in the face. The teacher held me back, and put me in time out for destructive behavior.

As soon as I got out of time out, and we went outside for recess. I totally gave him the largest wedgie ever. Ever since then he's just been my target. He's just so….Harold like. If you knew who he was you would understand.

Speaking of the nerdling, I saw him sitting at the lunch table with his other band of dweebs. As Gwen and I walked pass their table, I slapped the back of Harold's head, and kept walking.

"Why do you always pick on Harold?" Gwen asked, as she pulled out a chair to sit in. I gave her this serious confused look, as I sat down in my chair.

"Okay, who are you?" I ask.

"What? I want to know." She said defensively.

"No, like…you, did you seriously just ask me why I pick on Harold?" I asked holding in slight laughter. If I thought I was baffled before, you should have seen me now.

"Yeah, what's the reason?" She pressed.

"Fourth grade. Remember? You were there. What is with you today? Hanging out with Trent, defending Harold? Wow, Gwen. That fall down the stairs must have caused some serious damage." I say getting up from my seat.

"I wasn't defending him, it was just a question." She said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna buy some lunch." I say walking away.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I'm fine. I'm just being me. Duncan is the one with the problem! What? I can't ask him a question? Does he have something to hide. God, he is so annoying sometimes. I slouched in my chair, and opened my brown paper bag, and pulled out my lunch, and began eating it, as I waited for Duncan to come back, and sit with me.

Not like I really wanted him here anyways.

"Hey, Gwen." I turn around, and see Trent standing behind me, with a big smile on his face. He actually had his guitar strapped to his back.

"Hey, Trent. What's with the guitar?" I ask taping a swig on my water.

"Oh, well sometimes I like to play during lunch, you didn't know that?" He asks taking his guitar off, and placing it down next to my chair. He pulled out the chair next to mien.

"Oh, no. I guess I didn't." I say trying to think of a time where he played a song during lunch.

"Ouch." he said jokingly.

I laughed a little, but not really. I started getting this nausea churning in my stomach, when he sat down next to me, and moved his chair a little closer. But, not noticeably closer, although I did notice it.

He put his guitar out in front of him, and pulled out a green plastic guitar pick from his pocket, and began strumming softly.

"You write your own songs?" I say, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yep, sometimes it gets a little difficult. I always pull through." He says looking down at the chords he was playing.

"I'm working on a song for the talent show." He tells me.

"That's in like, December." I say.

"Well, I like to have things perfect, sometimes." He says.

"Perfect? That sounds…""Stupid?" He guesses.

"Challenging." I correct.

"Oh." He sounds surprised.

"What's more difficult, the music or the lyrics?" I ask.

"I guess they're both on the same amount of difficulty." He stops playing.

"That's sort of cool." I admit.

Trent looks up from behind me, "Hey." He says coolly.

I turn around and see Duncan holding a tray of food, with a scowl on his face.

"You're in my seat." Duncan growls.

"Sorry man. I was just talking with Gwen."

"Yeah, I can see that." Duncan says sounding mad, looking at me.

"Move." He demands from Trent.

Trent stood up, and rested his guitar on the table.

"Why? I want to sit here." Trent says.

"Really?" Duncan asks in disbelief."

"Yeah." Trent says.

Duncan smirked, and took his tray of food, and spilt it all over Trent. From the head down. Duncan began letting out the loudest laugh ever, the whole cafeteria looked in our direction, and began laughing along.

Trent was covered in some red sauce, and all different sorts of gooey, sticky, crap. Trent was shocked, and didn't move, say, or do anything.

"Okay, that's cool." Trent says sounding calm.

Trent wiped some of the food off of us head, and held a big clump of food in his hand, and looked at Duncan who was still having the best laugh of his life, and threw it at him, square in the face.

Duncan stopped laughing.

"Oh, that's how you like it, huh?" Duncan challenged.

Duncan stood on top of the table, and I cringed, and sunk down in my seat. I knew what was coming next.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Duncan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I always wanted to say that." Duncan says to me jumping off of the table.

In seconds the whole cafeteria broke out into a crazy food fight, goulash was flying everywhere. I ran out of the cafeteria, avoiding the food that came from every direction.

I ran into Courtney, who let out a shrill yell. "Gah! Don't touch me!" she shrieked, backing up.

I rolled my eyes, she is such a whiner.

"Whatever." I say stepping out of her way, eager to watch her walk into the cafeteria, and see her be covered in flying food.

"Thank you." She says as she walked around me, and opened the door, and walked into the cafeteria.

I heard her loud scream within three seconds. I couldn't resist, and I peeked the door open, to see Courtney covered in some kind of brown gravy, and green jelly.

"Get. It. Off!" She hollered as loud as she could.

"Now!" She demanded.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see the principal, asking me to move out of the way. I stepped aside, and she entered the cafeteria. I held the door open slightly, and listened in.

"Principal Tanner! Look at this monstrosity you call a student body!" Courtney shrieked.

"I am covered in brown gravy, and oh, green jelly!" Courtney groaned.

"Do something about this, or I will have my father contact his attorney." I heart Courtney whisper harshly under her breath to the principal.

He nodded his head, "Courtney, please go to the nurse, and go shower off. Phone your parents, and have them bring you a fresh pair of clothes. I apologize." Mr. Tanner said.

Courtney smiled triumphantly. She walked out of the cafeteria, and pushed me out of her way.

"Wow, what's your damage?" I demanded from her.

"Nothing! Besides that fact that I'm covered in disgusting slop!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "No! You are so obnoxious! You're always pushy, and you always complain if you can't get your way. Sorry, but the school doesn't choose to fall down behind you." I say crossing my arms.

"That's what you think. My father could fire Principal Tanner in a millisecond. I can probably control him." Courtney sneered.

"That's not true." I say.

"Hmf! Whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Oh, and Gwen one more thing." She says turning back around to look at me.

"Stay away from Trent. He doesn't need anymore distractions, or disappointments, in his life."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're right about the last part. Look at who he has for a best friend. What a let down." I say.

Courtney scoffed, and stormed away to the nurse's office. I listened back in to the principal, who was giving a huge speech about responsibility, and pride for our school. I also heard him assign Trent and Duncan clean up duty for the next two weeks.

Everyone left the cafeteria, and went to their classes, dirty, and messy. Once Principal Tanner left, I walked back into the cafeteria. I saw Duncan grabbing a mop, and mopping the dirty floor.

"Duncan." I say once in front of him.

"Yea?" He asks.

"Why do you have to go and be such an idiot all the time?" I ask annoyed.

"What?" He asks.

"You're so close to being sent back to juvey, can't you just knock it off?!" I ask m voice raising.

"Chill out Gwen, nothing happened." He says turning away from me.

"Yeah, as if two weeks of cleaning a dirty cafeteria is nothing." I say sarcastically, exiting the cafeteria.

**Trent P.O.V.**

Thankfully my guitar wasn't damaged at all. Only a small clump of mashed potato's got onto the neck of the guitar. I wiped the food off the neck with the sleeve of my shirt, and rested it on one of the chairs.

Principal Tanner gave me a cloth to start wiping down the tables. Me and Duncan kept to ourselves, he couldn't even look me in the eye. But, don't get me wrong. It's not like I expected a full out family moment.

Duncan mopped the floor, and I wiped down the tables. I walked around the cafeteria wiping the slop.

"Hey Elvis, care to move your guitar?" Duncan asked sounding less than friendly.

I turned around to see Duncan trying to mop under the table, but thankfully he didn't touch my guitar.

"Yeah sure." I mumble.

I walk over and grab my guitar from off the chair, and rest it on one of the back walls in front of the vending machine. I continue moping down tables.

"How long?" Duncan suddenly, out of the blue asks.

"How long what?" I ask trying to not sound annoyed.

"Have you…ya know. Had a thing for my best friend?"

"I don't." I say flatly.

"Bull." Duncan says, putting the mop back in the bucket.

I roll my eyes. "Believe whatever you want." I say."I'm not blind. You've been around her a lot lately." Duncan says.

"Well fate has thrown us together a lot. Pizza parlor, car accident, we go to the same school, should I go on?"

"You call that fate? No." Duncan says shaking his head.

"Well what would you call it?" I ask.

"Coincidence. Stalking." Duncan shrugs.

I raise an eyebrow, as my jaw drops a little. I remain calm.

"You have no clue what the hell you're saying, man." I say shaking my head.

"Whatever." Duncan says casually, which pisses me off.

"Well how about you?" I ask harshly.

Duncan scowls slightly, as I walk over to him, in the center of the cafeteria.

"How long have you been torturing, and stalking Courtney?"

"Pft. Torture? I call it fun." Duncan smirks.

"You're sick." I accuse.

"Tell me something I don't know, Costello."

We ignored each other for the rest of the time spent in the cafeteria. When we finished, I grabbed my guitar, and strapped it to my back. Duncan hastily left the cafeteria as soon as he could.

I strolled out, and went to the principal and let him know we finished. Since I knew Duncan did not. He told me to put my guitar away, and to get to class. I took my time walking to my locker, and took out my books for my last period class, music theory.

The class I have with Gwen. The only thing needed for that class is the music book assigned to the class. Then our teacher gives us whatever music he wants us to play. If you play an instrument. If you're more of a writer, than you're given a book of song lyrics to analyze.

The class can be really easy, or really hard. I kept my guitar strapped to my back, since when I don't take my guitar to class it is usually in the music room anyways. I entered class late, and my teacher told me to join one of the assigned groups, and begin the contributing. Although, I had no clue what I was suppose to be doing.

I sat in a group with three other teens. One girl named Caitlin, who is a freshmen. She has short blond hair, with bangs. She's small, cute. One guy who is a senior, Sean. He has brown curly hair. It kind of looks like a perm.

Then there was another guy named Cody in our group. No offense, but Cody is probably one of the most annoying kids I know. It's nothing personal against him either. He doesn't mean it, it just happens, I guess.

He's a little shorter than me, and he has brown hair. That always looked messy, and he wore polo shirts. He always tries to hit on girls too, they either reject him, or punch him.

He always tries talking to Gwen. _Tries_ talking to her. She doesn't exactly give him the time of day. Most people may think that is mean, but it really isn't. I will put it this way, if you knew Cody, you would understand.

But, he puts his arm around her, and hits on her. She rolls her eyes and walks away, or punches him in the gut. Well, I wish she punched him in the gut. The thing with Cody is, he isn't mean either. Which makes it hard for me to hate him for always hitting on Gwen.

He's always nice to me, he offers help on assignments, and stuff. Cody plays the keyboard, or something. Caitlin, and Sean both play the piano. I'm one of the few kids in the class who play the acoustic guitar.

Most kids are here analyzing lyrics. Where there are maybe eight other kids in this class, not counting my group who can actually play an instrument. I tried convincing Courtney to take this course, she can play the violin.

"Oh come on, Courtney! It would be really cool to have at least _one_ non-stressful class together." I remember trying to convince her when sophomore year was ending, and we were picking classes for our junior year.

"Trent, let's be realistic. I will be running for office one day. I need the sharpest classes, to get into the best school. A music class will not get me that." Courtney said closing her locker.

I rolled my eyes. "You have amazing grades, and you are not going to college for another two years! Come on! It will be fun, and you can always switch out if you do not like it. Give it a chance."

Courtney sighed, putting her jacket. "It's not for me." She said, before putting on her back pack.

"See you later?" She suggested.

"Yeah, bye." I said before walking away.

Do not get me wrong, Courtney is the best. But, sometimes she does not know how to loosen up. I blink back to the present, where Cody walks to our teacher, taking music books from him.

He walked back, and sat in his chair, and handed us a copy of the music book.

"The book Mr. Walden gave Cody was Michael Jackson: Greatest Hits." Cody said opening the book of sheet music, and putting it on his black music stand.

I did the same, and look at our group.

"So what are we doing? Picking a song, and then playing it?" I ask, still unaware of what we were suppose to do.

"Oh yeah, you came in late." Cody said understanding, nodding his head.

How I wanted to hit him.

"Yep, we are going to pick a song, perform it for the class, maybe. It depends on how the whole group feels." Cody explains.

"So what song are we doing?" Sean asked no one in particular.

"I think the lovely lady should pick." Cody said smiling at Caitlin, who only shyly smiled back.

That's the kind of thing I do not like about him. Hitting on freshmen? No.

"Um, I don't really care what song we do, they're all great." She said turning the pages in her copy of the book.

"We could always do Thriller." Sean said jokingly, knowing we could never pull that off.

I then pictured our music group doing the small dance sequence that was featured in the 'Thriller' music video. I shuddered the thought away.

I looked through the book again, my eyes stopped at a page of lyrics, I knew the song immediately, and I knew I wanted to pick this song.

"How about, Man In The Mirror?" I ask eagerly.

They only exchanged looks, wondering if it was a good idea. Or if we could pull it off. "Yeah, think about it, I could play my guitar, sing a little. Caitlin you can play the piano harmony, and Sean can bring out the melody. Cody I am sure you have something on the keyboard that can imitate the base guitar. What do you think?" I ask with a grin on my face.

Caitlin looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, it could work." She said shrugging.

"Let's do it." Sean said supportability.

"I'm in if you're all in. Let's work on this." Cody said smiling.

For once I did not want to hit him.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I have had a productive day so far. I guess. That little incident at lunch with the gravy, and green jelly. Oh! That makes me so angry. I hate green jelly. I loathe it. Detest it. Hate. Hate. Hate. It is icky, sticky, and it resembles snot!

I shudder thinking about it, and look at my FBLC teacher. Future Business Leaders Of Canada. Although, I just plan on being the leader of Canada. But, I suppose everyone needs a fallback plan. This class is pretty boring, but putting this on my college applications should be pretty sweet. I will be getting into any college I would like. Pretty sweet, huh?

I sat next to Noah, from my English class. He leaned back in his seat, reading some book, as usual. I sighed, we have a substitute teacher, and I was first to finish the worksheet. Proud to say that Noah was second to finish.

"Bored again, Courtney?" Noah asked in that bored, yet mocking tone of voice.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"No you're not bored. Pissy, yes." Noah smirked, closing his book.

"Shut up." I demanded.

Noah just shrugged, without saying anything. Which pissed me off more.

"I am not in the greatest mood, instead of eating my lunch, I was covered in someone else's! Leave me alone." I seethed through my teeth.

"So? Why are you angry? I saw that happen to you, the principal totally let you go call your parents and get a fresh pair of clothes. How about the rest of us? We all stink of food, and we're all stained." Noah said standing up from his seat, and showing me the stains of food on his pants, and his shirt.

I held back my smile, because I am glad he was covered in food.

"Oh, poor baby." I say rolling my eyes.

Noah sat back down, and opened his book again.

"At least you don't have to pick up trash for the next month." I grumble to myself.

Noah put his book down, "Say that again." He demanded.

"Say what again?" I say playing dumb, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You have to pick up trash? As in for community service? On the highway?" Noah was grinning, and began bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up you little twerp! You think you're such a smart little bookworm, but you're just an annoying creep!" I said grabbing Noah from the front of his shirt.

"Let go of my shirt." He said flatly, his laughter stopping.

I let go of his shirt, and he began reading his book again. No one will ever hear of this again. I vow to myself. Only Trent, and Noah know. And Duncan. I suddenly growl under my breath, this received strange looks from students who sat near me. Then Gwen must know too.

I then roll my eyes at the thought of her. She is so strange. An announcement came on from the P.A. system, everyone looked to the center of the room, next to the wall clock to listen closely.

"Attention students! As you know it is last period, and I have some few end of the day announcements." It was the voice of Vice Principal Lexington. She is alright, she does more then Principal Tanner does.

I have never personally needed to speak with her.

"As you know September is nearing to an end, and up and coming next week is our homecoming game!" She said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Go Panthers! We also have our pep rally next Friday, our homecoming game on Saturday, and our homecoming dance Saturday night! Please purchase your tickets if you are interested in going! They will be on sale during lunches! Hope to see you there. Have a great afternoon, goodbye."

I have never been to a homecoming dance, or a game before. I have actually never been to basketball game, or a football game. Not even a hockey game! Maybe I will this year, if I don't already have something planned, besides picking up trash.

I stare the clock down until it rings to release me from this school.

The big hand hit's the twelve, and the bell rings. I grab my things and exit the classroom.

**Hit the review button, and tell me what you're all thinking! :D Thank you again!**


	6. Hiding Behind Skin That's Too Tough

Courtney's P.O.V.

As soon as school ended, I headed straight to my locker, grabbed my books for the classes that assigned homework, and I grabbed a few extra notebooks, to study from for extra tests and quizzes. I can not let the disgusting, upcoming future, hold me back from becoming the best student.

"Hello, darling." A voice crept from no where.

I slammed my locker shut, and saw Duncan leaning against one of the lockers, with a smirk on his face. I was so shocked, I almost let out a scream, but I'm not afraid of Duncan. Just repulsed.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes, putting my English III notebook in my backpack, and double checking to see if everything was in there.

"No so much of a want, as it is of a need." He starts moving around, and stood behind me, and he was awkwardly close. I could feel him breathing down my neck.

I cringed, and turned around quickly.

"Step back!" I demanded. "This is my personal space," I begin, drawing an invisible square with my hands.

"H-A-T-E, keep your hands away from me." I chant quickly.

Duncan begins laughing, and puts his hand to his head.

"Oh God, where the hell do you think of these stupid things to say!?" Duncan asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Stop wasting my time." I walk around Duncan, and begin walking down the stairs.

I know he is following me because one, I can hear his hurried footsteps, and two I can hear him shouting my name.

I get to the end of the stairwell, and sharply turn around, Duncan practically slammed into me.

"What is it!" I snap, my patience running low.

"Alright, when is that uh, form due?" He asks me.

Form? What is he talking about? The community service one?

"The community service one?" I ask bored.

"No the I love Lucy fan club petition." He asks rolling his eyes."I have better things to do with my time." I say biting off my words, and turning to leave out of the school entrance.

"Courtney!" He shouts angrily.

"It's due today, moron!" I should over my shoulder, suddenly remembering.

I exit out through the school foyer, and I go out to the main entrance, standing out with everyone, mixed in with everyone else. Kids who were suppose to take the bus, walking home, waiting for a ride.

I was waiting for Trent to get out of the school, he said he would give me a ride home. I crossed my arms, as the breeze hit me, and I looked at all of the random kids exiting the school.

Girls on the cheerleading team exited together, giggling, and squealing. I don't know why either. Stupid tiny brained girls. I remember when I wanted to be one of them. Well, not one of them, just on their squad.

I was only a freshmen, how was I suppose to know how vain, and stupid being a cheerleader is.

Going into high school I did not have many friends, only Trent. Okay, that is how it is now too. But, my mom use to be a cheerleader, and she use to tell me stories, and it sounded very fun.

I showed up at try-outs, it had been pouring for a whole week, and that day was no different. I stayed after school, my hair in a tight ponytail, in my white t-shirt, and blue shorts. My sneakers tied on, I finished stretching a long with the other girls, and we waited for our names to be called. There was a panel of girls sitting down, judging us, and writing things down, who knows what, probably nothing important.

They called my name, and played some random upbeat song, I've heard a million times on the radio. I did different moves with the pom-poms, and threw them down, and began to run, and get ready to do a cartwheel.

I then did a round off. They seemed slightly impressed with that, so then I took a head start, and began running, and did a back flip, I got ready to do three in a row, without stopping.

As I did the second one, my wrist freaked out on me, and it spazzed out. I didn't get through the second flip, and I felt flat on my back, my head hitting the hard, cold, gym floor.

The music stopped. Some of the girls laughed. Some of them began whispering to each other. Then one of them stood up. She had her straight, blond hair, in a pony tail. "Next." She simply said.

Then more girls began to laugh. I sat up, and just busted out of the gym, and ran as far as my legs would take me. I stored everything in my locker, but I never bothered to go up the stairs to grab them.

I ran out of the school, and just ran, into the rain. I walked to the football field, where the rain didn't lighten up. I sat in the bleachers, and let the rain drench me as much as it possibly could.

I had never been so humiliated in my life. I do not get laughed at. No one whispers things about me. I am not a fool. I hate those snotty cheerleaders.

"Hey Court." I turn around, and Trent is holding his car keys in his left hand."Hey." I say shaking away the awful memory.

"Let's go." he says, I walk beside him into the parking lot, to find his green Volvo.

We find his car, and I open the door, and slide into the passengers seat. I put my backpack on the floor, in front of me. I slam the door shut, and fasten my seat belt.

Trent does the same, and turns the car on, and the radio. He still has that stupid 'Journey' CD in. I open my window a little bit, as Trent backs up out of the parking lot, being careful not to hit other cars, or people.

As he backs up, he begins driving smoothly, out into the main street. As drive out, I see Duncan with Gwen, walking together. I think they were laughing, and smiling. Actually enjoying themselves. How, I don't know. It's getting colder each day, and neither of them have a car.

At least my car will be out of the repair shop next week. My parents may have paid for it, but they will not give me an allowance until the bill for my car is paid off. I offered to pay for it, but they said my allowance money would basically mean they were paying for it.

Which I obviously knew, but I was hoping they would not catch on. If this no allowance thing goes on long enough, I am going to have to get a job. Which I would not like to do. How am I suppose to have a job, do all of my extra curricular activities. homework, and study for school? _I'm Courtney. I can do anything_. I remind myself.

They still will not give me my PDA either, which is what is bothering me the most. That PDA is my life, it keeps me organized, and going. For now I have to write everything down on a small ninety-nine cent agenda.

"How was everything since the….green jelly incident?" Trent asks.

"Disgusting, and sticky. I went to Miss Hilare, the nurse. She let me call my parents, and wash myself off. My mom came, and brought me new clothes to wear." I explain.

"That's good, at least you did not have to be stuck wearing sticky, smelly, clothes for the rest of the day, like everyone else in the school did." Trent said gesturing to his slightly messy clothes.

They did not look that back, they had some food stains on them, but he did smell awful. I opened my window more, and let my arm fall out, and I felt the breeze of it hit me.

"Do you have work today?" I ask Trent.

"Yeah a four to seven shift. Not so bad. 'Jump In' isn't a bad place to work,**(A/N Okay, in one chapter I named the place Jump In, and in another I named it Kick It, this is because I forgot what I originally named it! Sorry for any confusion!) **we get plenty of customers, some of the people I work with are kind of rude, but whatever. We all have to deal with an annoying itch, one day or another." Trent goes on talking about 'Jump In'. I'm happy for him, he deserves to have a nice job, he deserves to have all good things to come his way.

"Are you going to the homecoming dance?" Trent asks me.

"I don't know, my car will be finished by then, but I don't know if my parents will let me." I shrug.

"What about the football game? Those are always fun, I think we should go to one. You never go to games." Trent says, turning on my street.

"Well I don't want to. I rather get organized, and prepared for school instead." I answer.

"Courtney," Trent says, as he parks his car in front of my house.

He sighs, "Come to the game with me." He says.

"Trent," I groan. "I don't know if I want to go." I say.

"But, you would have fun! All you have to do is be outside, and cheer on our team with our friends." Trent turns in his seat, side ways to face me.

"My friends?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Well with me, but hey I am pretty cool!" Trent says smiling.

"What if I say I will think about it?" I try.

"Fine." Trent says defeated.

"You're the best." I say smiling, opening his car door, and grabbing my back pack.

"See you tomorrow." I say shutting the car door.

"Bye, Court!" he calls out, pulling away.

I shuffle into my house, my mom was in the kitchen, gossiping on the phone like always. I gave her a quiet hello, and walked into my room, and threw my backpack down. I take off my shoes, and socks, and open my backpack, and begin my homework. I place my books, and notebooks on my wooden desk, and sit in the matching chair.

A half hour of doing calculus homework, my mom knocks on my door, and lets herself in, before I respond.

"Hello, dear." She says friendly, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, mother." I say, sighing, taking my eyes off my homework."How is my daughter?" She asks sitting on my bed.

"The same." I answer wondering why she is in here, she never actually takes interest in my life.

"Courtney, I have some news for you." My mom begins gently.

"What?" my head snaps around, and I look at her, worried.

"Oh do not worry, it is good news!" My mom says.

A wave of relief crashes onto me. "Okay, good, what is it?" I could use good news.

"Your car is done earlier than expected! Your father is going to have someone drive it here tonight." My mom says.

"Okay, but I don't understand why me and you can not go down their and pick it up." I say.

"I have to go out tonight, you father and I do. It's for one of his clients." She explains.

"Okay." I shrug, I can always make my own dinner.

"But, your father wants you to start getting your money together, so you can pay him back for the car." My mom says getting back to the car.

"Oh. But, mom I don't have any money, except for in my college fund!" I say.

"Of course, and we do not expect you to use that, but we were not thinking of your college fund."

"A job!?" I almost shriek.

My mother nods her head. "How am I suppose to handle a job with everything going on in my life already?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asks confused.

She has got to be kidding. Then again she has never been to one of my soccer games, or debates. She probably does not remember the field trip I went on last year with the international club, and she has only been to one of my academic decathlon challenges, but that was when I was a Freshmen.

I bet if I was a cheerleader, she would go to all of my games. This makes me angry, and I shake the thought away.

"Mom I am on the soccer team, academic decathlon, international club, debate team, I take all of the advanced classes, and I plan on running for student council president when that begins! I have to do that ridiculous community service thing starting on Sunday, and I have homework, and tests! I can not handle a job!" I exclaim.

"Well if you want your car, and your PDA class, you'll have to drop some of those things." My mom says getting up from off my bed, and leaving my room.

"You father and I are leaving at six, there is left over spaghetti in the fridge." My mom shuts my door, and leaves my room. I can hear her footsteps going down the hall, and I fume silently to myself.

How can she do this? Left over spaghetti? Yeah, thanks mom. I concentrate on my homework, until I break my pencil, from overwhelming anger. I shut my books, and decide to finish this later.

I sit on my bed, and lay back. I guess I can drop the international club. I am taking my third year in French class, that will look good on college applications, and I can always go back to it next year.

Maybe soccer too, I am pretty kick-ass at it, I can get my anger out on that field. But, some of the girls are really annoying, and clingy. I am not a jock, I can always dedicate Saturdays by going to the gym, I can stay in shape that way.

Okay, international club, and soccer, are out. Now for a job? No idea where I can work. I definitely will not work at some fast food joint, never. Restaurants are out too, what if I see someone at school, and I am expected to serve them, that would never work.

I suppose I could work at a book store or something, but places like that work insane hours, and do not make a lot of pay. Plus I would be working in the same area as Gwen. Trent too, but Gwen is just…icky.

Then it hits me. I grin, and sit up on my bed. Town Hall! I could volunteer there! I could make money, and gain experience on how to run a town! It's perfect! I can go down their after my parents leave, and I can take my car down there!

This now motivates me to complete my homework. I sit back down at my desk, and continue my calculus homework.

Gwen P.O.V.

I walk into my house, my mom is at work, and my brother should be getting out of school soon. If I could, I would drive there and pick him up, instead of him having to take the bus. He always complains to me about the awful kids that pick on him.

If I could save him from that, I would. My brother is one of my best friends, we actually get each other, despite the three year age difference. I throw my back pack carelessly on the ground, and go into my room.

I grab my diary from under my pillow, and a nearby pen, and begin writing.

_September 20, 2009_

_So the first month of school is practically over, we have the home coming game, and dance coming up, which I do not care about. So far I know I am failing no classes, progress reports are coming out next Friday, so I am not nervous. Although, I am nervous for Duncan's sake._

_There was a food fight today, Duncan started it too, of course. He has been making me so angry lately. He gets into so much trouble, it scares me. He does not understand. Then Courtney was covered in food, and she practically threatened the principal with a lawsuit._

_So she got to change her clothes, which everyone else walked around disgusted, and dirty. Luckily I got away clean, I left the cafeteria, without getting hit with food Duncan and Trent had to clean the cafeteria up, Trent was late when coming into our Music Theory class._

_Trent keeps hanging around me, and it annoys Duncan, which was the main reason the food fight started. I don't need Trent being a distraction to me, or corrupting my best friend._

_I do not understand why Duncan acts like that when Trent comes around anyways, it is not like he's the type of guy to get jealous. It is not like there is anything to be jealous of anyways._

I put my pen down, and read my last sentence. Wait. What if Trent actually likes me. But, what if Duncan-

I immediately stop thinking. No. No Duncan does not like me, I would have known. I would have saw signs. But, now that Trent is around maybe he is starting to show signs.

I shut my diary, not wanting to write more, and hide it under my pillow. I do not want to spend my time with the thoughts of Duncan, and Trent clouding my mind. Besides if either one of them, or both of them like me. I can not say I like either one of them back. For now, anyways.

I get up from off my bed, and grab my backpack, that I left in the family room. I go into it, and grab my blue folder, containing the music book I was given in my music theory class.

I pull it out, Michael Jackson: Greatest Hits. I was told to pick out any song I wanted, and analyze it. We were put into groups, I was with one other girl, and one other boy. I think their names are Randi and Danny. They're in grade nine, so I don't really care.

I let them pick the song, and they chose Heal The World. I actually have not even heard the song before, I don't listen to Michael Jackson. I guess I should start now. I bet they have all of his albums at Cool Tunez. I could buy the Greatest Hits album for a good price, with my employee discount.

This assignment isn't due for another week or so. I pull out my notebook, and open to the page with the song on it, and begin reading the lyrics. I tap my pencil against the notebook repeatedly, reading the lyrics.

My cell phone rings. I drop my pencil, and pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I look at the flashing caller ID, Duncan. I raise an eyebrow, and answer the phone call.

"Hey Duncan." I greet.

"Hey yeah, I am coming over now, I need you." He says sounding rushed.

"Wait, what?" I ask, trying to control my voice, surprised at the urgency.

"I need your signature for my community service crap."

"Your parents are suppose to sign that." I remind him.

"Yeah well my parents are both on duty, and this thing is due at four o'clock, so I am coming to your house now, I'm almost here."

"We live like two blocks away, as soon as you step out of your house you're almost here." I point out.

"Whatever, I'm pulling up your drive way now." he tells me.

I hear the honk of his horn suddenly, and I look out my window, and see an unfamiliar car in my driveway.

"Who's car is that?" I ask getting up, and putting my shoes on, and a jacket.

"My mom's, hurry up and get out here, she gets off work in like an hour! She doesn't know I'm using her car." he says sounding impatient."I'm coming now, and Duncan? Cool it." I hang up my cell phone, and slide it into my pocket.

I walk into the kitchen, and write a quick note for my brother, and mom to read incase they come home before I do. I walk out my front door, without bothering to lock it, and walk down driveway.

I swing open the passenger seat door, and get into the car. Duncan looked like he was chewing gum, he hands me the big manila envelope, and a pen.

"My mom usual writes in cursive, and my dad just writes a giant M, and scribbles the rest." He says, pulling out of my driveway.

I open the manila envelope, and click the black pen open, and pull out random scatters of paper.

"Did you ever read this thing?" I ask looking through to the final line.

Duncan snorts, and ignores the question. I roll my eyes annoyed, and find where the parents sign. I have done this for Duncan a million times, for failed tests, and classes. It's no surprise I have to do this again for him. He is really starting to annoy me a little, I wish he was slightly more responsible.

I scribble his mothers name, and his fathers name on the line, and put the files back into the manila envelope, and seal it. I place it on my lap, and put my seat belt on, like I avoided to do when I first stepped into the car.

Duncan takes two quick, and sharp turns onto another street, I clutch my hands onto the sides of my car seat, and grit my teeth together.

"You okay?" Duncan asks glancing at me, but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answer uneasily.

Duncan looks back at me, and looks back on the road, taking another turn onto the street where the town hall was located. The street was narrow, with stores on the opposite side of the street.

A tuxedo store, a funeral home, a flower shop, a small diner. A lot of random places that have been there all my life, but I have never actually stepped foot in. I think about this until Duncan pulls up in front of the town hall, and parks his mom's car on the side of the street.

I unbuckle my seat belt, and hand him the envelope, and he jumps out of the car. I trail behind him, walking up the cement steps. Duncan reaches the top of the steps, and enters inside, I follow behind him.

Duncan P.O.V.

Me and Gwen walk inside town hall, and I look around quickly, not sure who to go to, but I wanted to make this fast. I walk up the front desk, a woman was typing quickly at her keyboard.

I clear my throat, and she glances up at me. "Uh yeah, I was told to drop this off." I say giving her the envelope.

She gives me a curious look, "What exactly is this?" She asks.

"Community service forms." I answer crossing my arms.

"Mhm." She hums to herself.

We stand there for a few more minutes, the women opens the envelope, and begins going through the folder, I uncross my arms, and exchange looks with Gwen.

"Can we uh, leave?" Gwen asks.

"Take a seat over there, please." She says standing up, and walking away for a moment.

Gwen and I sat in two wooden chairs in the corner of the room.

"Does she know?" Gwen whispered to me.

"No, she can't know. It's not possible.""What happens if she does?" Gwen asks.

"Nothing? I don't know. They call my parents? Who cares you're being paranoid." I tell her.

Gwen just rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms.

A second later the front door opens, and I can not believe who walks in. No one but Princess herself. This should be good.

She gasps, and looks at me and Gwen sitting in the chairs.

"What are you two doing here?" She wants to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Gwen said quickly.

Courtney ignored her, and looked at me.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I just want to know what latest crime you two committed. If I am going to be working here I want to know what I'm going to have to deal with." She says smugly.

"Working here? You? Are you joking?" Gwen asks in disbelief.

"Well, not yet! I am going to apply now, but it's a sure fire thing." She says.

"A sure fire thing, eh?" I challenge.

"Yes, it is!" She says sounding angry that I don't believe her.

"Whatever you say, Princess." I say cockily, getting on her nerves once again.

"Princess?" Gwen whispers to me, confused.

"It's part of our banter." I whisper back.

"Are you both talking about me?" She asks her voice getting high.

"Paranoid, much?" Gwen asks.

"Shut up." Courtney demands."Make me. Or will you just sue me if I don't?" Gwen snaps.

Courtney just scoffed, and rolled her eyes. She turned around, and the women who was at the front desk returned, with a stamps.

"Oh hello." She says to Courtney.

"We didn't get a greeting." Gwen points out to me.

"Hello. I'm Courtney Mason, I was actually here a few days ago, dropping off something. But, I would actually like to apply for a job, or an internship." She says politely.

"Well that sounds nice, I will have to get an application for you." The women says sweetly, walking out of the room again.

"Fake, much?" Gwen says with a slight smile.

"Oh bite me." Courtney snaps quickly.

"Don't tempt me." I say with a grin, knowing it would tick her off.

Gwen starting snickering a little.

Courtney would have lashed out on me quicker than I could say 'Mommy.' but, the women from the front desk returned holding an application for Courtney.

"Why thank you." Courtney said politely.

The woman returned to my files, and Courtney walked by us.

"How did you get here anyways? Is your car fixed?" I asked suddenly.

"Ugh! If you need to know, it is. Stay away from me, and my car. I don't need any more damage in my life." She says bitterly.

"Ow Gwen, I'm so offended." I say flatly to my best friend.

She raises an eye brow at me, and lets out a small laugh. The women at the front desk looks back up at Gwen and I, and calls me over.

I stand up, and walk over to her. She hands me back a bill, "That is all." She says, and goes back to her typing.

I look at the bill. What the hell?

"What is this?" I ask confused.

"It's a bill. Of all damages you never paid. You're Duncan Scott, correct?" She says to me.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you mean damages?" I ask more concerned with that.

"Well, look at the bill! See, broken light bulbs from lamp posts, fines for littering, and fines for stepping on the lawn.""Wait, stepping on _the lawn_?" I ask my eyes bugging out of my head, looking at the high bill.

"Yes, there are signs that clearly say, 'Do Not Step On The Grass.' Obviously you have done this."

"This is ridiculous!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Maybe, but you have to pay these fines." She says returning to her work.

"Oh whatever, let's go Gwen." I say leaving the town hall, with Gwen following behind.

"How are you going to pay those bills?" Gwen asked me, rushing behind me as I ran down the stairs.

"How the hell should I know?" I shout angrily.

"Calm down! It was just a question!" Gwen says defensively.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Gwen! This just keeps getting shittier, and shittier!" I grumble to myself, opening the car door.

"I want to help you, Duncan." Gwen begins climbing into the car, and putting her seat belt on. I put mine on too, and start the engine.

"You can help me by just…shutting up!" I say running my hand through my hair.

Gwen just stares at me for a long time, and looks forward, saying nothing. I put the car into drive, and start driving, with the silence so aggravating it was like a nail drilling through my brain.

I drive to Gwen's house, and park the car in front.

"Bye Duncan." She says getting out of the car.

I wait until I she walks inside her house, and shuts the door. I then rev the car as fast as it can go, and drive out of this neighborhood. Screw, I don't care if my mom beats me home.

I have to drive down to 'Jump In'. I applied there, and now I need that job more than ever. I drive down there as fast as I can, going through stop signs, and red lights. Thank God there are no cops around here. Particularly my parents.

In three minutes flat I make it to 'Jump In'. I park the car crookedly, and slam the car door shut. I run into 'Jump In'. I swing the door open, and run to the first counter I see. A guy with dark hair was under the counter doing something stupid.

"Uh hello! Customer over here!" I say impatiently.

The guy stands up, and looks at me. We both immediately scowl at each other. Trent works here? Great.

Trent P.O.V.

Duncan? What is this guy doing here. I remain calm. It's not like I have any real reason to want to kill him. Right now, anyways.

I grumble, and compose myself. "How may I help you?" I ask.

"Cut the crap. I need to go to customer service. I applied for a job here, and I want to know if I'm going to be hired or not." He snaps.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't even be allowed on the property. But, it's not up to me, if you want I can call down the store manager."

"Please do." Duncan says impatiently.

I pick up the store intercom phone, "Evan to counter number one, that is Evan to counter number one." I say.

"Stupid name." Duncan mutters to himself.

I ignore his comment, and look up to see Evan walking quickly over to my counter."Hey Trent, any problems?" He asks me.

"No, not really. But, uh I have someone here. He says he applied for a job, and he wants to know if he has it or not." I tell him, ignoring Duncan.

Evan takes a quick look at Duncan, and I swear I saw him wince.

"Name?" Evan asks.

"Duncan Scott." Duncan says uncaringly.

"Okay, I will look for your application, and take another look, and I will call you back next time." Evan walks away, and Duncan looks at me.

"What?" I ask annoyed with his presence.

"Put a good word in for me." He says trying to size me up.

"Or what?" I challenge.

"Or this." Duncan balls his hand into fist, and pulls it back, lunging it forward.

I duck down quickly, and Duncan flies forward, falling down and slamming his chin on the counter. I slowly rise back up, and Duncan adjusts his posture, and stands back up.

"You get the point." he says trying to remain intimidating.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me one reason."

Duncan fumed. Then walked around the counter and stood next to me. I winced, thinking he was going to hit me. Instead he whispered, "I need this job." I was surprised by his response.

"Why?" I ask.

"I have bills to pay.""Bills?" I ask in disbelief, he lives with his parents, doesn't he?"More like…fines." He admits.

"Now this makes sense." I say.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Get me this job, and I will lay off you, and Courtney." He negotiates.

"We're not afraid of you." I tell him.

"Everyone is." he says flatly.

I just shake my head, and ignore his comment.

"I will do whatever you want, unless it involves money, or doing homework. I don't even do my own."

"If I wanted to fail my classes, I would have my dog do it." I shoot out.

"Funny." Duncan says dryly.

"I can talk to Gwen for you." Duncan says suddenly.

"What?" I ask looking at Duncan who was on the other side of the counter now.

"Don't you like her?"

"No." I lie.

"Oh. Okay, well uh-

"Why? Does she like me, or something?" I ask trying to keep cool.

"How should I know? Chicks are strange." Duncan says leaning his back on the counter.

"Well, whatever. I can see what I can do, alright?" I say sounding tired, and wanting Duncan to just leave.

"Really? Thanks man. If I get this job, I owe you. Big time." Duncan says leaning off my counter, and walking backwards exiting the store.

Thank God he left.

"Trent." I look up, and see Evan coming towards me.

"Yeah?"

"That Duncan, character," Evan begins once he reaches me.

"Is he worth our time, should I hire him?" He asks me.

My stomach drops. Is this really becoming my decision?

"Uh, well I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"You know him don't you? You both have the same high school listed on your applications." Evan tells me.

"Oh, well. I don't know. Maybe…I guess. You could give him a chance." I say.

I immediately regret this.

"Hm, whatever you say. He doesn't look like he can do much." Evan says.

"Yeah, but neither can Monica." I say chuckling.

Monica was taking her third break of the hour.

"Yeah, she isn't the best worker…" Evan says his voice trailing off.

"Well, let me know if you decide to hire him." I say.

"Will do. Hey, Trent. It's a slow day, how about you take the rest of the day off." Evan says with a smile.

"Really? Thanks man!" I say walking around my counter.

"No problem, see you tomorrow, Trent." Evan says.

I grin, exiting the store. I walked to my car, and take off my shirt, and pull on my normal shirt, which was sitting in the passengers seat of my car. Once I was adjusted, I put my seat belt on, and begin driving out of the parking lot, and go home.


	7. When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even

**Courtney P.O.V**

The final bell rings, and I walk out of my Government class. Thank God it's Friday. I walk through the crowded hallways, and make it to my locker. Yesterday I went to my last international club meeting.

I told the group I had to quit, because I did not have enough time in my crowded schedule to be apart of the club anymore.

I open my locker, and pull out my backpack, and my soccer bag. My uniform, and my black and white soccer ball was in the large blue bag. I pull it out of my long locker, and slam it shut.

I sling the bags over my shoulder, and walk down the stairs, to go to the gym. To tell the team I am quitting. Coach Carter will want the uniform back, and I am going to have to tell him why I am quitting.

The school emptied within two minutes, and the hallway was less crowded, when I made it to the stairs.

"Hey, Mia Hamm! Where ya goin'?" It was Duncan, leaning against one of the corners, right before the stairs that lead me to the gym locker rooms.

"Mia Hamm? Really. No." I say dismissively.

"Excuse me." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"If you have to know, because of all of the crap that has been going on in my life, I have been forced to come to the conclusion of quitting the girls soccer team, and the international club!" I inform Duncan. He should know, it is his fault.

"Recent crap? You're like one of the richest people I know." Duncan says exaggerating.

"Oh please," I say rolling my eyes. "If I am so rich, why are my parents making me get a job!" I continue.

"Oh yeah, that town hall thing." Duncan says remembering the time I ran into him, and Gwen a few days ago.

"Yeah that town hall thing." I say mocking him.

"Well, princess I got a job too, I will have you know." He says, slouching against the wall.

"Ha! What lousy, run down place would hire you?" I ask.

"That sports store, 'Jump In.'" He says in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"With Trent?" I ask suddenly.

"Cool it, Princess. Trent knows all about it, I think he's the one who got me the job."

"Ugh, I doubt that." With my last words, I have had enough, and I walked down the stairs to the girls gym.

I quickly walk down the steps, but I can't help but wonder. Why would Trent help Duncan? Trent knows I hate Duncan. Trent goes through everything with me, and he understands everything perfectly. Crystal clear.

But, Duncan has a job. Maybe he is bluffing. It wouldn't exactly be out of character. It is Duncan.

I walk down the basement hallway, the girls are already out the door, and on the field. I sigh, and walk outside, dreading this moment. I walk out of the back door, and outside.

The sun is shinning, and the sky is clear, and blue. Yay.

Coach Carter is having the team run drills, he has his whistle tied around his neck, as he watches the team.

"Coach Carter." I approach him.

"Courtney! You're late, it's alright, but why aren't you in your uniform?" He asks me.

"That…is actually what I need to talk about." I say, putting a strand of hair behind my ears.

The coach blows his whistle, the girls stop their drills, and look over at us. A few of them came over to us.

"What do you mean?" Coach Carter asked.

"I'm quitting the team." I say getting it out as fast as I can.

"You are?" Becca, one of my former team mates asked.

"Yeah, I have to." I say sadly.

"Great! This is fan-crappin'-tastic." Sasha, said sarcastically, throwing her arms in the air.

Sasha and I were never actually friends, but we were both the most competitive players on the team.

"Why are you quitting?" Becca asked me.

"My schedule is too hectic, I have to drop some stuff, but I might come back to the team next year." I say trying to keep some sort of positive energy the team.

"Wow this blows." Sasha says bitterly.

Coach Carter blew his whistle again, and instructed the girls to go back to their drills, I dropped my soccer bag on the ground, and unzipped it, pulling out my soccer ball.

"My uniform is in the bag." I say holding my soccer ball, and walking off the field, and back into the basement, where the locker rooms are.

I walked past the locker rooms, and back up the stairs, with my backpack slung over my shoulder, and my soccer ball tucked under my arm.

As I walk upstairs, Duncan is gone, and I walk out of the building, alone. My car keys are tucked in my backpack, I walk through the almost empty parking lot, to find my car, alone waiting for me.

I pull out my car keys, and unlock my car, throwing my soccer ball in the back seat, and my backpack in the passengers seat, beside me. I start the engine, and drive home. Then I dread about how tonight, and tomorrow will be my last days of freedom, before I begin community service.

Then I try not to throw up in my mouth, because I think of that gross slob Duncan, trying to hit on me, while I pick up trash, or whatever we have to do.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I get into my mom's after I change into my lame uniform for work. Although, I have to admit what it says on the back is kind of hilarious. When I told my parents I had gotten a job, they were proud, and congratulated me.

When I told them about all of the fines I have to pay, they stopped congratulating me. My mom is letting me use her car only to go to work, and school. My car will be ready sometime on Monday, thank God.

My mom's car is a yellow beetle. Not my kind of car. Today will be my second day on the job, so I won't be getting a real pay check today. Not good. But, I guess I have to deal. I already hate this job.

I drive to work, and park in the employee reserved parking spot. _Swanky._ I smirk, and shut the beetle off, and throw my mom's keys in the ashtray, and get out of the car, slamming the door shut, without bothering to lock the doors.

I slouch my shoulders, and shuffle into 'Jump In'. There is one chick who is leaning on the counter, chewing gum, reading a magazine. I don't know what her name is, but she is always here, doing nothing.

I wonder if that evens out to someone hardly ever being here, but always doing something. Before I can actually finish my train of thought, Evan comes up to me. He is holding a clipboard, as usual.

"Top of the morning." I say with a lazy smile.

"It's three in the afternoon." He says looking at his watch.

"So?"

He sighs, and ignores my comment. "I need you to do a stock check. Here's a list of our inventory, and I need you to count everything, and tally how much we have." Evan says handing me the clipboard.

"Wait? Count everything? You have to be kidding, I don't even count my blessings!" I say.

Evan just stares at me.

"Can I get a rim shot? Ba dum-sha! I-it was a j-joke…never mind." I grumble, walking to the back of the store with the clip board.

"For the record…I get it!" Evan calls after me.

I go to the back room, where all of the stock is. There have to be like, two thousand boxes of supplies back here. Then I see Trent, with some kind of apron tied around his waist, he was holding three large boxes, trying to see over them.

"Nice apron, Martha Stuart." I say when I see him.

I hear him scoff in disgust, "Wow, thanks man!" He says sarcastically, walking out of the backroom, pushing the door open, with his back.

"Wimp." I say to myself.

I turn back to the boxes, and groan. This better be worth it when I get my paycheck, or that Evan wimp is toast. I pull one of the larger boxes out from the back corner, and crack it open, and begin counting.

*******

Two and a half hours later, and I am done counting this stupid inventory. To be honest, I am extremely proud of myself. I actually didn't think I could have the patience to do all of this, but what else am I suppose to do on this shift.

I finish marking some numbers on the clipboard, and exit the back room. I walk to the front, where the counters are where Evan usually is. When I get there, Courtney and Trent are talking together.

_What is she doing here? _I tap Trent on the shoulder, and he turns around, and frowns when he sees me. The usual reaction.

"Hey buddy! I finished counting inventory, I am actually looking for Evan." I say hiding my smirk, and putting on a huge fake smile, as Courtney shoots daggers with her eyes at me.

"Uh…that's great. He's in aisle seven, cleaning up some kind of ball accident." Trent says.

"Super. Oh, and by the way, thanks so much for hooking me up with this _awesome_ job, Trent." I wink at Courtney, and I swear I saw steam come out of her ears.

I go look for Evan in aisle seven.

**Trent P.O.V.**

"So you did get him a job here?" Courtney asks sounding angry."No, Courtney calm down. That's not exactly how it went down." I tell her."Don't tell me what to do." She huffs, and crosses her arms. "How did he get the job?" She asks.

"He begged me to convince our manager to hire him." I explain.

Courtney cracks a smile.

"He begged?"

"It was leaning towards pleading." I say with a smile. Leaving out the small agreement Duncan and I made, for him to stop harassing Courtney. But, she doesn't need to know that.

"I wish I saw it." She says dropping her arms.

"We do have security surveillance cameras." I joke.

"Make copies of the tape." She half laughs.

"So how did Coach Carter take it?" I ask Courtney.

"Alright, I guess. I pretty much left before he actually did anything." She shrugs.

"This community service thing will go by fast, trust me." I reassure.

"Ugh! It better." She grumbles.

"Hey, what time do you get off your shift?" She asks.

"Seven, why?" I answer.

"No reason, I figure I should have one last night of real freedom, with my best friend." She says.

I begin to laugh at this, "Your last night of freedom? More like your first night of freedom. You always lock yourself in your room to study." I remind her.

"I'm a changed woman." She says.

"You're a deranged woman." I correct.

"Shut up." I shrug, and smile. "How about we go out after my shift?" I suggest.

"Sounds good, so eight-ish?"

"Eight-ish sounds cool." I agree.

"Sweet, see you later, Trent. I'm going to go home, and get my homework out of the way now." She says walking towards the exit.

"Deranged woman!" I shout as she walks away. She turns around quickly, and smiles instead of scowling.

Duncan came back and stood at one of the counters, the one next to mine.

"Hey man." he says with fake affection, with a big goofy grin.

I just roll my eyes. "Shut up." I tell him.

Duncan shrugs, and starts drumming his fingers along the counter.

"Hey where is that quiet, moody chick." He asks.

"Monica? I don't know. Taking a break." I assume, like she always does.

"Lucky." Duncan mumbles.

"She doesn't do anything! I don't get why Evan doesn't fire her." I say leaning against my counter.

"He must think she's hot." Duncan says carelessly.

I think about this for a minute, and nod my head. Even though I would have to disagree, and say Monica isn't all that hot, Duncan for once in his life was probably right. I mean if I owned a store, and Gwen worked there and did nothing, I wouldn't fire her. Maybe I would promote her. Not likely.

"So what are you doing with Courtney tonight?" Duncan asks.

"Uh, I don't know. Hanging out. Why?"

"Curious." he shrugs.

"What are you doing with Gwen tonight?" I ask.

"How do you know I'm doing something with Gwen?" Duncan questions.

"Don't you always?" I throw at him.

"Touchy." He remarks.

"I think you mean _touché._" I correct with a small smirk.

"No, I mean touchy." Duncan says shaking his head.

I have no idea what world he is in.

"Are you going to the homecoming game?" I ask Duncan.

"If you mean, is _Gwen _is going to the game? Then no." Duncan says with a weird smug look.

"Don't smile." I mutter. "Why not, anyways?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know, we're not into it. We usually don't go to those things."He talks like they're the same person.

"We?" I repeat.

"As in Gwen and I. Yes, we." He says slowly.

"I know what 'we' means, thanks, Duncan." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What I was getting at was, why do you talk as if you're both one person?" I rephrase my question.

"I didn't notice I did that." Duncan says. "We do everything together anyways, why do you care?" Duncan asks.

"I can't start a conversation?" I shrug.

"Not with me." Duncan says raising his eyebrow.

The electric door at the entrance slid open, and a customer walked in. The woman turned the corner, and it was Gwen. Great.

"Hey Duncan." She greets walking up to his counter, ignoring me. Not that I care, or anything.

"Gwen! You'll never believe who was just talking about you!" Duncan says in an overly friendly voice.

I snap my head, and look at Duncan, who smirks at me.

"What?" Gwen asks a little confused. "Who?"

I think as quick as I can, and bend under the counter. I grab the phone for the P.A. system.

"It was my buddy, Tr-

"Clean up! Duncan Scott! Clean up on aisle nineteen!" I say urgently into the phone, cutting Duncan off before Gwen could hear him.

"Shit." Duncan grumbles, walking around the counter.

"I'll be right back." Duncan says to Gwen, I swear as he walked past my counter I heard him mumble, "I hate you."

I slowly rise back up, and hang up the P.A. system phone. Gwen leans her back on Duncan's counter, and look around the store. She whistles under her breath slightly. She glances at me, and I didn't realize I was staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked me, brushing her fingers across her cheek.

I chuckle slightly. "No."

"Oh, alright." She says dropping her hand, awkwardly.

"How's Cool Tunez?" I say trying to start a conversation. She chuckled a little, "Uh, the same." She answers.

I laugh sheepishly. _Stupid question. Maybe I should ask _her_ if she is going to the game, or the dance._

"So uh, Gwen," I begin, she turns to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"You know the homecoming game, and dance, thing?" I ask out awkwardly.

"Um, I guess." she says, sounding a little cautious.

"I was wondering if you were going." I spit out.

"Oh." Her voice gets a little high.

She doesn't answer at first, and she just stares at me for a while.

"Hello?" I ask, after a minute or two.

"Oh! Sorry. Deep in thought. No, I don't think I'm going." She answers quickly.

"If Duncan comes back, tell him I'm at Cool Tunez for another half hour, bye Trent." She says quickly, and rushes herself out of the store.

"Uh, okay. Bye." I call out, as she leaves.

Did I blow it, or what?

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I walk out of 'Jump In' as quickly as I could. Was that Trent's way of like, asking me out? Or making extremely awkward conversation? I walk past a few stores before going back to Cool Tunez.

I didn't want Duncan seeing me talking to Trent. Not because I'm afraid of Duncan, please I can talk to whoever I want, he does not control me. But, Duncan just jumps to conclusions, all the time. Besides, I still haven't come to a conclusion if Duncan actually likes me too or not.

But, I know I came to the conclusion that I do not like Duncan. Well, I don't like him that way, anyways.

I walk back into Cool Tunez, and go behind my usual boring counter. Some commerical jingle for a car company is playing on the radio. Suddenly, I let out the loudest, most obnoxious scream I had in me.

This place is now point one percent more disturbing then before. I sigh, and slam my head on the counter. _At least I get paid today. But, not for another hour._ I hear the jingle of the bells, which means someone opened the door.

I lift my head, and it's Duncan.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, you kind of left me at Jump In, and I haven't taken my break yet. So I guess I can take a walk, right?" He says shrugging.

"Why not, I have another hour in this hell hole."

He snickers at me for a minute, "Wow." He says flatly.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes.

"Anytime." He says with a smirk.

"How's Trent?" I ask for some reason curious.

"I don't know. Why?" He asks confused.

"Well, we were talking, and I left. So…" I just trail my voice off, not knowing what I was saying anyways.

"I can't think of anything sarcastic to say." Duncan says flatly.

"Shut up."

"He was asking about you, before." Duncan says after a minute.

"Oh God. Why?" I ask groaning slightly.

This makes Duncan laugh a lot, "What's your issue?" he asks when he's done with his laughing fit.

"Nothing, I just think I know why." I says wearily.

"Tell me what you think."

"No, no. Just what did he want."

"I won't say unless you tell me what you're thinking." he presses with this really nice smile.

"No! Duncan! I'm your best friend, tell me!"

"No can do. It's against The Code Of Dudes."

"What code?" I sneer.

"Bros before hoes." he shrugs.

"Duncan!"

"Gwen!" he mocks, with another smile.

"Dude, I'm not telling you what I was thinking, you go first."

"Gwen, be serious. Tell me first." He pushes.

"Nah, I think I'm going to be unreasonable until I get my way." I say jokingly, crossing my arms.

Then Duncan's smile widens. He walks around my counter. "Do you remember how we use to settle things when we were eight?" he asks, in my ear, when he was standing behind me.

Before I could respond, I was immediately laughing uncontrollably. Duncan was running his fingers all over me, tickling me like crazy.

"D-Duncan! Q-quit it!" I said in between giggles.

"Tell me what you were thinking, and I think I can do!" He says laughing as well.

I began laughing so hard, that my sides were hurting.

"Okay, okay. F-fine. J-just stop!"

He dropped his fingers, and I turned to face him. I leaned back on the counter, and let out a deep breath.

"I was kind of getting the impression that he wanted to…like, ask me out. Or something." I say rushing the last part.

Duncan twisted his smile, a little. So he was not exactly smiling anymore. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"But, like I said I'm probably wrong. That sounds really dumb, and weird. Anyway, what were you going to say?" I say trying to get out of the spot light as quickly as possible.

"I don't remember." He says with a small smirk.

"I think your break is up." I said halfheartedly.

"I think I don't care." he shoots back.

I half smile at that. "Bye, Duncan." I say.

"You're throwing me out?" He questions.

"Nothing gets passed you." I say putting my hands on his back, and pushing him to the door.

"Fine, bye Gwen. This is the last time you'll ever see me. From now I get to work with Courtney, dun, dun, dun!" He says stupidly.

I just stare at him until I blink. "Bye Duncan." I say again.

"Bye, Gwen. But, seriously, I have no clue when I'll see you again."

"Right, because we don't go to the same school, or work next door to each other." I say sarcastically.

Then we just smile at each other, and laugh. I love my best friend. But, not like that.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, and the time to review it as well! Please let m know what I should continue doing, and what should stop! Thank you guys so much :D**


	8. Making Time For You

**HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE 3**

**I am very thankful for all of you readers, and reviewers(for both of my fanfictions - the other is a TDI roleplay) **

**I hope everyone who is celebrating the holiday enjoys it, and enjoys the time off from school!  
I know i am, haha!**

**Happy Holidays :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA or the characters, or the song 'Break Even' by The Script!**

**Trent P.O.V.**

I woke up Sunday around eleven, to my parents yelling. Great, Dad is finally home. My parents do sort of fight a lot, but they never yell so loud, like they are now. Part of me wants to hide in my bed all day. The other part of me wants to get up, and scream at both of my parents, for always acting like little kids.

Seriously, they argue over the smallest things. I can't even say anything to them, because they both act so unreasonable, and whatever I say doesn't matter. They just ignore me. They're probably arguing about the grocery bill, and how my mom spent an extra twenty dollars, or something entirely stupid.

I drag myself out of bed, and I go to the bathroom to take a shower, and clean myself up. I take long showers, this might sound weird, but I write some of my best songs while I'm showering.

I jump into the shower, and let the running water drain out the voices of my parents. I hum to myself for a little bit.

"'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even. What am I suppose to do when the best part of me, was always you? What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up, and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces…" I sing, thinking of lyrics as I go along.

Something that I think is turning out really good. I keep singing my verse over, and over, so I can't forget it. Don't you hate it when you have a really good thought in your head, and it floats away like a little bubble? Yeah, me too.

I turn the shower off, and grab my towel. When I walk in my room, I grab my notebook, and the black pen from off the floor, and scribble in the lyrics I was singing in the shower.

"That could work." I say to myself.

"Trent! Come out here, now!" It was my mom calling me from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I call back.

I open the door, and walk out of my room, then I walk back into my room, and shut the door. It would be a nice idea to get dressed first

I get dressed, and meet my parents in the kitchen. More like I come to meet just my dad in the kitchen. He looks pissed. He was sitting in a wooden chair, holding his head.

"Where's mom?" I ask hesitantly.

My dad just sighs, and looks at me. He looks hurt, angry, and sad. This can not be good. I think I already know what is going to happen. I think I know what is coming. It has been what I've been fearing for almost a year, and only Courtney knew about this specific fear.

"She's gone, Trent." My dad announces quietly.

I heard him, as if he said it in slow motion. Every word, sylybol. Every letter. Yet, I could not hear him.

"What?" I ask stupefied.

"She left, Trent. She isn't here. She took off!" My dad says, as if each time he admitted this, he was being stabbed in the stomach.

The overwhelming sadness of my mother leaving was immediately forgetten, as my angry bubbled up in me powerfully.

"And-and you just _let _her leave?" I shouted. "Just like that?"

My dad didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"God. What is _wrong_ with you!?" I screamed louder. "Why would you do that to us!?" I balled my fingers into a fist, and punched the kitchen wall. The painted yellow wall, my mom painted when we first moved here.

"Why…would you do that to…me." I asked my voice lowering, cracking a little.

My dad arose from his chair, and walked up to me, he put a hand on my shoulder. I angrily shrugged it off, I faced the wall, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Son," My dad whispered to me. "You don't understand."

"God, I knew that one was coming." I muttered to myself.

"No, really. You need to hear the whole story first." My dad says in his normal voice.

I quickly turned around, angry again.

"Why?" My voice was angry.

"Why should _I_ stay? Clearly mom didn't!" I shouted.

My dad's expression turned angry now, I don't think he was about to go easy on me. Before he could say anything, before he could take his next breath, I ran out of the kitchen, and into my room.

I grabbed my cell phone, from off my night stand, and my guitar. I strapped my guitar onto my back, and ran back into the kitchen, my dad was still standing there.

"I'm going out for a while." I said hastily, throwing the front door open.

"Where!" Dad demanded.

"I don't freaking know!" I snapped.

I walked out the door, down the front steps, and down my lawn. The same path my mom just recently took, or so I'm assuming.

I kept walking, I was now in the center of my town. Town Square, actually. There was small, white, gazebo in the center. There were benches around the gazebo, and flowers, were planted. Which would die too quickly, because of the cold weather coming soon.

Town Square had a _Hallmark_ card shop, a flower shop, and a small Café that I have eaten at once or twice before.

There were a few dozen people in Town Square, it was still early, and it was Sunday. So I walked up to the Gazebo, and sat on the steps of it. I brought my guitar around, and set it in front of me.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed Courtney's house number. I waited for someone to pick up. A voice answered, it belonged to her mother. "Hey, it's Trent. May I speak with Courtney?" I ask politely.

"Hello, Trent. Sure, please hold."

I waited another minute or so. "Hello?" It was Courtney.

"I need you." I immediately say.

"What?" She asks, sounding completely blown away by my own greeting.

"Please, I'm a the gazebo, in Town Square. Courtney, please." I sound pathetic, I'm begging her.

"I…yeah sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." She says, and we end the phone call

I waited for Courtney, as I strummed my guitar, and started singing. I didn't have a case so people could put money into, but if I get real lucky people can throw pennies at me.

Inspiration began hitting me. This is the song that went with what I sang earlier. Finally, I've been waiting for a song to come along. Some people who left the stores, walked toward me, to hear my music, I guess.

"_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing._" I begin to sing, "_Just pray to a God that I don't believe in._" Some people took seats on the benches, and watched me play.

I don't mind playing for an audience, I guess. But, right now I'm just playing out what I'm feeling.

"'_Cause I got time, while she got freedom, 'cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._"

Someone began clapping for that, and gave a little 'Whoo!' to that line. Understandable, definitely. I smiled, but only a little. I kept singing anything that came at the top of my head.

"_Her best days will be some of my worst she finally met a man that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping, 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_."

I closed my eyes for a little bit, but kept playing.

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces._"

I opened my eyes, and there were a lot more people standing around the gazebo, maybe fifty? Seventy-five people? I kept playing, and singing.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason, But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving, and when a heart breaks, it don't break even._"

I sang the chorus again, and some people starting clapping along, I gave a smile, as I kept playing my guitar, searching to see if Courtney was here yet. I couldn't tell.

"_You've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain, you took your suitcase_

_I took the blame. Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, 'cause you left me with no love. With no love to my name._"

I looked back at the crowd, and I saw Courtney, she waved slightly to me. I nodded my head at her, and she nodded hers back. I continued my song, signing the first verse over again.

I sang the chorus a few more times, and strummed my guitar strings, a little more. I sang the final line of my song.

"_I'm falling to pieces, 'Cause when a heart breaks, no. It don't break even. Oh, It don't break even no._"

I finished my song, and everyone applauded, some whistled, and some cheered. This feeling of warmth, I felt proud. I felt good, I almost forgot about what happened this morning, almost.

Soon enough, the crowd faded away, and left. Courtney walked up to me, and sat down next to me on the gazebo steps.

"Do you still need me now?" She asked, slightly teasingly.

I sighed, and nodded my head. I lifted my guitar, and let it rest on the side of the gazebo.

"Honestly, Court. More than ever."

"Ooh, dramatic." She says jokingly.

When she sees that I didn't crack a smile, or laugh, she quickly frowns.

"That bad?" She asks.

"Worse." I wince.

"How about you tell me all about it, within the two hours of freedom I have left." She says, switching her position, and facing me. She put her back against the wall of the gazebo.

"Two hours? What are you talking about."

"Car accident? Community service? Disgusting ogre? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, right." I frowned more, now I'll be seeing less of Courtney. Great.

"Now start from the top." She says.

I go through the whole story, but there wasn't much to tell anyways. Just that my parents have been fighting for a long time, and that my mom left this morning. She nodded her head, and listened to me with widened eyes. Like I expected her to. Like I needed her to.

Courtney crawls next to me, instead of across from me like she was before. She wraps her arms around my waist, and pulls herself close to me.

"Trent, I am so sorry." She mumbles into my shoulder, as she rests her forehead on there.

"You do not deserve any of that, I hate parents. They are so immature." She grumbles, as she lifts her head.

"I know. I hate them." I say, my voice flat, and dull.

Courtney drops her arms, but stays just as close to me, and puts her head on my shoulder. I glance at Courtney out of the corner of my eye. Unaware of how close she was to me. But, it was out of pity, I'm sure.

She grabs my hand, that was resting on my leg, and she holds it for a while. Which feels really nice, for now.

"Trent, I'm here for you." Courtney says in a whisper.

"I know, that you." I say looking at her.

She gives me a half smile, and squeezes my hand before letting go.

"So, I have an idea." Courtney says.

"Which would be?"

"I only have a half hour left of freedom, your life is not looking so good right now, let's go make the best of it together." She smiles a full smile, and stands up.

She reaches her hand out, and I take it pulling myself up.

We walk down the steps of the gazebo, and start walking around the Town Square.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Finally, I catch a break. A day off from work. I slept in, peacefully. I slept until twelve thirty. I usually sleep in until three, but I was rudely awoken by my cell phone ringing. My ring tone blared loudly, and I quickly took my phone from my nightstand.

I forced my eyes awake, to see the caller I.D. clearly. _Duncan._

I groaned, angrily. I opened my phone, and put it to my ear.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" I greeted upset.

"Yeah, I can tell time." He answers.

"So what do you want?" I snapped.

"Can't I spend time with my best friend?"

"No."

"Well, then."

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing, it's just…I'm going to be picking up trash with Princess, soon and I need to see you before I lose my life!"

"Princess?"

"Courtney."

"Oh."

"Gwen, what are you thinking?" He demands."Do you like her, or something?"

"No, she's uptight, and tries to be perfect, kind of like a princess. The name bugs her."

"Right." I say slightly sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"The skies purple." I say teasingly.

"Shut up, and come see me. I'll be in the Town Square, we can hang or something. Go for a walk." He suggests.

"See you in fifteen." I agree, and hang up my cell phone.

I throw my covers off myself, and go to my closet, and get dressed.

I leave a note for my mom, where I will be, and when I will be back. She was at church. Our family is not so religious, but every once in a while we go. Well, my mom goes.

I walked on foot to Town Square. How I long for a car. I see Duncan's old car in a parking spot. I guess he got it back, all fixed. He was sitting inside of his car, I walked over to his car, and tapped on the window.

He smiled, and got out of the car. "Hey, best friend." He says with slight humor in his voice.

"I'm starving. Can we go eat something in that café over there?"

"Let's go. It's not like I had anything planned." We walked to the café, and when we opened the doors I felt immediate déjà vu.

Trent, and Courtney were sitting at their table, laughing, and talking. Duncan and I walked in, to grab some food.

Almost like what happened earlier this month, the car accident, going to the pizza parlor prior to the incident. So strange.

Courtney, and Trent spotted us, and their laughter died down.

"I'm going to order a muffin, or something. Grab a table." I tell Duncan.

I walk up to the counter, and take a look at the menu. Anything looked good to me, right now. I had about twenty dollars, and I wasn't spending it all on breakfast, so I'll stick with a muffin.

"One blueberry muffin, and a coffee. Black." I order.

The waitress takes my order at the counter, and types something into the register."Five dollars, and fifty cents." I pay for my breakfast, and receive my change, throwing it carelessly back into my pocket.

Maybe I should work here. It's quiet, I wouldn't be the only person here. They don't have lame music, and it doesn't smell like wet dog, or squirrel pee. They probably have a better pay, seeing as they actually sell things.

I should ask for an application.

I should, but now won't, seeing that Duncan was sitting in the booth with Trent, and Courtney. He sat next to Courtney, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. Which pleased me, but only slightly.

I walk over to them, and raise my eyebrows to Duncan.

"Gwen! Care to join us?" Duncan asks.

"Cut the crap." With that, I sit down next to Trent, since I have no where else to sit.

Trent slid all the way to the side, making as much space as possible between us.

"Who invited you both to sit here anyways?" Courtney snapped at me.

"Don't look at me." I say, putting my hands up in defense.

"Yeah, princess. Be nice, you do have to spend all of your time with me, now." Duncan says with a smirk, putting his arm around Courtney.

Courtney immediately shrugged it off.

"Hey, man. Don't touch her." Trent says with an edge in his voice.

"Trent, I can defend myself." She says in a small whisper.

"Yeah, Trent. Princess is definitely stronger than she looks."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." She gritted through her teeth.

"That's it. Duncan, let's go." I say getting up, holding my coffee, and my muffin.

"I don't wanna go." He says.

"I don't want to do what you want." I shoot back, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Come on, I only have limited time left." Duncan says.

"Me too! I would like to spend it as far away from you as possible!" Courtney says, on the verge of shouting, and with all of her strength, she pushed Duncan out of the booth, and onto the ground.

I stepped back, so he wouldn't fall on me. I didn't react. I didn't laugh, or say anything. I'm still really tired. So I sipped my coffee more, and took a large bite out of my muffin.

Trent, on the other hand was laughing hysterically.

"Dude. Quit laughing, and I will easily rearrange your face." Duncan said scrambling to his feet.

"Then I will easily fire you." Trent challenged.

I gasped a little. That was not like Trent, well as far as I knew.

Courtney was smiling at Trent, impressed.

"You wouldn't." Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"Try me. Yeah, Evan! I totally just saw Duncan pack away two packs of tennis balls in his back pocket. Guys a criminal, once a cr-

"Okay, I get it! Trent. Lying, wow you're so bad." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

I looked at Duncan, who was wiping the dust off his pants. He looked up at me. "Ready, _now_?" I ask. Finishing my coffee.

Duncan swiped my half eaten muffin off my hands, and took a bite into.

"Totally, let's go."

"I hate you." I say leading the both of us out of the café.

Once we're out, we just walk around, until we sit in one of the benches around the gazebo.

"What was that about, Duncan?" I ask him finally.

"Nothing, just messing with their heads.""Maybe…you should cut it out." I say hesitantly.

"Why? It's not like this is a change in character. Since when does it bother you?" Duncan starts to get defensive.

"It doesn't. But, maybe you should lay off. They don't do anything to you."

"What? Gwen, are you kidding?" Duncan jumped off the bench, and stood in front of me.

"Courtney has been at my throat since kindergarten! You know that, and Trent's just kind of strange. Like a weird puppy kind of quality."

"I know, I just…don't you think we should bury this hatchet?" I ask sighing.

"Surrender? No. If they want to, they go first." Duncan crosses his arms.

"You are so stubborn."

"I don't care."

"Proves my point." I mutter to myself.

"You know what, Gwen? Just leave me alone. I'm going home. See you…whenever." Duncan stormed away, back to the parking lot, back to his car.

He acts like such a baby. He can't grow up, and move on? Trent was being really calm about the whole situation, with how he was treating Courtney. If Trent acted like that with me, Duncan would have his neck cracked in three seconds.

He is being a complete hypocrite about this right? I can't stand how he is acting. Why can't he just…change? I am getting too mad then I should be over this. But, I can't exactly help it. Or can I?

I mean, I can always see him and Courtney arguing, that honestly will not stop anytime soon. But, why does he have to bother Trent. Not, that he actually says anything to him personally, but he knows what irritates him. He knows what sets him off.

Do I like Trent? I'm defending him enough, that's for sure. But, I can't like him. Why would I like him. It's not meant to be. It's not suppose to be. It's too…not right. Besides, what would Duncan say? Wait, who cares about Duncan would say? It's not like he can control me. He does whatever he wants anyways. It's so annoying too! He does whatever he wants, and doesn't care. He's so irresponsible.

Since when am I turning into Courtney?

I shudder for a minute, and close my eyes, and lean back onto the bench.

Regardless, he's my best friend. He will always be there for me, I just haven't needed him here for me, like he needs me.

I've done enough thinking for the day, I think I rather be at work. I get up from the bench, and walk home alone.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I've drove home, angry and upset with what Gwen had said. Now, I'm driving to Quaker Park, where Courtney and I suppose to pick up trash. I had a large sack in my backseat, and some kind of pointy stick thing, I pick the trash up with.

I'm still thinking about what Gwen said. I was not acting out of character. Or whatever she was saying. I always act like that. Charming, cocky, sarcastic, wow. I'm an ass. But, that's the way I am! I'm also clever. Smart. Well, street smart.

I pull up to Quaker Park, and park my car along the sidewalk. I shut it down, and grab the sack, and the stick out of the back seat. I already see Princess's car parked perfectly, a few feet away from mine.

I get out of the car, and start walking through the park, until I find the reserved spot where I am suppose to do this crap. I see annoying little snotty kids running around on the jungle gym, the monkey bars…sand boxes. I smirk slightly.

I find Courtney leaning against a tree, arms crossed, taping her foot impatiently. Her sack, and stick is on the ground, carelessly. I guess she was waiting for me. I smirk again.

"Waiting on me, princess?"

"As if." She rolls her eyes.

"So, what are we suppose to do now?"

"Pick up garbage. Thanks to you!"

"You're welcome."

"I'm pretty sure I did _not _say thank you." She snapped.

I shrugged, and stabbed the pointy stick thing into a random crumbled up candy bar wrapper. I shoved it into the bag, and started picking up more litter.

"I can not believe we're doing this right now." She muttered.

"Get over it, princess it's reality." I say wearily.

"I can't just get over it, Duncan." She says as she puts some trash in her sack. "I want to run for office. I want to do big things, I want to-

"Blah, blah, blah. I get it, alright? You can do all of those things, but you can't be a kid?"

"Be a kid? I'm sixteen!""Okay, but how about when you were eleven? Twelve? You were always an overachiever. You didn't know how to have fun then, everyone thought you would eventually loosen up, and chill out. You don't know how to have fun now, or relax. It's annoying, and obnoxious, you are the biggest-"

"Oh shut the hell up!" She shouted.

So I did what she said. I stopped talking. I looked at her, I just realized I was breaking her down, and bashing her for a full five minutes, and she just listened to me, without interruptions, until just now.

So we just stared at each other, she looked away, and she continued working.

"I know how I am," She began to say quietly. "just because you've known me since kindergarten, doesn't mean you can analyze me."

I went back to picking up the trash.

"This stinks." I mutter.

"Literally." She adds in.

It took sixty minutes of silence from the both of us, to clean up that reservation.

"I guess we're finished." She said.

"Guess so, now what?" I ask.

"Well, we're suppose to dispose of our trash, and go back to the town hall, to write in that we did our one hour of community service."

"Fine, I'll see you down there." I say picking up my stinky bag, and the pointed stick.

"Guess so." She muttered, we walked to the trashcan that was on the sidewalk, next to my car.

I unlocked my car, and hopped in.

"But, seriously. You should take me up on my offer." I say to her, as she walks to her car.

She turned on her heel, and faced me.

"What offer?"

"One night, and one night only. Fun. Me, and you, who knows maybe you can bring Trent too, seeing he is your only friend. I want to see you get loosen up.""That last part sounds disgusting." She said.

She knew exactly what I was thinking too. I smirked, and she shuddered, and walked to her car.

"No way!" She shouted over her shoulder.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I drove to the town hall, trying to keep my cool the entire time. Duncan keeps testing his limits. And it was so. Damn. Aggravating. He tries to say that he knows everything about me, cross examining me, analyzing me. Just because I am a little uptight, okay more than a little, does not me he can say whatever he wants.

I have so many things I can say to him. But, I just held back, when I had the chance to say them. It was just, something about that moment, told me that maybe I shouldn't be reminding him how much I hate him.

Maybe it was because I shoved him away from me this morning, and onto the ground.

No that wasn't it. That was just an added bonus to my life.

I kept driving on the straight road, I turned my radio on to distract me. I switched the station from the classical music station, to the jazz station. Those are my two favorite kinds of music. They soothe me, relax me, calm me. Trent likes that rock music, but it tenses me a little too much.

I sing along to the jazz song that was currently playing on the radio. I like singing, I guess I have an okay voice. I've never had someone else's opinion. My parent's would never let me taking singing lessons. They told me being a singer was not a practical, legit career.

My hands clench on the steering wheel. I was only nine when they told me that. That was actually really devastating. My parents are always holding me back, like I'm a dog. They keep me on a short leash.

I start tensing up a lot, and I can't concentrate. This is really getting me angry. I stop at the red light, and take my hands off the wheel. I run my fingers through my hair, and take a deep breath, and breathe.

I switch the jazz channel, to the classical channel again. I lowered the music, and opened the window next to me, and began driving again when the light turned green. I drove forward, and pulled over at town hall. Duncan is already here, I can see him sitting on the front steps.

I shut my window, and turn my radio, and my car off.

I get out of the car, and climb the steps, and say nothing to Duncan.

"Silent treatment, princess?" He asks, getting up, and following me inside.

"Am I obligated to speak to you, creep?""Guess not."

The woman at the front desk greets me, and recognizes me from working there. She lets Duncan and I go to our files, and fill in that we completed one hour of community service, and that we would do it again next Sunday.

"So, yes or no?" Duncan says suddenly when he is done with his file.

"No."

"What? Weren't you suppose to ask what I was talking about?"

"I don't want to waste my breath."

"So then we aren't going to paaarrr-tay, next weekend?" He asked stretching the word out.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I-I'm…going….to homecoming. With Trent. Yeah. I'm busy. So leave me alone, ogre." I say quickly. Now I have a legit reason, so he can stop talking to me.

"You and Trent? Seriously, are you guys like…together?" He asks, leaning against the filing cabinet.

"Um…" I begin to stutter a little. "Who knows, we'll see." I lie.

He scratches his head a little.

"Wow."

"Bye." I say walking out from the back, and out of the building, down the steps, and to my car, knowing that Duncan was following behind me, each step of the way.


	9. Nobody Calling On The Phone

**Hey everyone! So i was thinking of something I'm probably going to try out for the next chapter. Instead of doing four P.O.V's I might just write one or two. This one has all four, but Trent's is really short. I'm not sure what I'm planning on doing, i might do one P.O.V. for one chapter, and three for the next! Anyways, let me hear some feedback, thank you so much for reading, and supporting the story :)**

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I wiped my forehead, and I was panting slightly. Did I break a fever? No. I can't be catching a cold. But, I did eat chocolate, and peanut butter before I went to sleep. That probably can explain my nightmare. I shuddered as it came back to me. The nightmare can also explain my need for a cold shower.

I pulled my comforter off of me, and passed my wall calendar, it was Wednesday, the middle of the week. It's five thirty in the morning, a half hour than I usually wake up, but there was no way I wanted to go back to sleep.

I went to my hallway, and I pulled out one large towel, and walked to my bathroom, and locked the door. I turned the shower on, and let the water run for a minute, as I undressed, and shut the blinds on the window.

I went into the shower, and let the water hit my face, and my hair. I needed this. But, that dream I had…

_I was pinned against the wall, he smirked at me. I remember I couldn't help but smile back. It was the strangest sensational feeling I felt in my stomach, because for some reason I kept feeling good._

_He kissed my forehead, my ears, my cheeks, my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself closer to him. He leaned in, and was about to kiss me on the lips, I leaned in too. My eyes opened, and I saw it was him. Him, being Duncan. _

I shuddered, and added shampoo into my hair. The dream ended there, thank God. But, I have no idea what this is suppose to mean now.

I washed the shampoo out of my hair, and I washed my face, and my arms.

_The mind is a filing cabinet. _My mother use to tell me, whenever I would have a bad dream. The images would come from scary movies, or television shows.

_What the hell was I watching? Nothing, I repeat, nothing is that scary._

I shut the shower off, and got off. I wrapped the towel around me, and opened the bathroom window a little, to air the room out.

I walked back into my room, and shut the door, and turned on my light.

_But, would liking him be so scary?_

"Whoa." I muttered to myself as soon as that thought was completed.

_Where did that come from? Liking Duncan would be awful, dangerous, out of character, wrong. Wrong for me, I deserve better, don't I?_

I decided to just stop thinking, because my stomach is aching from everything. The homecoming game, and dance is in two days. Trent and I bought our tickets to the dance, we're going as friends.

We decided if neither of us have a date, then we hang together for that night.

I get dressed, and clip my hair up in a bun for now, and make my bed. I open my blinds, and let what little sunlight was outside, shine in.

An hour later I am completely ready for school. My hair was dry, brushed, and perfect. I had eaten breakfast, and even looked over some notes for school.

I gathered my backpack, and jumped into my car, and drove to school, ten minutes earlier than usual. I turned my radio on, the classical music playing softly. On my way turning onto the main street, I stopped short.

My heart was beating faster than usual, from the sudden shock. I blinked a few times, and slammed my fist onto my horn. Hasn't this idiot heard of a turn signal.

I continued driving behind the moron who cut me off. I looked at the somehow familiar car. The license place I sort of recognized. Then I rolled my eyes angrily. My fingers tensed up on the license plate. _Duncan._

He had to have known I was the one driving the car, that had to be why he cut me off. I shut my radio off, and opened my window. I drove around his car, and pulled up alongside of him.

I honked my horn again. He glanced and opened the window on the passengers side.

"Morning princess." He said cockily.

"Starting early, I see?" I remark.

"Starting what?" He asks innocently.

I dropped my mouth a little.

"You cut me off!" I shout slightly.

I didn't really care how loud I was, it was a little after seven in the morning, no one was around.

"No one is around, and you're driving pretty slow." He said once we both stopped at a red light.

Duncan's engine purred slightly. Loud enough for me to hear it. I looked back at him, and he raised eyebrows. _Eyebrow._ Then he roared his engine. _Oh, no way._

"Forget it, loser. I'm not racing you to school!" I say.

"Why not? Not awake yet, Princess?"

"No! I just don't want to! It's stupid, and someone could get hurt!"

"Yeah, there are plenty old women crossing the streets." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and the light switched back to green. I could hear the purr of his engine, and suddenly, I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, and I was going ten miles faster than usual.

I was racing him. I felt the greatest feeling, I was beginning to laugh the faster I drove. He was behind me, not very far, maybe like two inches behind me. So I pressed my foot to the pedal harder.

I drove faster, and he was going just as fast as me, he was alongside my car now. We both stopped extremely short at a red light.

With my window pulled down, he shouted to me.

"No fair, you got a head start. You tricked me."

"Not my fault!" I said in a sing song voice.

I looked back to the streetlight, my fingers tapped rapidly on the steering wheel, my foot getting ready to slam against the pedal. I glanced back at Duncan, who was smirking at the streetlight the whole time. _Hm, cute. _I then begin to gag.

The light turned to green, and I slammed my foot to the pedal, and we raced down the hill to school.

***

When we entered school we argued up the stairs, and to my locker. He claims he beat me, but he obviously did not. My car was a foot a head of his. But, he says because I have the longer car, it was an unfair advantage._ Sore loser._

He leaned against the locker next to mine, and just watched me pull the books out of my locker for my first few classes.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Am I bothering you?"

"Well, not really. But…yeah you are." I say changing my mind, as I close my locker.

He only smirked at me. The hallway began to full up more than it had been three minutes ago. The first bell rang, he leaned off the locker. "See you around." He says winking at me.

When he turned around, I smiled. I don't know why, either. So then I scolded myself, and wiped away the smile, and walked to class.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

So, I guess people do change. When I was younger my parents would come home from work, I would stay home with my grandmother and she would baby-sit me, complaining about some scum they locked up in prison.

My parents always repeated around the house, "People never change." But, they're wrong. Courtney, I have no idea what got into her.

This morning Courtney had a complete turn around. She raced me to school, she went over the speed limit, going twenty miles faster than usual. It was frickin' fun, I wanted to know what had gotten into her. But, I probably should not question it. Maybe she will be like this from now on.

She's a lot more fun. I could probably even start to like her a little. I mean I think she's really hot. She has really nice hair, and smooth skin. I go to my locker, and pull out a random notebook, I have no idea where I am going. Science, I think. I shrug, and pull out a yellow notebook.

The second bell rang, and the hallway cleared, I walked to my science class, and took the only available seat left, the front desk, next to the door. I hate being in the front.

"Pop quiz." My teacher said suddenly.

"What are the three states of matter?" She asks, walking around the room.

I groan annoyed under my breath, as she circles the classroom.

"Problem, Mr. Scott?" She asks me.

"I'm a-okay." I say with my sarcastic manner.

"Okay then, give me a state of matter, and an example of it." My teacher says crossing her arms.

_Damn, what's her name? I should show up for class more often._

"Uh….liquid, and water?" I guess.

"Good. Who can name the other two?" She asks turning away from me.

_That was close._

There was a knock at the door, I turned my head to see who was there. "Princess." I mumble under my breath.

"Hello, Mrs. Costa. I'm In Mr. Pestana's class. He wanted me to ask you for extra chalk." Courtney said politely.

"Of course, Courtney." Mrs. Costa said, going to her desk.

"Come back for more, princess?" I ask her.

"No! Please." She whispers, and rolls her eyes.

"Why not, we can hang out together sometime, you seemed to have fun this morning."

"I didn't have my coffee, I needed some sort of wake up. Besides, I have come to the conclusion that it was a nightmare, not a dream."

"What are you talking about?" I whisper back.

Her face flushed white, and I noticed her cheeks, and ears were turning red. She didn't say anything else, and walked away from my desk, and went to Mrs. Costa's desk, where she was looking for the chalk, still.

Racing to school was not that scary. I would hardly call it a nightmare. Besides, she was going a lot faster than me.

She quickly walked out of the room, and I checked her out from behind, _not that bad._

"Duncan! Eyes on the board!" Mrs. Costa's voice rang through my ears.

"Just enjoying the view." I say, leaning back in my chair, putting both of my arms behind my head.

***

The bell for last period rang, and I caught up with Gwen, as she left her Music Theory class.

"Hey Gwen, haven't seen you at all today." I say falling in step next to her.

"I know, weird." She says.

"Guess what you're doing Friday." I say with a smile.

"Oh, no." She stops walking,

"Oh, yes." I grin.

"Why! I don't want to go to the dance, or the game."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"What do you mean?" We begin walking again.

"More like…a why to make it a lot more interesting." I winked at her, and walked in the opposite direction from her, to go to my locker.

"Oh, God." I heard her mutter as I walked away.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I open my locker, and throw my books in. Thankfully I have no homework today. But, I can only imagine what Duncan has in mind for Friday. I pull out my backpack, and shut my locker.

I put my backpack on over my shoulder, and walk down the stairs, and start to exit the building. Then I see Trent, leaning against the wall, next to the trophy case.

He did an awesome job today in Music Theory. His group covered the Michael Jackson song 'Man In The Mirror.' I don't really listen to American musicians, even if Michael Jackson is dead. Maybe, I should start.

I walk past him, and he calls out to me.

"Hey, Gwen." I stop walking, and turn around. I walk toward him.

"Um, hey." I greet. "Awesome job, in music theory." I compliment.

He grins, "Thanks a lot. My group and I worked on that for a while."

"I can tell."

"Your going to read your analysis tomorrow." It sounds more like a question than a statement.

"I guess." I shrug.

"That's cool." Trent slightly looked over my shoulder.

"Well, see you tomorrow." He says, and walks around me.

"Hey Courtney." I hear him greet her, as they walk away.

I spin around, and see them walking side by side, talking about who knows what.

I just got the sickest feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I stayed in the hallway a little longer, so I could be sure I wouldn't see them when I got outside.

Eventually I saw Duncan walking toward me, I was sure he had left by now.

"Hey, I thought you already left." I say, pulling my backpack on my shoulder.

"Waiting up for, you shouldn't have." He says cockily.

"Not exactly."

"Why are you still here."

"Just wanted to make sure the place was cleared out." I shrug.

He nods his head.

"Want a ride, home?"

"Yeah, please."

We walk out of the school together, no one is outside, the parking lot is practically deserted. I hop into the passengers seat, and throw my backpack into the back seat.

"I thought today dragged on." I say as he gets into the car.

"They all do, Gwen." He reminds me.

"So, what's your 'master plan' for Friday?" I ask once our seat belts are on, and he starts the car engine.

"It might sound kind of far fetched." He pulls out of the parking lot.

"I figured."

"So we rig the homecoming queen and king ballots."

"Oh.""Oh?" He repeats in a confused tone.

"That's not far fetched."

"It's not?"

"Not for you."

Then he smirks. _Shameless flattery._

"Yeah, that will be easy to do. Which annoying shrill voiced girls are nominated? I haven't checked out the bulletin board."

"You really wanna know?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. If we want to do this prank it might be a key step."

"Okay, well there's Heather Kim," I interrupt him by making an obnoxious gagging noise.

"There's Lindsay Michaels,"

"Typical." I interrupt again.

"A few hot senior girls, and…you."

"Me!?" I shout.

This shocked Duncan and he stopped the car short, slamming me into the dashboard, my seat belt not restraining me as it should have.

"How? What! Who!" I demand.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to repeat what I said, and I guess a few guys nominated you." He answers each question in order.

"I swear, Duncan if it was you-

"Chill out, it wasn't me!"

"You're lying!" I accuse.

"Okay, well I wasn't the one who actually wrote you name down. But, once I saw it, I had to second the notion, Gwen."

"I hate you!" I shout.

"I know!" He shouts louder, and chuckles in amusement.

"We are not rigging it so I win." I warn.

"Yeah, I figure. But, can't you picture Heather's face if you won, and not her?" Then he starts laughing more, and begins driving again.

I picture her face. Her jaw dropped, eyes bulging out of her head. Her fists clutching, shut tight. I smirk.

"That would be nice." I say thoughtfully. "But, it's not going to happen."

"So how about we add in a last minute nominee. Then rig the voting so that girl wins. Then I was thinking in the giant Paper Mache sculpture of a panther, **(A/N want to know what I realized? Okay, I made the school colors blue and gold, and the mascot a panther. That is exactly what it's like in the movie/tv show/book Friday Night Lights. I had no idea I did that, because I just started watching the tv series on DVD! Weird coincident!)** and fill it with something really gross. Like mud, or tuna fish."

"That's disgusting." I wrinkle my nose.

"That's the point. Then when the girl is making her speech, or whatever, we totally dump it on her!"

"Okay, good plan. I guess…but we would totally be humiliating someone who doesn't deserve that. I mean I would love to see Heather be shocked at her loss, but I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Okay, then we let Heather win, and we dump the crap on her?" Duncan takes a turn into our neighborhood.

"I guess…we can think of something later." I say when he pulls up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Duncan. See you tomorrow."

"Get to your thinking! Homecoming is in two days! We have tons of work to do."

"Got it. Bye." I get out of the car, and walk up my steps, and enter my house.

**Trent P.O.V.**

I walk into my house. My dad is home, but he just sits in the living room, watching the news. He doesn't talk much, anymore. I finished my homework, took a shower, made myself dinner, and played around on the guitar. In all of that time, we haven't even changed greetings.

I walk into the living room, it's nine pm. He's still in the same spot, watching some hockey game.

"She isn't coming back, is she?" I ask.

My dad mutes the television, and turns his head, and looks at me.

"I haven't heard from her since the day she left. Sunday." He says, his voice monotone.

"Didn't think so." I muttered, and left the room.


	10. Show Me Your Colors

Gwen P.O.V.

_I can't believe I am doing this._ It's four o'clock, the school is empty, the janitors already left. It's just me, and Duncan. We managed to stay inside the school, and avoid everyone who stayed after.

We snuck into the gymnasium, it was decorated, and ready for the dance that was following the football game. The game is probably beginning soon, so Duncan, and I had to act fast.

"So, I rig the votes, and you fill the paper Mache panther?" I decide, grabbing the giant decorated box, and opening the lid.

"Sounds good." Duncan shrugs, grabbing the paper Mache panther. The panther was already hung up, hanging from the ceiling.

Duncan climbed up the bleachers of the gym, he jumped into the air, and grabbed one of the strings that was holding the panther up, and pulled it down.

I took my back pack off, and brought it next to me. I pulled out all of the fake ballots, and emptied the original ballots, and stuffed the box with slips that had the name, 'Lindsay Barnett'. scrawled on them.

Duncan and I decided that when Lindsay 'wins', Heather will be livid that she lost, and Lindsay will have guacamole spilled all over her, which is what Duncan is filling the panther with now.

Duncan is going to rig the panther, and attach a rope to it, so when she wins, Duncan will pull the rope, and the guacamole will fall.

I have to give Duncan a lot of credit. He did everything. He wrote and sealed each fake ballot, he's filling the panther up now. I barely did anything. I finished switching the votes, and threw all of the real ones back in my backpack. I'll burn the evidence later, or whatever.

I placed the ballot box back where it was, precisely in the same position as before. Duncan sealed the panther back to how it was before, and tied the rope behind the tail, so it faced the back, where no one would notice it.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I am looking forward to this dance." I say as he finishes his work.

"Me too." He says adding a smirk.

"Let's go watch the game, and join every other brainwashed idiot in our school." I say.

"Let's." Duncan agrees, putting his arm out, I lock my arm into his, and we exit through the back of the gym, where no one can notice us.

We sneak to the bleachers, unnoticed to where we originally came from, and slid in with a random group of teenagers. Of course Courtney, and Trent were sitting right in front of us.

I nudge Duncan in the side, and nod my head toward Courtney and Trent. He smirked, and raised an eyebrow, and lifted his foot, getting ready to kick Duncan in the back.

I immediately, shove my hand on his knee, bringing it down.

"Are you insane?" I whisper.

"Not certifiably, but sure." He shrugs, and smirks playfully.

"Don't." I say in my normal voice.

"Fine."

Then Courtney quickly whipped her head, and turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. I had no idea if she was talking to either Duncan or me.

"What does it look like, Princess? I'm watching a football game." Duncan answered.

"Doesn't sound like it." She muttered turning back around.

Duncan and I exchanged looks, and I just rolled my eyes.

"I wish _she_ was the one getting guacamole dumped on her." I whisper.

"Yeah, but the way it's going down tonight will be a lot better." He whispers back.

He better be right.

**Trent P.O.V**

I finally convinced Courtney to come to the game, and the dance with me. I know it isn't her thing, and she has a lot on her plate,(but what else is new?) and she knows I want to be out of the house as much as possible. So this can do us both good.

Ten minutes into the football game, I hear Duncan loudly stumble into the bleachers, probably with Gwen too. At least she isn't as obnoxious. I try to ignore them, but then Duncan starts talking loud, and it's damn distracting.

"Can't he shut up?" I ask Courtney quietly.

"I swear he was raised by cavemen." She whispers back.

Courtney turned around sharply, and asked him what he was doing. I listened closely to the conversation, but stayed focused on the game.

When Courtney turned back around, she pouted slightly, and crossed her arms.

"No dice?" I ask.

"What do you think?" She grumbled.

We continued watching the game without disruption until half time. So far our school was falling behind, our football team was never amazingly good to begin with, but they were always expected to win the homecoming game.

During half time the cheerleaders came out, and did their routine.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this." Duncan said from behind me.

Then Courtney snapped her head, and turned around.

"Damn, I'm breaking some necks." he says chuckling.

I looked at Courtney, her ears turned red from embarrassment. She opened her mouth to protest.

"I don't think so." She says flatly. "Can you please stop being disgusting for three seconds?""If you stop listening for three seconds, then sure." He says chuckling again.

Courtney scoffed, and turned back around.

"She wants me." I heard him mutter.

"Yeah, and she wants rabies too." I say turning around facing him.

"No one asked you, Elvis." Duncan says scowling.

"Duncan." Gwen said in a warning voice.

Sometimes I always wonder if she likes me. Or if she could like me, even if it's just a little. She's so beautiful, her skin is so fair, and her eyes are so bold.

"Whatever." Duncan muttered.

"We should just get out of here." Courtney said to me.

"How about we just move our seats." I suggest, I can not go home.

My dad took the week off from work, and the house is a mess. Dishes have not been washed, no rooms were vacuumed. The house has a weird 'funk' scent to it. My dad just sits in the blue recliner chair, watching AMC black and white movies. If I go home, I will go insane.

"Aw, no. Stay, I promise I will behave." Duncan says leaning his head in between me and Courtney's shoulders.

"Get out of here." Courtney said, pushing Duncan's face away with her left hand.

"Let's move forward a row or something. He's obnoxious." Courtney said to me.

We got up, and moved down a row, bringing us closer to the field. The cheerleaders finished their routine, and the marching band came out.

"I hate our school, sometimes." Courtney complained.

"Me too. Well, I think."

"Care to elaborate?" Courtney asked tilting her head as she looked at me.

"I think it's more of the kids…and the work, than it is everything else." I answer.

"A lot of them are _so immature_!" She finished her sentence shouting the last two words, purposely loud.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Duncan's voice shouted at her.

"Why don't you make me!" She shouted, standing up, and turning around.

"Courtney, Courtney, please!" I said to her, trying to make her sit back down.

"Maybe I should!" Duncan also stood up.

Then other people started looking around us, mainly looking at Duncan, and Courtney.

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" Courtney asked, going back to our original spot, standing in front of Duncan.

"Do you really want to know?" Duncan challenged, moving closer in her face.

Courtney stood on the bleacher, so she was his exact height.

"Yes, I think I do!" Her voice shrill.

"You just stepped into the wrong side of town, Mason." Duncan said calling Courtney by her last name.

Then I mentally yelled at myself, wondering why I was letting this actually go on. I got up, and scrambled to Courtney as quickly as I could. I rested a hand on her shoulder, and I realized Gwen was next to Duncan just as fast.

"Can you guys just cool it?" Gwen and I said at the same time.

Then we both exchanged looks. She broke the stare quicker then I did.

"If your heiress over here is ready to step down from her throne."

"Oh please." Courtney muttered, and she turned away quickly, to sit back down.

"Control your psychotic best friend." Gwen said to me.

"_My_ psychotic best friend? I think you're confused." I almost laughed.

"Oh, and what is _that _suppose to mean?" She asked.

I noticed that Duncan sat down, and he chuckled, and mumbled something to himself.

"It means Courtney is an over controlling crazy witch, and you should make her chill out! If you're really her best friend you would do something about it!"

"Gwen, I think you're the last person to be giving me advice on picking the right kind of friends."

Before she could say anything back to me, I turned around, and walked back to my seat, and sat next to Courtney.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

The game ended at six, and our school won. But, I hardly watched the game, I kept thinking about how angry Duncan made me previously. I would go home, and totally forget about the dance, but I already paid for my ticket.

My parents announced because of how well I have been behaving, and how exceptional I have been doing at work, and in school that I can have my PDA back. Trent drove me to my house, and told me he would pick me up in an hour, so I can get ready for the dance.

I had a dress picked out. It's a dark purple, strapless, dress. It goes a little lower than my knees, and I had black heels to wear with them. Maybe I won't wear the dress, I can throw on jeans, and a sweat shirt, and go like that.

_Why not? _Not like I have anyone to impress. I go through my closet, and look through my clothes. I pull out a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I toss them on my bed, and pull out a pair of black pumps. _So I don't look like a total slob._ I look through my closet some more, and pull out my long sleeved sweater dress.

I change my clothes into the outfit I laid out onto my bed. The sweater dress stopped about three inches above my knees, so it was just short enough to pass. My jeans hugged my hips and legs perfectly, so I wouldn't freeze, the temperature is suppose to drop ten degrees tonight.

I slide my feet into my pumps, making me three inches taller, than usual. I go to the bathroom, and pull out my usual make up kit, and apply makeup lightly, and softly to my face.

I heard a car horn from outside. _Trent._ I don't bother taking a handbag, but I sneak into my father's study. My parents are not home. They're at a party for one of my father's clients. I slip into the study and I spot my PDA, sitting on my father's desk.

My heart skipped a beat, and I snatched it off his desk, and turn it on. It greeted me with its normal logo, and I slid it into my back pocket. I feel complete, once again.

I walk out the front door of my house, locking it up, and dropping my house key under the welcome mat. I walk down my drive way, and slide into Trent's car.

"Hey." he greets, as I buckle myself in.

"Hi!" I say sounding perkier than usual.

"Wow you change quickly." He observed as he drove away.

"Yeah, well I mean I just threw anything on." I say looking at my outfit.

Trent chuckled.

"What?" I ask with slight humor in my voice.

"I meant your attitude, Courtney. You were totally cold, and bitter before. No offense. I mean, I understand why, and all. But, it's not like you to switch on me like that.""Oh! Right, well I got my PDA back!" I say in a cheerful voice, pulling it out of my pocket.

"I totally forgot that my parents are allowing me to have it back, but I grabbed it from my dad's study before leaving!" I say grinning showing the PDA to Trent.

Trent took his eyes off the road to glance at the PDA.

"Sweet."

"I know!" I squeal.

***

Arm in arm, Trent and I entered the dance together. Music was playing, kids were dancing, laughing, eating, having fun.

"Let's find a table, Court." Trent says to me, as we walk around the gymnasium, to find a table.

I pulled my arm out of Trent's when we found a table to sit at. Trent took off his black blazer and draped it over one of the chairs. I didn't take notice to what he was wearing, but he can really clean up good.

Trent was about to say something to me, but Trent's name was called aloud by an unknown voice, and giggling followed after that.

Trent turned around, and I cocked my head to the side, to see who's voice that was. I don't recognize her. She has blond straight hair, that fell to her lower back. She wore a bright pink gown, with sequins on the bottom of it.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at her. But, no names were coming to mind.

"Hey, Melanie."

"Melanie?" I reap eat baffled.

"Yeah, she is in my gym class." _Gym class? Poor girl, clearly she likes him. She's giggling enough with her two other friends standing beside her. The only time she sees him is when she's sweating while 'shooting hoops' or whatever._

"She's in grade nine." Trent continues.

"Oh!" I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you like, want to dance?" She asked calming the giggling.

Trent didn't say anything at first, he looked back at me, and I just shrugged.

"Sure." He said politely.

Trent walked away with Melanie, and I rolled my eyes a little. She seemed annoying enough, and how is suppose to just say no? What a brat, entrapping my best friend to go dancing with her! Hmph!

I sat down at my table, fuming silently. I drummed my fingers against the white table cloth, and pulled out my PDA. I might as well mess with it for a little while, so I don't look like a total loser.

"Look who's here." I drop my PDA on the table, and look up to see Duncan standing in front of me.

"No, look who's _out of_ here." I stand up, and slide my PDA back in my pocket.

Duncan grabbed my wrist, and turned me around."Going so soon, Princess?"

"Trying." I correct.

"Nah, stick around."

"Why?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I think you'll have fun."

"I think you're wrong."

"Dance?" he asks dropping my wrist, and putting his hand out.

"When hell freezes over."

"Ouch." He says, putting his hand on his heart, mockingly.

"Wimp." I mock.

"Uptight."

"Criminal."

"Spoiled.

I bit my lip, trying to come up with another comeback. Duncan put his hand out again.

"No, but I am serious. Will you dance with me?" He asks.

I look at him, and looked into his eyes. I never realized what color they were. Almost like blue, and green. He didn't have all of his earrings in, I noticed.

"N-no." I say shaking my head.

"Why?" He drops his hand.

"I don't want to." I say my voice stiffening.

"Fine."

"Yeah." I finish, wanting the last word, then I storm out of the gymnasium, and into the hallway, into the school.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"Well that went over nicely." I mutter to myself sarcastically.

"Duncan!" I hear Gwen's voice call me, I turn around, and she pushed through annoying teens to get to me.

"They're about to announce the king and queen, let's get ready." She says.

"No, I'll get ready. You just watch." I tell her quickly.

"Why?"

"I can do it, the panther rope is too heavy, and tight….I'll do it. Just watch it." I keep telling her.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Fine." She gave up.

I flash her a grin, and run to the back of the gym, where the ballot box was sitting. The votes were counted by the student council president, Tori Brown, but I know for a fact that she is not here at the dance.

The final ballots were sealed and I grabbed the two envelopes with the winner in them. The King I could care less about. I grabbed the queen one, and held it up to the ceiling light, to read inside the envelope to see if my plan had gone through.

I saw the name lightly on the inside. It worked, Gwen is going to win.

I know this sounds really f'd up. But, I want Gwen to win. The panther is not really filled with guacamole either. I just brought a bucket filled with it, to make it seem like I actually was doing it.

She was nominated, so she will stand with the other prissy girls who were nominated too. Then when she wins she will have to go up on stage. Heather will be devastated, and I can't wait to see that bitch's reaction. Plus, she is hot when she is mad.

Gwen needs to win. I think she needs to not be so quiet, and uninvolved all the time. I mean we are outcasts, but at least I make an effort to man kind. That's why I hit on chicks so much. That and hormones.

I placed the queen ballot down, and picked up the king one. I don't even have the slightest clue to see who was nominated.

I heard feedback from the microphone, and winced. I looked to the stage to see the Michaela Jenson, the leader on the dance committee, getting ready to make a speech.

"Okay everyone! The time is here, the crowning of the homecoming queen, and king!" She said into the microphone.

"Now if whoever is back there will bring the ballots up…" her voice trailing off, she sounded confused.

The spotlight went to her to me. I grabbed the ballots quickly, and ushered them to the stage, so I didn't look totally suspicious. I went on stage, and handed them to her. Without a thank you, she snatched them from my hands.

"Your welcome." I replied annoyed.

"I didn't say thank you." She snapped, keeping the microphone away from her mouth.

Normally, I would have said something, but she isn't worth it anyways. She started going off with some speech.

I stepped off the stage, and right into Princess.

"Wow, Princess. Can't keep your hands off of me, huh?" I remark cockily.

"Shut up." She grumbled, stepping back from me.

"I'm sorry." I shrug, rubbing the back of my head.

"What was that?" She asked, looking up at me, with a slight smile.

"I-uh-I-I'm horny." I cover up quickly.

"You're disgusting." She spit.

"I'm a guy."

"You're lying."

"No, you can check if you want." I winked at her, and she gagged.

"I mean, that isn't what you said!" She argued.

"Prove it." I challenge.

"You said you were sorry!"

"I did not!"

"Prove it." She said stepping around me, and disappearing into the crowd.

I smirked, as I watched her walk away, she looked good in those jeans.

"Homecoming King goes to….Justin Carter!" Michaela announced.

I swear every girl in the gym swooned, as this Justin guy walked onstage. I think strutting is a more appropriate word. The dude is like a professional model, why does he even go here? Michaela handed Justin a crown, and he placed it upon his head, and stood there. He doesn't talk either, or hardly talks. It is so annoying.

"Finally homecoming queen goes to…" Michaela opened the envelope, and I looked at Lindsey, Heather, a few other girls, and Gwen stand in line to see who the winner is.

"Gwen Sanders?" Michaela practically shouted, sounding room fell silent, Gwen's jaw dropped, and she immediately looked in the gym, looking for me.

Then someone began clapping, and more people did, then I joined in. Gwen walked across the stage, and took the crown out of Michaela's hand. She held it, refusing to put it on her head.

Gwen stormed off the stage immediately, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"What did you do!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Gwen, calm down! I did it for you!""For me? You totally humiliated me!" She cried.

"Look at Heather, Lindsey." I say gesturing to them, as Gwen let go of my shirt.

Heather was screaming at Lindsey for some reason, and Lindsey just looked disappointed.

"I think Heather's face is turning blue from the screaming." Gwen observed.

"Totally." I agree nodding.

"But, still! Why?" Gwen asked.

I took the crown from Gwen's hands, and placed it on her head.

"Because, I think you deserve to be noticed."

"Ew." She shuddered.

"You don't have to be like everyone else to be noticed." I remind her.

"Here you do." She says taking the crown off.

She handed it back to me.

"Hey Gwen." It was Trent standing behind her, she turned around.

"Oh, hey." She says quietly.

"Would you…like to d-dance with m-me?" Trent cleared his throat a few times.

I understands how he can perform in front of people, but he can't even ask a girl to dance. Fail. Besides, he and Gwen were at each others throats earlier today. Why on earth would he ask her out, and why would she say yes. He's wasting his time.

"Uh, why not." Gwen says, she turned back to me, and I shrugged. _Guess I'm wrong._

"See you tomorrow, Gwen. I'm going to head out anyways. You have a ride home, right?" I ask.

"Sure." She nods her head, and went into the crowd with Trent.

Strange. Night.


	11. Shadowfeet

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my fanfics! It inspires me to write more, and it keeps me going! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! 3

**Gwen P.O.V.**

The dance ended around eleven, and evidently my mom decided not to pick up her phone. No one could pick me up, and I think Duncan left a long time ago. Crap.

"You okay?" Trent asked me.

We danced together for a few songs, two slow songs, and one upbeat. To be exact. We sat down at a table, as I shut my phone close for the third time in a row.

"Yeah, it's just my mom isn't answering her phone, and I don't have a car. I mean I have my license, but I don't have enough money for a car, yet." I sighed at the end.

"Well, I'll give you a ride." he offered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not trouble, I'm sure you don't live far." He shrugged, getting up from the table, and digging for his car keys in his pocket.

"Oh, well thank you." I say getting up.

"Do you want to get out of here now, or do you want to vandalize the town for a few hours." he joked.

"Going home would be fine, thank you." I laughed. "But, I have to use the bathroom really quick. I'll meet you outside." I say.

"Okay I'll pull the car up front. My car is a green Volvo." He tells me as I leave the gym.

I leave the gym and into the regular school hallway. The lights were dimmed, and a few kids were still here. I entered the bathroom, and took a quick look at myself in the mirror.

If I knew I was going to actually be dancing with Trent I probably would have dressed a little nicer. I thought to myself.

I had a navy blue dress on, and it ended just above my hips. I had black fishnets on, and my regular boots. I shrugged, _oh well_. _He didn't mind. At least, I don't think he did…_

I left the bathroom and exited the building for the finale time, until Monday.

Trent had the car pulled up to the entrance, and I opened the passenger door, and slid in. The first thing I noticed was the Journey CD he bought from Cool Tunez sitting on his dashboard.

"You have this in your car?" I ask amazed taking it from his dashboard.

"Totally. I love that CD." He says as he begins driving.

"Really?" I ask flipping the CD to see the track listing on the back.

"Want to listen to it?" He asks turning his radio on.

One of the Journey songs automatically begins playing. I put the CD in his glove compartment, where he had a trillion other Cds stored.

"You have so much music in this car." I observe.

"Yeah, I need my variety. In there I have mostly American musicians, and artists. I have my cousins who live in the states send me some Cds, new or old. I don't mind." He shrugs.

"Haha, and Cool Tunez is mostly old." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you quit? You don't seem to like it so much." Then I was stumped. No one ever asked me that before. Heck, I've never even asked _myself_ that before.

"I…I don't know." I say blankly.

Trent chuckles for a little while.

"Hey, where are we going anyways? I think I drove around the block like three times.""It was two times, and down Mineral Avenue."

"Gotcha." he says taking a turn on the main road.

It was silent for a little while, and we let the Journey lyrics fill the awkward silence.

"Did you have fun tonight, Gwen?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah, I did. I mean aside from the whole Homecoming thing queen. God, that was mortifying." I run my fingers through my hair, reliving the awful moment.

"I'm glad you won, you deserved it."

"Really?" I ask perking up slightly. Only slightly.

"Yeah. You're not like those other girls. You're intelligent, friendly, well sort of. No offense." I laugh a little, "None taken." I assure him.

"You're pretty, confident. You don't seem to care about what everyone thinks." I start blushing, I could feel my cheeks turning red. Thank Goodness that it's dark in the car, and he can not see me.

"You're an individual. I like that about you." He turns to look at me, and I could see him smiling in the dark. So I smile back.

Trent drove now Mineral Avenue for a while, and I realized I didn't want to go home.

"Hey, do you mind staying out a little longer?" I ask once we hit a red light.

"No, not at all." He says.

"Okay, let's…I don't know. Go to the park." I suggest.

"The park?" He asks, and the light turns green.

"Yeah, I like swing sets.""I like monkey bars." Then for some reason he begins laughing.

He drives down the street even farther more to the park. He stops in the parking lot, the only car there. I jump out of the car, and wait for him to get out too. He locks the door, and drops his keys in his pocket.

We walk together on the playground, and I tear off my boots, and leave them on the sidewalk, and walk on the sand with my fishnets covering my feet. Trent runs over to the monkey bars, and jumps up, grabbing a bar in the middle.

I laugh at him, and he laughs along with me. His laugh is so bouncy, and musical. It makes me smile even bigger.

"This is so fun. I forgot how much I loved this place." He says dropping from the bars.

"Seriously. I feel like I'm eight years old again!" I agree climbing up the stairs, and sliding down the slide.

I sat on the edge of the slide, and let my toes sink in the sand.

Trent walked over to me, and leaned on the slide, and watched me. I turned my head to look at him. He had this kind of cute, yet goofy expression on his face.

"What?" I ask suddenly self-conscious. Is there something on my face?

I slide my hand on my cheek, to check for anything.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asks me.

I drop my hand from my face.

"Nothing, I guess." I shrug.

"Want to go out on a date with me?"

**Courtney P.O.V**

Eleven thirty at night, and I am in my room. I finished my homework. I outlined all I needed to know for future tests and quizzes. I reorganized my shoe closet. I'm considering myself pathetic right about now.

That dance was a disaster, Duncan is such a freaking creep. I am going to give him a piece of my mind. _Like I do everyday, and it keeps him coming back._ I collapsed on my bed, in my blue sweatpants, and black oversize t-shirt for pajamas. I shut my lamp off, and crawled under my covers.

I might as well go to sleep, nothing else to do. Then I stared at my ceiling, and shut my eyes. Then something hit me. No, not literally. _Reverse psychology. _I could use reverse psychology on Duncan. The more hostile I act towards Duncan the closer it brings him to me.

But if I begin to act kinder, and sweeter to him it will probably drive him away. I sat up in my bed, I have a lot of planning to do. I throw my covers off of me, and I sit down at my desk, and pull out a spare notebook I keep on my shelf.

I pull out a black ink pen, and a green highlighter. I write everything I could possibly do that would show a softer, kinder, more flirtatious side of me. Anything that could drive him away.

The first thing I wrote on my list was change my clothes. Nothing drastic, just the color scheme, more brighter. My attitude, greet him in the morning, offer help with his studies, etc;. Maybe flirt with him here or there, once he sees that I don't want to argue with him, he will become tired of me, and leave me alone.

It's the perfect plan. I am more than pleased with myself. I can start on Sunday, when we pick up more garbage for community service. _Ugh, I still hate him for that._ But, I won't think about it.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Now I'm driving around the town at midnight. My parents are home, I'm guessing Gwen is home. Nothing to do. No one to hang around with. I need more friends. I do have friends, they're all just afraid of me.

I dig my cell phone out of my pocket. Stupid old thing. I flip it open, and go through my contacts list to find someone who I know will be available. I park my car next to a sidewalk, so I can look through my phone.

"Geoff." I say to myself. He's probably awake. The guy is legendary for throwing killer parties. I'll call him, figure out where it is. I dial the number, and wait for him to pick up.

"Yo, Duncan! Dude! What's up!?" He greets excitedly, like he had three cups of coffee. I could hear blaring music in the background, and screams of excitement.

"Hey, nothing man. Just driving around." I say chuckling.

"Oh, man! You gotta come to my par-tay! It's at my house, you know the place! 82 Dimondale Drive! Gotta get here soon before the booze is gone."

"Totally, I'm on my way, Geoff. Be there in fifteen."

"Radical!" Then we hung up the phones.

***

I pulled up to the house, I could hear the music from my car, and I could see flashing lights from inside. I lock my doors, and jump out of my car and walk up to the house.

As soon as I enter the house, I am nailed against the wall by mobs of drunk teenagers trying to hold down their alcohol. I push my way through the crowd. I recognize most of the kids from school, a lot of people I don't recognize.

Geoff was on the couch, he was sucking face with some girl I didn't seem to know. Score one Geoffy boy. I'll get back to him later.

That big oaf Owen was gorging his face with food, as usual. He greeted me with cheese balls stuffed in his mouth.

"Hi there, Duncan!" He said, some food flying out of his mouth.

"Hi there, big guy." I say chuckling.

"Cheese puffs?" He asks offering the giant, green, plastic bowl towards me.

"I'm going to have to pass on that."

"More for me!" he said happily.

I walked out of the crowded kitchen, and back into the living room. A tall semi-hot blond walked around me and out of the room. She looked familiar. I think I have a class with her.

Then I saw Geoff following after her a minute later.

"Whoa, dude where ya going?" I ask putting my hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. No where." he said looking around me, his eyes following the blond.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Her? Oh, that's Bridgette." Then Geoff's eyes started smoldering in her direction.

I turned around to look at her. She was talking with a few other girls from school. Her hand was on her hip, and her body moved from side to side when she laughed. I guess I could see her as cute, but not my type.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Was that the girl you were just getting hot and heavy with?" I asked completely bewildered.

Geoff started rubbing the back of his neck, and started smiling all sheepishly.

"Well, I mean I guess you could say that, man."

I started laughing more, I know how Geoff gets when he's embarrassed, or excited. I've known him since we met in grade nine. We haven't hung out as much recently. But, his parties are a good way to get my mind off everything.

"You look all tense, dude." Geoff said leading me into the kitchen.

I shrug, "I guess."

He wrapped his arm around Bridgette's waist, and pulled her close to him, and she busted out into giggles.

"Here, chill out. Have a drink." He grabbed a beer from the cooler, and tossed it to me.

I caught it, and opened it up, taking a swig of it. It's freezing going down my throat, but tastes really good. _What is this stuff, anyways? Whatever._ I took a big gulp of it, and began to chug it all down.

**Trent P.O.V.**

Gwen just stares at me, she hasn't answered yet. What is taking her so long? Girls usually say yes immediately. Am I being too impatient? Am I moving too fast, and the rest of the world hasn't caught up with me yet, or something?

"A date?" She repeats.

I snap back to reality, okay she heard me. Reality isn't moving as slow as I thought. Good.

"Yeah." I say nodding.

"Well, I mean. I don't know." She says.

My heart started beating irregularly. This is embarrassing.

"Oh, that's…oh." I say not knowing what to do.

"No, Trent that isn't what I'm trying to say." She says moving closer to me, and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What are you trying to say then?" I ask looking down.

"I'm trying to say that…I don't think I'm ready to date anyone, yet." She says dropping her hand from my shoulder.

_Well what is that suppose to mean? She's been single for a while. She's lying, isn't she?_"Gwen, don't do that." I say shaking my head.

"Do what?" She asked confused."That! This! This whole excuses thing. If you don't like me, tell me." I say looking back at her.

"No, Trent. You don't understand.""What's not to understand? It's not like you broke up with a boyfriend you've had for three years, and you aren't ready to date yet. You've been single for a long time. So can't you give me a better excuse!" I didn't start yelling, or shouting. My voice remained even, but I think it was cutting her like a knife.

"Do not!" She shouted, breathing sort of strangely. "Do not, act like you know me." She finished.

I didn't say anything, I held my breath. Then I let it all out at once.

"Sorry, I should not have done that. It was wrong." I say flatly.

"Wow, who knew you were so quick to apologize.""Did you expect me not to?" I ask.

"Sort of." She admitted.

"Wow, who knew you were so quick to judge." I say jokingly.

She smirked at me, and then began laughing.

"How about I give you your ride home." I say.

"Sounds good. It's like past midnight." She says walking back on the sidewalk, and sliding her boots back on.

She steps into my car, and I slide my keys into the ignition. I start the car, and drive to her house.

The car ride she went through all of my CD's, and she told me how wrong it was that I owned too many CD's that came from Cool Tunez.

"Seriously, I own maybe two CD's from Cool Tunez. You have like twenty!" She exclaimed shutting my glove compartment.

I chuckled, and glanced at her.

"Here we are." I say pulling up to her house.

"Great." She drawled out deadpanned.

"So…see you around?" I say as she opens the car door.

She bites her lip, and climbs back in the car, and opened my glove compartment again. She pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a black pen. She scrawled something down, and handed it to me.

She proceeded to get out of the car again. "Call me." She says with a smile. She shut my car door, and walked up the steps into her house. I waited until she shut the door until driving away.


	12. Let's Go

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Two killer parties in a row. Thank you, Geoff. I crashed at his place Saturday night, and now I'm awake with a throbbing headache, on his red leather couch, a lamp shade on my head, popcorn and junk food all over me, and all over the floor.

"What the hell?" I mutter forcing my eyes awake.

I sit up on the couch, and all of the junk on me falls onto the floor. I rip the lamp shade off my head, and discard it to the ground. Bridgette walks from downstairs, with her pajamas on, and a robe over them. Geoff introduced us last night, she's alright, I guess.

She slept here too, but I know Geoff didn't do anything with her, he isn't like that. She doesn't seem like that either. She's a lot like Gwen, Bridgette sets her own goals, and cares a lot for the environment and crap.

"Morning." She says walking past me and into Geoff's kitchen. Where are his parents anyways?

"Uh, hey." I say groggy.

"Coffee?" She offers, putting some on the stove.

"Sure." I agree getting up, and going into the kitchen with her.

She grabbed two mugs from Geoff's cupboards, and passes me a green one.

"You sure know your way around." I remark.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks.

"Huh?" I scratch my head for a moment.

"It could mean two different things." She says simply, waiting for the coffee to perk.

I started chuckling, I knew what she was referring to. Dirty mind. Kind of hot.

"Ah, you thought I meant in the tramp kind of way, eh?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Well no, but I like teasing people." She shrugged, leaning against the opposite from me on the counter.

"So you're Geoff's new girl?"

"You can say that." She said with a smile crawling on his face.

"How long have you known him?"

"A month or two." She shrugs. "You?"

"A few years, he's one of my best buds."

"Yeah, I mean, I met him last year, but I've never actually spoken to him until recently." She explains.

"Right." I agree nodding.

The coffee begins to perk, and she turns around, and shuts the stove off, and pours coffee into our mugs.

"Sugar, or milk?" She asks, opening another one of Geoff's cupboards and pulling out sugar packets, and pouring two into her cup.

"No thanks." I shake my head. My headache dies down a little, "God what day is it?" I groan.

"Sunday, October first. Ten in the morning." Bridgette reports.

"Thanks, but that was sort of rhetorical." I grin.

She smiles too, Geoff thumps down the stairs, and shuffles into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arm around Bridgette's waist, and kissed the side of her head.

"Morning dude, I didn't know you crashed here." He greets.

"Yeah me neither." I chuckle.

"Coffee?" Bridgette offers, opening the cupboard once again, and pulling out a blue mug for Geoff.

She poured him a cup of coffee, poured milk in it, and four bags of sugar, and stirred it quickly before giving it to Geoff.

Geoff took the mug and drank his coffee.

"Wait, what did you say the time was?" I ask.

"Ten." Bridgette repeats.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap. I gotta go." I take a big gulp of my coffee, and leave it on the counter, and check my pockets for my car keys and cell phone. Check, and check.

"Where's the fire, dude?" Geoff asked.

"I have this stupid community service thing for the law. I got into some deep shit a few weeks ago." I explain running toward the door.

"Nice meeting you, Duncan!" Bridgette calls out when I run out the door, across Geoff's lawn, and to my car.

I must smell like popcorn and alcohol, but I could care less. I run my fingers through my Mohawk, and start my engine, and peel out of the neighborhood, to the opposite end of town to get to city hall.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

"Where is he?" I ask myself.

I was inside city hall, this week we were assigned repair vandalized property. Scrap gum off the bottom of chairs, or clean off graffiti inside the building. So disgusting. I wrinkle my nose a little.

It's so like Duncan to be late, especially when I really want him here, to see if my idea will actually work.

I mean come on, I'm wearing a skirt, and it's October! It's pretty cold out. My skirt is pretty short too, it's black, and stops an inch above my knees. I have black heels on too, and a white see through blouse, it hugged my torso nicely, and was fitted great. I have a gray tank top on underneath my top. Duncan is still a pervert, and I was not going that far.

I put make up on, blush, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss. I thought I looked ridiculous, but after a while, I liked it. I let my hair down, as always, and I put pearl earrings in.

The woman at the front desk said it was okay for me to wait for Duncan in one of the chairs in the main lobby, so I sat there and waited.

The front door swung open, and Duncan walked in, looking grosser than ever. He looked tired, and smelly.

My first initial reaction was to yell at him, and ask him what took so long. But, instead I stood up, and walked up to him.

"Hey, what took you so long? You were getting me worried." I said sweetly.

_Gag, gag, gag._

"Um, I got held up." he said awkwardly.

_Bingo._

"Courtney, and Duncan?" The woman in front ask."That's us." I say.

"Follow me." She says in a dull voice.

"Let's go." I say, looping my arm into his.

He stared at our arms for the whole walk down the hallway.

"Alright, start in this room, scrape the gum off all chairs, and let me know when you're finish." The woman told us.

She left the room, and Duncan pulled his arm out from mine.

"Let's get to work." I said with enthusiasm in my voice.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Never better." I say reassuringly.

We get to work for a few minutes, I hummed happily to myself knowing it was getting on Duncan's nerves. I asked him about his weekend, and how he had been. He answered each question shortly, with no detail.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I ask. **(A/N I'm not sure how many of you know this, but the Canadian Thanksgiving is the second Monday in October.)**

"Same as last year, I guess." he says sitting back on the floor, scraping gum off the desk into a pale.

"Well, you spend time with your family, don't you?" I ask, getting up from off the floor, and sitting in one of the desks next to the one Duncan was cleaning.

"Yeah, sort of." He says not looking at me.

"What do you mean sort of?" He sighs, and drops what he was doing, and stands up. He stretches back for a second, and looks down at me for the first time in an hour.

"I'm with my parents for an hour or so and then I go out." He answers.

"An hour? You don't eat with them?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you said an hour. So I'm assuming that isn't enough time to eat."

"Well, you know what they say about those who assume." He said in a slight sing song voice.

I roll my eyes, and go back to cleaning vandalized property.

"That's quite the get-up you have on their, princess." Duncan remarks.

_Great, here we go. Right when I thought I was the one calling the shots._

"Well, I put it on just for you." I say, keeping my voice unsarcastic. I made sure I sounded like I was enjoying this.

He didn't say anything, I smiled to myself.

"That's…bold." He says with slight sarcasm.

"That's me." I shrug.

"Not exactly." He remarks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

He chuckles to himself for a second, which makes me angrier that I was two seconds ago.

"It means…you're not bold. To be frank, I know what you're up to." He says and turns to smirk at me.

He stops cleaning and so do I.

"I'm not up to anything." I say trying to be convincing.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I start sounding annoyed.

"You're trying to use like…some kind of mumbo jumbo, 'use the force' kind of magic on me." He says matter-of-factually.

I then burst out in a loud laugh.

"I don't think so." I sound amuse, and go back to cleaning.

"I do." He says.

"I'm not using any kind of 'magic' on you, Duncan." I say using air quotes.

"Well, duh. It's like, reverse psychology or whatever." He shrugs.

I try to keep my expression flat, making sure he can't read me at all.

"That's ridiculous." I cross my arms.

"Is it?" He challenges.

"Yes." Then I go back to cleaning.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I was in my room, blasting my usual music laying on my bed with my eyes shut, trying to clear my mind.

My phone begins to ring, and I check the caller I.D. _Who's number is this? _I climb off my bed and shut my stereo off. I flip the phone open and decide to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen." I sigh quietly in relief, a recognizable voice, Trent's voice.

"Hi Trent."

"So are you busy?" he asks.

"Not really." I shrug.

"Cool, come outside." He says.

"Why?" I ask confused, but I walk to my closet anyways and pull out a random pair of shoes, and slide them on.

"Just do it." He says with amusement in his voice.

After I put my shoes on I leave my room and walk through my house. No one was home, my brother was spending the afternoon with his friends, my mom was working. I open the front door, and see Trent in his car, sitting in my driveway.

He hangs up his cell phone, and waves to me. I wave back slightly, without noticing I still had my cell phone glued to my ear.

I shut my cell phone and drop it in one of my pockets and walk over to his car window.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Thought I would come to visit." he says.

"Cool." I respond.

"Want to go for a ride?" He offers.

"I guess." I walk around his car and sit down in the passengers seat.

I put my seat belt on and he drives out of my driveway and he starts driving anywhere.

"Anywhere specific you want to go?" I ask.

"Nope. How about you?"

"Not really." I answer.

"You sure?" He asks again.

"Well…" My voice trails off slightly.

"Where to?" He asks taking a turn out of the neighborhood.

"You know the car dealership, off of R'iah Hill?"

"Yeah, I think it's called Blades." He says.

"Right, do you think we could check that place out? I mean if we're just driving aimlessly. I almost saved enough for a car, I'm like a thousand away…but, still."

"Totally." he grins a little.

Guys totally love cars, don't ask me why. I think they're pretty boring, but if it's a way to get around and I don't have to walk everywhere for the rest of my life, I am not complaining.

Twenty minutes later Trent pulls into the car dealership, and parks next to some random car. We get out of the car, and wind pulls into the parking lot, making my hair fly in different places.

"Do you want to go inside and talk to a guy, or just look around?" Trent asks locking the car.

"I just want to look around, I'm not interested in buying now." I answer.

Trent and I walk around the lot a few times, eyeing each car and picking out ones we could picture myself in. Personally I like this little black beetle. It is black, it is small, and it isn't obnoxious, also it is at a reasonable price too, and it isn't that old either.

Someone standing behind Trent and I cleared their throat, making me jump slightly. We turned around and saw a young man wearing a blue suit smiling down at us.

"Hello, I'm Tucker welcome to R'iah car dealership. Can I help you?" He gave us each a friendly smile, and shook my hand.

Trent had this weird irritated expression on his face that I could not read.

**Trent P.O.V.**

"No, we're fine. Thanks." I say to that Tucker guy bitterly

_ Look at him. I mean, give me a break. His hair has too much gel in it, and it's slicked all the way back, and it looks harder than a rock. On top of how he looks he keeps ogling Gwen like she's a piece of meat, and he disgusts me._

"So you know what you have your eye on?" Tucker questions me.

"Not exactly, but we're fine." Gwen answers nicely.

"Well, how about I point out some great deals you would be interested in!" He says stepping between us, and leading Gwen farther from me.

I run to catch up with the two, and when I do Tucker sounds like he's trying to smooth talk his way into Gwen, rather than closing a deal.

"All of these cars sound really nice, but I'm not interested in buying anything, today." Gwen tells the creep.

We stop walking, and I cross my arms. Tucker doesn't even realize I'm standing behind him.

"Are you sure? We have great deals that could fit into your budget." Tucker convinces.

"No, I'm sure you don't." Gwen laughs.

"Here's my card, give me a call." Tucker handed Gwen a small card with the agency name and telephone number on it.

Tucker turned around and almost slammed into me.

"I don't think she will be giving you a call anytime." I tell him.

Tucker didn't say anything, he just walked around me, and back inside the dealership.

"Let's go, Gwen."

"Are you alright?" She asks me as we walk to my car.

"Now that the creep is gone, I'm great." I say bitterly.

"You don't sound it." She says getting into the car.

"Well, I'm fine!" I shout.

She looks at me, angry and kind of scared. Then she looked upset, and she stopped looking at me, and just looked out the window.

"Drive me home." She says.

So I listen to her, and drive to her house.

It was a silent car ride a long one too. I didn't even bother turning the radio on. I can't even tell you what came over me. Because I don't even know. So I'll pretend it never happened.

I pull up to her house, and she quickly unbuckles her seat belt, and gets out of the car.

"Um…bye." She says and shuts the door.

I watch her go into her house, and drive home. To my dad. Ever since the incident my dad changed, drastically. No, he isn't abusing me, and screaming and yelling like a drunken bastard.

He is just…lifeless. He sits in his bedroom, or the living room and watches television. Usually he is watching the sports channel. I expected him to have five o'clock shadow, and empty beer bottles all over the floor, nope.

He shaves and when he drinks something he recycles it. He goes through the day without talking to me. It's just weird. I don't ask for his permission for anything, I just do as I please.

I drive up to my house, and park on the side road.

I walk up my steps, and go into my house. My dad was sitting in his regular green recliner chair, the only light came from the sun gleaming through the windows. The television was off, he was reading the newspaper.

He had his reading glasses on, and a red plaid shirt, and jeans. He looked relax, and tired. He always looked tired now. He probably doesn't sleep.

"Good afternoon, Trent." he says, putting the newspaper down and looks at me.

I'm not kidding when I tell you I almost did not recognize his voice.

"Hello, dad." I return the greeting.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"Out." I answer.

"No kidding." He kind of half smiles.

"I was at a car dealership with a friend."

"Your friend wants a car?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Does you friend have a name?" Dad asks.

"Gwen." I answer.

"Nice name."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, I haven't spent much time with you lately. How about we go out tonight." He suggests.

"Uh…" I begin. I can't say no. My dad has been looking like an abused puppy lately, and considering what just happened he does need to get out of the house. But, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to sit in my room and write songs.

"Sure. Let's go out." I say instead.

"Splendid. We can go out for dinner, and maybe spend some bonding time." He says with a grin.

"Splendid." I say quietly walking out of the room and going into my room.


	13. Faultline

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading & reviewing! it means a lot, and i love writing! this chapter is kind of slow, and just a 'filler' (or something) but more stuff will be happening soon! :) Please review at the end, and let me know what you think!**

Trent P.O.V.

This was not my idea of fun with dad. Actually, I never pictured myself having fun with dad. We were stuck in traffic, he insisted on taking the highway instead of the back roads to get to the restaurant he wanted to go to. But, I was not going to argue with him on that, so I let him.

He grunted and blew the car horn a few times as we inched forward. I turned the radio on, so it could distract us both a little bit. Awkward car rides are not my forte.

"How is school going, Trent?" Dad asks.

"Same." I shrug.

"Are you going to take that road?" He says.

First I thought he was talking to himself about some guy on the road. But, then I realized he meant me.

"What?" I ask slightly baffled.

"You're going to do that same routine? 'The everything's fine, everything is the same.' routine?"

"I guess so. Because everything _is_ fine, and it _is_ all the same." I inform him.

"Look, Trent." He begins.

I sigh quietly, and lean my head against the window.

"I know you're feeling sad because of your mom, and everything but we'll get pass this."

"I'm not feeling sad. In fact, I'm not feeling anything." I inform him flatly.

I don't take my eyes off my window. I do not make eye contact with my dad. I just keep looking forward. Eventually the traffic broke, and we were able to drive forward without any problem.

My dad and I were suppose to go out to dinner together, and 'bond' over two months ago. We already missed Thanksgiving, I spent that at my grandparent's house, with a few cousins and relatives. Dad wasn't able to come and join us. He had to work.

Maybe no one else is noticing this, but my dad is slowly becoming more and more of a workaholic then he has before. Maybe it is because he has no reason to actually come home. I can cook and take care of myself.

But, I've been slacking off on my life. I've been too busy practicing for the talent show. It's the middle of December, and the talent show is a week away. I have it marked and circled on my calendar.

My dad pulled up to the restaurant. _The Tanruant._ I think it was named after the founder of the place, because I have never heard of a 'Tanruant'. My dad found a parking spot, and we got out of the car, and walked up to the entrance together.

Luckily we were immediately seated, it was kind of deserted. It was about five o'clock, and it was a Thursday night, I guess that explains why.

A waitress with thick, black, curly hair, smiled at my father and I and handed us menus. She explained what the specials were, and we put our orders in for drinks. I ordered a water, my dad ordered some kind of beer I wasn't interested in hearing about.

She smiled and walked away with our orders. Dad and I sat in a booth, across from one another. They were green, and the lighting was pretty dim. We sat across from another empty booth.

"So Trent, are you still keeping up on that music thing?" Dad asks.

"Uh, yeah I am." I answered flatly. "I'm going to be in the school winter talent show." I inform him, which he should have already known.

"Oh right, right….doing what?" He asks.

He has got to be kidding me.

"Juggling, while singing the star spangled banner." I answered just as flat. Hopefully he will notice the sarcasm, since we don't even live in the United States, let alone have a star spangled banner.

Dad chuckled for a minute. "But, seriously?" He asks.

"Guitar, song. The usual." I shrug.

"You write your own songs now?" He asks."Yeah, I do." I nod my head.

"Impressive." Dad notes.

"Thank you." I smile at my dad.

A minute later our waitress comes back, and seats someone at the booth across from us. She turned back to us, and I read her name tag. _Allison._ I remember. She gives us our drinks, and takes down our dinner order.

As soon as she walks away, I look at who is sitting at the booth across from us. _No. No way. Why? How? Oh God. Duncan._ Duncan fiddled with his napkin, not noticing me staring at him.

"Trent, I'm going to use to rest room, and make a few phone calls. My phone has been vibrating in my pocket nonstop, I'm sorry, son." Dad gets up and walks away.

Duncan turned and looked at me.

"Hey, buddy." he grins.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Ouch, Trent. It is a public place." He reminds me.

"Let me fix my sentence then. What are you doing here _alone_?""How do you know that someone is coming to meet me here?" He challenges.

"Is there?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He smiles a cocky smile.

"Who?" I ask in disbelief.

"Courtney." He shoots out.

I instantly frown, and my hands ball up into fists.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I drove down town, almost to my destination. _The Tanruant. _As insane as everything will sound, I am meeting Duncan there. I am so close to having him out of my life right now. Okay, not exactly.

But, when I asked him to meet me there, he was sweating bullets. He could not even look me in the eye. _Ha. He acts like he knows how to handle me, and he acts like he knows what is going on. But, no. The ball is in _my _court._

My red skirt was riding up, I had white tights underneath. Each day the temperature goes down by insane degrees. It gets colder each day! My heels were three inches, and I wore a white sweater, that was extremely cozy.

I pulled into the parking lot, next to a familiar white van. Once I shut my car off, and got out of the car, I froze. I recognized that car, that bumper sticker, the license plate. _Trent's dad? No. Trent, and his dad._ Trent kept telling me about how his dad and him were meaning to go out together, I just did not know it was tonight. I did not know it would be here!

Maybe I won't see them_. Don't lose your nerve, Courtney. You're so close to what you want, go into the restaurant, and be confident. _I took my own advice, and stormed into the restaurant. I ignored the two people in the front ready to seat me.

I saw the spikes from Duncan's Mohawk right away. I walked toward his booth, and sat down. I looked at Duncan, who was looking across. So I followed his direction. Then I saw Trent. _I hate my life._

"Hey, Court." Trent greeted sourly.

"Trent, please. I can explain." I said quickly.

"Go ahead." He said crossing his arms.

"Well," I began. Then I lowered my voice. "Not in front of the Neanderthal."

"Hey, if I'm such a Neander-whatever, why did you ask me out?" Duncan asked.

"This is not a date!" I say in my regular voice.

"Oh yeah, we're totally a couple of friends chilling, that's it." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Courtney. I don't have time for any of this bull. If you like Duncan, for some twisted reason, you know you could have told me." Trent says sounding disappointed. _Great._

"No! Ew! Trent, just listen!" I say quickly, disagreeing with Trent, being disgusted by Duncan, and trying to get Trent to listen to reason.

"I am listening, Courtney." he says annoyed.

"Not here." I say, getting up, and pulling Trent out of his booth, and down out into the hallway, where the bathrooms are.

I run my fingers through my hair, and sigh.

"What are you wearing?" He mumbled to himself, looking at my outfit.

"Yeah, it is a bit much." I muse.

"You never dress like this." He points out.

"Thanks for the reminder." I mumble.

"Now what is going on. Full story. I know we have not seen each other outside of school, since like homecoming. But, I'm still your best friend, Courtney." He reassures.

"Okay, here we go." I take a deep breath and explain the whole thing to Trent.

The reverse psychology, my tactics, how it works, how Duncan reacts. Why I invited him out to dinner, what I was planning to do later on. How I will be completely done with him forever.

"You're devious, Courtney Mason." Trent tells me.

"Well, we all have our talents." I smirk.

"One problem." Trent says.

I groan, and raise my eyebrow. "What?""if you're doing all of this to get rid of Duncan, trust me. It only proves that you…well, don't punch me or anything," He chuckles.

"I won't damage you. Spit it out." I cross my arms.

"Well, face it. As much as I hate to say it. You like him, don't you?"

I gasp, and I was very close to punching him in the face.

"No! Absolutely not! Did you not hear my entire plan?" I shriek.

"Of course I did! But, if you really did not care, you would not do anything. You only feed it." He smiles.

"Not true! By the end of tonight, I will be free of Duncan Scott." I promise, and storm back to my booth.

I drop in my seat, and huff silently. There was a pink lemonade sitting in front of me. Duncan had his soda in front of him.

"What is this?" I ask, playing with the straw.

"I guessed you liked fruity lemonade drinks." He shrugs.

"Oh, thanks. You did not have to order for me." I say.

"Don't think anything of it, princess."

I roll my eyes, and open the menu to look for something. A minute later, I heard someone sit back into the booth across from us, it was Trent. He sat alone looking extremely bored.

"What's eatin' you?" Duncan rudely asks Trent.

"Uh, nothing. Just waiting for my dad to come back." Trent answers.

"How about you join us." Duncan suggests.

_That was actually really sweet of Duncan to do. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him. _I smiled at Trent, and Trent got up, and slid into the booth, and sat next to me.

"Where is your dad?" I ask Trent.

"He had to make some business calls. He is turning into one of those workaholics." Trent shudders.

"That is awful, he will get past it. He might need something to keep his mind busy." I suggest to Trent.

"Maybe." Trent shrugs.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

Trent's dad came back in a hurried rushed two minutes later.

"Trent!" his dad called, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey dad, are you alright?" Trent asked, looking at his dad skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But, I really have to leave. I am so sorry, Trent. Let's go now, I have an emergency meeting." His dad started picking up his own jacket, and throwing it on.

"I'm staying." Trent says suddenly.

Then Trent's dad noticed Courtney, and I.

"Courtney, hello." Trent's dad sticks his hand out, and they shake hands.

"How are you doing, Mr. Morrison?" Courtney asks politely.

"I have had better days." he chuckles.

"Who are you?" His father asks me.

"I'm Duncan." I say giving him a head nod.

"Do you have a last name?" he asks me rudely.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." I smirk, I knew this game all too well.

"I have to go, son. I trust that Courtney will be giving you a ride home?" He says to Trent, and ignoring me.

"Yeah." Trent says.

Trent's father pats him on the shoulder, and rushed out of the restaurant.

"What's his damage?" I ask once he was gone.

"You would be damaged too if your wife cheated on you." Trent says coldly.

"Harsh." I mumble.

"So, do you guys want to ditch this place, and go somewhere…fun?" Trent suggests.

Courtney sighed, and shrugged.

"I have no where to be." I tell him.

"Let's get out of here before we're charged for these drinks." Trent suggests sliding out of the booth.

Courtney and I follow behind him, and I take my cell phone out of my pocket, and look through my contacts for Gwen's cell phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Courtney asks putting her jacket on when we stepped outside.

"Gwen." I listen to the dial tone.

"Gwen?" Trent repeats.

"That's what I said. Why, is there a problem?" I ask.

"Uh, nope." Trent looked up to the sky when he answered, I'm pretty sure he was lying.

Gwen picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while." She greets.

"Yeah, I know right." I agree.

"What are you up to?" She asks.

"Well, you will never believe who I am with." I begin.

"Who?"

"Trent, and Courtney."

"You're right, I don't believe it." She says flatly.

"Seriously, anyways Courtney invited me out for a hot date…" I glance at Courtney who crossed her arms angrily, and Trent gave her a warning look.

"But, things changed, and bada-boom we're here with Trent. How about we all go to the diner on Elk street for some fun." I suggest.

"Sounds cool. Sounds even cooler since I'll be there in my brand new car!" She squeals.

"What? No way!" I let out a laugh.

"Way! It's not the sharpest thing around, but I love it!" She gushes.

"Sweet, so we're down town. We'll be uptown in about fifteen minutes." I tell her.

"See you then." She clicks her phone off, and so do I.

Trent and Courtney went into Courtney's car, and I jumped into mine. Luckily on my way there was no traffic. Rush over was over and done with, so I got to the diner after the two of them did. I parked next to them, and a little yellow camry. When I looked at the license plate, I knew who it immediately belonged to. _Gwen-02._ I smirked, proud that my best friend finally got her own set of wheels.

I pushed opened the doors to the diner, and looked around for my motley crew. The diner looked like it had been redone, everything was shiny, and bright. Everything was also white and turquoise.

They all sat in the back, in a turquoise colored booth, in front of a white table.

I slid into the booth, next to Courtney, who sat across from Gwen, and Trent.

"Ew." She mumbled to herself, making distance between us.

"You like it." I winked suggestively.

Then she did something really strange, she moved closer to me, and wrapped her arm around my waist, and whispered, "Yeah, I do."

I raised an eyebrow, and lowered her arms, and pulled them off my waist.

Don't get me wrong, if it was anybody _but _Courtney, I would go for it. But, I don't know. It's complicated. Well, no. _She's_ complicated.

A waitress came, and Trent put some orders in for us, and I turned to Gwen.

"Saw your new car, pretty sweet." I put my fist out, and she bumps it with her and grins in return.

"I know! It took like forever to get it, but now I have my car, and now I can start job hunting again." Gwen says.

"Why?" Trent asks disapprovingly.

"Well, the store is closing because no one buys from there, we mostly sell American music, and last time I checked we're in Canada." Gwen shrugged.

"Well, maybe if we gathered a bunch of entertainers, and make a big scene, we can keep the store open!" Trent says eagerly.

"Why?" Gwen and I ask in unison.

"Come on guys, that store is awesome!" Trent says.

"Yeah, as awesome as being in a coma." Courtney remarks.

Trent shot Courtney an annoyed look, and turned back to Gwen.

"So you think we could do it?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, Trent. It's not worth it." Gwen said shaking her head.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Honestly, I would not care if Cool Tunez was struck by lightening , and hit by seventeen bulldozers. I would not mind dancing around that newly found parking lot. But, for some reason it means so much to Trent, and I don't know how to tell him that I'm kind of excited I'm done with that place.

"What do you mean it isn't worth it?" Trent asked.

Before I answered Duncan spoke up.

"I think it means she just doesn't give a damn."

Duncan shrugged, exchanged looks with me.

"It's true, I kind of want it to close." I admitted.

"Well, if you don't do something about it, I will." Trent promised.

A server came back, and dropped off our meals, and scurried away.

"Like what?" Courtney asked.

"Start a protest." Trent shrugged.

"Whoa. Seriously Trent it is _not _worth it." I tried to convince him.

But, I could tell, he already had his mind set.

The waitress came over and dropped off our orders, and we began eating, after finishing three essays for school due on Monday, I was starving.

"So what are you guys doing a week from today?" Trent asked casually.

"Uh, nothing." I shrugged.

"Community service." Duncan and Courtney groaned at the same time, and then exchanged annoyed looks.

I took a sip of my drink before asking Trent, "Why?""Next week is the winter talent show, and I wouldn't mind some support from my friends."

"I'll be there, Trent." Courtney reassures.

"I knew I could count on you." he flashes her a smile, and she grins back.

"I knew I could count on you." Duncan mimicked as he put a French fry in his mouth, Courtney quickly jabbed her arm into Duncan's gut.

I took a bite out of my burger, and chewed thoughtfully, wondering if I should go to the talent show.

"Um…I will have to see if I can go." I said quickly.

"You just said you weren't doing anything." Duncan said.

I shot him a quick look, and said, "Yeah, but my mom has been totally craze this week." I lied.

"It's okay, Gwen. Just let me know, no biggie." Trent shrugged.

"Community service is only like two hours, then after that it's sweet freedom!" Courtney cheered.

"Wait, you guys are almost done?" I asked Duncan.

"Yeah, we finish the week before Christmas." Duncan nods.

"Sweet." I smile.

Even though the four of us completely hated each other before the school year began, now we are eating, and talking like we have been best friends for five years. It's almost kind of surreal.


	14. I'm Breathing Much Better

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I can't believe I am doing this. Well, technically I'm not doing anything.

I sat on the sidewalk, right outside of Cool Tunez with Trent. Well, Trent was not sitting. He was holding a large neon green sign that read 'Save The Music!' written on it. Actually, he brought five signs. All bright and colorful. All dedicated to keeping Cool Tunez opened.

He had a radio sitting next to me, playing old protesting songs. My hand held up my cheek, I slumped my shoulders and sighed.

"Aw, come on Gwen! Fight for this!" Trent said putting down his sign, and putting a hand out, pulling me up.

"Trent," I began shutting my eyes.

Trent ignored me, and handed me a neon pink sign. 'Put the Cool back in Cool Tunez' was written on it. I snorted when I read it and rolled my eyes.

Trent even had a donation can placed in front of us, for anyone who wanted to donate. The proceeds would go to the owner of this Cool Tunez store, if we raise enough money we were hoping they would stop the closing. Well, _Trent_ was hoping.

Some people have dropped some money in the donation cup. Mostly spare change. Trent kept reminding me every penny counts.

"Trent this is a little…strange." I say hesitantly, while raising my sign in the air.

"Well, I guess I'm a little strange too." He said carelessly.

_He has no idea_. I smirk at my thoughts.

He picked up the sign again, and started waving it in the air as some more people walked by us, they dropped coins in the can, and Trent grinned at their response.

"Thank you!" He called out as they kept walking.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said holding the sign.

"I'm glad you are." Trent said to me.

"Yeah." I let out a carefree laugh. "Might as well, I mean where else am I suppose go? Work?" I add.

"That's the spirit." Trent joked.

After an hour and a half, the donation can was actually filled. I never noticed how many people actually liked Cool Tunez! Maybe, all of these customers come when I'm not working.

"So, now what?" I ask picking up the donation can.

"Now, you and me drive to the headquarters down town, and give it to the guy in charge." Trent explained gathering together all of the posters he brought together.

"Maybe we should get these coins exchanged into dollars." I say shaking the can, mostly coins.

"Good idea." Trent starts walking toward his car, and I follow.

He fiddled with his car keys, trying to open the trunk, while struggling with the posters, and the radio he brought.

"Let me grab that." I say sneaking around him and taking his keys out of his hands.

His fingers interlock with mine, while I try to take the keys from his hands. He starts chuckling a little when it begins to get awkward. The key ring got stuck on Trent's index finger, I bent down trying to pull it off his finger.

"This is getting stuck." I mutter to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't really….do anything…the posters." He mumbled incoherent sentences.

I got down on my knees, and used my index finger to slide the key ring off his finger.

"Got it." I get back up, and open the trunk.

Trent thanked me, while dropping the posters in the trunk. I slid into the front seat and he slammed the car trunk shut. I placed the donation can on my lap and turned the car radio on.

Trent got into the car and we drove out.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

Finally, I was where I wanted to be. In town hall, on my break from work, organizing my community service file! I am almost done completing my hours, I have never been so happy in my life! Well, yes I have, I just can't think of any examples right now.

I can't wait until I get to burn this sick file. I finished organizing mine and put it back in it's folder. Then I couldn't help grabbing Duncan's file. My eyes drifted towards it, and my hands grabbed it.

If anyone asks, there was no free-will involved in this.

I brought his file over to my desk, and scattered my things around it, so no one would see whose folder it was.

The folder was packed from the other things he has done. Like vandalism, all of the tickets he hasn't paid off, reasons why he has gone to juvey. It was too much to take in, but I wanted to read everything.

This was exciting, fun, actually! There was so much stuff in here, I could probably take it home and read it all tonight. _Maybe…_

"Ms. Mason!" I shut the folder as soon as I heard the first syllable of my last name.

I whipped my head around, and saw the Mayor himself, smiling at me."Hello, Mayor Marasco." I stand up, and put my hand out to shake.

He shook my hand, "Good to see you again, Ms. Mason. How's your father, your mother?" He asks.

"Same as always, sir. Good, healthy." I answer taking my seat.

"Good to hear that." With that he walked away.

Mayor Marasco was a client for my father a few years ago when he was in a messy divorce and a custody lawsuit. His son, Matt Marasco is only fourteen. He goes to my high school, I've seen him a few times in school before. I know him, but I don't think he knows me.

I pick up my blue colored bag I use for when I come to work, and stuff Duncan's file into it. _This isn't a crime_, I convince myself. _It's research._

_Research?! Courtney! You're becoming more like that criminal each day!_ The other side of my mind hissed.

_Duncan is not a complete criminal! He was never in _jail_ he's only been to juvey three times. Which is less than five!_ My other side defends Duncan.

_Which is three times more than you've ever been!_ I snap

I clutch my head between my two hands, and put my head down on my desk.

"Courtney, dear are you alright?" I remove my hands, and look up to see Barbara. The women who works at the front desk on Saturdays and Sundays, other days she is in the back, like me.

"Yes, just a headache." I answer quietly.

"I'm sorry, I have some aspirin if you would like." She offers.

"No, no thank." I smile weakly, and pretend like I have something to look for.

When Barbara walks away I stop looking for something, and let my head fall onto my desk.

"Courtney," I pick my head up quickly, to see Mr. Marasco staring at me.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like to have a small talk with you."

"Right now?" I ask.

"If you don't mind." I stand up out of my chair, and he stops me.

"No, you can stay here. It will only take a moment." He assures.

"Oh, alright." I sit back down.

"I have noticed large amount of employees we have working here in our town hall. I realized we may not need everyone working here, right now." He sounds like he's trying to let me off easy.

"I know where this is going." I groan quietly.

"And you're young, you're energetic. You have great working skills, any place in this town would love to hire you!" He continues.

"Thank you, Mr. Marasco. But, please spare me the pep talk. I'll gather my things." I cut him off, by standing up and grabbing my work bag.

"I'm glad you understand." He says.

"Goodbye." I turn on my heel and exit the town hall without any other words.

_How dare he fire me? I have worked there for about a month and a half, and I have done an amazing job! Stupid, unsuccessful, moronic politician!_

I stop my rant to get into my car and drive home. At least all I had was one more hour of community service to complete, then I can submit it to the town and never have to go back into the hideous place again.

Fifteen minutes later I was stuck in traffic. I have two ways to turn, if I go left I have to go past Duncan and Gwen's street, which I've made an effort to avoid at all costs. If I continue going straight I will get home, but remain stuck in this traffic.

I pressed my hand against the horn, and let the blare of the horn blow our for a good eight seconds. I pulled my hand off the horn, and my cell phone begins to ring.

I keep my eyes on the traffic, and let my hand search my bag for my cell phone. I grasp my phone between my fingers, and pull it out for my eyes to view. _Duncan.__What does he want?_

I click the talk button and put he phone to my ear, "What do you want, ogre?" I greet hastily.

**Trent P.O.V.**

Gwen and I exchanged our coins for dollar bills, and we were back in the car driving to the headquarters of Cool Tunez. To Gwen's request, I let her drive. I'll tell you, she drives like a maniac. It's hard to believe the country of Canada issued her a license!

"Gwen, maybe you should slow down?" I suggest.

She laughed at me, "Slow down? Trent, I don't know if anyone has told you but you drive slower than my Aunt Petunia." She sneers.

"You have an aunt Petunia?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not at liberty to say, I can not speak of her in mixed company."

"Okay, now you're just lying." I accuse.

"I am not!" She scoffs.

"There's a stop sign on your right." I warn.

Gwen dramatically sighed, and stopped at the stop sign.

"Happy?" She asks.

"Extremely." I reply flatly.

Gwen began laughing out loud again, and the car rolled closer to the head quarters.

"Okay, it's on this street somewhere, do you know what the building looks like?" She asked me.

"I'm assuming it's that one." I pointed to the enormous brick building on my side of the street. "Pull in here." I direct the parking lot.

Gwen parks my car in a secluded spot, far away from all of the others. She killed the engine, and I brought the envelope filled with our new dollar bills out of my back pocket.

"Let's do this." Gwen smiles.

We head into the H.Q together, overwhelmed by the amount of people rushing through the main hallway.

"Wow, quite the place." I mumble to Gwen.

"Seriously, I think this place is the headquarters for all music stores in our tri-state." She whispers back.

Phones were ringing off the hook, one woman with red hair and a headset on was talking quickly into it, picking up other phones, and putting people on hold.

"Please hold." The redheaded woman said into one of her telephones. She switched to another phone line and said, "Thank you for holding, let me connect you to another line."

"Excuse me?" Gwen spoke up.

The red head took her headset off, focused on Gwen and I.

"How can I help you two?" She asked.

"Uh, hi. My name is Gwen Sanders, and my friend and I have raised a reasonable amount of money for the Cool Tunez music store located on Crawley Lane, in Emerald Plaza. We believe this money is enough to keep the store open." Gwen made a convincing argument.

I was pretty impressed.

"I'm not sure if I can let you right in to see the head of the Cool Tunez company." The woman said putting her head set back on.

"And why is that?" Gwen asked.

"Mr. Henry is a very busy man, he can not be bothered by two teenagers."

"What is your name?" Gwen asked.

She looked thrown off, "Ellen." She answered none the less.

"Okay, Ellen. You let us in to see Mr. Henry, and I won't come in here with a lawsuit." Gwen threatened.

"A law suit for what?" Ellen challenged.

"Let's just say, I know someone." Gwen guaranteed.

Ellen picked up a telephone.

"Mr. Henry, I'm sending two people up to your office." Ellen said and hung up her phone. "Third floor." She told us.

Gwen and I took the elevator up to the third floor.

"So when did you get like that?" I asked Gwen.

"I think spending the maximum of two hours with Courtney the other night has rubbed off on me." Gwen said thoughtfully.

"Point taken." I laugh and exit the elevator when it stopped on the third floor.

Mr. Henry was sitting at large desk, with a gigantic window for a wall behind him. He looked like he was talking to himself, as he rubbed his forehead over and over.

"Excuse me, Mr. Henry?" Gwen and I approached his desk.

"Does he have this whole floor to himself?" Gwen whispered to me.

"I guess." I whispered back.

"Who are you two?" Mr. Henry asked.

"My name is Trent Morrison," I introduced myself. "Yes, and I am Gwen Sanders." Gwen followed up.

"We raised a total amount of five hundred dollars for the Cool Tunez store located on Crawley Lane, in Emerald Plaza." I continued, and pulled out the envelope with all of the money contained in it.

"Five hundred dollars? That is quite a lot of money for a store that has barely no business." Mr. Henry observed.

I thought I heard Gwen mumble something that sounded like, 'I knew it!' but I couldn't be sure.

"It has many valuable customers." I convinced.

"Does it now?" Mr. Henry rose from his seat, and walked around his desk, and leaned on the front of it.

He looked a little more relaxed now. His black hair was pushed back, and he adjusted his tie a little more. He had to be in his mid-forties.

"You bet, we were hoping this money could keep the store open. No one wants it to lose its valuable authenticity." I continued.

I heard Gwen snort, and I jabbed my elbow in her side. Luckily Mr. Henry did not see, or hear this.

"Valuable authenticity, eh?" He repeated.

"Well, when you put it that way I would love to stop the destruction,"

"Seriously?" My eyes widened.

I took the envelope with the money and handed it to Mr. Henry.

"But," Mr. Henry interrupted.

"But?" I repeated, pulling the money back.

"There's always a but." Gwen muttered.

"I already signed a contract, handing Cool Tunez over to a brand new music company." Mr. Henry said regretfully.

"Aw man, you gotta be kidding." I groaned.

"No, I'm sorry. But, I appreciate the support the two of you showed for the store!" Mr. Henry grinned.

"So, what is Cool Tunez suppose to be now?" Gwen asked.

"Cool Tunez is getting a new look! Changing the name, and some of the music the store carried."

"What's the new name?" I ask.

"Play On." He answered.

"Nice." Gwen commented.

"Yeah, that is better than Cool Tunes."

"Especially when Cool Tunes was spelt with a Z." Gwen added.

"So you have nothing to worry about," Mr. Henry assured. "Cool Tunez is going to turn into Play On, it will still be run by this company, and thank you for the generous donation." Mr. Henry tried to take my envelope of money back.

"Don't think so." I say putting it back in my back pocket.

"Bye, Mr. Henry." Gwen said retreating back to the elevator.

"See ya." I followed Gwen.

Gwen and I take the elevator down the stairs, and we exit the building together. We jump back into my car, and begin driving.

"So, should we split the money? Fifty-fifty?" Gwen suggested.

"Uh…" I drawl.

"Alright, alright. Seventy-eighty. I feel a little bad about taking a deeper cut into this, but I insist." Gwen joked.

"So she tells jokes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll be here all week." She shrugged.

I drove Gwen back to her house, and pulled up into her driveway.

"No one's home?" I guessed.

"Nope, mom works until six, and my little brother is at his friend's house." She told me.

"Are you alone a lot?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She unbuckled her seat belt.

"Must kind of suck."

"Kind of." She answered.

Gwen moved her hand, and opened the car door. Before stepping out she looked at me. I think she _studied_ me for a while.

"Oh, right." I said quickly, opening the glove compartment of my car.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I forgot to give you your half of the money." I pulled out the envelope.

"No, no, no. Trent, it's okay." She assured.

"You don't want the money?" I was confused.

"Well, yeah I do. But, that's not why…" Her voice trailed off, I counted the money quickly, and handed it to her.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked.

"Sure." I grinned.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"Ouch, Princess. Harsh." I smirk.

"Duncan, I'm not in the mood. I'm having a bad day, and to make it worse I get to deal with our last community service event tomorrow, so the thought of seeing you makes me sick." She snapped.

"Aw, Princess. I'm going to miss picking up trash on the freeway with you too!"

"Stop that. What do you want?"

"Here's the dealio. I was fired-"Shocker." She cut off.

"-from 'Jump In', and my parents aren't taking this easy."

"So why are you calling me? Don't you have Gwen to give you pity sympathy like that?" She asked.

"Yes, but Gwen's busy." I smirked again. "So I need you to come to my house and pick me up."

"No, and even if I did where would I take you? And why would I take you, you have a car." She reminded me.

"No, I don't. My folks took it away." I informed her.

"Wow, why am I surprised." She sounded annoyed.

"So are you coming to my house or not? You know where I live."

"Why should I help you?" She asked.

"Because you want me."

The phone line went dead.

I opened my bed room door and let myself out, and walked into the living room. My mom was adjusting her uniform, getting ready for work.

"Duncan, before I leave for work I need to talk with you."

"Sure." I agreed.

Mom sat down on our black leather couch, and I sat on the coffee table. She groaned in disapproval at my action.

"This will be quick. We usually have these talks with your father, but he had to leave early for work." Mom began. "Since you were fired, your father and I came with the decision that if you don't get a job, you can't live here."

"You're going to throw me out?" I stood up enraged.

"No, we don't want to do this, but it seems like our only option. You don't listen to anyone, not me, your father, your school teachers. Apparently, not your boss at work seeing that you were fired." Mom stood up as well.

"Mom, you can't throw me out! I turned seventeen not even six months ago! Isn't it like against the law, or whatever?"

"Not if you're under parental consent."

"So, let me get this straight…I would be living in my own house, or whatever. But, you and dad would pay the bills, and allow me to live on my own?" I tried to gather.

"Technically, we would only be paying the heating bill, and the water bill. But, you have to pay your own electricity bill, buy your own groceries, find a job, and keep up in school."

"Cool. When does this start?" I was totally psyched.

"Well, you know the condominium we own that isn't too far from here?"

"The one you bought for grandma, but she refused to live in? You kept that?"

"Yes, well we always thought that your grandmother would come around." She said.

"So I can move in there, say tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Duncan."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Watch your voice." She demanded.

I rolled my eyes, here's the cop side of my mom that drives me insane.

"Once you finish your community service-

"Which is tomorrow." I interrupted

"And when your next report card comes out, then you can move it." She finished.

"My next report card comes out sometime in February." I complained.

"So then it will happen in February. Gives us more time to take it up with the judge." Mom turned around and grabbed her jacket and began heading out the door.

"What judge?" I walked after her.

"Well we have to emancipate you, so you're legally allowed to live alone." Mom opened the front door, and walked out.

_Shit, I know for a fact I have a solid D in English, but I know I have a failing grade in Chemistry. _I reached for my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Courtney's number again. I know she will answer, despite the fact that she likes to hang up on me.

"What do you want?" She answered her phone.

"Besides you? Nothing." I joke.

"Seriously, Duncan. I've been stuck in traffic for a half hour." She reported.

"Here's the deal. My parents are emancipating me. I get my own place, pay a few bills, live on my own. My parents are sick of me in the house, and I totally love the idea. But, I have to get a job, and I need to bring up my grades." I explained.

"Why do I care?" She sighed.

"This is where you come in, I need you to tutor me in the classes I'm failing."

"That includes all of them?" She guessed.

"Very funny, I'm only failing _one _class." I said in a matter-a-fact voice.

"So you have D's in the rest?"

"Shut up, princess." I said tiredly. "So are you helping me or no?"

"No."

"No? Why?"

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

_Here we go._

"What do you want?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe I'll get back to you on that answer. Sure, I'll help you." She agreed.

"So when can you be here?" I ask.

"Now."

"Now? I don't have any books, or shit." I moved from the wall, and walked into my room, to check if I had any kind of school related textbook. Nothing.

"You might not, but I do. When you're tutor, like me it makes your job a lot easier to carry spare books with you all the time. I have a chemistry book in my car, you are in chem. Right?"

"If that's the class where my teacher always yells at me not to touch the beakers, or to drink anything of an unnatural color, than yeah."

"Be there soon."

"Thanks, princess."

"Well, you know how I love spending time with you."

I tried to look for sarcasm in her voice, I couldn't hear any.

"Come again?" I ask.

"I'll be there in ten." Then she hung up.

Was she serious? Or trying to confuse me? Or was this more of that reverse psychology mumbo jumbo I know she is trying to work on me? It's almost like freaking voodoo magic. I shudder.

I walk out of my room, and shut the door. I walk back into my living room, and push the leather couch back against the wall. I then brought the coffee table a little more forward, creating more space for us to put the materials.

I ran downstairs, into my basement, to grab a spare table. We have a light, hollow one in the laundry room that we never use. We just never had place for it. I skulked around for it for a few minutes, until I found it.

It was lighter than expected, and I picked it up and hauled it up the stairs. When I was up the stairs, I dragged it across the floor, and into the living room. I pushed it up against the other coffee table, creating a bigger table.

I pushed my Mohawk backwards, and it unsuccessfully fell forward again. I heard a car horn beep three times from outside. I glanced out my long front window. Courtney pulled her car up into my driveway.

She hopped out of her car, and locked the doors, and walked up the trail leading to my front door. She knocked on it twice, and as I walked to the door, she let herself in.

"Okay, someone is a little too comfortable here." I observed, crossing my arms.

"Well, why not?" She asked with a small smile crawling on her face.

_Damn, that's pretty cute. _I shook the thought immediately.

"So, uh. Do you have books, and crap?" I rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, didn't you notice my giant bag on my arm?" She asked, dropping the blue leather bag on the floor.

"Right." I say flatly.

"Where should we begin?" She asks, bending over and pulling textbooks out of her bag.

I try not to look at her when she bends down.

"Chemistry." I answer.

"What?" She stands.

"Nothing." I say quickly. _Duncan, moron. Chemistry is the class. Not just what you're feeling._ The back of my mind told me. _Shut up! You're not feeling anything. _The more upfront of my mind shouted.

"No, yeah. Chemistry is the subject." I said incoherently.

"No, yeah? Okay." She mocked, grabbing an obnoxiously large chemistry book.

I took a seat on the leather couch, and Courtney sat next to me, and placed the Chemistry book on the table. She had a notebook tucked inside the book, and pulled out a pen that was tucked in the back of her ear.

"What other items do you have tucked inside your ear?" I ask.

"Shut up, and look at the book." She demanded.

_Here's the old Courtney…_

"I can't just read the book." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. You have to tell me what you're not understanding, and I can teach it to you." She faced me.

"Well, last time I was awake in class, I think we were doing something with formulas, and elements." I guessed.

"When was the last time you were awake in class?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know…last week?" I shrug.

She raised her eyebrows, and flipped leaned over to reach the coffee table, and flipped the pages until the words 'Chapter 13' appeared in big, red, bold letters.

"You should be somewhere in chapter thirteen, it's mainly memorization, nothing hard."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, looking at the several formulas inside the textbook, and looking at that large period table.

"Hm, let me see. I'm in advanced anatomy, and you're in Chem." Courtney pretended to think.

"Okay, okay. Let's start." I lean over and study the book for a second.

"Yeah this isn't working." I lean back.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"How about, I explain, you listen. Take notes, don't ask questions until I'm done." She ordered.

"I like a girl who takes charge." I poke my elbow in her side.

"Ew." She moved over for a second.

_Oh yeah, the ball is definitely in my court._


	15. Everytime That You Dream

**I am extremely sorry this update has taken a very long time! I have been slacking, but i have been extremely busy, and i think i'm catching a cold :( But, here's my update! I'm sorry if it doesn't reach full potential, my next one will be better! Please review and give me some feedback, thank you all for reading and reviewing! You all provide me with amazing writing support! Whoo!**

Trent P.O.V.

I followed Gwen into her house. No one was home, her brother was at a friend's house. Her mom was working still. I don't think I have ever heard Gwen mention her father before.

"This is it." Gwen lazily gestured, opening the door to her bedroom.

I took a step in with my hands in my pocket. I looked around the plain room. One small twin bed, black comforter, midnight blue sheets draped over the comforter. Her bed was up against a wall, next to the window.

She had pictures, and sketches taped up on her bare, black walls.

"Kind of dark in here, don't you think?" I turn to face her, and walk in backwards.

She walked forwards, and shrugged. "I guess. It's me."

"But, it has it's bright parts." I point out, I walk over to the framed photograph placed above her dresser. It was a white frame, and the picture was of the sun shining over a landscape, with two puppies laying on the grass. "Cute." I point to the picture.

Gwen grew a crease in her forehead, and headed over to the picture, and took it off her wall.

"Pretend you didn't see that. It is so embarrassing." She put the picture face down on her dresser.

"I think it's nice." I put my hand on her shoulder.

She blushed lightly, and put her head down. "Thanks."

"So Gwen…you said your mom is working, right?" I ask walking around her room more, studying the sketches she had taped on her wall.

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly.

"Your brother is at a friends, right?" I ask.

"Yes…"

"So, what about your dad?" I dared to ask.

She didn't say anything at first, I turned to look at her. She had her palm pressed against her dresser, and crossed her feet at the ankles.

"My dad…well, I don't know who he is." she said.

"You never met him?" I assume.

"Yeah, and he never met me." Gwen leaned off her dresser, and went to sit down on her bed.

"Well, what happened? Are you and your brother half-siblings?" I ask.

"Technically, yeah. But, I don't think of him that way."

"What happened to your biological father?"

"My mom had me when she was eighteen, and of course my father was scared…so he left. Then five years later, well I'm filling in the blanks when I say, I think she was knocked up." Gwen shrugged.

"That sucks."

"I know! How could she even consider…and why would she…" Gwen kept mumbling incomplete sentences to herself."Don't think about it too much, if you were meant to have a father figure in your life, you would." I assure.

"I'm not worried about me, it's my brother I'm more concerned for. He hasn't had anyone to actually look up to. I don't think he really cares so much, but everyone needs some sort of role model, right?"

"So who's your role model?" I smirk asking Gwen.

"…uh, I don't have one." She shrugged.

"But, you just said-

"I know what I said…I guess I was excluding myself from the statement."

"You can't do that! Now you're a hypocrite." I tease.

"Oh, gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

I look at more pictures taped onto her wall, mostly of her and her brother.

"You and your brother are really close, huh?" I examine pictures of them when he was in diapers.

"Yeah, Mikey is the best." I could feel Gwen's presence right behind me.

"He looks like a good kid. I want to meet him." I decide.

"He isn't so kind to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." I shrug.

"To him you are, especially if he sees that you're hanging around with me."

"So?"

"So…he doesn't know you, and it's not like you're Duncan."

"What's the difference between me and Duncan?" I ask turning to face her.

She stared blank at me. She sighed quickly, and looked away.

"Lots of things." I heard her mumble.

"Like how he can't manage his anger, and scares small children. While I'm not brooding over every other thing?" I spat out.

Gwen's facial expression turned shocked, then upset.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." I apologized immediately.

"Trent…maybe you should go." Gwen walked over to her doorway, and opened the door.

"Gwen, I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Yeah, well…I don't know how you feel about me, or anything. I don't know how I feel about you either, and you being here…just makes everything really fuzzy." She said.

I started walking out her doorway.

"Just so you know, Gwen…I really like you. Not the kind of like where I ask to borrow a pen from you, but the kind of like where I call you asking for the math homework, when it's just an excuse to hear you voice." I rambled.

That took a lot of courage, and now all she is doing is staring at me wide eyed.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

"See here…the Halogens are group seven-A. They consist of fluorine, chlorine, iodine, and bromine." I use my pen to point out the period table in the chemistry book.

"Cool." Duncan remarked flatly.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Right here in group-

"Study break, princess." Duncan declared standing up.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." I said tiredly.

"Hm, I don't recall…I think I have ice cream in the kitchen, I have a craving for it." Duncan got up and headed toward the kitchen.

I groaned and followed him.

"Duncan, what's the size on your attention span? We didn't even cover one section, yet!"

"The size of my attention span?" Duncan pretended to think as he opened his freezer, and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream. "I would say a pint of ice cream." Duncan shrugged, and pulled a spoon out of the draw.

We leaned on opposite sides of the counter, and I rubbed my forehead.

"I can only stay until seven thirty, max. It's five o'clock now, we won't be able to get anything done if you keep procrastinating like this!" I reminded him.

"Quit your nagging, woman." Duncan put a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"Fine, I'll quit trying to help you. Then you can fail Chem, and not get emancipated." I said plastering a smile on my face. "The door is that way right." I pointed to the living room.

"Kill joy." Duncan muttered putting another spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, and then dropped the spoon in the pint.

"Whatever seems to work." I responded.

"Do you know how to unwind? Relax? Have a good time?" Duncan asked several questions at once.

"Of course I know how to have a good time!"

"Name one prime example." He challenged.

I had to think about it, and I didn't want to name something that he would make fun of, like organizing my book shelf.

"See! You can't think of anything." Duncan taunted.

"Not true!"

"I bet the funniest think you can think of is like…organizing your book shelf."

My ears turned red, and I opened my mouth to protest, but Duncan shoved a spoon full of chocolate ice cream into my mouth. I swallowed the ice cream, which was surprisingly really good.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at me when I was finished.

"Give me that spoon." I grabbed the spoon from his hand, and dug into the ice cream.

"Atta girl." Duncan chuckled, getting his own spoon.

We both ate out of the carton for a few minutes.

"So, what makes you think you can live on your own?" I ask.

"What makes you think I can't?" He challenged.

"I never said I thought you couldn't."

"You implied it."

"Touche." I smirked.

"I think I'm old enough to have my own place, no one would bug me about doing shit. Like, cleaning my room, or unclogging the toilet." He explained.

"What a life." I remarked.

"Don't knock it."

I was just about to say something when I dropped the spoon, and clutch my forehead. Brain. Freeze.

"Oh God, ow!" I whined.

Duncan let out a laugh.

"Too much ice cream intake, princess?" Duncan asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shut up." I seethed.

"Haha, you're new at this." Duncan smirked.

When the brain freeze pain subsided, I snapped back to Duncan. "New at what? Eating ice cream?"

"No, well that's not what I meant. You've eaten ice cream before right?"

"Yes, I've eaten ice cream, moron." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, you're new at well…relaxing. Unwinding, doing something off task for a change."

"Haven't heard that before." I said sarcastically.

"I bet you haven't." He smirked.

"Let's get back to work." I walked back into his living room, and put away the Chemistry book, and took out the Literature book.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

"What did you just say?" I was in shock.

"Nothing…bye." He turned around, and before he was completely gone, I grabbed his arm.

I twisted him around, and pulled him toward me, and I kissed him. No hesitation, nothing. I just did it. I haven't admitted it to myself, I haven't had much thought about it, but I need someone like Trent, because I need someone who is good for me.

He pulled back, and studied my face. Finally, he smiled.

"Uh…thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Um…you're welcome?" I winced.

"I take it you're not upset anymore?" He asked.

"Nope."

"So I can stay?"

"Sure."

"Cool." he smiled.

"Cool." I agreed.

He walked back into my room and I shut my door.

"How long have you liked me?" I ask.

He sat on my bed, and I sat next to him.

"Long enough." he answered.

I smiled a little.

"So…do you like, want to start…I don't know. Going out?" Trent asked, looping his fingers into mine.

I looked down at our hands, then back to his face.

"Um…yes. I think I do."

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we just literally started this."

"Yeah, but we all need beginnings. Even if ours is a little rushed, we can catch up on getting to know each other. That's why people date." Trent pointed out.

_Dating. Dating? I've never dated before. I've never been on a date._

"I've never been on a date before." I blurted out.

"You haven't?" Trent asked in disbelief.

My cheeks flamed red.

"They aren't so bad, I've been on a couple, no big." He shrugged.

All I can do is nod my head.

"I'm free tomorrow. After, the winter talent show I mean." Trent said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"So, it's a date? Tomorrow night, around nine?" Trent asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

But, for some reason I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach right now.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"Literature?" I complained looking at the huge book. "Man, I hate this crap."

"Wow, I'm so surprised." Courtney deadpanned, flipping through pages. "You have to memorize this poetry, I had the same English teacher as you, and she never changes her curriculum." She explained.

"She always, _always_ has a pop quiz on _The Raven _written by Edgar Allen Poe. Kind of a drag, but now you can catch up on it." She shrugged.

"Great." I muttered.

"Read it over, and we can discuss it, or whatever." Courtney leaned back onto the couch, and dropped the book into my lap.

I read a second of it.

"Done." I dropped it back in her lap.

"I don't think so." She pushed it back to me.

"Well, I do!" I pushed it back to her.

Pretty soon we kept pushing the book back and forth.

"This is pointless!" I shout.

"Because you're treating it that way!" She shouted back, standing up.

"I'm treating it that way because it's stupid! You can't force someone to learn if they don't wait to! Then it's just wasting you breath!" I stood up too.

"You're so difficult!" She exclaimed.

"Not as difficult as you!"

"That's it, bye. I'm leaving." She grabbed her blue bag in a rush, and something fell out of it.

She ran out of my house, and left in a huff, slamming the door behind her. I picked up the folder and examined it. _It's my file? What is she doing with this? Where did she get this? _Well, she does work in Town Hall. I smirked, so princess has the hotts for me? This could be fun. I opened my file, and sat back on my couch.


	16. Hoping I Would Find True Love

**Hi! So this update came quicker than usual! I'm not sure why, i guess i was on a roll this weekend, plus I was out of school for two days, so I had plenty of writing time, and I mainly focused on this story(and a new story I want to post soon, but i want to have that planned out more, and I want to put it up when my role play ends, which is soon!) So I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TDI series, or any of the characters. Or the song Drops of Jupiter by Train. I do not own the song Before We Come Undone by Kris Allen.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter! I love everyone for reading, and reviewing (or just readers!) It means a lot :) Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

After Courtney left I went through my file. _Why does she have this? Why does she even want it? _My file is heavy. It probably wouldn't hurt if I removed some documents. I smirked, and pulled out all of the parking tickets I owe. Even though when I worked at 'Jump In' I paid off most of them.

After I pulled out the parking tickets, I took out my records with reasons why I went to juvey. Every time I went to juvey it was never even a big deal. So I streaked the entire town on New Years eve, two years ago. Big whoop. My parole officer didn't enjoy that.

When I got through with my file it was two times lighter than before. I crinkled up the rest and discarded it all. I had to leave in some stuff, and leave it a little heavy so no suspicions arise.

My cell phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket without checking the caller ID.

"Duncan's phone." I answer.

"Duncan, I'm coming back. I forgot something." It was Courtney. She sounded rushed.

"Oh did you? What was it?" _As if I didn't know._

"It was um….My folder. Yeah."

I snorted, "Courtney I already found _my_ folder."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"Cut the crap, I know you're stalking me." She scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself.""Princess, if there's anything you want to know about me you just had to ask." I said nonchalantly

"Shut up! I was just doing a background check! If I'm going to tutor you then I want to make sure I won't die in the process, criminal." She snapped.

"I turn you on." I smirk.

"As if."

"As if? Seriously, who says that?" I scoff.

"I'm turning up your driveway now, dork." Then she hung up.

I grab my file, and hold it behind my back and open up my front door.

Courtney comes back looking steamed, she let herself into my house.

"Make yourself at home." I offer.

"Where is it?" She begins looking around.

"The bathroom? First door, down the hall." I smirk.

"Duncan!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

Then I began laughing. "Did you seriously just stomp your foot on the ground? I'm sorry, are we seven years old?" My laughter dies down.

"I'm not in the mood to joke around, Duncan.""Fine, here you go. Take my folder." I shoved it into her stomach.

"Thank you." She snapped.

"My pleasure." I snapped back.

"Bye!" She snapped again, and left my house.

I shut my door, and leaned back on it. I ran my fingers through my hair.

_I hope I am not beginning to have real feelings for this chick._

The next day I pulled my car up to the park where my first community assignment took place many weeks ago. This is where my last one will be. I don't have to wear that ridiculous jump suit I had to wear before. I just had to wear clothes with no holes, and 'friendly colors'. A.K.A yellow, blue, or green.

I grabbed my long sleeved green shirt, and the only pair of no holes or bleach spotted, blue jeans and threw them on. I parked behind Courtney's car. Of course she was there before me. I'm even seven minutes early!

"Hey Princess." I grin getting out of the car.

"What up?" She asked sarcastically, throwing in an eye roll.

I put my arm around her, and she shrugged it off.

"You gave up?" I ask.

"Excuse me?""On your little plan. Your reverse psychology thing?"

"Shut up, Duncan." She sounded tired.

"Why?" I ask.

"I knew you knew the entire time, but I kept trying to see if you would back off, but you haven't! It's pointless!" She didn't sound discouraged, just annoyed.

"It's not me that hasn't backed off. It's you." I say.

"What? No." She rolled here eyes.

"What, yes." I mock. "You don't have to tutor me, you don't have to speak to me. You do." I point out.

"So what?"

"Never mind." I grunt.

She likes me. I know she does, if she doesn't want to admit it then it's her damage, not mine.

"Let's get this community service thing over with." Courtney picked up a large bag, and a pair of gloves.

Today we had to pick up more trash, and clear weeds in the small garden around the play ground. We had to make sure everything was childproof. We worked in silence, which, surprisingly, was new to the both of us.

I usually hit on her or make some kind of cocky remark, and she either physically hits me, or tells me to shut up. But, the silence is making my ears ring.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks out of the blue twenty minutes into our work.

"Why do you care?" I ask back.

"Just what are you doing?" She asks again.

"Nothing? Maybe hanging out with Geoff, and the guys." I shrug.

"Geoff? That guys an animal." I heard her murmur.

"Yeah, a party animal." I correct.

"If you call being shut down by the cops every other week a party."

"More like once a month." I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to the winter talent show, to cheer on Trent. I think he would appreciate it if you went too."

"What?" I turned around to look at her. "Why on the Earth would I go?" I couldn't wrap my mind around her offer.

"Because I believe you have a nice bone in your body. Yes, it may be in your pinky toe but nevertheless, it's a nice bone." She rambled.

"Courtney, I don't do school, or school activities.""You're not participating in the activity." She pointed out.

"So what, I'm not going." I throw a water bottle into my trash bag.

She was quiet again, and we picked up our trash in silence. I finished picking up trash, and took off my gloves. I walked around Courtney and kneeled down near the small garden and started searching for weeds to pull.

"Moment of honesty?" She pipes up.

"What?" I ask.

"The moment of honesty," She said again. "Trent and I made it up when we were nine. Whenever something is on our mind, we spill."

"Okay then, spill." I shrug, still not looking at her, even though she was next to me.

"I know it's probably obvious to you, so spare me the rude comments, but I don't have a lot of friends at school. I don't want to go alone." She admitted quietly.

Yeah, I know she doesn't have a lot of friends at school. But, I wasn't about to go and laugh about it, and mock her. I'm not that much of a jerk. Well, yeah I guess I am. But, not today.

"Really? So you want me to go with you?" I repeat aloud.

"Didn't I just say that?" She half snapped.

"Wow, princess. Watch the attitude." I smirk.

"Sorry, this is sort of embarrassing." I heard her mumble.

We both remained quiet, and I didn't say anything. _Should I go with her? I mean it's not like I really have anything better to do, and I can arrive at Geoff's late. Plus, she is helping me with my school work. Maybe if I go I'll be returning a favor._

"Sure, I'll go with you Princess.""Really?" She asked, facing me.

I stop pulling weeds. "Yeah, really.""Thanks." Then she turned away, and continued pulling weeds.

"Just think of it as a return favor for tutoring me, and getting me that much closer to being emancipated." I shrug.

I turned back and pulled my last weed, and I swear I saw her smile.

"Hey Duncan?""Yeah, princess?""Thanks," She paused. "Don't call me princess." I chuckled, and stood back up, and brushed the dirt off my knees.

"Well, I believe our community service is almost done." I checked the time on my cell phone. We had ten minutes left.

Who knew thirty-six hours of arguing, and bickering with Courtney would end so soon. _Not soon enough._

"Guess so." Courtney stood up, and put a lock of hair behind her hair.

She took off her gloves.

"I'll drop these bags into the trash can over there, and we can go down to town hall together and submit our final hours." I suggest, grabbing the two bags full of weeds, and trash.

"Okay, I'll be in my car. See you down there." Courtney said walking to her car.

I tossed the bags into the trash, and Courtney was driving away in her car.

I got into my car and followed her down there.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

"You're going to do just fine, Trent!" I reassured for the millionth time.

We sat on Trent's porch, my feet were up on his bench, and he was sitting on his rocking chair.

"You're just saying that." He argues.

"Uh, yeah. Because it's true!" I encourage.

"I never win.""Never say never," I pause. "And don't you dare point out that I just said it, twice." I joke.

"Yeah, whatever." He pouts.

"Why don't you practice a song now." I suggest.

He had his guitar in his lap, and he was playing random chords all afternoon. He took my advice and started singing this song by the band Train. _Drops of Jupiter._

"_Now she's back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellations hey._" he sang.

I smiled as he kept singing. You can tell he really loves what he does, just by looking in his eyes, or at his body language in the way he sings. It's hypnotizing.

"That was a good warm-up." I compliment.

"Thanks Gwen." He got up from his seat on the rocking chair, and leaned his guitar against the bench I sat on. He kissed my cheek, and I blushed furiously.

Yeah, I probably don't really need to be blushing. But, I'm not use to it. It has only been like, one day.

"Thanks for the support, Gwen." He says.

"Yeah, no problem." I smiled.

"Do you think you can do me a small favor, tonight?" Trent asks.

"Sure.""Can you stay backstage, with me. Like, watch from the side stage."

"Yeah, sure. Why?" I was confused.

Didn't he want me in the crowd, cheering him on?"Because," He paused to smile. His hair fell forward covering his eyes. I pushed his hair back with my right hand. "You're the first person I want to see when I get off the stage."

My heart is seriously pounding right now. All I could manage to sputter was a mere, "Thanks."

I moved my feet down off the bench, and he sat down next to me. I scooted over next to me, and he draped his arm around me, and held his hand in mine.

"Did you ever tell Courtney?" I ask out of the blue.

"Tell Courtney what? About us?""Um…yeah." I look down at my feet.

"No, not yet. I haven't been putting it off if that's what you were thinking. It's only been one day."

"No, I wasn't thinking that. Truth be told, I haven't told Duncan yet.""When do you want to tell him?" Trent asks.

"I sort of don't want to." I mumble.

"Why?" Trent pulls back to look at me.

I don't say anything at first. _Oh, crap._

"Duncan doesn't exactly love the idea of you, or the idea of us together." I begin hesitantly.

"So?""So…how hard is it if my best friend and my sort-of-boyfriend hate each other?" I rhetorically ask.

"Hey, the hate is a one way street, apparently. I don't hate Duncan."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't hate Duncan all of the time." he corrects. "I don't like the way he treats Courtney." He says.

I snorted, "I hate the way Courtney treats him.""How does she treat him?" Trent asks, taking offense.

I forgot. Courtney is _his _best friend. I can't sit her bagging on her with him right next to me. _Duh, Gwen._

"Well, she doesn't really respect Duncan." I say slowly.

"Kind of impossible, Gwen."

"Respect for Duncan? No, not really. Courtney just kicks him around and downs on him, like all of the time." I argue.

"Because he does that to her too! Ninety percent of the time Duncan starts it.""Duncan is just messing around! Courtney takes everything way to seriously, Trent. You know that."

Trent doesn't say anything. So now I know he's upset. I suck. Our first fight, over some of the most important people to us too.

"Gwen, maybe you should go. I'll see you tonight. I have to get ready, the talent show is in a few hours and I have to practice my song, and arrive an hour early for rehearsal." Trent stands us, and grabs his guitar.

_Great. He's throwing me out. At least I know Duncan can be an argumentative asshole. But, he's acting like Courtney is some kind of queen. I see how it is._

"Fine. See you later." I say annoyed, and storming off of his porch, and getting into my car, and driving home.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

Seven thirty I was sitting alone in the practically full auditorium, third row in the center from the stage. The red seats were comfortable, yet I felt awkward by the empty seat next to me. Well, it wasn't empty. I had my purse holding the seat. _Duncan said he would be here._ I cross my arms, I look over my shoulder and see couples sitting down together, holding hands, giggling.

_What do they have to giggle about? We're about to see a Talent Show, not a comedy act. _

My purse was shockingly thrown into my lap, I let out a surprised yelp. Duncan plopped down next to me.

"What's good, princess?" he asked casually.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic? My lazy ass?" He shrugged.

"Good to know." I roll my eyes.

The lights lowered, and a spot light shined onto the stage.

The senior class president, Michelle Fuller came onto the stage holding a microphone.

"Good evening! Welcome to the seventh annual West Mount High School talent show!" There was scatter applause.

"We have a night full of awesome talent, so we must get started right away! Please put your hands together for our first act, Heather Montakoui doing a ballet dance number!" There was little applause, the applause was probably from people who didn't know Heather, or people who were afraid of her. Heather Montakoui is one of the most awful, cut throat girls I have ever met in my life. She's worse than me, believe it or not.

The lights lowered, and Heather appeared on stage wearing a pink ballet outfit, her hair tied back. Ballet music came on, and she began her solo routine. I'll be honest, her routine was completely average. There was no emotion, just dance. It was almost mechanical.

Duncan and I clapped lazily, as he rolled his eyes.

"That was original." I heard him mumble sarcastically.

Fourteen acts later and the show broke for intermission.

"Trent still hasn't been on." Duncan reminds me.

"I know, the program says he's the third act after intermission." I say looking at the paper program.

"Great! We get to sit through that hick, Ezekiel's bird calling act." Duncan groans.

"What a freak." I mutter.

"Is that Gwen?" I ask, spotting her sitting on the right side of the auditorium.

Duncan leans forward, and peers over. "Oh yeah, what is she doing here?" He asks out loud.

"How should I know? Isn't she your best friend?" I remind him.

"We haven't talked in a while." He says

"Go talk to her now. She looks kind of annoyed, and lonely."

"Nah, she always looks like that." Duncan shrugs.

Duncan leaned over me, and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Gwen!" He shouts out to her.

She looks over at us, and looks confused when she sees me with Duncan. She gets up and walks over to us. Still standing she rubs her arm.

"Hey guys." She greets uneasily.

"Gwen, long time no see." Duncan says.

I get up, and move down one seat, letting Gwen sit in between us.

"Yeah. I've been…busy." Gwen says.

"I finished my community service today." Duncan grins.

"Duncan what are you doing here? With Courtney? Are you guys like, together?" She blurted out her question.

"Ew! No." I say immediately, looking at Duncan.

"Thanks princess, I couldn't put it any better." Duncan says.

"Then why are you both here together?" Gwen asks.

"Why are you here alone?" I ask.

"That's none of your business." Gwen narrows her eyes at me.

I sit back in my seat, and decide it's best to stay out of this.

"We came together because Courtney didn't want to come alone. I don't know if you know this, but I might become emancipated, and live on my own. My parents are granting me permission if I get a job, and keep my grades up." Duncan informs Gwen.

"Seriously? Duncan that's awesome!" Gwen sounds proud. "How do you manage to keep up your grades? And what does that have to do with Courtney?" Gwen asks.

"That's the thing, Courtney is my new tutor." Duncan finishes.

Gwen looks at me, and back to him. "Seriously?"

"Yep. So, why are you here alone?" Duncan asks.

I'm getting bored of their conversation. I leaned my head into my hand on the chair, and stare at the stage bored, still listening to their conversation.

"Oh…well, I figure I might as well and come out to see the show." she answers, sounding off.

"Really?" I turn to ask.

"Yes. Really." She narrowed her eyes at me again.

_That glare physically hurt a little._

I turn back and stare at the stage as the lights go down, and Michelle Fuller comes back on stage and introduces Ezekial's act. What a waste of time and energy watching that 'performance' was.

I groaned once it was over. One more act later Trent was on. _Finally._

**Trent P.O.V.**

I heard Michelle Fuller announce me onto the stage. I strapped my guitar onto my back, and walked onto the stage. I took my seat onto the silver stool, and there was a microphone set in front of me.

I cleared my throat a little, and I looked straight ahead. I saw Gwen. The first, and only face I could see clearly. I think I see Courtney next to her. I had to do a double take on that one.

"Hey guys, so this song I am playing here I wrote myself. It's called, Before We Come Undone."**(A/N This song Before We Come Undone is by Kris Allen I love him J enjoy the lyrics haha! I highly recommend listening to it on you tube or something).**

"I hope you enjoy hearing the song as much as I did writing it." Then I began playing, and I kept my eyes on Gwen the entire time.

"_You could break this silence with words we wish we'd never said. But I can hear it like a scream, what's become of you and me? Are we still inside this night Or am I going crazy?_" I watched Gwen carefully as I sang.

She shifted in her seat, a lot. She looked uncomfortable. _Why_? _Wasn't I the one who kind of threw her out? I feel crappy about it now, and all I want to do is apologize to her._

I have one more chorus and I'll be done with this song, then I can run to her, and let her know how sorry I am.

"_Now, pride is out the door. Cause I know we can make it before. Make it before the sun breaks another day. I wait 'til you say I'm the only one. Before we come, before we come undone._"

I played my final note, and the audience applauded me. I grinned, and stood up, taking my bow. That felt so good. The energy in the crowd, I'm getting a total adrenaline rush right now, it's insane. I ran off the stage.

I was going so fast, that I didn't notice the person I collided into, onto the ground on the side of the stage. I was practically on top of Gwen, and she began blushing.

"Uh, hey." I greet awkwardly.

"Um…hi. Awesome job, Trent." She complimented.

"Thanks." I smile.

"…Do you want to like, get off of me?" She asked.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I'm so sorry." I got up, and tried to hide the fact that my ears were burning red.

Once I was off the ground, I pulled Gwen up with me.

"So, was I the first face you saw once you got off stage?" She asked.

"Definitely." I grinned.

"Trent, you did great."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry. For the way I acted earlier. I just kind of freaked, I'm under a lot of stress sometimes. It wasn't fair to take it out on you." I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, Trent. I overreacted." Gwen apologized.

I chuckled a little, and looked down to the floor, and back to Gwen. She gave a weak smile.

"Let's just put this behind us." I suggest.

"Great idea." Gwen smiled, and pulled by the collar of my shirt, and tugged me forward, and kissed me.

Why does she always make the first move, anyways? I kissed her back, and we broke away quickly, when we heard footsteps coming our way. Gwen hid behind one of the side curtains, and I stood out, with my arms crossed, looking like I was watching the show the entire time.

"What's up, Trent?" Phillip Harrison asked as he walked by me, walking off stage.

"Not much." I called after him.

Once he was gone, Gwen peered out.

"I'll meet you later for our date? At the diner?" I suggest.

"Yeah, totally. In a half hour?" She whispers.

"Cool." I kissed her quickly on the lips, and she smiled.

She ran off the stage, and waited a few minutes and walked off the stage as well.


	17. Get To What We're Talking About

**Hey everyone! This chapter will be a short one, only because the next chapter I will be doing a jump in the time span! I only have two perspectives, sorry for the wait. I've had writers block, but now I'm on February vacation from school, so I will have time to do my writing! Enjoy!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers, and all of my reviewers! You are really supportive, and fire my fuel to continue writing, and updating! Thank you all so much!  
**

**Trent P.O.V.**

Gwen and I drove out of town, where we could be sure neither of our friends could see us. We drove far, we drove fast, we were together. We blasted the radio on our way out of town, and the windows were down all the way.

We sang along to songs we hardly knew any of the words to, and we had fun. I had one hand on the steering wheel, the other covered her left hand. Her right hand dangling out the window.

I pulled into the parking lot of an old diner I use to eat at when my parents were still together. _Before my mother betrayed us._ I thought bitterly for a second. I looked back to Gwen, who was struggling with her seat belt, trying to untangle herself from it. I chuckled, and soon enough, I was not thinking about my mom at all.

We got out of the car, and I held her hand walking up to the entrance.

"So what is this place?" Gwen asked.

"It's this small diner, called _Bonjour!_ My parents use to take me here when I was younger. We use to go after small vacations, and small trips. It use to be my favorite place in the world when I seven." I explained.

We stood in front of the building, there was a neon blue sign, the word '_Bonjour!_' glowing.

"Cute." Gwen decided.

I opened the door for Gwen, and I followed her inside. The diner has not changed since the last time I was here. Which was about six years ago, when my parents and I went Québec for a long weekend.

The long counter was made out of a silver granite color, with blue and white stools for seats. There were booths, made out of blue and white leather along the side of the wall. Gwen and I slid into a booth next to a window.

So we could see the dark sky, and a few stars. In our town we don't see many stars from all of the stores, gas stations, and streetlights. This is a nice change.

A bored looking waiter comes up to us. His uniform was black top, and black bottoms. Didn't really go with the color scheme of the diner, considering even the tile was blue and white. But, I guess that is not my decision.

"Can I help you two?" He asked with a small accent, and an obvious drawl.

"Um, can I get a diet cola?" Gwen asked.

"Same for me." I agreed.

"Yeah, two diet colas." The waiter stalked away.

Gwen snorted, "He looks enthused." She remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, Gwen. Don't mock, his life is so difficult." I play along.

The waiter came back, and placed our drinks in front of us. His name tag read _Daniel_. "Okay, what would you like to order?" Daniel asked, still sounding bored.

"Can I get a veggie burger, with no fries." Gwen ordered.

"And I'll get a hot dog." I glanced at Gwen who didn't look happy. "Make that a veggie dog." I corrected.

"Couple of vegan's, eh?" Daniel commented under his breath, taking our menus, and walking away.

"Technically, I'm a vegetarian!" Gwen shouted as he walked away.

"You tell him." I encourage, playfully.

"Great job tonight, at the talent show." Gwen tells me.

"Thanks, I felt confident about it. It didn't have a bad ending, I placed second. That's the highest I've ever been placed!" I grinned.

"Yeah, congratulations." Gwen smiles again.

For a while I think we're staring at each other with glassy eyes, because she's giving me the same look I think I'm giving her. Big, embarrassing, smiles on each others faces. Not saying anything, really.

The Daniel comes back, and ruins it. He drops our trays in front of us, and trudges away.

"Someone is bitter." Gwen grumbles, breaking our trance.

We dig into our food, and make small talk about the talent show, and school. We finished eating about an hour later, we took our time talking. Daniel came back, and took our trays. He left the bill, and Gwen grabbed it immediately.

"Gwen, give it back." I put my hand out.

"I'm just checking the price." She said innocently.

"Fine, but you're not paying a single cent."

"Good, because I didn't intend to." She says, and puts the bill down.

Then she pulls out a small wallet out of her back pocket.

"And by a single cent, I meant nothing, Gwen." I pull the bill forward to me.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Come on, chivalry is dead. Let me pay for my half."

"Gwen, no." I shook my head, and read the bill.

Gwen groaned loudly.

I only chuckled, "Come on, what's so bad about a boyfriend paying for a simple dinner?"

I stopped chuckling, and looked at Gwen who looked taken back.

"Boyfriend?" She repeated.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

"Um…" Trent stammered.

"I-I didn't know we were…like, boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah, we-we're not. T-that j-just came out, Gwen." Trent was stuttering.

_God, he must be really nervous._

"No, it's alright. Sometimes things just slip out." I say.

I let Trent pay for the bill, but for the rest of the night, something just felt a little off. As if the earth was spinning perfectly fine on its axis, but something happened, so it tilted.

Trent drove off the highway, and we were back on the street, nearing closer to our town. I glance at the digital clock, _11:17._

"Are we going to talk about this, Trent?" I ask. We stop at a red light.

"Talk about what?" Trent does not take his eyes off the red light.

"Oh come Trent, what happened at dinner. You know after the whole 'B' word slipped up, everything changed." I pressed.

"The 'b' word?" Trent repeated.

"Yeah, _boyfriend_." I reminded.

"I remember." Trent said, and pressed on the gas when the light turned green.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So what are you thinking?" I piped up.

"I think I'm a complete screw up, for one thing." Trent replied.

"You're not, Trent."

"So, what you thinking?" Trent asked.

"I think…that being your girlfriend doesn't sound so bad…" I say quietly.

I refuse to make eye contact, even though I'm dying to look at Trent's face. I know he is looking at me now.

"I can see you looking at me through the rear-view mirror, you know." Trent says.

I see him crack a small smile, and then I turn to look at him. The real him. Trent pulled into a parking lot. I'm not sure where we are, although everything looks really familiar.

"Why did we stop?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something." Trent shuts off his car, and leaves the keys hanging in the ignition.

"Go ahead.""I think you being my girlfriend doesn't sound so bad either."

All of a sudden I feel a huge grin plastering on my face, and there is no chance it is going to fall anytime soon. I don't know why the idea of Trent and I being exclusive hasn't popped in my head any time sooner.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I slip my hand in my pocket and look at it.

One text message, from Duncan. _That's why._

"Okay, Trent. I love the idea of us dating, but we need to tell Duncan and Courtney if it is going to work." I ignore the text message, and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah, definitely. I don't want to hide our relationship." Trent leans in to kiss me.

Before I realize it, Trent and I continued kissing. For a long time. Like a really long time. When I pull back for air I glance at his digital clock. _12:59_.

"Crap!" I shout pulling back, and slamming back into my chair.

I put my seat belt back on, which I don't even remember taking off, and Trent looks at me panicked.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"You got to get me home, like now! My curfew was forty-four minutes ago!" I try to calm myself down.

"Chill out, Gwen. If you need to you can call your mom-

"No time for that! Just drive!" I shriek, reaching my hand in the ignition and turning the car on.

Trent pulled out of the parking lot, and turned the car driving me home. We made it home within seven minutes.

"Don't leave if you hear loud screaming, or see insane movements from inside the house. I want a witness if I die." I rip of my seatbelt, and open the door.

"Hey, wait." Trent whispers.

I turn around, "I can't I really-

Trent silenced me with a kiss.

There's that huge grin. "Bye Gwen." Trent says.

"Bye." I smile.


	18. It's All Part of a Grander Plan

Hi everyone! sorry for the long wait, but here is my next chapter update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! It means a lot, and it makes writing a lot more fun! Thanks again!

**FEBRUARY**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I opened my mail box, and grabbed the only letter that was in the there. Well, the only letter that mattered to me. My report card. Finally, this would be my fate to see if I could be granted emancipation.

My hands were actually shaking. Pathetic, much? I walked back into my house, and threw all of the other mail on coffee table. The bills, junk mail, letters from family members, etc.

I plopped on the couch, and my leg was bouncing up and down. I examined the letter. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. There is only one person I can imagine wanting to talk to right now.

So I opened my cell phone, and dialed her phone number. I listened to the dial tone ring three times until she picked up.

"What do _you_ want?" She snapped.

"Princess, nice to know you're in a fabulous mood!"

"Cut the crap, Duncan."

"Fine, I just called to tell you I got my report card in the mail."

"You did, how did you do?" Courtney asked slightly eager.

"I don't know…I didn't open it yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for you big idiot? Open it now!"

"I would but, I want you to be here when I open it." I told her.

"Why?" She asked thrown off.

" 'Cause I wanna see your face when you see I'm not as big of a moron as you keep saying I am." I smirked.

"_Puh-leese_." I swear I heard her roll her eyes. "I'll be over in five minutes." Then she hung up.

When Courtney did arrive she let herself into the house, knowing I was careless enough to leave the door open. She dropped her hand bag on the couch, and sat down next to me.

"You still haven't opened it?" She asked.

"You still haven't said hello?" I shot back.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "Fine. Hello, Duncan." She said flatly.

"Hello, princess."

"Just open the report card." She snatched the envelope from my hand, and tore it open.

Her eyes scanned the whole thing, "Not bad. But, it's disgustingly average." Then she handed it back to me.

I looked at the report card, and to my surprise it wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

"I got a B minus in math, and C plus in English," I began reading my grades out loud. "A plus in gym, C minus in wood working, D plus in history, C in science, and a B minus in my world language!" I stood up excitedly.

I threw my report card in the air, "This is awesome! I'm totally going to get emancipation! I did it!" I cheered.

She stood up next to me. "Yeah, yeah you did it. But, if you want to keep your new place you have got to keep up those grades. We have a lot of work to do." Courtney crossed her arms.

"Oh, get that stick out of your butt, princess and celebrate with me." I smirked.

"I don't think so." Courtney rolled her eyes.

So then I wrapped my arms around her, and lifted her up, and held her over my shoulders. She was flipped upside down, and she began pounding her fists into my back.

"Duncan…oh, put me down!" She yelled.

"Why should I? This is pretty entertaining."

"Yeah, says you!" She shouted.

Then she clawed her fingernails into my back.

I let out a yelp, and dropped her onto the couch. She sat back, with a satisfied smirk.

"Ow that hurt…seesh, princess." I cringed, then I pulled off my shirt, and twisted my head to see if I could see my back.

I caught Courtney practically gawking at me, but she would never admit this.

"See something you like?" I raise an eyebrow.

She snorted in disgust, "Not in the least, ogre."

I smirked, and walked into my hallway, and opened the hallway closet door. The long mirror revealed my reflection. I turned around, and tried to twist my head to see where her nails left their mark in my back.

"Damn, princess." I said aloud, looking at the long red mark on my back.

"What? It isn't that bad, you big baby." Courtney stormed over to me.

Courtney studied my back, and she placed her hands on my back.

"I don't even see anything." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" I asked, then I quickly turned around, and pushed Courtney into the closet, and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door.

Courtney screamed for thirty seconds straight, at least. _Wow, chick's insane._ Then she pounded on the door, and began kicking it. No doubt I was looking smug, and couldn't fight the huge smirk on my face.

"Duncan I am counting to three, and when I do you better open this door!" Courtney shouted.

"Really? Am I four years old? If I don't listen do I not get desert after dinner?" I ask.

"Duncan," Courtney gritted through her teeth, "my patience is wearing thin."

"Aw, is it?" I mocked.

"One…" Courtney began.

I busted out laughing, leaning against the door. "Two!" Courtney shouted.

"Tick tock princess, you can count all you want but-

"Three!" She screamed.

So I moved out of the way, and she pushed so hard, that the door busted open, and she fell flat on her face.

I began cracking up, I leaned against a wall, and slid onto the floor, still laughing.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!" Courtney commanded, standing up.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "Sorry, princess. Who knew you could be so damn funny?" I said in between laughter fits.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I could amuse you, and put your shirt back on." Courtney got up, and grabbed my shirt from off the floor, and threw it in my face.

I caught it, and pulled it over my head, and got up off the floor.

Courtney picked up her purse from off the couch, "I'm leaving, see you tomorrow for our study session, ogre." Courtney said.

"Whoa, study session? I just got my report card, remember?"

"Yes, and it's hideous. We have a lot of things to fix here." Courtney said picking up my report card from off the floor, and slamming it on the coffee table.

Courtney walked out of my house, slamming the door shut.

"What a buzz kill." I rubbed the back of my neck, and collapsed back onto my couch.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I've never been good with relationships. I've only been in a few, but they were never good experiences. They were never great experiences. I've been lied to. I've been used. I've been cheated on.

Relationships are always the same to me. It's the cute, flirting thing. Then it's a nice relationship for about a week. Then it gets uncomfortable, unsteady. You're expected of things you're not ready for. It's not fun anymore.

But with Trent, it's always funs. It's always comfortable, it's always safe. I can trust Trent.

I tried to stop my giggling as I pushed Trent off of me. He went into kiss my neck again, tickling me once more.

"No, but seriously stop. My little brother could walk in here at any minute." I pushed him away.

We were in my room, on my bed. With no one home, except for my brother, who is oblivious to life ninety-five percent of the time. So if I were to sleep with Trent, he would not hear a thing.

Not that I'm interested in sleeping with Trent. Well, not now.

"Okay, fine." Trent back off, and slid off my bed, and sat in front of my bed. I laid on my stomach, and tilted my head down to see him.

"Hey." Trent smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

Trent tilted his head up, and kissed me again. Which was hard to do since I was facing down, and he was facing up.

"Trent," I groaned sitting up on my bed.

"What?" he chuckled. "Is it bad I want to kiss you?" He asked.

"No! Of course not, it's just…well, we _still_ haven't told Duncan or Courtney. It's been like, two months!"

"Well, we haven't been able to tell them. We haven't found time." Trent said.

"No, we haven't made time." I corrected.

Trent was quiet, then he spoke up. "Maybe, we don't have to tell them…"

I slid off my bed, and sat next to Trent. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"What I just said. We don't tell them. We've hid this relationship for so long already that…well, we just keep doing what we're doing now." He shrugged.

I thought about the idea. _Could this actually work? It's not like Duncan would ever suspect something is up if he saw Trent and I on speaking terms in school. If Trent doesn't mind keeping it a secret, well I don't mind either._

Trent began playing with my hair, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I fine with keeping it a secret if you are." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm fine with it." He kissed my hair.

I lifted my head up again, and he pulled me in for another, long kiss. I pulled back.

"So we should make rules?" I ask.

"Rules?" He repeated.

"Yes, like….how we're going to act in school, how we're going to act when we're home-

"Why can't we just act like this?" Trent leaned in to kiss me again.

"How we're going to act when my little _brother _is home!" I tried to put emphasis on brother, but Trent clearly did not care.

"Trent, seriously." I pulled back.

"Fine, let's go get a pen and paper and write down…limitations." Trent stood up, and walked out of my room.

He came back in a minute later with a notepad, and a pen. I love how he already knows his way around my house so well, and it's only his third time here. He and Mikey met once, Mikey didn't seem to interested in saying anything. Trent still hasn't met my mom.

Trent sat next to me on my bed, and wrote down 'Limitations' on the top of the page.

"Alright, so what happens in school?" Trent asked.

"We can talk, and flirt. Flirt when no one is around. Just we shouldn't touch each other." I say.

"Touching would be a red light." Trent agrees and writes this down.

"We can talk between passing classes." I suggest.

"Can I walk you to class?" Trent asks.

"Hm…yeah, I can't see the harm in that." I shrug.

Trent writes this down too.

"Is this stupid?" I ask.

"No. Not very common amongst couples but-

"But, we're not the common couple." I complete his sentence.

Trent flashed me a smile, "Exactly."

"We don't need too many limitations for school. But, for situations like these…" My voice trailed off.

"Right." Trent put the notepad down.

"Just not when anyone is home. How humiliating would it be if Mikey walked in on us. Or even worse, my mother. She hasn't even met you yet!"

"Well, maybe we should meet." Trent suggested.

I was thrown back. "What?""Maybe I should meet your mother." Trent says again.

"No, I heard you it's just…I'm in slight shock." Trent laughed, "Why?""No one, and I mean no one actually wants to meet my mom. When she met Duncan she almost had a heart attack."

"Oh yeah? What color was his hair then?" He asked.

I gave a disapproving look, and Trent went back to writing something down on the note pad.

"She's just…uptight. Strict, annoying…" My voice trailed off.

"She can't be that bad, Gwen." He tries to reason.

"Trust me she is like, the worse mom, ever."

"Really? I can think of someone worse." Trent muttered.

I bit my lip, and creased my forehead. _DUH, Gwen. How could you forget Trent's mom practically abandoned him a few months ago._

I sighed, "Trent, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about-

"It's no big deal." he cut me off. "Whatever, right?"

I shrugged.

"Let's get back to this list." He said directing his attention to the notepad.

I took the notepad from his hands, "Forget about the list."

Trent glanced at me, "You want to meet my mom? You can. But, not right away, I don't want to just spring it on her. Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime next weekend." I suggest.

Trent grinned, "Really?" His whole face lit up. I had no idea this would mean so much to him.

"Really." I nod.

"Cool." Trent smiled again, he kissed me again.

I kissed back, and he smiled against my lips and I pulled back.

"I'm glad I have you." He whispered.

"I'm glad I have you, too." The scary part was, I actually meant it.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I've been home for hours now, completely bored. I already studied and outlined everything I need to know for my science and government classes. I'm laying on my bed. Staring up at my ceiling. Has my ceiling always been this cream color? I always mistaken it for white. But, I've been staring at it for so long, I'm not sure.

No one is home, mom went shopping with some friends, dad is working late tonight. It's already six-thirty. Is this what freedom feels like? Having no job, and not having to do community service results in long boring Saturdays.

My cell phone buzzed. It was next to my head, on my pillow. I lift it up, and hold it over my face. _Ew. Duncan. Hadn't I already had enough of him today?_ Although, I am proud of him for doing well on his report card. But, I won't admit that. If he thinks that I think he is doing well, he will go back to slacking.

"Yes, Ogre?" I answer my cell phone.

"Great news, Princess!"

"You're moving?" I guess.

"Uh, no?"

"Well, it can't be that great." I deadpanned.

"I got a court date! I showed my folks my report card, and they were impressed! Check it, I even got a job at the super market! I got a call from the market today and they said-

I held the phone away from my ear, and closed my eyes. I've never heard him sound so excited, or talk so much in my life. I let out a sigh, and put the phone back to my ear.

"…it's all thanks to you, Courtney."

"Wait did you just say?" I sat up.

He chuckled, "Oh God, here we go. You're not going to let me live this down. Well, I'm so excited, I'll say it again. It's all thanks to you.""No, not that." I already knew it was thanks to me.

"Well, what is it?"

"You said my name." I smile spread across my face in realization.

"Oh Jesus." I heard him mumble.

"Say it again." I demand.

"No way, your Royal Highness."

"What's the big deal?" I ask.

Silence.

"You're embarrassed!" I accuse.

"Am so not, princess." He barks a laugh.

"Then why don't you say my name?"

"Because it'll give you reasons to gloat, and you'll get a huge head. I'm saving you a lot of evil regret, trust me."

"Oh yeah, right. Admit it, you're afraid to say you like saying my name." I taunt.

"That's pretty stupid, who actually likes saying a person's name?"

"You, evidentially." I smirk.

"I don't think so, princess."

"But, I do."

"But, you're wrong." he argued back.

"Duncan!" I shouted, my anger beginning to grow.

"Courtney!""HA!" I laughed successfully.

Maybe, my Saturday night will not be so boring.

**Trent P.O.V.**

Work has been so slow since I have gotten here two hours ago. I slumped in my chair at the check out counter at 'Jump In'. A song came on the radio, and it filled through the store. I know this song, it's an American song, but it's popular.

I need to learn this song, because as I'm listening to the lyrics it's beautiful. It reminds me of Gwen and I. I need to play it for her. I need to make it perfect. For her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next update will be soon!  
thanks again, Johnna 3**


	19. Small Talk

**Trent P.O.V**

My alarm clock went off. Time for school, once again. My hand slammed the alarm off, and I sat up hunched over on my bed. I got up and shuffled over to the bathroom.

It took me a half hour to get ready, I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. I opened the front hall closet and pulled out my red hat, and my blue jacket. The weather was suppose to be warming up, but so far it hasn't.

Dad is still asleep, and I don't think I need to wake him, so I might as well leave for school now. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out of my jean pocket as I put on my jacket.

It was a text message from Gwen.

_Gwen:_

_Good morning. Well, it's not so good now is it? Thought I would send you a morning message. Can't wait to see you today (:_

I grinned, and put my hat on my head, and took my backpack and walked out the door. I checked my back pocket for my car keys and began typing a message back to Gwen.

I unlocked my car door, and threw my backpack on the passengers seat, and started the car up. I pulled my car out of the driveway, and began driving to school while typing back to Gwen.

It's way early in the morning, there are not many cars out here on the road now anyways.

_Trent:_

_Hey, my morning is good now that you're a part of it. See you soon, Trent._

I closed my phone, and looked back up onto the road. My eyes widened, a car was coming, there was a red light that I didn't see, and I didn't stop. All I could see was bright headlights.

***

It felt like I was waking up all over again. I heard an alarm. Maybe it was not an alarm, but I certainly heard beeping. My eyes blinked a few times, and there was a light shining over me. It wasn't the sun either.

I sat up immediately, looked around. Why can't I feel my right leg? I looked down, it was wrapped neatly in a white cast. I looked at my arms, my body. I was wearing one of those outfits they give you when you check into a hospital.

I'm in the hospital. And that beeping, was a heart monitor. What in the world happened? I looked around the room, I was alone. Where was my dad? If I'm in the hospital shouldn't my father be here? Where's my cell phone? Where's my backpack? What time is it? _What….what is happening._

I looked straight forward, there was a clock. _9:30_. There was light shining in from the window not too far from me. So it was nine in the morning. I was on a high floor, since I couldn't see the ground from outside.

The door opened, and it startled me. But, it was just my father. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, which reminded me of a lumber jack briefly.

"Hey son," He walked over to me, and sat on the nearby chair.

"Dad, what happened?" My head is pounding, trying to remember details.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. Apparently, you were in some kind of car accident on your way to school this morning. Whatever happened, someone found your wallet, saw your ID, and contacted me when you were on your way to the hospital." Dad explained.

I shook my head, my mouth opened a little bit. I don't remember any of this.

"I don't remember any of that happening." I said.

"That's because you blacked out, Trent." Dad said.

"I don't remember blacking out." Dad chuckled, "That's kind of the point."

"So what now?" I ask.

"Now, your doctor, Dr. Samuel, will take you in for a couple of x-rays. Then depending on what the results are we will find out if you are well enough to come home tonight."

I looked down at my leg. I could not even feel it. I tried to move it, but nothing. It felt numb. If I could even use the word numb properly. I just didn't feel _anything_. Something I wasn't use to. I've never broken any bones before.

I looked back to my dad. He looked tired, and weary. I can't see how since he wasn't the one who was hit my car. "So when can I get those x-rays done?" I ask.

"I'll go find your nurse, and she can contact the doctor."

My dad got up, "Wait dad, where's my cell phone?" I asked.

He pointed to the side table next to me, and exited the room. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone, and checked for any missed messages.

I had three text messages, and one voicemail. All from Gwen.

I clicked open the first text.

_Gwen:_

_Yea mornings aren't my thing. I think I might skip first period. What do u think?_

I moved onto the next message.

_Gwen:_

_I was totally kidding. Can't wait 2 c u (:_

Then I moved onto the next one, as I felt a pang of guilt by not answering her.

_Gwen:_

_Ok I know I am doing the whole clingy-girlfriend thing, but can you at least answer me?_

I cringed, and closed my phone. I took a deep breath, and opened my phone up and went straight to voice mail to hear the message Gwen left me.

"Hey, it's me." She began "I wanted to see if anything was up. I texted you a few times on my way to school…and now I'm in school and you aren't even here. Just…call me." Then she hung up.

I closed my phone, and glanced at the time. _12:15_. She is still in school. Although, I know she wouldn't mind if I sent her a text now. So I open my phone again, and start opening a new messaging to send to Gwen.

_Trent:_

_Hey, please don't panic. I'm sorry I didn't answer your messages. I'm in the hospital. I got hit by a car. I broke my leg & blacked out. I need a few x-rays to see what's going on. I will txt you when I'm done. Ty for caring, and calling._

I sent the message, and less than two minutes later I received a text in my inbox.

_Gwen:_

_Omg!! I am just glad you're alright. I need to see you ASAP. Let me know when I can visit. Which hospital._

I smiled, and typed back.

_Trent:_

_Gunner Hospital, off of Dale Street. I will text you after I get my X-rays._

I sent the message, and closed my phone. I saw my dad walk into the room, with the nurse following behind him. She had blonde hair, tucked neatly in a bun. She had a stethoscope around her neck, and she wore a blue doctor ensemble, with a white coat over it.

"Hello Trent, I am your doctor. My name is Dr. Cramer." She extended her hand. Thinking she was the nurse, I tried to hide my surprised expression and shook her hand.

"So how about you get into this wheel chair over here," She gestured to the collapsible wheel chair in the corner of the room, which my father went over to and unfolded for me. "and we get you sized for some crutches. Then we can give you some X-rays, and if necessary some tests for your head, since you blacked out. Have you felt any pain since you woke up?" She asked.

"Not really, just a small headache." I shrugged.

"That's a given." She had a small smile.

My father had the wheel chair ready, Dr. Cramer came to me, and helped me into the chair. I didn't notice a young female nurse standing in the doorway. She walked over and started pushing my wheel chair, down the hall following Dr. Cramer. Today will probably be one of the longest days of my life.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I sat in my last period class, my foot tapping. Ten more minutes of this stupid school day, then I can get out of here. I can take my car to the new condo where I will be staying. My teacher was still explaining the last of the homework. _Why? _Doesn't she know that it is Friday? I thought teachers had lives outside of school, no matter how creepy it seems.

The bell rang, and I jumped up immediately walking out the door. But, my teacher's voice called out, "Homework! Read pages twenty three through thirty, and write a summary on what you think of it!" I stopped in my tracks when I was halfway out the door. _Shit. I actually _have_ to do the homework now if I want to keep the condo before I lose it._

I groaned, and walked out the doorway and up to my locker. Where I would have to bring home books. Where I would have to buy more than one notebook. Where the torture will begin.

***

I've been driving in the car for an hour. _Where is this place?_ My parents told me it was white, and off of Oakrage Court. I hope this place isn't like an awful yellow color. I hope I'm not surrounded by a load of cheerful rejects. Or the elderly. If I had to pick between the elderly and cheerful people I would pick the cheerful rejects. For two reasons; the elderly will hit you with their canes, and if I punch a cheerful dude in the face, he will still be smiling.

I took a right turn onto Oakrage Court, I finally found it. _305 Oakrage Court, Condominium 3._ I read the slip of paper my father scrawled the directions onto.

I parked my car into the drive way of my new condo. _Sweet. No signs of yellow houses, cheerful morons, or the elderly._ I shut my car off, and reached into my back pocket pulling out my new key.

I got out of my car, and walked up the small walkway to the door, and let myself into the condo. I opened the door, and the first room was the living room. I have to say, it's not that bad looking. There was a light blue shag carpet, and the walls off-white. There was already furniture in here too! _Sweet deal._

Half of the large room was the living room, the other half was the kitchen, which I probably won't even use. I'll be ordering take-out like every day. I know it's un-healthy, but I don't cook.

I sat on the white leather couch. _Nice._ I kicked my feet up on the coffee table, and took notice of the stereo next to the television. I grabbed the TV remote, and clicked it on. Some movie came on, but that isn't what I noticed. I noticed the _kicking'_ surround sound! _Oh, I am so calling Geoff we are throwing a party here ASAP. _Before I actually call Geoff, I probably wait two or three days so my parents don't suspect anything. Then again, it's my place. What are they going to do, ground me?

I checked my watch. _Shit. I'm going to be late for work._ I shut the TV off, and run out the condo. I lock the door, and jump into my car, and drive myself to the market, for another exciting day at work. By exciting, I do mean dull.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I opened the door to Trent's hospital room. He was alone in the room, looking alert.

"Gwen! I wasn't expecting you." He smiled.

"Yeah, I got here as soon as I could, I know it's late and visiting hours are almost over. But, I had to catch my shift at Cool Tunez, and-

"-It's fine, it's fine. I'm glad you're here." Trent cut me off.

I smiled at that, and walked over to him, and sat in the chair closest to the hospital bed.

"So, what's the news?" I ask.

"Broke right leg, my head is fine…I'm beginning to remember the accident now. The doctor wants to keep me in here over the weekend to be sure." Trent shrugged.

"Not bad." I nodded.

"Yeah, but I still have a huge headache." Trent shrugged.

I took notice of the room. It was kind of small, but there was a huge window, that showed the entire side of town. You could see the moon perfectly, it was huge tonight.

"Is your dad here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think he went to get something to eat though."

"This would be an awkward way to meet him." I gave a small chuckle.

"Not awkward, but the timing is bad." Trent smiled again.

"Why do you keep smiling?" I ask, laughing a little.

"Because I'm happy." He answered.

"You got into a car accident, and broke your foot! Why are you happy?"

"Well, you're here now."

I leaned over, and kissed Trent, and he responded quickl

I heard the door open, and I pulled back immediately, and sat back in my chair.

A man with dark hair, wearing plaid appeared. His eyes widened, and he recomposed himself.

"Oh um, hello." He cleared his throat.

"Um…hi." I said quietly.

"Dad, this is Gwen. My girlfriend. Gwen, this is my father." Trent introduced us.

I remained in my chair, and I gave a small wave to Trent's father.

"It is nice to meet you, Gwen." He said.

"Likewise." I nodded.

Trent's father sat on the sill of the window, "So how long have you two been uh…" He drawled.

Trent and I exchanged looks, "Not long." Trent shrugged.

"I see." His father nodded.

Well, this isn't awkward.

The door opened, and all eyes averted to the door. "Hello, I need to take Trent in for one final test for tonight." The young nurse said.

She held a clipboard, her hair was in a long sleek pony tail.

"Okay, cool." Trent turned, and grabbed two crutches that sat on the side of his bed, that I hadn't noticed before.

He left the room leaving his Dad and I alone. Obviously, his father wasn't a man of many words.

"Gwen, do you like music?"

"Huh?" I was caught off guard.

"Do you like music? I know Trent does. He's always in his room playing guitar, good thing he didn't break his hand, huh?" His dad did one of those forced laughs.

"Um, yeah. Music is cool. I work in a music store."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nod.

The door opened, and a nurse came in, "Excuse me, Mr. Morrison. Visiting hours are over," The nurse looked to me. "Visiting hours begin tomorrow around ten in the morning. You may come back then." The nurse shut the door.

I stood up, and collected my things, "Will you please tell Trent….that I'll see him tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure. But, I'm not sure If you should come back."

"Uh, excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Trent needs to heal, he has to focus his energy on getting better, you want that don't you?""Of course I do!" My anger was growing.

"Then don't come back."

I didn't say a word. I just left the room, slamming the door.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

The next day I had woken up earlier than usual. My mother was having a little 'tea party' and wrote down a list of things she wanted me to buy at the market for her. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping my mom out every once in a while. It's just the service at the market is _infuriating_.

"Hey the princess is doing her peasant shopping!" A voice said as soon as I entered the market. Except, it wasn't just any voice. Of course Duncan was working at the market today.

"Be quiet!" I hissed at him as he quickly fell into step with me.

"Be quiet? Why? We're in a market, not the library." Duncan wasn't shouting, he was just talking _loud_.

"I am aware of that, thank you Captain Obvious." I roll my eyes.

"So what's up?" Duncan asked, still walking with me.

I took notice of Duncan's uniform. A white polo shirt, khaki's and a green apron. It was hard to look at him wearing anything other than his usual, disgusting, attire.

"Do you care?" I walked down the aisle where the boxed cake, and cookie mixes are.

"Mmm, no." Duncan shrugged.

I stopped short, "Then get lost." I focused on the cake mixes in front of me. My mother asked me to buy vanilla, but she wanted the _Home Goods_ brand. The most expensive kind, when _Sweet Tooth_ is a better and cheaper tasting brand.

"Don't tell me what to do." Duncan stood in front of me, and rested against the aisle, so I could no longer see the mixes.

"Don't tell _me_ what to do!" I snapped.

"Uh…I wasn't?"

"Just move." I shoved him to the left, and out of my way, and grabbed a Vanilla cake mix.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Duncan asked, now peering over my shoulder.

"Shopping?" I dropped the cake mix into the small basket I was carrying.

"No, I mean shouldn't be at the hospital or whatever?""Excuse me?" _What the hell is he on?_

"Yeah, Gwen told me that Elvis is in the hospital."

"Elvis?" What is he talking about anyway? We don't know anyone named Elvis, and Elvis Presley is dead.

"Yeah, your best friend. Black hair, guitar. Trent."

I dropped my basket. "What do you mean Trent is in the hospital?" I turned around, and Duncan had his arms crossed.

For once, he didn't have a smug look on his face, he didn't look like he was kidding. He looked real. He looked like he cared.

"Gwen told me."

I snorted, "How would Gwen know? The two of you hate Trent and I." I started calming down a little.

"She went to see him last night."

"Why?" My nerves grew again.

"No clue, since when does she give a damn what happens to him?" Duncan crossed his arms looking confused.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if she could actually like a chump like him…I mean she went to the talent show, maybe she went to see him. What do you think?" Duncan looked back to me.

My mouth was agape a little. I recomposed myself. "Trent is _not_ a chump. He is my best friend, do not talk about him that way." Then I turned on my heel, and pulled out my cell phone and began dialing Trent's house number, I need to find out where he is, now.

"Courtney! Where are you going?" He called after me.

I just ignored him and kept walking.


	20. Careful

**Hi! So this chapter is short, I didn't give Gwen a P.O.V. in this chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, and the support! 3**

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I drove over the speed limit to the hospital. I ran three stop signs, and two red lights. But, I needed to see Trent, I heard about the car accident. I heard there was damage, but not much. I know he will be fine.

But, here is the problem. Trent didn't tell me. He didn't call me.

I parked my car in the parking garage of the hospital, and ran up the stairs to his floor, instead of taking the elevator. My feet would take me faster.

I found Trent's room, and opened the door and let myself in. He was sitting in the bed, watching TV, alone. He looked shocked to see me.

"Courtney! Hey, long time no see.""Yeah, apparently." I looked at his leg, covered in a cast.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, where do I begin? Puberty…global warming….Duncan….my best friend was in a car accident, and didn't even tell me?" I began to shriek. "Let's begin there!"

Trent winced. _Good! Look guilty._

"Court, look I was going to tell you but-

"-save it, Trent. You can't just not tell me something huge like this! We tell each other everything, you're my best friend, you're my only friend, I can't lose you! You can't get into a car accident, black out, break your leg and not tell me!" My voice was raising higher.

"Why didn't you call me? Instead you call Gwen! Gwen, really? You know how I feel about her and Duncan, and I thought you felt the same way! They're jerks, they're selfish, they're awful people! Yet, Gwen comes to visit you before me? Your _best friend_? What were you even thinking? What was she doing here?" I began yelling.

I was giving myself a headache, my brain was pounding, my throat was sore, my eyes were watering a little.

"Trent, what would I-" My voice cracked, great. "Do without you?" I finished, now I was crying.

I kneeled at the edge of his bed, and let tears fall. I cried because I was angry. I cry because I am upset. I cry because I am scared.

"Courtney, when you're through…I need to tell you something."

I wiped my tears, and stood up, walking over to the desk and grabbing several tissues. I blew my nose, and wiped my face.

"What is it?" My eyes were feeling puffy now.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I meant to tell you, it's just…I feel like we have been drifting away. You weren't the first person on my mind.""But, Gwen was?" My throat got tight again.

"This is what I wanted to tell you." Trent paused, and took a deep breath. "Gwen is my girlfriend."

I listened to what he said carefully. Gwen. Girlfriend. Is my. Somehow these words just do not work together. I clenched my fists, and then released them, and took a breath.

"What?" I sputtered.

"We've been going out for a while now…it sort of just happened, I guess. We both like each other, and we wanted to give it a try.""Why didn't you tell me?" This is just living proof that Gwen is evil. She probably convinced him not to tell me because she hates me and wants me out of the picture, so she wants Trent to keep everything from me. Evil wench.

"We decided not to tell anyone. Duncan doesn't know either."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. "Then why did I have to find out THROUGH DUNCAN you were in the hospital?" I was shouting, again.

"Courtney, will you stop shouting? I'm sorry you're not on my mind twenty-four seven, and I'm I didn't tell you about Gwen, but I'm not sorry for having her as my girlfriend! You can either respect that, or get out!" Trent yelled.

I furrowed my brow, turned around and walked out slamming the door.

**Trent P.O.V**

I winced when Courtney slammed the door. I covered my hands with my eyes, and sighed. The door opened again, and I looked. It was dad.

"Was that Courtney who I just saw walking out?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was." I muttered.

"Hmf." He grumbled. "Well, I stopped by to see how you're doing, I have to leave now for work, I don't get out until late tonight. Theirs is a business meeting after. I'll stop by later if I can. If not I'll see you tomorrow." Dad started walking toward the door, "Get well, son." Dad opened the door, and I gave a small wave goodbye before he shut the door.

My cell phone buzzed, I grabbed it from the night stand.

_Gwen:_

_Hey. Is ur dad there?_

Weird.

_Trent:_

_No, why?_

_Gwen:_

_Jw…can I stop by?_

_Trent:Of course!_

I closed my cell phone. What does my dad have to do with any of this? Maybe she didn't like him when she met him. _Face it, Trent. He isn't the nicest guy around._

My door opened, and Gwen walked in. "Hey, that was fast."

"Yeah, well I was actually outside…" She blushed lightly.

"Well, you know you can just come on in anytime."

"Yeah, listen Trent… we need to talk." My heart sank. We need to talk. The four words I know very well. No, they haven't been used on me a lot, but I've used those words a lot. The key words when wanting to end a relationship.

"Uh…yeah?" My voice cracked. _Damn_.

"Your dad hates me." She said.

"Oh." That took me by surprise. "No, he doesn't."

"Ha, yeah he does. Trust me." Gwen sat on the edge of my bed.

"How do you know? You only met him once."

"Listen to me, he made it pretty damn clear he doesn't want me around. He told me you needed to focus on getting better, and that I would only be a distraction.""He said that?" I can't believe this.

"Basically. Look, I'm sorry but I don't want to be around your dad. We might as well fake break-up. Good thing no one knows about us." She sounded relieved.

"Yeah, here's the thing…"

"What?" she sounded alert.

"Courtney knows."

"What?" Gwen shouted standing up. "Why? She _hates_ me!"

"I know, just calm down. Please." I don't need anymore of this.

Gwen ran her fingers through her hair. "How did she take it?" She asks.

"Bad." I grimaced.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? Everyone closest to you, hates me! Your father, Courtney, who else?" Gwen began pacing, her voice raising. "Jesus!" She muttered to herself.

"Who cares?"

"What?" Gwen stopped.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks? Last time I checked, you didn't."

"I don't. I don't care. But, it's different it's-

"-Gwen, stop. All that matters is us. No one else is in this relationship except for you, and I."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Gwen came over to me, and kissed my forehead.

"Gwen, we're going to be okay." I promised.

"Yeah, we are." She smiled.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

It has been three hours since Princess threw her little tantrum and ran out of here. _I hope she's alright._ Nah, man. Whatever, who gives a damn about her. I was stocking shelves with pasta, when I became bored, and pulled out my cell phone, and called Geoff.

I leaned against the aisle, throwing a box of macaroni in my hand, and catching it. I continued this process until Geoff answered the phone.

"Hola dude!" He answered.

"What's up man? Listen, I got killer news." I turned around and started stocking the pasta again.

"Cool, lay it on me, bro."

"My new place, killer party, Friday night!"

Geoff started hooting into the phone, "Aw man, that is AWESOME!" He shouted. "When did you get a new place?" He asked.

"Not long ago, I finally got emancipated, remember I told you about that?"

"Uh…." he drawled.

"Forget it, anyways it's an awesome Condo, kind of big but a perfect place for a party. But no more than one hundred people, it isn't that big."

"Sah-weet." I could hear Geoff grinning through the phone.

"Yeah, so spread the word. I'll give you the deets later, there's some super geek I work with who is watching me not work." I grunted.

"Talk to you later dude."

Then I hung up.

"I'm working!" I shouted turning to the geek. What's his name anyway?

"Move, ogre." I was shoved into the aisle shelf.

"Hey, you're back." I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Clearly." She snapped, looking at the pasta aisle, this time she had a carriage, and it was already filled with a lot of food.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing! Except, my best friend, and YOUR 'best friend' are dating!" She shouted.

I took notice that she used air quotes around best friend. I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah right, like Gwen would ever date a turd like Trent."

She scoffed, and dropped a box of spaghetti in the carriage.

"Well, I'm surprised Trent would lower his standards for a girl like Gwen!" She spat out.

"What do you mean by a-girl-like-Gwen? She's awesome, and helpful, and creative-

"-and sadistic, and sarcastic, and not to mention bitchy!" she cut off.

"Don't talk about her that way, she doesn't deserve that!"

"Aren't you the tiniest bit upset that Gwen went behind your back?" Courtney asked coming closer to me.

Then I thought about it. Yeah. Yeah, I am! What could make her like a stupid Elvis wannabe like Trent? That explains why she was at the hospital last night. This is bull.

"Yeah, Princess. I am. I can't believe she is even interested in him!"

"You're telling me." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm throwing a killer party Friday, wanna come?" I asked her.

"Ha! As if." She laughed.

"Suit yourself," I added a wink "you may change your mind."

"Not likely, ogre." Then she turned around with her carriage and walked out of the aisle, as I chuckled to myself.


	21. Change Your Mind

**I hope you guys like this chapter, i think you will! i love all of you readers and reviewers! it keeps me writing, and it makes writing fun! Thanks for everything!  
xo johnna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TDI series or the characters in anyway. I also do not own the song Change Your Mind by Small Talk (which is Gwen's ringtone later in the chapter)**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Geoff's voice roared through my condo, followed by several cheers, and screams in agreement.

Geoff jumped off my couch, and turned up the music on my stereo. A couple of Geoff's buddies, came in my house carrying three cases of beer.

"This is gonna be sweet!" I howled.

"Right on bro!" Geoff high-fived me, and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Hey Geoff, where's that girl you're always with, Brianne or something?" I ask.

"You mean Bridgette? Oh we're taking a semi-break." He took a drink of his beer.

"What for?" I ask, as the party crowd grew bigger, and pushed past me.

"She thinks I'm not serious enough, and hates that I party way to much. But, that's my lifestyle, she can take me or leave me."

"I hear that, bro." I laughed, and walked around Geoff to grab my own beer.

I'm not much of a drinker, but every once in a while I can't help myself. I popped the cap open, and Geoff was by my side again.

"So where's your babe?"I raised my eyebrow, maybe Geoff is already drunk. "What babe? You know I'm flying solo right now, dude.""No, you know that uptight chick."

A smirk crept onto my face, "Oh her? Yeah, we're not really…anything." I took a big gulp of my drink.

"I don't know man, she is pretty hot."

I chuckled, "I guess man. But, she's so _complicated_. Like, half the time I swear she wants me, and then the other half she wants to kill me."

"Dude, that's love."

"Are you drunk, you dumb ass?" I asked, laughing.

"No, well I don't know. Yes?" He began slurring. "Anyway, it's like this you see. When you are married and junk, you love your significant other, but you don't always love them." He sounded so drunk.

"Uh, what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Check it, parents always fight, but they make up too!" Geoff pointed out.

Figures this guy is smartest when he's a drunken mess. I took another swig of my beer, he was actually beginning to make sense.

"You know, you might be making sense. I'll call her." By this time, I'm pretty sure I was half way to being drunk. Whatever is in this beer, it is as strong as _Hell._

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Princess's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"Ay, Princess! 'Sup?!" I slurred.

"Duncan! Are you drunk?" She asked immediately.

I began to go into a mass of giggling fits, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop.

"Uh, id-dunno."

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing! God!" I snapped.

She groaned. "Anyway, wana come over? I'm having a….a….killer party!" It took me time to get my train of thought working properly.

"Bye, Duncan. Leave me alone, I'm trying to work!"

"You're so uptight all the time!" I shouted into the phone.

The music was blasting loud, it seemed like more people were here now.

"No, I'm not!" She argued.

"Then prove it!" I stumbled, walking up the stairs and into my room so I could hear her. "Come-" I tripped, and picked myself back up.

I was strangely winded, I got into my room, and slammed the door shut. "Come, here and prove it!" Then I hung up.

My headache was pounding even more, as I collapsed onto my bed. _What was in that drink?_

**Trent P.O.V**

Dr. Crammer came into my room. Dad isn't here, he's working again. I swear he is slipping into his workaholic stage again. Although, I hate to say it. I wish my mom were here.

"Trent, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Cramer asked, walking over to me, and checking out my broken leg.

"I've been okay. My headaches have stopped."

"That's wonderful! And you have been getting around just fine?" She asked, writing something down on her clipboard.

"Yes."

"Great, I think we can have you out of here by tomorrow! All I need is your father's consent. Is he here?" She asked.

"No, he isn't. He's working late tonight."

She made some kind of humming sound.

"Well, I can come and check in on you tomorrow, and I will get in contact with your father so he can hear the news." Dr. Cramer exited the room, and I gave her a small smile when she looked back at me before leaving.

I stared at my cell phone which sat in my lap. Debating if I should call my mom or not. I'm in the hospital. Shouldn't she know? She probably has the same cell phone number.

I reached toward the phone, and pulled back. _She didn't want to stay. What makes you think she will give a damn if you call her?_ I picked up my phone and stared at it. Then I flung it across the room, and it smashed against the wall. But, my phone didn't break.

**Courtney P.O.V**

I pulled up to Duncan's so called 'crib', and I could already hear music coming from inside. I'm shocked to see his party is still going on, and that neighboring condos had not shut it down yet.

I brushed my hands over my blue pair of jeans. Very rarely I wear jeans, but I figured this event would be casual. Very casual. I adjusted my turquoise top, which had sequins embroidered around the v-neck line.

I stepped out of the car, leaving my jacket inside and walked into the chaos. I shut the door behind me, and I was immediately surrounded by drunken idiots. I spotted a handful of people from school, and more people I didn't recognize whatsoever.

Then I saw the face I have come to know pretty well, unfortunately.

"Princess!" Duncan slurred, stumbling toward me.

He had a drink in his hand, and it spilled a little on his shirt when he 'walked' toward me.

"Oh my God, you're so hammered." I muttered to myself, taking the drink from his hand, and placing it on his kitchen counter.

"Hey!" I mumbled lazily."It's for your own good." I promised.

"I misssssseed y-you!" Then he engulfed me in a large hug.

I squirmed to get out of his grasp, if my parents smelt the lightest hint of alcohol on me, I would be dead.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" I kept trying to squirm away.

"Why?" He dropped his arms, and looked at me.

Like, really looked at me. He studied me.

"What?" I snapped.

Quicker than I could react, Duncan was kissing me. He pulled me to him by my shoulders, and kissed me. I tried to pull away, I used my hands to push against his chest to breakaway, but I couldn't.

He was much stronger than me, by then he wrapped his arms around me. He continued kissing me, and I kept protesting, trying as hard as I could not to kiss back. Duncan, still drunk mind you, pulled back but he had his arms wrapped around me still.

"Come on, princess." He whispered in my ear, then began kissing my neck.

It ran chills up and down my body, making me squirm more. "Relax, I'm not doing anything bad. Just what you wanted me to do…." His voice trailed off, and he kissed me on my lips again.

He crushed his lips against mine, and I relaxed myself. I relaxed my shoulder, and I moved my arms, and pulled him closer to me.

I responded to his kiss, and I ran my fingers through his hair I felt him smiling against my lips.

He pulled back, and we were both breathing heavy.

"Wow." his eyes widened.

"Uh huh." I nodded my head, and pulled him back to kiss him again.

***

It was nearly midnight, and the party was getting better by each moment. I hadn't had any alcohol, because I was driving myself home and I don't need any car accidents, like Trent.

Duncan isn't so bad. Besides the fact that he is _infuriating_, argumentative, annoying, and obnoxious. He's a pretty good kisser. So, I spent the night dancing to music I have never listened to before, or making out with Duncan.

But, I need to get home, my curfew is twelve-thirty. I pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the door, but a felt a pair of hands on my waist.

"Where ya going?" Duncan wasn't as drunk as when I first came here, I think whatever was in the beer was wearing off. But, he was still wasted.

"Home." I responded, turning around to look at him.

"Whyyy?" He whined.

I giggled, I _giggled_. I never giggle. "It's late." I shrugged.

"You should s-sta-stay." Duncan went into a giggle fit.

"I can't. Call me, tomorrow." I winked, and walked out.

"Yeah, we'll see. Princess." He shouted after me.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Three in the morning my cell phone rings. _"I use to shut the door/ cause the world is just easier to ignore/ now I'm crawling across the floor/ searching for something worth dying for." _My ring tone sang.

I groaned, and got up out of bed dragging myself across the room to grab my cell phone off my dresser. I don't even recognize this number, and I swear to God if this is a prank someone is going to die.

"Hello?" I answered, clearing my throat.

"Gwen?" I heard a groggy voice.

"Duncan? Is that you?" I was awake now.

"Uh, yeah."

"What number are you calling from? Even better, what do you want? You know it's quarter to four, right?" I sound like an overbearing adult.

"That's the problem. I need you to pick me up. I'm at the police station."

"What?" I sputtered.

"I threw a party, and I was busted for underage drinking, and disturbing the peace."

"I can't believe this. I'm on my way.""Gwen, don't tell my parents. Please." He pleaded.

"Fine, but how am I suppose to bail you out?" I asked, grabbing a pair of socks, and slipping them on my feet.

"I have my wallet on the counter in the apartment. The bail is only two-hundred and fifty. I should have enough in my wallet. Go to my apartment, and bring the wallet here. The door should be unlocked." Duncan sounded worried.

I slipped the shoes on, and started walking down the stairs, grabbing my car keys off the key rack in the kitchen.

"Fine, I will be there in a half hour." I hung up the phone, and left my house.

***

I rushed into the police station, now it's quarter past four in the morning. I saw Duncan sitting alone on a metal bench, next to the front desk.

"I'm here for bail, for Duncan Scott." I told the woman at the front desk.

I've never done this before, I've never even been here before. She handed me a few forms, and explained to me the bail pricing, and glanced at Duncan who jumped up and stood by my side.

He looked over my shoulder as I read the forms, and signed my signature.

"I can't believe I'm bailing you out of jail." I muttered to him, signing the last paper, and paying the guard the bail.

She nodded, and we left. When we walked out the first thing I did was slap Duncan against the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Ow! Nothing!" He stumbled walking to the car.

"Oh my God, you're drunk!" I shouted.

"Can you stop that!" He covered his ears.

"Stop what?" I asked, unlocking the car door.

"That shouting!"

"I'm not shouting." I muttered, getting into the car.

I slammed my door, and Duncan winced.

"Just close your eyes, you're staying at my place tonight." I told him, driving out of the parking lot.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because you can't be alone, and I'm not staying at your place it is disgusting." I wrinkled my nose.

Plastic cups everywhere, it reeked of alcohol. Food, and chips, all over the floor.

"God, you're so unfun." He muttered, with his eyes shut.

"Yeah, I suck." I replied flatly.

"I wish you were more like Courtney." he said.

"What?" I spat.

"She's fun." He said.

I snorted, "Since _when_?""Since tonight." He mumbled again.

"She was at your party? Right. What was she doing there?"

"I invited her.""Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

Duncan didn't say anything. I kept driving, listening to nothing but the engine of my car. No other cars were on the road. I drove up to my house, and parked into the driveway.

"Sleep on the couch, and if you wake my mom or my brother, I'll kill you. Got that?" I asked.

"Whatever." He muttered, getting out of the car.


	22. Anything but ordinary

**Duncan P.O.V**

I've come to the conclusion that last night didn't happen.

I didn't throw an awesome party.

Princess didn't make out with me.

I didn't get drunk, practically drugged.

I didn't get arrested.

I didn't spend the night in jail, not juvey mind you.

I didn't sleep on Gwen's couch.

I sat hunched over on the couch, and rubbed my eyes. It's like, eight-thirty. I'm never awake this early, not even when I have to be for school.

"Hey lazy ass, wake up." A pillow came flying at me, and then hit me in the face. The pillow fell to the ground, and I looked to Gwen who smirked and walked to her kitchen.

I groaned, and followed her into the kitchen, where she was mixing together coffee that was previously brewed.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here, Gwen. I owe you one."

"Actually, if we're keeping track since first grade, you owe me two thousand." I knew she was joking, but by the way she spoke, she sounded angry.

"What's wrong?" I ask, leaning against her counter.

She sipped her coffee, "Nothing," she shrugged placing her coffee on the counter. "my mom already left for work, so I'm probably getting some kind of confrontation later from her."

"I can stay here later for that, and I promise I'll explain everything."

"No, it'll be fine. Besides, you probably have to work…or visit Courtney." She finished bitterly.

"What?" I sputtered.

"Nothing." She said grabbing her coffee, and walking out of the kitchen.

I followed her into the living room, where she plucked herself down on her couch.

"No, you said something about Courtney. Did you see something last night?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She crossed her legs on the couch, and I sat sideways, facing her.

"No, I didn't see anything." She said innocently.

"Gwen." I moaned, rubbing my forehead. "What did I say?"

Gwen cleared her throat, getting ready to imitate me. "I wish you were more like Courtney. She's fun."

I rolled my eyes, "I seriously said that? What was I drunk?""And I'm pretty sure your alcohol was drugged, you only had one drink." Gwen told me.

"How do you know how much I drank?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I went to your place, doofus. I knew which drink was yours because you always drink from the bottle. All the other drinks were in red plastic cups." Gwen deduced.

"You're good. I would tell you that you should be a cop, but I hate cops." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Gwen snorted.

"But, seriously Gwen. Anyone else would have let me rot in jail over night."

"Well, I guess I'm not like anyone else." Gwen smiled.

"Tell me about it." Gwen punched me in the arm, and I chuckled in response. She laughed, and took another sip of her coffee.

"So." Gwen put her coffee down on her coffee table.

"Yeah?"

"You and Courtney….what is that?" Gwen asked.

"It's not…anything." I wasn't lying, it was the truth.

I mean seriously, Courtney and I will never evaluate to anything. She hates me. She is uptight, organized, insane, stubborn, bitchy, and high-strung. Nothing like me. It isn't like I am looking for a relationship with her anyway. I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone.

"What made your drunken mind tell me that she is _so _much more fun than me?" Gwen half teased.

"No idea." I hid my smirk pretty good.

I flashback went through my mind of last night. I remember drinking something Geoff brought over. I remember Courtney coming over, and briefly arguing with totally making out with her, and her getting loose. But, not even for a long time, the negative part.

Then I vaguely remember her pushing away from me, and shouting something about the police coming in the house, and refusing to be apart of the situation, and her running out.

Then I remember the police coming in, and giving everyone thirty seconds to scram. Of course, I had to take full responsibility for _everything_. The alcohol, the loud music. Finally, I remember Gwen picking me up and letting me crash at her place.

Gwen checked the clock hanging on her wall. "Okay, I need to get ready for work. I suggest you shower, and I can drive you back to your place." Gwen got up grabbing her coffee cup and left the room.

"Okay, and Gwen?" I called after her.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"Thanks." I smiled

Gwen peeked her head back into the living room, and looked at me. She studied me for a second, and finally smiled back.

**Trent P.O.V.**

I used my crutches to walk across my sidewalk, and up walkway that led into my house.

"Uh, dad?" I called after him.

"Hang on, son!" My dad was on his cell phone, walking his way up the walkway.

My dad eventually made it to the door, and unlocked the door for me, and I entered the house with him behind me.

"No, no. Susan, you told me my four o'clock appointment was switched to seven." My dad was arguing over the phone with his secretary.

I went into my room, I haven't been in here for four days. I missed it, already. Yet, anything is better than a hospital room. I don't really need these crutches, it just helps me a little. I'll be off them in no time.

According to the nurse, I should be on them for the rest of the month. According to me, I'll be off them in a day. It isn't like my dad pays attention enough to even know when I should be off the crutches.

I leaned my crutches against my wall, next to my door. I laid down on my bed, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. No missed messages, or phone calls. It feels like Gwen has been awfully distant since the incident with my dad. Unless, I am being paranoid.

I dialed Gwen's house number, and let it ring. An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Sanders residence." Yet, not so unfamiliar.

"Duncan? Duncan Scott?" I asked.

"Yo, was sup?"

"Nothing. Can I talk to Gwen?" I tried to remain cool, and not to jump to conclusion.

"Yeah, hang on a sec."

I waited for the line to pick up again. What is Duncan doing at her house so early? I know they're best friends, but isn't it a little too early for him to be at her house? I know for a fact that Duncan probably doesn't wake up until two in the afternoon.

"Hello?" Gwen picked up the phone.

"Hey Gwen." I shook my head and lost my thoughts.

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, I'm home."

"You are? That's awesome, Trent!"

"Yeah, and I'm getting rid of these crutches soon too."

"That's amazing, you recovered so fast."

"I guess I'm a fast healer."

"Guess so. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Working for six hours, and Duncan is here. I mean if you didn't already know that."

"Yeah, I caught that." I snapped

Gwen didn't say anything. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, just seeing if you were still there.""Oh."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll let you get ready for work. Call me later?"

"Sure, bye Trent." And we hung up.

The silence thing was _weird_. Like that was an awkward moment for us, especially as a couple. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she didn't like my attitude toward Duncan. I didn't mean to snap like that, it just happened.

"Trent?" My dad was calling me, I could hear him walking in the direction of my room. He opened the door, without knocking. He looked at me, laying on the bed. I couldn't even read his face.

"I'm going to work."

"Already?" I glanced at the time on my cell phone. "it's so early."

"Yeah, well…work early, come home early. I'll lock the door on my way out. Rest up, son." My dad shut the door.

_Work early, come home early? Psht. Yeah right._ He won't be back until eleven o'clock tonight, probably. Dad is practically a work-a-holic, and I'm on crutches. My girlfriend is mad at me, I haven't spoken to my best friend because she hates me too. Life sucks.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

It's nine thirty in the morning, and I am still in bed. I'm never in bed this late. The latest I have ever slept was eight a.m. But, I can not wrap my mind around what happened last night. _That person_. That person who went to Duncan Scott's house last night, was not me.

_Why did I even go there?_ I think I wanted to prove something to him, about not being a total stick in the mud. Then he kissed me. And I liked it! How _vile._ But, how _good._ It is almost like that dream I had. _Well, it was nothing like the dream, but at the same time it was_.

"Courtney?" I immediately sat up. My mom opened my bedroom door, "Honey I'm sorry. Were you still sleeping?"

"No, mom. I have been awake. I'm just…thinking." I shrugged.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm having some guests over in a few hours. How about you get dressed soon. Maybe go visit Trent, I heard he was in a pretty bad accident.""Yeah, I know. I saw him when he was in the hospital, remember?" Mom blushed, "Not really. Must have slipped my mind." The house phone rang, and mom slipped away to go answer it. I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower so I could properly start my day.

I turned the hot water knob all the way and quickly undressed. I entered the shower, and let the water hit my back. The more the heat hit my body, the more my tension left the body.

Last night was a fluke. It isn't like Duncan will actually want to be with me after that horrid incident. And if he did, it wouldn't work out. It would be a disaster. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._ I snapped the thought away. If we were to be together it would never work. Duncan is lazy, disgusting, dirty, vile, he _stinks, _and I am pretty sure he is insane.

On the other hand I am the complete opposite of him. I can't believe I actually kissed him back. I began to wash my hair, and lathered shampoo into it. If Duncan and I were together, he probably wouldn't treat me right. _What do you mean probably? He _wouldn't_ treat you right! _I snapped at myself.

I fumed washing the shampoo out of my hair, and letting the water take away more of my anger. _What does a _loser_ like Duncan have to offer for me anyway? _Nothing. That's what. He's a rebel, he has anger issues. _Well, so don't you._ I grunted. Duncan would only make you unhappy. He would only cause you stress, he isn't worth it. _He isn't worth it._

I got out of the shower, and dried myself off, and threw on my blue cotton robe. I squeezed all the excess water in my hair into the bathtub, and walked to my room. I shut my door, and opened my closet scanning it quickly.

I definitely knew I would not be making any stops at the market today, so I did not need to necessarily dress up. I pulled a pair of jeans off my hanger, followed by my purple blouse and a white cardigan.

I slipped on my jeans, and shook my head a few times, still trying to get excess water out. I pulled on my blouse, and my cardigan and walked back to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel, and towel dried my hair. My hair resulting in damp.

The house phone began ringing, and I ignored it as usual. It's always one of mom's friends, or dad's clients. I threw my towel into the hamper and walked back to my room to grab a pair of socks. I slipped on my socks, and a pair of boots.

"Courtney! Telephone!" Mom called.

Who would call me? Anyone wanting to get in contact with me knows to call my cell phone. Mom appeared in my doorway, holding on the portable phone. I took the phone, "Thanks." I whispered, and mom left the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." I cringed.

"Ew." I responded.

"Bitter as usual." Duncan remarked.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Aw c'mon Princess! You didn't think I was a jerk last night."

"Stop it, I'm getting nauseous." I closed my eyes, and sat on my bed.

"You know you don't mean that." Duncan teased.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do."

"What's the matter? Morning sickness? Then again it isn't like your pregnant. We didn't go far that night. Although, I do recall you wanting to…"

"Shut up! Stop it! Stop it now! You're disgusting, you're lying, you're wrong!" I shouted.

"Whoa, babe chill-

"Don't call me that!" I seethed.

"Hey _Courtney_, pull the stick out of your ass."

"Hey _Duncan_, shut the hell up." I hung up the phone as fast as I could, so he couldn't respond.

I could never date him. I can't believe I had to even think of reasons why I couldn't date him. It should always be that obvious. Duncan Scott is an ignorant, selfish pig.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

"Have a nice day." I mumbled handing another customer their purchase in a white plastic bag.

The store hasn't been as empty as before. There were more customers each day, business sales were going up. Another customer came up and handed me three CD's, and a DVD. "Did you find everything okay?" I asked automatically.

"Yes." The girl responded.

I charged her purchases, "That will be fifteen dollars." The girl handed me the money, and I put her purchases in a white plastic bag, and put the money in the cash register. "Have a nice day." I said on her way out.

I heard the small bell above the door open as another customer walked in. But, it wasn't a customer. It was Trent, coming in on his crutches. He came over to the counter, and grinned at me.

"Hey, Gwen."

"Hey, Trent! It's so nice to see you out of the hospital." I leaned over the counter, and pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, it's really great to be outside."

"Wait, did you _drive _here?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?" I practically shouted.

"No! Gwen, I'm fine. Look I can walk without my crutches." he placed his crutches on the side of my counter, and walked across the store, and back to me. Correction, he limped across the store and back. I restrained from cringing.

"I would hardly call that walking, Trent." I crossed my arms.

"Well, whatever. I'm fine." He grabbed his crutches.

"Whatever you say." I examined Trent again.

He wore his blue and black plaid shirt, and his light blue jeans. He wore his black sneakers, and he didn't have a jacket on. It has been getting a little warmer lately. It hadn't snowed in a while either, thankfully.

"Anyway, I stopped by because I wanted to see you."

"Thanks, I wanted to see you too."

He smiled sheepishly at me, "I also want to apologize for overreacting on the phone too."

Oh yeah, he snapped at me on the phone this morning. Something about Duncan. Trent is great, and we have a great connection. But, I have wondered how I can date someone who doesn't like my best friend. Then again, Trent must wonder the same thing.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged.

"So we're cool?" Trent asked, his eyes full of hope.

I sighed, "Like the other side of the pillow." Trent laughed at me, and leaned over the counter to kiss me again.

"I'll see you later, I think I should get going. My physical therapist recommends I rest a lot."

"I'm sure she recommends you don't drive either!" I called out after him as he exited the store. I waved to him when he was outside the window. He waved back.

Then a whole new set of butterflies released into my stomach.


	23. Get Out Of This Town

**Trent P.O.V.**

I've always hated Monday's. Especially when my father is driving me to school. Which he never does. But, he insisted on driving me to school, on account of my leg. He also made me take my crutches too. I had my crutches and my backpack in the backseat. Dad pulled up to the parking lot. He parked the car, and got out of the car and took my crutches and my backpack out for me. Then he walked to the other side, and opened my door.

"Dad, seriously. I'm okay." I told him.

"No, Trent. Just let me be a father." He stuck his hand out for me to grab.

I ignore his hand and got out of the car on my own, I wobbled a little. But, I still stood straight. I grabbed my backpack and put it on my back. Then I grabbed my crutches. "Bye dad. Thanks for the ride." I mumbled, and started going into the school.

I waited for my dad to leave before I walked inside. I pretended to be totally intrigued with the school flag. When I saw the car leave, I faced the door. I leaned on one crutch and reached up to the grab the door.

The door opened before me, and I saw Duncan holding it open.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Whatever, just get in we have to talk."

I entered the school foyer and Duncan followed close behind. We sat on the bench inside, next to the giant display case of our school mascot. I leaned my crutches next to the bench.

"Okay, what?"

"So you and Gwen. You're like a thing now, right?"

"Define thing."

"Dating, and shit?"

"Yeah, and shit." I chuckled.

"Dude." Duncan stated.

I stopped laughing, and looked at Duncan. Who was practically examining me. Studying me.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't break her heart."

Duncan got up before I could say anything else, and entered the school's hallways.

But, what is that suppose to mean? Did Gwen say something to him? If anything Gwen would be the one to break my heart. I don't want to break up with Gwen. She's amazing, she's the best thing I've ever had. Especially now when things have never been this rough before.

"Hey Trent." I looked up, and Gwen was approaching me.

"Gwen, hi!" I stood up, my leg wincing in pain a little.

"Wow, you're still not using your crutches huh?" Gwen grabbed my crutches and handed them to me.

"I don't need them." I crossed my arms.

"Obviously you do." She then poked me in my bad leg, and I stumbled backward a little. Thankfully, the bench kept me from falling.

"Fine, maybe I do." I grumbled, getting up again, and taking the crutches from here, and sliding them under each arm.

"Come on, I'll walk to class with you. We have music first, right?" Gwen and I walked out of the foyer, and into the hallway.

"You have an elevator key, right?" Gwen asks.

"Uh…yeah. I do. Hang on." I fumbled around in my jean pockets, and pulled it out. "But, I don't think-"

"Oh, shut up. You're not walking up the stairs. You were given the elevator key for a reason, duh. Let's go." I follow Gwen to the elevator next to the bathroom, and she slides the key in.

The doors open, then close after we step in. Gwen hit the second floor button, and the elevator slowly took off.

"This is weird." I mutter.

"What's weird? Being treated a little different? A little special? You would be treated different, and special all the time if you were famous."

"No, it wouldn't be like this. I'm being treated different, because I'm injured. It's pitty, Gwen. Not talent." I remind her.

She sighs, and steps out of the elevator, and I follow again. There were people walking past the elevator, staring at us. Not just casually glancing, but staring as they walk by. People are jerks.

"They're not looking at you." Gwen whispered as we walked to my locker.

"Yes they are. Stop trying to make me feel better, Gwen." We stop at my locker, and I fiddle my combination, opening it up.

Gwen didn't respond, for once. Instead she took off my backpack for me, and grabbed my books. She grabbed my music theory folder, my Chemistry notebook, and my calc. book. She shut my locker for me, and held my books.

"If you're wondering, I called the school last night. They're letting me be your student assistant, and I can come and get you when class is almost over. I dismiss you from your class five minutes early, so you have enough time to get to your next class without the hassle of dealing with everyone."

Instead of complaining about how everyone would notice I would leave class early, and how embarrassing that would be. I smile, and thank Gwen instead. It will be a whole lot easier to just agree with her, than complain. Complaining wouldn't change anything.

Gwen and I walk into the music room, and she sits down next to me. I lay my crutches on the floor. Music class. Where everything stays the same. Music never changes, it is always there for me.

Our teacher walked in, wearing his usual khakis, and a green button up shirt. He tacked on a black tie. He picked up a piece of chalk, and began drawing a line staff on the chalk board. Then he began filling it in with different notes. Quarter notes, half notes, eighth notes, rests.

He placed the chalk down when he was down and clapped his hands together, trying to wipe the chalk off his fingers. "Who can tell me what kind of note this is?" He pointed to the quarter note. "Trent?" he snapped his head and looked at me.

"Quarter note." I answered immediately.

"Good. What's this next note?" he asks me again.

"Is that a trick question?" It's a rest. Rests aren't notes. You play notes, and not rests. Duh.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Walden sounded intrigued with what I was going to come up with.

"I asked if that was a trick question. You're pointing to a quarter note rest. You asked what note that is, and rests are not notes." I answer.

Mr. Walden looked pleased. He smiled, "Very good, Trent." he looked past me and at the rest of the class. "I hope you all follow Trent's example as musicians, song writers, music teachers, whatever you desire to be. Music is a tricky subject, that is why today we are going…" I drowned out Mr. Walden's voice when Gwen tapped me on the shoulder.

"Great job, see? I told you, people treat you special because you are special. You're smart. No matter what you go through you will be treated differently. You just began noticing now with your crutches because it's something you don't like. But, things will get better. I promise."

"Gwen?" I pulled a small smile."Yes?"

"I love you."

"Oh."

_Oh? _Oh. This is fantastic.

**Courtney P.O.V**

I'm never late! How could I be late? I went to sleep at eleven thirty, and I set my alarm clock for six. I always manage to get in seven and a half hours of sleep! How could I have slept through my alarm? And how could my mother be so _stupid_ to not notice I overly slept a full hour!

I drove to school as fast as I could. I managed to throw together an outfit that didn't make me look completely hideous. I had to wear jeans, much to my distaste. I usually wear gauchos, or khaki's to school. With a blouse, or a nice sweater to match. Not some random t-shirt I wear on the weekends doing housework, or going to the park. Or wearing when I had _community service_. My fingers grasped onto the steering wheel harder when I thought of my dark ages.

But, of course I looked so rushed, and out of whack I put on more make-up than usual too. A darker shade of lipstick, more mascara than usual, blush and eyeliner. I mean, I do think I look quite nice. If I was going out, not to school. So, I feel a little self-conscious today, but I also feel enraged that I'm late! This means there will be a small blemish on my attendance record. Except, to me it'll feel like a giant scar.

I check the clock on my dashboard. _8:10_. Wonderful, I'm already late for school. Why am I even rushing?" I slow down at a yellow light, that turns red and stop the car.

I pull down my visor, and look at myself in the mirror. I don't hate how I look. I'm actually pleased. _A little more than pleased, actually._ I wonder what everyone would think if they saw me like this. I wonder what Du- No. No. I don't want to know what _he_ would think. Who gives a damn what he would think! He's a selfish pig, who wants nothing more to annoy me to death.

The light flashes green, and I continue on driving to school. I don't drive like a maniac like I was before. I just drive, turn on the radio, and roll down the windows. I turn the radio on a little louder, and hum to the familiar tune, and enjoy the beautiful morning.

I slow down to stop behind a car that had stopped for no reason in the middle of the road. I tap my fingers on the steering wheel singing to myself, "_I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes. I saw the sign._" The song ended, and the radio station went to commercial.

I lowered the radio a little, sick of hearing advertisements for real-estate agencies, and pizza parlors. I beeped my horn once, trying to keep myself calm. _The last thing you want Courtney is to get all worked up over nothing._ I took a deep breath, and leaned into my chair, and kept waiting.

There was no one else on the road. Probably because in my change in attitude, I took the long way to school. I sighed, and waited a little longer. The clock changed, _8:24_. _Wow, what an ass. _I think about the driver in front of me, and honk the car horn again.

Finally, I shut off my car, and step out of the car. I walk over to the car in front of me, and knock on the window. Nothing. I open the car door, and no one was in there. I was waiting to drive behind an empty car. Now I begin getting déjà vu. I slam the car door, and retreat back to my car.

"Hey! Princess!" I spin around, and Duncan is approaching me. Figures.

"Ugh, just what I need. Is this your car?" I pointed to the vehicle.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing." I pulled out my car door.

"Why aren't you in school? Isn't that like, your holy heaven?"

"Shut up. And that's none of your business."

"Just a question." Duncan shrugged, and dropped something to the ground.

I shut my car door, and walk over, "What is that? Is that cigarette?" I bend over to pick it up.

"Nice ass." Duncan commented, I scoffed, and slapped his arm.

I ignored his comment, "Why were you smoking?"

He shrugs, "I felt like it. Don't people smoke when they're stressed? Anyway, weren't you leaving?" I had to laugh at what he said. "Why are _you _stressed? You're one of the most relaxed people I know! And that would be because you never do anything that could add up to the amount of stress I go through daily!"

"Yeah, yeah princess. I know all about it." He rolled his eyes and sat on the hood of his car.

I sat on the hood next to him.

"Uh, did I say you could sit here?"

"You never answered my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I asked first, and no you didn't say I could sit here. But, I am." I switch my position, and sit sideways, crossing my legs and face Duncan.

He copies my position so we're facing each other. "I have been stressed since the night of the party. I finally got the place clean, and I'm working on paying my bills and juggling a job, and actually having to pass my classes for the first time."

"Yikes." I say flatly.

"No, you're saying it wrong, it's YIKES!" Duncan emphasizes.

"Please, I've dealt with worse."

"No offense, princess. But, I don't feel like having a huge tear fest. Besides, you probably should be getting to school." Duncan slid off the hood of the car.

"Why? I'm already…what an hour late? God, I wish I could just…get away from it all." I stretched out my legs, and laid on the hood of his car.

The sun was coming out more. The wind was blowing, and here I felt relaxed.

"Then why don't you?"

"I wish I could." I sat up, and slid off the hood, and began retreating back to my car.

"You can. With me. Come on, princess. Let's bunk."

"Bunk? I've never missed a day of school in my life."

"Ow. Jesus, how do you handle all of that….knowledge?"

I laughed a little, "I just do."

"I think it's time for a break. Let's skip, one day won't kill you. Plus you're already late, so who cares?"

Missing school? I've never thought about bunking before. Until now. You know what? I need a day. To myself. Who cares it's just one day. What harm could that do? Mom and Dad would never know. Hell, if I shaved my head they wouldn't notice.

"You know what, Duncan? I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"Now that's more like it princess." Duncan grinned.

"Come on, let's find a place to hide your car until later. Then I'll teach you the art of disguising your voice to sound like your mother." It might not even be nine a.m. yet, but today is shaping out to be the best day ever.

**Gwen P.O.V**

"That's not what I mean by oh!" I said immediately.

Trent stared at me. "What I meant to say was, Oh, I love you too." I added quickly.

Trent looked skeptical. "Yeah." He mumbled, and focused back to Mr. Walden and our music lesson for today's class.

Five minutes before class ended, Mr. Walden allowed Trent and I to leave class early. Trent wouldn't even say anything. I wish I knew what he was thinking. So the first thing I said was 'Oh'. Well, he took me by surprise. I mean of all places to say he loves me, we're in school. In our music class! I mean come on, what is that?

I do love Trent. I do. But, no guy can just spring something like that on a girl! Besides, I really don't know what love is anyways. I don't think he does anyway. All I know is, whenever I see Trent, my heart starts pounding like crazy.

"Say something." Trent and I step into the elevator, going up to the third floor.

"Something." He shrugs.

"You know what I mean! Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset, Gwen?"

"You tell me." I hit the stop button the elevator. The elevator stopped, and I slid against the wall down, and sat on the floor.

"Did you just stop the elevator? What are you doing?"

"What? Can't I just talk with my boyfriend?" I ask innocently.

"Well, of course you can. But, I would rather do it someplace safer, not an elevator."

"This is the only place we can talk without either one of us getting away. So screw it if we're late for class. This is important."

Trent slowly bends down, and sits across from me. His legs sticking straight out, I use his books as a pillow for his leg.

"Talk." I say.

"Maybe you should start."

"What do you mean?" I raise my eyebrows

"Do you really love me, Gwen?"

"Trent! I already told you, I do love you."

"But…?" Trent predicted.

"But, I wasn't expecting you to say it."

"Gwen, you're not suppose to expect it."

I sighed, he's being difficult. He obviously doesn't understand women know _everything_.

"I mean I wasn't expecting you to say it so soon. Especially in music class."

"So you're freaked out? Are you freaked out because I sprung something on you, and you couldn't see it coming? You shouldn't let something unexpected scare you."

"It doesn't scare me!" My voice raising. "I'm fine! It's fine! I'm glad you love me, I love you too!" My throat was becoming tight.

I was getting a little panicky, tears were forming bit by bit. I've felt these feelings before, a long time ago when things were different. Anxiety. I can't have an anxiety attack with Trent, in an elevator.

I slammed my fist on the resume button on the elevator, and the elevator started going up to the third floor again.

"Gwen, What's going on?"

"Nothing." I snapped.

I stood up, and so did he. The elevator door opened again, and I ran out of the elevator, to the closest bathroom. I ran into the silver stall and locked myself in there. I sat on the toilet, and pulled my knees up to my chest, and took a few deep breaths.

I don't understand why I am acting like this. Maybe I am scared. Maybe Trent is right. I am scared, I don't know what love is, but Trent doesn't know it anymore than I do. It isn't fair he has been cross examining me when I hesitated before answering him when he told me he loved me.

I just wish everything was normal. I wish _I _was normal. I took another deep breath, and wiped my tears. I got out of the stall and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I pull the paper towels, and wipe my eyes. My make up is so tear-stained I look disgusting. I should just skip school for the rest of the day. I'm a mess. But, I have to stay. I can't just run away from all of my problems.

I grimace, leave the bathroom. I practically slam into Trent who was standing outside the door. I crossed my arms.

"What. What do you want now?" I snap.

"I want to apologize. To my girlfriend. That is if I still have one."

I drop my arms, and smile a little.

"I'm sorry I made your nervous, and I made you panic. I'm sorry I put the spotlight on you, and I'm completely sorry for acting like a baby for the past hour." I lean in and kiss Trent. He smiles against my lips, and I pull back.

"I'm sorry I started freaking out, and then began to freak you out. I thought having us talk in the elevator would fix things. Clearly, it didn't."

Trent chuckled.

"Let's just put this past us." He suggested.

"Let's." I agree. "Where are your books?" I ask.

"I left them in the elevator. Someone will get them to me eventually. C'mon. Walk me to class." He smirked, and I laughed out loud. Feeling a lot better.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I rolled down the windows, and drove out of town. This was not a scene I was expecting to see, ever. I didn't even think anything like this would happen in my lifetime. Courtney skipping school, with _me_.

"So where are we going?" I ask her.

"Anywhere! I seriously don't care." Courtney stuck her arm out the window, and closed her eyes.

"Sounds good to me." I turned on the radio, and started driving faster on the empty road.

***

I parked the car, and rolled up the windows. As we took off our seat belts she asks, "Where are we?"

"Qubec."

"Qubec!" She shrieked.

"Nah, just kidding, princess. Chill out. We're just at some fair." I locked the doors as we walked to the entrance.

"A fair? What kind of fair? It's Monday, who would show up, most people have jobs, and go to school." Courtney crossed her arms.

"Beats me, but that means it'll be pretty empty," I looked at Courtney's outfit again. Not her usual. "You look hot." I complimented.

"Shut up." She said automatically.

We got to the entrance and I paid six dollars for the both of us.

"You didn't have to pay for me." She says dropping her arms.

"I know, but It was only three dollars. So who cares? I'm starving lets go get some food." She wrinkled her nose. "Carnival food? Gross."

"I think you mean _grease_."

"That too."

I grabbed a hot dog and we sat down at a picnic table. It was unusually warm today, and this place wasn't totally empty. There were a lot of older people here. Like the elderly. Some kids, and some little kids with their parents.

Courtney watched most of the things that were going on around us. The girl is really observant. She normally doesn't stop talking either, but now she's just being quiet.

"Okay I'll bite. What's on your mind, princess?"

"Nothing." I could already tell she was lying, because her voice gets high when she lies.

"Liar."

"Uh, no." She got up from the table and began walking in the direction of one of the carnvial games.

"Uh, yes. You're like an open book."

"Oh really? What's my favorite animal?" She challenged.

"The rhinoceros."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What instrument do I play?"

"Violin."

Courtney stopped challenging me. One way to get her to shut up, prove her wrong. I smirked, "Stop that." She snapped.

"What I'm just smiling."

"No, you're _smirking_. You tend to do that when you like to get into trouble, or when you're messing with someone."

"I'm not messing with anyone." I promised.

"Yes you are, and it's me!"

"I'm not messing with you, I'm just telling you the things you like." I smiled innocently.

"You want to know what I think?" Courtney leaned on the front of a game booth.

"No. But, you're going to tell me anyway so go ahead." I shrugged.

She scowled, "I think you should win me a giant stuffed animal."

The bald guy at the booth grinned, "All you have to do is knock down three milk bottles. One dollar for one ball, five dollars for three balls." The man said immediately.

I looked back at Courtney, who was smiling.

"No way."

"Why not?" She demands.

"Because it's stupid." I roll my eyes.

"I think you're just afraid of losing. Wimp."

"What did you call me?"

"Weak, lame, chicken, loser, wimp." She listed.

"I'll show you lame." I muttered, pulling a dollar out of my pocket and slamming it on the counter.

The man handed me a giant softball, and stacked up the three milk bottles. I pulled my arm back and threw the ball. The ball hit the milk bottles right in the middle, and slammed them all down.

I chuckled, as the man handed me a medium sized pink teddy bear. I turned around, "See, I am no wi- Courtney?" I looked around for her, but she was gone, walking toward the entrance of a giant roller coaster.

I run over to her, "Here." I hand her the bear.

"Pink?" She snorted.

"Yeah, yeah so funny," I roll my eyes. "You want to ride this?" I examine the large coaster.

"Yes, it looks fun." I got behind her in line.

"It does, I just didn't think it was your style." I shrug.

We move faster in line, and the man lets us onto the ride. Courtney sits on the end, putting the pink bear between us. We put on our seatbelts, and then the handle bars come down over us.

"Well, you can't judge a person, can you?" The roller coaster takes off into a fast, and sudden lurch.

We were the only ones on the ride. It went to fast it was pretty hard to breathe. The ride went forward, and slowly went up(tension builder, naturally). Then it went down as fast as it could, and leaned side to side a few times. Then the ride went into a half loop. I remember this part the clearest.

The ride was going up, and Courtney's hand covered mine. She acted like she didn't even notice, but I definitely did. Not to sound like some creep, but I _knew_ she wanted me. I can't help but notice the satisfaction that I'm right.

Then the ride fell backwards, and turned right, lurching forward back to the entrance. The ride came to a stop, and the handle bars flung above us and we ripped off our seatbelts. I slid out of the ride and Courtney grabbed the bear.

"I'm dizzy." She complained.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Want to go again?" She asks eagerly.

Then I think of her hand on mine, and for some reason I say "Sure."


	24. It's Not That Easy

**Okay, new plan. I think I am only sticking with two P.O.V's a chapter, I think when I write four it takes me a lot longer to update because I procrastinate, A LOT lmao so i think this way I will get to update faster this way! Things may change, but we will see! Enjoy this chapter everyone!!**

**Courtney P.O.V.**

_6:30 P.M._

"So, I never thought I'd say it, and I mean I _never_ thought I'd say it but…I had fun today, Duncan. A lot of fun actually." I admitted.

"You're not alone on that one." Duncan parked his car next to where he hid mine this morning.

We were out all day. We went anywhere but our town, so we wouldn't be caught by anyone. I had a lot of fun, and I learned a lot about Duncan today. So yeah, there is surprisingly more to him than a conceited, rude, obnoxious, stupid pig. I took off my seatbelt.

"Well, I guess this is it. I think today did me pretty good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Duncan."

I heard him mumble something incoherent, then he reached his hand out, and pulled my head forward and pushed his lips against mine. He kissed my lips a few times, and then forced my lips open for an actual kiss. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but the more he kept trying the more I didn't want to stop.

The way Duncan kissed was rough, but he was good too, no doubt. Not that I had very much experience anyway. But, I knew he was a good kisser, because sometimes you just know. _Duncan has probably had a lot of experience anyway._ Then I think of Duncan and him kissing other girls, and I realize that isn't something I want to think about.

I began responding to his kiss faster, and more eager. He chuckled and knotted his fingers in my hair. He pulled back, and switched his position. My lips were numb, and when he was about to lean in again, I put my hand on the door handle and opened it.

"I have to go, Duncan." I said quickly and scurried out of the car shutting the door quietly.

I sprinted to my car, hoping he would at least call after me, or say something, rather than just let me go. I took a final breath and looked at his car. The engine was still running, I could hardly see Duncan through the windshield. His head was against his window. I entered my car, locking the door and driving out quickly so I could clear my head.

Okay, I have never doubted myself before. Now I am doubting myself, and now I am scared. But, there's something about him that keeps me coming back to him. But, practically everything about him makes me want to strangle him. Yet, when he kisses me, it's the best feeling ever. I feel warm, I actually feel _loved_ for once.

Maybe I should do something I never do. I should take a chance with Duncan. If he wants me, and I want him why shouldn't it work. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm making it work.

Duncan P.O.V.

_6:30 P.M._

I never thought I would bunk school with the class prep. Hell, she might even be the class valedictorian, but what do I know? Here's the crazy thing, I had a lot of fun. Courtney is fun to be around. I pulled the car over, and she took off her seatbelt. She tucked some hair behind her ear, "Well, I guess this is it. I think today did me pretty good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Duncan." I leaned in close and mumbled so quietly I'm not sure if she even heard me, "Tomorrow is too far away." and I pulled her in for a kiss.

I expected her to respond to my kiss right away, but of course she has to be difficult_. I guess that's one of the things I lo- enjoy about her._ Courtney finally decided to kiss me back, and damn she's good. I guess I'm pleasantly surprised about this. I mean Princess isn't a prude or anything….well never mind.

I pulled back, I was getting ready to switch positions, and pull my chair back. I was planning on pulling her on top of me, and let things go from there. Of course, she has to screw everything up. I heard her door open. "I have to go, Duncan." Then she shut the door in my face. The worst part? I started getting this pounding aching feeling in my chest. So I guess it's true. I must have a heart.

I didn't leave right away, I waited for her to leave first. At least this way I know she will leave safely. I leaned my head against my window. She is definitely into me. No doubt, and she totally wants me. Which is awesome. But, what's with her freak-outs all the time. It's hot and cold with this chick, it's getting aggravating.

At first it was fun, the chase. If you can call it that. But, now I don't know. Things are getting serious, and we aren't even anything. I saw Courtney leave, and I drove in direction of my house.

***

The bell rang, and it was suddenly lunch period. Or I should say it was _finally_ lunch period. I'm starving. I ran out of class and stopped at my locker to see if Gwen was there. Nope. No sign of her. She's probably with Trent or whatever. Trent's an okay guy I guess, but I don't see how people can drop their friends for their boyfriends.

"Duncan." I slam my locker with more force than necessary and turn to see Courtney.

Wearing a gray skirt, the hemline longer than I desire, but I decide to keep this thought to myself. She rubbed her arm, and her hand brushed over her pink plaid shirt. Which was kind of cute, in a weird Courtney way.

"That's me." I reply cockily.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." She whispered the last part.

_Important? She's not pregnant right? No, no of course not! We didn't even do anything, we had our clothes on! She's totally not pregnant…but I think I heard something one time-_

"Now." She confirmed.

"Fine. I have lunch period now."

"Me too."

The bell rang again, and the hallway was empty. "So, talk." I shrugged.

"I know you're a guy and talking about 'feelings' isn't exactly your thing, hell it's no guys thing! But, we really need to sort this thing out in the open now, pronto, as soon as possible, because I am so confused." She blurted out as fast as she could.

It took a second for everything to sink in.

"I couldn't agree more." She looked relieved.

"Good.""I don't think we should hang out anymore." I say.

"Why?" Her expression changed, and I feel like I said the wrong thing.

"Because you clearly don't like me, I mean I already knew you hated me. But, seriously Courtney? Making out with a guy, and then totally ditching me. Right, I forgot I love being played." I said sourly.

"What?" She shrieked.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you! I can't believe you said that!" She snapped.

"Are we done here?" I tried to get past her.

"No! We're not done here! I can't believe you just said that to me! I didn't just ditch you! I had to leave, alright?"

"Why?" I demand.

"Because! Because….I just did, alright?" Her voice cracked, and I winced.

_Great the last thing I want to see is a girl cry. _

"Princess? Prin- Courtney." She turned around, her back facing me.

"Come on," I put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around quickly, "Don't touch me." She seethed and walked away.

This blows.

**Review, and thanks SO MUCH for your support everyone, you're all so supprotive and amazing, and just awesome! You all rock so much!**

**3 Johnna  
**


	25. Shark in the Water

**Hi everyone! This chapter is pretty short, i am wrapping this story up soon! I have no idea how many chapters will be left, but i am closing this soon! I will have more stories up on this site, i'm sure! I'm working on another TDI story too! So be on the look out for that! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all of the positive reviews, and support! It means a lot!**

**Trent P.O.V  
**

"Hey Gwen," She looked up. The last bell rang and our music theory class was emptying. I was suppose to go to her place later on to meet her mom. She slugged her bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms walking over to me.

I pulled out my guitar and put it in my lap. "Before we go, I want to play something for you."

"Ooooh-kayy." She said slowly, and pulling a chair out and sitting across from me.

"I heard it a while ago on the radio, and I really liked it." I smiled, and she blushed a little.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years agoHoping I would find true love along the broken roadBut I got lost a time or twoWiped my brow and kept pushing throughI couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_."

I glanced up at her and she was blushing lightly, and smiling. Then she began singing along with me.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you areOthers who broke my heart they were like Northern starsPointing me on my way into your loving armsThis much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you._"

I put my guitar down, and Gwen put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, so much." She leaned in to kiss me. "I'm really lucky to have you."

"Same here, let's get out of here. I can't wait to officially meet your family." She groaned, and I let out a laugh.

"C'mon it won't be that bad!"

"Oh, I'll willing to bet your wrong." She got up, and took my guitar putting it back in its case. I got up, and grabbed my crutches.

Around five o'clock Gwen's mom came home. I was already in the living room playing a card game with Mikey, and Gwen was flipping through her diary scribbling who knows what in there.

"I'm home." Her mom announced, taking the key out of the door.

"Hey mom." Gwen and Mikey said in the same monotone voice in unison.

"Hi kids, how was your-oh hello." Gwen's mom looked at me.

I gave her my best friendly smile. I got up from the table and put my hand out for a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Trent. I'm Gwen's boyfriend." I leaned against the wall, needing support for my leg.

"Nice to finally meet you, Trent. I'm Mrs. Sanders. You can call me Maria, if you like." A pit in my stomach dropped. _Maria._ My little sister who never was. Gwen knows about the history of my family, but I didn't know it was her mom's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." We shake hands, and I limp back to the table, and continue my card game with Mikey.

"Trent are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Sanders asks.

"If you do not mind." I answer.

"Of course not, the more the merrier." She walks into the kitchen, and begins to pull out pots and pans.

Dinner was great. Gwen's mom is hilarious. She works part time as a florist, and she also is the hostess at a restaurant uptown. She works crazy hours, especially around holidays, like mother's day, and Valentines day.

"But, I love what I do. Designing, I mean." Mrs. Sanders clarified.

"Right, what's the point of doing something you don't enjoy." I agree.

"I may not make the most money, but I think it's worth it." She smiles.

I return the smile. Gwen stands up with her finished dish, and heads toward the kitchen sink.

"No, I have that." I grabbed her plate, and piled it on top of mine, and headed toward the kitchen, limping slightly.

"Trent." Gwen sighed, and grabbed my crutches following me into the kitchen. I dropped the dishes in the sink, and leaned into the counter, turning on her faucet. Gwen slipped the crutches under my arms, and I lean onto them, feeling better. But, I won't admit it.

"Step aside, let me do this." Gwen says, pouring soap into the sink.

"Fine." I agree exasperated.

"So what do you think of my family? Crazy enough to make your run for the hills?" Gwen asks.

I can't tell if she's joking or serious. I know she is joking, but the thing with Gwen is she always has hidden meanings with everything she says.

"I think you're family is great. A million times better then whatever is left of mine.""You really think so?" Gwen stops washing a dish to look at me.

"Totally." She blushed a little.

"Thanks." She continued washing the dish.

Then I grabbed a fistful of soap into my hands, and threw it at her. The bubbles getting on her face, in her hair, on her nose. Real cute. She gasped.

"Trent! You did not just do that!" She dropped the dish.

"Oh, but I did." I laugh.

Gwen grabbed the bubbles, and got ready to throw them at me.

"Wait! You wouldn't hit a cripple would you?"

"Try me!" She shouts, and covered my hair and face in dripping bubbles.

Now Gwen's laughing, and I grab more bubbles and so does she. We're totally involved in this whole classic bubble fight thing in the kitchen. I'm finding it totally fun, and not weird, or corny. Like in a lame chick-flick movie.

The fun dies down, and Gwen finishes laughing. "I'm soaked." She states.

"You and me both." I laugh.

"I'll get us some towels." She decides, leaving the room.

I never thought I could be so happy when everything, at home, with my parents, with my leg, with Courtney, could be so messed up. I guess miracles do happen.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

My mom loves Trent. _Loves_ him. Thank God for that too. My mom either has good days or bad days. Whenever Trent is around, she immediately goes into her Good Day mode. Mikey too. Ususally he is off being all anti, and bratty. But, when Trent is here he always tries to get him to hang out with him. Usually this would probably piss me off, but I don't mind.

Trent has been for his final doctor check up, it has been a few weeks, and Trent doesn't need his crutches anymore. He's healed, finally. I've never felt happier, or more relieved for him. Trent has me worried a lot. It's not that I don't trust him, I think he just becomes over confident, a lot.

Every morning Trent drives me to school, and he drops me off at my house after school or he just hangs out with me somewhere random. I never thought I would be the type to have a real boyfriend. A real steady boyfriend, who picks me up, and treats me well. Hmf, I guess miracles can happen.

"Okay, I'll see you after school?" Trent asks, I'm at my locker grabbing my books for geometry.

"Totally, outside the gym?" I suggest, shutting my locker.

"Sounds good." Trent kissed the top of my head, and walked in the opposite direction to get to his class.

I'm worried things with him and Courtney won't be well anymore. I mean I'm not her biggest fan, but she has been a huge part of his life for so long. It has got to be weird to just not be friends with someone all of a sudden.

Plus they have a majority of classes together, so that must be kind of awkward. I start walking to my class, taking the stairwell instead of going the long way to class, when I stop in my tracks. I see Duncan on the side of the stairwell, where no one ever really notices you, because there is a door, and a fire extinguisher blocking the view. But, I can't miss his green Mohawk for a second.

But, that's not why I stopped. I saw him, with a girl. Kissing a girl. No, this wouldn't normally be a problem. Duncan always hooks up with some girl. Even if it is like, eight in the morning why not start early? God, hasn't he heard of morning breath? But, that's beside the point. It's the girl. _It's Courtney._ Or at least think it is. No, I know it is. I just don't know if they're kissing or not.

I need to find out. So I go over, there and stand on the opposite side of the door they were behind and press my ear against it, so they can't see me. This way if they turn around, I can slip away quickly into the hall since I'm pretty close to the hallway itself.

"So what do you think?" She asked. Yep, definitely Courtney.

"I don't know. It's kind of confusing. I like what we were doing before." Duncan said.

"I don't know…I'm not into the hook up thing." She said.

"Why?"

"Because, it's the same physical activity you put into a relationship, and when it ends someone gets hurt. It's the same thing as a relationship except you don't talk about movies or food or anything." She said.

Courtney and Duncan? Hooking up? I suddenly have the urge to vomit, and I feel my breakfast coming up. I decide I can't bare to hear this anymore, and I go up the stairwell and go into class.

**Thanks again! 3**


	26. For Blueskies, I Forgive

**Hi everyone, thanks again for sticking around for another chapter update of my story! First and foremost, Happy Good Friday for everyone who celebrates it! I hope you all have a great weekend, and i hope everything goes wonderful, and you have a phenomenal Easter weekend with your family, friends, and loved ones.**

**This chapter is a short one, it's Duncan and Courtney P.O.V.'s only, which I'm sure most of you readers probably prefer! haha, enjoy this chapter, i'll have an update as soon as I can! Thanks again for the reading and the reviewing, it means a lot to me! I always mean that when I say it!**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I jumped out of bed as soon as my alarm went off, which is highly unusual for me. But, I needed to fix things with Courtney. Lately, everything has been off. I haven't hung around Gwen as much, I have been slacking off at work a lot. I'm not even digging my new place as much as I thought I would be.

But, I really do think it has something to do with the fact that I want Courtney, and I know she wants me. Yeah, I have been pissed the last few days. But, I have a theory. It might be totally whacked out but I have nothing to lose.

Maybe Courtney wasn't playing me, and she just had to leave that night when we hooked up. In all seriousness, since when does Courtney know how to hook-up and then just ditch a guy all of a sudden. I don't think it is in her programming.

I threw on my red t-shirt with some logo in black written on it, and pulled on my jeans. I didn't do much with my hair, although the green in my Mohawk is losing its touch. I didn't have on any piercing, except for the ones in my ears, which I never take out. I felt like I was rushing even though I had more time than usual.

I grabbed my keys from off the counter, and got into my car. I started the car up, and didn't even wait for it to warm up, and began driving to school. Courtney always arrives to school pretty early, so I know I will be able to catch her before the first bell. There was hardly any traffic on my way to school, I pulled into the first spot I saw in the parking lot, and hopped out of my car. I locked the door and I ran up to the entrance running inside.

_I think her locker is on the second floor…_I jog up the stairs and onto the second floor, running into the locker hallway. I saw the back of a brunette's head, and I immediately knew that was her. I approached her, and spun her around. "Courtney,"

"Don't touch me." She pushed my hand off of her shoulder.

"Sorry, listen. I need to-

"-don't tell me what to do! Better yet, get away from me. Creep." She stomped on my words, and started to her locker, busting it open.

"No, I won't leave you alone. This is important. I realize, I've been-

"- a jerk, stupid, obnoxious, heinous, I could go on for hours." Courtney pulled a few books out of her locker, and slammed it close, walking toward the stairwell leading to the third floor.

I grunted as I followed her. "Yeah, I guess. But, that's not what I want to say, and if you give me a chance then I promise you can say and do whatever you want, just hear me out!"

More students flooded into school, Princess grabbed my arm and tugged me behind the door. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Look, we already talked about this. Lately, I've been stressed, and angry. A lot. You're not helping the situation at all!"

She kept talking, and the more she was talking, the less I was listening. I kept staring at her lips. It must have been pretty obvious, because Princess sounded exasperated when she said, "Duncan, are you even listening to me?"

I cupped my hands around her face, and pulled her into me for a kiss.

**Courtney P.O.V**

I pushed Duncan off of me, and walked around him. He grabbed my wrist, and tugged me back. "What do you think you're doing, Duncan? You made it pretty clear about your feelings for me, so…just get away from me! Get out of my life!" I shouted, tugging my wrist out of his grasp, and started up the stairs.

Duncan rushed behind me, I heard his quick footsteps jogging after mine. "Princess, just please stop." Duncan lightly pushed me into the wall once we made it to the top of the stairs. He put his arms on either side of me, so I couldn't get away. I furrowed my brow. "What could you possibly have to say that wouldn't make me hate you any more than I already do?" I snapped.

"Go out with me, again."

"No! Now get away from me." I pushed my hand against his chest, trying to push him out of the way. It was unsuccessful, and he nailed me against the wall again.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Who cares! I'm trying to get away from you, not go out with you!"

"I'm not letting you get away from me unless I have a real reason."

"We hate each other, I like you, you hate me, now you're telling me you like me again? This isn't how relationships are suppose to be." I sigh.

"Relationships are predictable, and who says this is a relationship? I'm fine with the classic friends with benefits deal." He winked.

"Get away from me, you selfish pig!" I shout, and shove him out of the way, and run back down the stairs, headed for the cafeteria.

He followed me still. I was close to the doors to the cafeteria, when he turned me around. "I shouldn't have said that. But, I'm serious. I know you want to go out with me, and I want to go out with you. So let's do this, Courtney. I promise that if you don't like the date, then you don't ever have to go out with me, again." He put his hand on his heart, and his other hand up, as if he was a boy scout pledging.

I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking. Duncan dropped his hands, and sighed exasperatedly. "Please?" He winced.

I sighed defeated, "Sure." Duncan laughed with success, and pulled me by the shoulders forward, kissing me again. What have I gotten myself into?

**I love you all! Thanks again, peace and love -- Johnna**


	27. Shut Up and Let Me Go

**This chapter is short, but I am working on my next chapter now! My next chapter will be a good one :D I promise! This is my first update that has been UNDER a 1,000 words! It's a weak filler chapter, but I will have my next one up soon!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I did not just see my best friend kissing Courtney Mason. That moment did _not_ just happen. I have to tell Trent, or tell someone or I guarantee a Gwen Sanders explosion. But, Trent is in class now…_just like I should be._ When I was Duncan and Courtney kiss, I went spastic and skipped out on class. Actually, I'm hiding in a bathroom stall.

Since when are Duncan and Courtney actually _together_? I mean, I figured they hooked up once of something. But, I was suspecting that was a fluke. I unlock myself from the bathroom stall and stare at myself in the mirror until I can think of some reasonable explanation for their kissing.

Mad cow disease. Temporary insanity. Amnesia. Psychotic state of mind. _They actually like each other. _No, that's… preposterous! Well, me saying a word like preposterous is…preposterous. Now I'm just confusing myself, fabulous.

I sit on the bathroom counter, and pull out my cell phone from my pocket, and text Trent.

_Gwen:_

_Hey, can you ditch class?_

I wait for his response.

_Trent:_

_Sure : ) Where to?_

_Gwen:_

_Just wait for my signal._

I slide my phone back into my pocket, and exit the bathroom and sprint up to the third floor, where Trent's class is. When I find his class room, I peek in the doorway. I bite my lip, and then knock on the door. Mr. Landum stops his lesson and glares at my briefly.

"Yes?"

"Hi, can I speak with Trent for a moment, it's an emergency." Technically, I'm not lying.

"I suppose, please make it quick." The good thing about Mr. Landum? He's insane, but not strict.

Trent came out of class, and we walked far from the doorway. "What's up?" He asks, his eyes beaming.

"Duncan and Courtney were kissing!" I blurt.

"What?" He sputtered.

"I know! I'm in shock." I put my hand to my forehead.

"That's ridiculous, they hate each other."

"Evidential, not." Trent didn't say anything, he looks sad. I guess I can see why. Him and Courtney still haven't been speaking.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Just in shock." He answers.

"I'm sorry, Trent." I frown.

"Why?"

"Because you and Courtney aren't speaking." Yeah, I can't stand her. But, she use to be Trent's best friend, and losing a best friend is the worst.

"Not your fault, but thanks." Trent kisses my forehead. "I gotta get back to class. Bye, Gwen. See you after school." He heads in the direction of the classroom. I wave goodbye, and walk back to the bathroom to hide out during the rest of this period, since I am _so _not going to class.

**Trent P.O.V**

By the time class ends I still can't believe how much Courtney and I have lost touch. I wish she would just drop this grudge, and forgive me. How can she be hooking up with Duncan Scott? I miss my best friend, and this feeling sucks. Maybe I should apologize. _Why? You didn't even do anything._ But, sometimes apologizing even if it isn't your fault fixes a situation anyway. It's like surrendering. _I might as well try it. What do I have to lose?_

Then I see her. Same shoulder length brown hair, same oxford sweater, same determined facial expression. I approach her quicker, before I lose sight of her. I tap her on the shoulder when I catch up to her, she turns around. Her face falls a little, but she brings it back to the same, hard, monotone looking face.

"Yes?" She asks, and stiffens her posture.

"I want to fix this.""Fix what?"

"Courtney, don't be dense." I roll my eyes.

"I have no idea what you're speaking about. I have to go to class, the bell should be ringing in three minutes, and I do not wish to be late." _Ouch._

"You _are _my best friend, Court. Now I don't even know what happened." I say as she walks away. She stops, and turns.

"You didn't tell me." She looks sad, and disappointed.

"You didn't tell _me._" I cross my arms. "Come again?" She comes closer.

"About you and Duncan. I saw you guys." _Technically Gwen did, but she doesn't need to know the specifics._

"When?" She demands.

"So it's true? You guys are together? Or hooking up, rather."

"We've kissed, we've hung out. So what, what is it to you? We aren't friends anymore."

"I want to be."

"Maybe we can be friends again, but I don't see how we can just start over, Trent.""Let's try." She smiles. "Okay." She agrees.

"Are you free this weekend?" I ask.

"Uh…" She bit her lip. "No."

I nod my head understanding, Courtney is regularly busy. "Alright, what's up?" I ask.

"I have a date…with Duncan." She explained hesitantly. "Oh." I raise an eyebrow. "Well, then Saturday night, just you and me?" I suggest.

"Sure." She grins.

The bell rang, and Courtney and I parted in different directions, I waved before turning around, and she waved back. Knowing everything will be alright.


	28. I Do Not Hookup

**Alright everyone! Here is my next update, this chapter is more 'pg-13' than other haha. i hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for everything, reading, reviewing, everything. I love you all so much! Peace and love everyone**

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I don't think I have ever been this nervous before. No, I know I have never been this nervous before. In fact, my hands were shaking just moments before. I had to sit in the black leather chair in my living room. I tugged at the hemline of my black skirt, as if it would appear a little longer by the inch.

My leg was bouncing up and down, my black heel hitting the hardwood floor each time. My small silver purse was on the kitchen table. I clutched my cell phone in my right hand waiting for Duncan to call. Or text, or something.

I heard the ring of the door bell, and I glanced down at my phone thinking it was a text. When I realized it was the doorbell I immediately jumped up, and grabbed my purse off the kitchen table, and walked to the front hall closet. I grabbed my navy blue petticoat, and opened my front door.

Duncan looked different. He looked older, he looked cleaner, he looked…_hot_. I bit my lip, and walked out the front door locking the door behind me. "You look good." he commented.

"Not too shabby, yourself." I hid my smirk in the dark as we walked to his car. We reached for my door handle at the same time. I grabbed it first, and his hand went immediately to his neck. "Uhm, okay." He mumbled, walking around the car and letting himself into the drivers seat.

I raised my eyebrows, and slid into the car. I put on my seat belt, and caught Duncan staring at my legs. Not just looking, but _staring_. Any other time I could be completely, and utterly disgusted by this. But, for some strange reason. I'm not tonight.

When Duncan realized I knew he was looking at my legs, he cleared his throat, and started the car up pulling away from my house, and out of my neighborhood. You couldn't hear anything besides the low hum of the engine. If I could only know what he was thinking.

I leaned my head against the closed window, and watched my surroundings as we passed by. My surroundings becoming a blur with each passing moment. I heard a click, and then music came on through the radio. Some awful, hideous, 'head-banding'

scream-o music flew through the car.

Duncan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. I reached over and moved the dial, changing the station. Duncan's eyes popped open, and he looked at me.

"Whoa, babe what are you doing?"

"I'm changing the station." I answer calmly.

"W-why?" He asks, and continued driving keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't like scream-o music." I answer.

"Oh." He says flatly. I settled on a classical music station, and watched as Duncan's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. _Well, he's being nice. So maybe I should bend a little_. I shut the radio off, and leaned back into my seat.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks.

"I don't want to fight."

"But, we're not." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but let's just leave the radio off." I say not bothering to explain.

He did not respond, and he kept driving. I observed his outfit in the dark. Dark pressed jeans, with no signs of holes or tears in them. A white button down collar shirt, with no stains, and a loose green tie. Duncan pulled is car into a small parking lot, shutting his car off. "We're here." He says, pulling the keys out of the ignition and dropping them in his ashtray.

I unbuckled myself, and he leaned on his side to open his car door. With his hand on the handle, I said "Wait, Duncan." He looked over, and I pulled him forward by his tie. His voice got shaky, "W-what?" I've never seen him like this. Such a wreck.

"Your tie. Let me fix it." Duncan leaned in more, and I undid his tie, and redid it for him. I straightened it out, and ran my fingers over it, before letting it fall against his chest.

"All set." I whispered, leaning back slowly.

"Wait." he murmured. I did not stop looking at Duncan. I stared into his teal eyes, from when he was sitting in his seat, from when he started leaning in, but I shut my eyes when he actually kissed me.

It started soft, and gentle. As if he was going slow because he was not sure how I would react, but I guess I responded eagerly because the kiss quickly became rough. His lips tasted like…well spearmint. Out of all of the times we kissed, he always tasted vile, and dirty. But, tonight is different. Everything is different.

His hand snaked up, and knotted in my hair, while his other hand was on the back of my neck. Almost like he was holding me incase I wanted to escape. But, I didn't want to escape. In fact, I wanted to stay right here for a long time.

My hands held his face, closer to mine as we kept mashing our lips together. Duncan pulled back, and started loosening his tie, and lunged back in for another kiss. My hands slid down from his face to his chest, and he pulled me closer. I broke the kiss for air, and I started breathing heavily, as did he.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and took a breath. "Let's go eat." Duncan opened the car door nervously, and I did the same following beside him into the restaurant.

I've never been to this place before, but it is small and not full at all. But it is private. The lighting was dim, yet it is cozy here. The hostess led Duncan and I to a small booth toward the back of the restaurant. Private, and snug.

I sat across from Duncan and the waitress handed his menus, and walked away. Duncan's tie is undone…again. I blush remembering making out with him in the car. I don't even know how that happened, it's like we have had some silent attraction to one another all night, and it is driving me to the break of insanity.

**Duncan P.O.V**

Wow. W-o-w. I can't even begin to comprehend what the fuck just happened in the car, but it was friggen hot. I can't even concentrate on the menu, I keep glancing up at Courtney. I wish her shirt line was lower. A lot lower.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" I snap back, the waiter is holding a pen and small notepad waiting for our order. Courtney ordered something, that I didn't even hear. I am so out of it right now, "I'll have what she ordered." I say. The waiter takes our menus, and walks out of our sight.

Courtney looks at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you." She replies.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know." She smiles.

I give a small smile back. Honesty time? I have been like this all day. Nervous, sweaty, a wreck. I'm never like this either, besides I'm with Courtney. If this was any other girl this would be like cake. But, I don't know. When I'm with Courtney everything is different. _Yeah, and as difficult as Hell_. I reminded myself. _But, I guess she isn't always like that. Take twenty minutes ago for example._

"This is weird." I groan. Did I just say that out loud?

She frowns, "Why?""Because…it's us, princess. Oil and water, fire and ice, good and bad, perfect, and imperfect."

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Well…you're the closest to perfection I know." I shrug carelessly.

"Thanks." She blushed, and took a sip of her water.

I don't say anything. What do I say anyways? This shouldn't be as awkward as it feels, I want it to be easier. I wonder if she thinks this is as weird as I think it is.

***

Two hours later after we finish eating, we drove around for a long time and parked on one of the highest peaks in the city. The city was close by to our hometown, so with all of the streetlights on, we could see the overview of our city pretty well.

The view was great, well what I saw of it anyways. Fifteen minutes after I parked Princess and I began going at it. Again. We were in the back seat this time, I threw everything that was on my leather seats, (CDs, random magazines, newspaper, some books, lighters, some textbooks) onto the floor. She was underneath me, and she began pulling my tie off. She slipped it over my head and dropped it onto the floor. We began making out, her lips moving a little faster than mine, somewhat rushed, almost.

She had one hand on my cheek, then other on my back pulling me closer to her. I know I weigh like, forty pounds more than her I don't want to crush her, jeeze. I put one hand on her stomach, the other on her thigh, holding her underneath me. She entered her tongue into my mouth, now things are getting…freaky. In a good way, I started fumbling with the button her jeans, and she pulled back.

We were both breathing rapidly fast, when she caught her breath she said, "What do you think you're doing?""Uh…" I mumbled.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Fine." I agreed and leaned in again to pick up where we left off.

She put her hand on my chest, and pushed back lightly. "Duncan, can you just…drive me home?"

I looked in her eyes, brown, small, worried. I slowly eased off her. I got out of the car, and walked around to the front seat. Courtney remained in the back seat, she sat up and put on her seat belt.

I could use a cigarette now. I've only smoked once in my life like three years ago. I didn't like it, but I could use one now. I start driving to Courtney's house, it's quiet. I glance in the rearview mirror, Courtney traced her finger in a circle on the leather seat.

What did I do? I stopped didn't I? I did. So what the fuck is going on now?

**Thanks for everything, i love you with all of my heart**


	29. Our Eyes Wide Open

**Hey everyone! So i am almost done with this story! I'm really close to wrapping it up! I actually think the next chapter will be the last chapter. But, I will probably have four P.O.V's for that chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it, enjoy this update! Thanks for the support!**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I haven't been in the book store since the day of the car accident with Duncan, Trent, and Courtney. It's pretty weird being here now. The last time I was here everything was _so different_. I pick up a book under the 'Best Sellers' section in the front of the store and scan the back of it.

_Hmm…nothing I'm interested in reading now._ I put the book away, and go to the back of the store, to the Poetry section. The section use to be in the front, but things have changed here too, apparently.

My cell phone vibrated in my front pocket as I kept moving through the store. I pulled my cell phone out, and answered it without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" I know that voice better than any other voice.

"At the bookstore." I answer.

"I hate books." I snort.

"Yeah, I know." I roll my eyes. "Where are you?"

"Coming to the book store." He answers.

"You hate books." I remind him.

"Yeah, but I don't hate you so…I'm coming. Be there in ten."

"Bye Duncan." I hung up.

What does he want? We haven't spoken since the time I picked him up from jail, and he crashed at my house. I totally caught him and Courtney together, and he still hasn't mentioned anything about her to me.

_I don't know why things can't be normal. _Are you stupid? Of course you know why things can't be normal. Four completely different people can't all get along. Yeah, Duncan and I are a lot alike, but we're still different. He likes cars, dirt, and girls. While I like poetry, sketching, and reading.

But, I guess some things just don't change. As far as I know Courtney and Trent are starting to speak again. He called me earlier to tell me him and Courtney were hanging out tomorrow night, and that we couldn't hang out. Which is fine, I guess. I'll just be spending the Sunday night bored, and alone. But, really it's fine.

I roll my eyes thinking about Courtney and how bratty she acts all the time. I'm surprised her and Duncan can even look at each other without throwing up. I lean against the book case, and pull out a poetry book. I slid down onto the floor, and cracked the book open.

"Found you." I looked up, and saw a smirk grow on Duncan's face, as he leaned against the book shelf.

"So you did." I got up, and shoved the book back in its place. "What brings you to hang out with me anyways?" I ask.

"What do you mean? We're best friends." He says it like it's no big deal.

"I know, but I haven't seen you since your jail bird days." I lead out of the poetry section of the book store, he falls in step with me and we walk out the door.

It's a beautiful day out, I have to admit. The weather is warm, and the shopping center isn't crowded at all.

"Haha, very funny." We head in the direction of the gazebo, where it is the least crowded. I walk up the two steps, and sit on the bench. Duncan slides next to me without saying a word.

"So," he hums.

"So?"

"How's the boyfriend?" He asks.

"How's the girlfriend?" I shoot back.

"She's not my girlfriend." He answers. "We just…""Make-out whenever you both have the free chance?" I fill in. He couldn't fight a smirk, and began to chuckle. "It's good to have you back." He punches my shoulder lightly.

"I never left." I remind him.

He nodded his head, "I guess not."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Nothing, I guess. Why?""I think we should hang out. Catch up on things." I look at Duncan, who is studying what I just said. But, he's looking forward and watching everyone, and everything going on in the lot.

"Yeah, sounds good." He agrees.

**Duncan P.O.V**

After spending an hour with Gwen, I had to leave because she had to get ready for work. Which reminds me, I have to get to work in a few hours too. But, maybe I just won't show up. Maybe, I'll quit and move back in with my parents. Yeah, I think I will. I'm not the most responsible person ever, and I don't feel like having to deal with bills, and shit. I mean, I'm still a kid. I have the rest of my life to be living on my own.

I pull up in the driveway of my house. My old house, anyways. I get out of the car and let myself into the house. Dad is sitting in the black leather chair, with his square reading glasses propped on his nose, reading the newspaper.

"Honey, I'm home." I reply sarcastically. My dad lets down the newspaper, and looks surprised to see me.

"Duncan, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting me either."

"What brings you?" Dad folds the newspaper, and puts it on the coffee table. He takes off his reading glasses, and tucks them into the top pocket of the blue shirt he was wearing.

"I want to get rid of my place." I plopped down onto the red leather couch.

"Why?"

"I don't like it there." I shrug.

No way was I admitting the responsibility was too much to handle. My grades keep slipping, no matter how much homework I do. I don't study, who has the time? I have a job.

"Really?"

"Yes." He's a cop, so of course every question has a follow up.

"That's all? How are your grades in school?"

I shift a little, "Fine."

"And how's work at the super market?"

"The same." Dad makes a little humming sound, as if the information is _so_ interesting.

"So when can I ditch the place, and come back here?"

"Anytime you would like." Dad smiles.

"Thanks dad." I smile.

"Your welcome. Your mother and I can handle the condominium. Just have all of your stuff out of there soon."

I jump off the couch, "Yes, sir." I walk up into my room, and collapse onto my bed.

I never thought I would say it, and I never thought I'd say it, but I've missed this place.

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing! I can't believe i'm almost done! **


	30. Led Me Straight To You

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID IT! I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC(my first official fanfic was a role play for TDI) BUT I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY WHOO! I AM STOKEDDD! There is so much i want to thank you all for! All of you readers, and reviewers! Even the anonymous ones i can't reply to and say "thanks so much for the review" or whatever. But, thanks you guys! Thanks so much! My heart is so full from all of the support, i love you all so much 3 I can't believe i'm at the last chapter. It feels like just last week i was putting up my first chapter, but i was wayyy to nervous to do it, because i didn't think anyone would like it! I want you all to know I will have a new story sometime soon! I don't know when, but soon! I'm still thinking of a title, but i have the first two chapters written! But, i'm done with my rambling. Thanks again, for everything, everyone. I love you all so much.**

***EXTRA***

**MUSICCCC: There was so much music involved in this story. Here are some songs i recommend you listen to, which were also used in this story!**

**Live Like We're Dying - Kris Allen (originally by The Script)  
Alright With Me - Kris Allen  
Before We Come Undone - Kris Allen(anyone sensing a theme here?)  
Bless The Broke Road - Rascal Flatts(DUHH :D)**

**i can't think of anything else, because i'm buzzing for this to post! But, i used a lot of Kris Allen because i feel like his music is something Trent would play. Like, mellow, slightly rocker, relaxing, with that awesome acoustic guitar feel. You know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TDI/TDA SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Thanks again, everyone. Much Love.  
**

**Trent P.O.V.**

For once in a long time I woke up early, on a Sunday morning knowing exactly what I wanted to do, and I knew where I was going. I hopped out of bed, dad wasn't home, naturally he was already working. But, today I wasn't going to let that bother me. I wasn't going to let anything, or anyone bother me.

I went to the towel closet, and grabbed a towel and a facecloth and walked into the bathroom, and started the shower. I began undressing and jumped into the shower. Then I did something I rarely did, I began to sing in the shower. Yeah, you can say I'm an aspiring musician, but I have a theory that singing in the shower damages your vocal chords, by straining them. It's a weird, complicated theory, but today I don't care.

"_You know we only got, eighty-six four hundred seconds in a day, to turn it all around, or just throw it all away, gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say gotta live like we're dying, oh." _I sang.

I let the water go through my hair, and I washed it and continued singing. Today is going to be a great day. It's awesome outside, spring is here! The weather is warm, I could hear birds chirping which is something I rarely notice. Courtney and I are hanging out today. I don't know where we will go, but I'm definitely bringing my guitar.

I got out of the shower, and changed into a different set of clothes. Something bright, something colorful. I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, and my yellow long-sleeved shirt, with a green short sleeve shirt to go over. Both solid colored, but both stand out. I shook my head, letting water droplets shake from me, and fall onto the floor.

I change into my clothes, grab my guitar and fall back onto my bed. I use my fingers to strum my guitar, and sing as I go along, sing songs that don't even make sense. My cell phone starts ringing, I take a final strum of my guitar, and leave it on my bed. I roll over off my bed, and grab my cell phone off of my wooden nightstand. My cell phone flashed the name _Courtney_.

"Hey, Court." I grin.

"Hello, and what are you up to?" She asks.

"Nothing, why?" I fall back onto my bed, staring at my ceiling, tracing circles with my eyes.

"You sound like you're up to something." She giggles. The good energy must be around everyone, because Courtney rarely giggles.

"I'm just happy." I answer.

"Yeah, me too." Even though we're talking over the phone, I can tell she is smiling.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I ask.

"Hm, I don't know. Go to the plaza? Grab a pizza, walk around. It's so nice out."

"It is," I agree. "Are you coming here, or should I pick you up?"

"I'll meet you at your house. But, you're driving."

"That's alright with me."

***

I pull into the plaza, with Courtney in the passengers seat. Our windows are rolled down all the way, and we're blasting music in the car. "_I know you better than you know, you can fight but it's not over, I say to stop but you start to go, I guess that means L-O-V-E!_" We sang along to Kris Allen in the car, I picked the CD up at Cool Tunez the other day.

I pulled into a parking spot, and Courtney jumped out of the car. She walked up to the gazebo, I grabbed my guitar out of the back seat then followed behind her. I strapped the guitar onto my back, and began playing the song we were just listening to in the car. The plaza wasn't crawling with people like I expected. Sunday's aren't busy, I guess. Courtney sat down on the bench.

"When was the last time we were here, again?" She sighed.

"Uh….September?" I guessed.

"Right." She nodded her head, "September."

I stopped playing, and sat on the bench with Courtney. She nudged her knuckle against mine, and smiled. "Someone's happy." I note.

"Yeah, I am." She bit her lip.

"Why are so happy? No offense, but you're_ never_ like this."

"Because, everything is _finally_ working out." She leaned back onto the bench.

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Us! We're finally….together, again. Like we use to be." She grinned.

"Yeah, that is…awesome." I smile back.

Her eyes beamed and she leaned forward again. She has a point. Everything _is_ going back to the way it was before. Minus the tension between us, Gwen, and Duncan. Okay, there is still tension. But, it isn't as awkward, or as strange. Duncan and I hate each other a little less, I can't say the same for Gwen and Courtney, but they like to hold grudges. Besides, girls can be catty.

"C'mon, let's go walk around!" Courtney jumped up.

"Well, I have to put my guitar down." I started walking toward the car.

"Fine, meet me in….Pac Sun!"

"Pac Sun? Isn't that a skater store…you know they don't sell cashmere sweaters, right?" I tease.

"Call me a rebel." Courtney winked.

I took a deep breath of the air. It felt pure, real, refreshing. I'm so happy that for once everything is less complicated. As if all of the problems, and drama are winding down. School is ending in a few months, Gwen and I get closer within each day, everything is finally…not perfect…but, just right.

***

**Courtney P.O.V.**

"Awesome, a hackey sack!' Trent grabbed one from off the shelf, and kicked it in the air. The hackey sack flew across the store, and one of the hats on the mannequins fell off. The guy at the counter didn't look like he could care at all.

"You should work on that." I advised. Trent shrugged, and leaned against one of the displays, "So why are we in here?" he asks.

"I don't know…I've never been in here before." She shrugged.

"Nice…so are you going to buy something…or can we go?" He asks.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm not leaving until I buy something." I try to sound determine.

"This will take forever." Trent groans, leaning off the display and walks across the store to grab the hackey sack.

Trent throws the hackey sack to me, and I successfully catch it. "I rock." I smirk, and put the hackey sack back. I scan through the store, and pull out a purple tank top. "How about this?" I ask Trent.

"No, it's not complex enough." I scoff, and then laugh a little and put it back on the rack. I place my hands on my hips, and pursed my lips. "Okay, we're done. Next store." I started walking out the store, and Trent ran after me. When we exited the store, Trent pulled the hood of my gray sweatshirt over my head, and pulled the strings, tightening the hood closed. I heard him chuckle and his footsteps hurried away.

"Trent!" I hollered after him, and pulled off my hood. It might be gorgeous out, but the wind makes it ten degrees cooler then it should be.

"Where are you going?!" I call after him, and kept chasing him. He kept laughing, and ran into a random store. This is what I have been needing. A feel good, easy, fun day. Who cares about what's suppose to happen, or what is going to happen. Finally, for once I feel good. I'm in control, and not in the psychotic way I usually act. But, I know if you feel good, everything and everyone else around you will too.

**Duncan P.O.V**

The video game screen flashed 'winner' in purple and green repetitively. Gwen turned around, smirking at me. "I won, again. I rule!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah, right. I'll clue you in, Gwendolyn-" Gwen punched me in the arm for using her full name. "Ow." I rubbed my arm. "I'll clue you in," I continued. "I let you win."

Gwen barked a laugh, "Oh, yeah that's rich." She rolled her eyes as her laughter died down.

"What you're my best friend, I gotta let you win every once in a while.""Yeah, okay." Gwen leaned off the game machine, and strutted out of the store. I chuckled, and followed her out.

I draped my arm around her, "Where to now?" I ask.

"I don't care. I already checked out the book store the other day. I'm kind of starving now."

"Eh…we can eat later I have too much energy." I shrug my arm off of Gwen, and start jogging backwards past all of the stores.

She rolled her eyes, and I turned into Cool Tunez. I heard Gwen groan outside of the store. I chuckled and past the front desk, and a bored looking blonde, slumped down. I walked down to the back where the _Playboy_ magazines were. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm not a big fan of reading.

Gwen ran up behind me, and jumped on my back. I let out a yelp, and she laughed hysterically. She threw her hands over my eyes, blocking my vision. Not cool.

"Girl, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to steady myself. If she falls, it's not my fault.

"I don't know, I'm bored." She said simply.

"Get off me, before you fall." I felt her weight lift from me, and I could see again.

Gwen placed her hands on her hips, and had a small smile on her face. She was dressed differently then usual. She wore white jeans, and her usual black combat boots, and a midnight blue fitted t-shit. But, her outfit was less depressing then usual.

I slid down, and leaned against the display. Gwen sat down next to me, "What a year this has been." She noted.

"Right? It's like everything has taken a whirl wind, and the old Duncan and Gwen turned into these totally different people." I say.

"Yeah, I mean…we disconnected during the year, and I'm sorry." Gwen frowned at me.

"I'm sorry too…and don't forget it. I never apologize." I tease.

"You're a huge softy, you know that, right?"

"Psht," I roll my eyes. "So not."

Gwen scoffed, "So yeah! I bet Courtney would agree…" She smirked.

"Like you'd know, you can't get within ten feet of her without exploding."

"Dramatic, much?" she challenges.

"Liar, much?" I mimic.

Gwen punches me in the arm, and pulls her knees up to her chest. "You sure like to hurt me." I point out.

"Someone is a little sensitive. Maybe Courtney can kiss your boo-boo for you." Gwen teased more.

"Someone's bitter." I snap.

"Not bitter, I'm always like this. But, you wouldn't know because we haven't hung out in, forever!""Right, because it's always my fault? Anyone with the name _Trent_ ring a bell?"

"Touché." She mumbles.

"Uh…what?"

"Touché. It's something you say when someone says something clever, and you have no comeback." I thought this over, "I like the sound of that."

"You would." Gwen shrugs.

"So,"

"Yeah?" Gwen perked up.

"Who would have thought you'd be dating a 'musician'" I say with air quotes.

"And who would have thought you'd hook up with a preppie." She shoots back.

"Not me." We say in unison. Then we laugh at the same time.

I turn my head, and I already see Gwen looking at me. For the first time I think I'm seeing Gwen clearly. I've known her all of my life, and I've been there for her all of my life. That's why we're friends. We both click with one another, and we both get each other. I'm always going to be apart of her life, no matter who she dates, and no matter who I date. That's how things are going to work, I already know it.

She will always be there for me, and I will always be there for her. "So you want to go get some food?" I ask.

"Sure." She nods her head.

I get off the floor, and Gwen sticks her hands out, and I pull her off the ground. I drop my arm around her shoulders again, and we walk out the store together, and head toward the pizza parlor.

The sun is shining down brighter then usual. Or brighter then I have ever noticed, I'm not sure which. But, everything is wrapping up quite nicely today. With my best friend, hanging out, clicking, like old times. They say you can't go back in time, and what happens in the past should stay in the past. But, I say that isn't true. You can be whoever you want to be, and go wherever you want to go.

My best friend and I have lost our ways for a while, but now we're back into place, and didn't miss a beat. It's funny how life can surprise you. Turns out life is full of surprises, and a lot of them are good ones.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Duncan opened the door to the pizza parlor, and I ducked down under his arm and walked in. Duncan let the door shut behind him, and he practically slammed into me. "Whoa, Gwen what's your deal?" Duncan stopped talking when he saw where I was looking.

I've never had a case of déjà vu this serious before. It's a beautiful day out, I'm with my best friend, I spend the day at the plaza, we go to the pizza parlor, we see Courtney and Trent together in a booth. Just like in September.

"Whoa." Duncan and I mumble at the same time.

"Okay, this is weird." Courtney says to no one in particular.

"I know, déjà vu, much?" I let out a half laugh.

Trent got out of the booth, and came up to me, and gave me a hug. He kissed my hair, and led me to the booth, I slid in next to him. Duncan sat next to Courtney, and put his arm around her waist.

"I never thought in a million years this would happen." I say.

"You and me both." Courtney agrees.

"But, you know…I like this. I mean, okay, no offense, Courtney you can still be as annoying as hell-

"-and Gwen you can be the most pessimistic person to walk the face of the earth-" Courtney cuts in. I wrinkle my nose before I continue with what I want to say.

"Well, babe you're probably the most controlling person I know." Duncan says to Courtney. Courtney scoffed, and Trent chuckled.

"Why are _you_ laughing, Trent sometimes I question your sanity!" Courtney says.

"_My_ sanity?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Totally. Think about it, you're like this perfect well-rounded guy. But, everyone cracks sometimes." Courtney winks.

"Oh dear, God." I mumble, my hand covering my face.

"Well, Duncan is the most dangerous person we all know! Seriously, dude. You scare me. Sometimes." Trent says.

"I scare you?" Duncan's face lights up.

"Sometimes." Trent reminds him.

It was happening. four of us, clicking. Having fun, being happy. I never thought this would happen, but it's happening. I wouldn't have it any other way either. Life throws you curveballs. You never know what's going to happen, there's no way to know what happens. Read all the horoscopes you want, no matter what you decide your own life, and your own fate.

_Who knew my fate led me here? _No. I led me here. I always wanted to be with Trent, I always needed to be with Duncan, I always wanted to get to know Courtney. Now, I'm here. Everything is the way I want it to be. Everything is the way it should be. I'm not big on religion, but I believe in God. I believe God has a path out for everyone, and no matter what the path looks like it's a path. A _road, _if you will.

My road was a broken road. But, I don't care how broken that road was, because it led me here. I couldn't ask for anything better.

We stopped our laughing and joking, when Trent 'shushed' us all. "What, what is it?" Duncan asked.

"This song." Trent pointed up, at the intercom playing the music from the local radio station.

"Aw, I love this song." Courtney smiled.

"This is our song." I turn to Trent.

"It sure is." He smiled, and pulled me closer to him.

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way, into my lovers arms, this much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

I bit my lip, I couldn't hold back a smile. The four of us spent a few hours in the pizza place until we were asked to leave for loitering. So we walked around the plaza together, getting along. Laughing, joking, teasing, talking. Acting as if we have been friends for ten years, rather then three hours.

The sun began setting, and the sky was a beautiful orange color, with pinks all around. I wish I had my sketch pad to capture this moment. The four of us walked together to the parking lot. Trent on my right, with his arm around my shoulder, Courtney on my left, with Duncan's arm wrapped around her waist. He stood on her opposite side.

The four of us, finally friends. Finally some kind of peace. I can't wait to see where we go from here.

_Now I'm just rolling home, into my lover's arms, this much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you._

**The End.**

***Happy tears* I love you all :D**

**look out more from me on this site, if you're interested! Thanks again so much, i can't stop saying thanks, AH! Haha, i love you readers, and i love you reviewers. If it weren't for you i wouldn't be writing. I seriously mean this too, either write something worth reading, or do something worth writing :) ( i think that's a Ben Franklin quote, who knows)**

**thanks again, so much. Peace, and love, forever**

**- Johnna  
**


End file.
